Eraze una vez una princesa
by Guissy Hale Cullen
Summary: Alice, una hermosa y exótica joven, trabaja como sirvienta en una taberna del Mississippi. Allí llegará el príncipe Jasper, quien junto a sus hombres tratará de secuestrarla.. xq?
1. Chapter 1

**hola hola a tods esas fans de Jas y Alice ya ke aka les traigo una historia de ellos espero les encant**

**recuerden ke los personajes y la historia no son mias... esto es una adaptacion**

**Capitulo 1**

_Cardinia, 1835_

El príncipe de la corona de Cardinia se detuvo súbitamente antes de entrar a la antesala de la alcoba real. Maximilian Daneff lo estaba esperando sólo, como un recordatorio portentoso de la juventud del príncipe y de los castigos que había recibido, a veces merecidamente, otras no. Todas las veces que lo habían llamado para responder por sus fechorías, había sido en estas habitaciones, sin ningún asistente de testigo excepto el conde Daneff que siempre había oficiado de mediador entre sus temperamentos fuertes. Daneff era ahora Primer Ministro, pero aun antes de haber ascendido a ese alto cargo había sido amigo y asesor del rey.

Sus palabras revelaban el acento que le había legado una madre rumana.

—Se aprecia su sentido de la oportunidad, Su Majestad. Temía que tuviéramos que recorrer la campiña entera en busca de campamentos gitanos para encontrarle.

La censura estaba presente en sus palabras, licenciosa como siempre. Max no aprobaba, mucho menos que el propio rey, la manera en que el príncipe a veces pasaba su tiempo libre. Pero sus palabras no le afectaron del modo habitual ni le acentuaron el color ni le produjeron furia. Fue la forma de llamarle —Su Majestad en vez de Su Alteza— lo que llamó la atención del príncipe y le hizo empalidecer.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Esta muerto?

—¡No, no! —exclamó Maximilian horrorizado al pensar que había dado esa impresión—. Pero... —se detuvo consciente de que el príncipe de la corona no había sido advertido de lo que él estaba a punto de comunicarle—. Peter abdicó formalmente y el Gran Visir de Turquía fue testigo.

El color volvió a apoderarse furiosamente de las mejillas del príncipe.

—¿Y por qué no fui invitado en esa ocasión tan importante?

—Se creyó tal vez que se habría sentido inclinado a protestar...

—¡Por supuesto que lo habría hecho! ¿Por qué, Max? Sus médicos dicen que su estado ha mejorado. ¿Mentían en mi beneficio?

—Ha mejorado, pero no vivirá mucho tiempo si regresa a sus obligaciones y aun así usted sabía —se le había comunicado—, que el tiempo que le quedaba era limitado. Su padre cumplió sesenta y cinco años. Este problema que afectó su corazón le quitó fortaleza. Unos pocos meses más es lo máximo que podemos esperar.

El rostro del príncipe no dejó entrever ninguna expresión que revelara el dolor que le causaban esas palabras. Sólo cerró los ojos. Le habían dicho lo que Max acababa de recordarle pero, como haría cualquier hijo al enfrentarse a la pérdida del único de sus padres vivo, había ignorado las advertencias y se había aferrado a la esperanza. Ahora tomaba conciencia de que era una esperanza falsa.

—¿Por qué razón fui convocado? —preguntó con amargura —. ¿Para decirme que seré coronado antes de que el viejo rey esté en su tumba?

—Sé que siente que no está bien, pero es algo que no se puede evitar. Es la voluntad de su padre.

—Usted podría tomar las riendas como lo hace siempre que él abandona el país. No era necesario que hubiera renunciado al honor antes de que la muerte se lo arrebate.

Maximilian sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Usted cree verdaderamente que no se involucraría en los rigores del gobierno si estuviera aquí y que no querría mantenerse bien informado? La única manera de tener la paz necesaria para sobrevivir un tiempo más prolongado es quitarle el derecho a gobernar. El lo sabía y eso es lo que hizo. De todas maneras, esa es sólo una de las razones por las que se le convocó, no la más importante.

—¿Qué puede ser más importante?

—Sandor se lo dirá. El le está esperando de modo que entre a verle. Pero una palabra de advertencia, si me permite. No proteste por lo que ya está hecho y no se puede cambiar. El abdicó por propia voluntad y hasta con felicidad, porque usted es y siempre fue el orgullo de su vida. Y, en cuanto al resto… controle su temperamento y sus palabras. Libérelos conmigo cuando salga. Estoy preparado para hacerle frente a ambos, Su Majestad.

Esta vez dijo "Su Majestad" con deliberación, y su intención era decirle que, a pesar de que ahora fuera rey, Max lo trataría de la misma manera que lo había hecho siempre: con amor y una calma razonadora frente a su ira real. El solo pensar lo que causaría esa ira le embargó de temor al entrar a la cámara real. Max sabía que ya no era habitual que se enfureciera. De hecho, se habría peleado con cualquiera sin importar el rango, pero desde que se había vuelto hombre se vanagloriaba de haber logrado controlar más su temperamento.

El rey de Cardinia que acababa de abdicar yacía en su lecho, tan enorme y monstruoso que requería de escalones para llegar al estrado sobre el que estaba apoyado, luego más peldaños para llegar al colchón, envuelto en un delicado terciopelo y seda y que estaba adosado a un cabezal de oro macizo con el escudo real en la parte superior. El resto de la habitación ostentaba la misma opulencia. Los pisos de mármol reflejaban la luz de las velas; las pareces revestidas en la más fina de las sedas estaban adornadas con obras de arte de los maestros de Europa, algunas pinturas colocadas desde el piso hasta el cielo raso, todas las enmarcadas en oro macizo. Pero la habitación del rey no era diferente del resto del palacio, donde abundaban el oro y la plata y le aseguraban a cualquier visitante que Cardinia, a pesar de ser relativamente pequeña en comparación con las naciones vecinas, contenía dentro de sus fronteras innumerables minas de oro que la convertía en uno de los países más ricos de Europa del Este.

—Estás frunciendo el ceño —refunfuñó Peter mientras su hijo se acercaba—. Mi última amante confesó que la atemorizabas profundamente cuando te veía así. No me sorprende que con esa expresión cualquier niño saliera a buscar a su madre.

Peter se sintió incómodo al mencionar un tema que, por un acuerdo tácito, nunca se debía abordar.

—Si Max se excedió en sus límites haré que le corten la lengua —juró para cambiar rápidamente de tema.

—Me dijo solamente que soy el rey.

—Ah —Peter ignoró el tono áspero y volvió a reclinarse, relajado, sobre los almohadones, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba suavemente el colchón a su lado—. Ven junto a mí como solías hacer antes.

El príncipe no dudó pero bordeó el estrado y se tendió a los pies del colchón. Se apoyó en un codo y miró a su padre con esa paciencia por la cual comenzaban a reconocerle. Peter supo en ese momento que su abdicación no sería cuestionada, no importando que su hijo pudiera aborrecer esa decisión. Respiró con alivio. En su opinión, esa había sido la única duda. El resto era un hecho establecido que simplemente necesitaba recordarle.

—Sí, eres el rey y serás coronado en una semana, antes de que el Gran Visir finalice su visita.

— ¿Cómo? No habrá invitaciones grabadas en oro para los soberanos coronados de Europa?

Peter sonrió a pesar del sarcasmo de su hijo.

—En este momento, contamos con invitados que representan ocho de esos monarcas, tres príncipes, una archiduquesa, varios condes, nuestro estimado amigo de Turquía y hasta un conde inglés que cruzó nuestras fronteras tras las huellas de Abdul Mustafá. Aprovecharemos la presencia de todos ellos para ser testigos de la ocasión. Nadie dudará que eres mi heredero, no sólo por derecho sino también por elección y favor, bien amado por su pueblo, aunque lo único que le falta es una reina a su lado.

El príncipe se puso en guardia. En el fondo había presentido lo que tanto temía oír y no se había equivocado.

—Tú sobreviviste sin una reina los últimos quince años desde que mi madre murió.

Esas palabras le permitieron a Peter darse cuenta de lo molesto que estaba realmente el príncipe. En lugar de gritar y enfurecerse, había pronunciado una frase absurda como esa, que no garantizaba una respuesta, mucho menos una confirmación. Pero como su hijo se esforzaba por contener su furia, fue Peter quien respondió.

—Tuve a mi príncipe de la corona, ¿qué necesidad tenía de tener otra esposa, a no ser por una razón política, que nunca existió? Tú no puedes decir lo mismo.

—Entonces permíteme elegir.

Sus palabras sonaron como un murmullo muy cercano a una súplica. Peter ya las había oído antes la última vez que surgió el tema, cuando su hijo regresó de su viaje por Europa diciendo que había encontrado a la mujer con la cual deseaba casarse. Por supuesto, esa vez no se mostró tan tranquilo en sus protestas cuando su pedido fue negado. Peter creía que, esta vez, no podría soportar protestas de ese tipo.

Para evitarlas dijo:

—Es mi último deseo, mí última voluntad si quieres, que cumplas con el compromiso asumido el día en que nació Alice Brandon. Su padre era nuestro rey y era su deseo y decretó que tú gobernaras como su esposo. Podría haber elegido entre las muchas casas reales de Europa, pero eligió a mi hijo. Fue un enorme honor...

—Un honor que habría sido negado si hubiera nacido otro hijo Brandon.

—¿Cuando los Stamboloff habían jurado eliminar a toda su familia? Y en pocos meses lo hicieron. Mataron a todos excepto a la niña que yo escondí fuera del país. Lo que me sorprende es que nadie nunca insinuara que yo tenía más que ganar que los Stamboloff. Con las muertes de los Brandon yo gané el trono.

—Su feudo era legendario. Tú no participabas en él.

—Sea como fuere, el último Stamboloff fue finalmente encontrado y eliminado. Después de mucho tiempo, la princesa puede sentirse segura de regresar a su tierra y sentarse en el trono que es suyo por derecho desde el nacimiento.

—Ella perdió ese derecho, padre. Nadie quería una reina joven, sobre todo si casi no tenía ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir a las balas de un asesino. Y aunque esté viva, tú fuiste declarado rey. Y si ahora llegara a regresar ya no tiene derecho de reclamar la corona.

—Excepto a través de ti —Peter le recordó suavemente—. Las circunstancias te han hecho rey en lugar de consorte. Ya no debes gobernar a través de ella. Pero ella pertenece a la verdadera familia real y tus hijos son los únicos que se pueden beneficiar.

—Nuestra familia es tan real como...

—Es cierto, pero en forma indirecta. Dios mío, once Brandon tuvieron que morir antes de que yo fuera el próximo en la línea al trono. ¡Once!. La corona nunca debió ser mía. Tampoco la codiciaba, maldita como estaba. Pero fue mía y ahora es tuya y tú, mi hijo, eres el último eslabón de la línea real, tú y esa Brandon que logró sobrevivir. De modo que sea cual fuere la razón caprichosa que tienes en la cabeza para no quererla, la ignorarás y cumplirás mi último deseo. Irás a las Américas, donde la baronesa Lucia la crió. La traerás a casa y te casarás con ella, con toda la pompa y circunstancia que merece una boda real. Y, si Dios quiere, yo viviré lo suficiente como para verla concretada.

Sin estas últimas palabras, el príncipe podría haber continuado con sus argumentos en un tono tranquilo. Hasta haber expuesto sus razones para no querer a la princesa Brandon, aunque lo dudaba ya que sus razones estaban escondidas en la parte más oscura de su alma. Pero con esas palabras, las palabras de esperanza de un hombre a punto de morir...

—Así será —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Sin embargo, Maximilian Daneff no fue tratado con la misma condescendencia. De ninguna manera. Pero a pesar del hecho de que era casi una cabeza más bajo que el príncipe de la corona, que pronto sería coronado rey, y de contextura débil al lado del físico militar del hombre más joven, no se sintió intimidado en lo más mínimo por la explosión de furia con la que se topó fuera de la habitación de Brandon

—¿Quién diablos recuerda que esa perra real está viva? —gruñó el príncipe en el mismo instante en que cerró la puerta.

Maximilian le dio un codazo suave para que saliera de la antesala y se alejara de Peter antes de responderle.

—Todos los que estuvieron presentes cuando se comprometió, sin ninguna duda. Y a propósito, es obligatorio no sólo por nuestras leyes sino por su honor.

—¡Bastardo!

—Espero que haya podido controlarse más con su padre.

—Cállese, Max. ¡Cállese de una vez!

Lanzó estas últimas palabras sin prestar la menor atención a los guardias y los asistentes que pasaban. Por un momento, ellos habían sido expulsados de las habitaciones reales. Si Maximilian no hubiera sido tan insensible, se hubiera sentido ofendido al oír que alguien se dirigía a él de esa manera delante de otras personas de rango inferior, que ahora miraban atónitos como el príncipe se alejaba. Pero el hecho de estar asociado con autócratas exigía dejar de lado el orgullo y, por cierto, el temperamento.

—No creo haberlo oído mencionar en ninguna oportunidad, qué es lo que tanto objeta —dijo Max mientras intentaba mantener el ritmo que imponían los pasos largos del príncipe—. Si quizá me dijera...

—¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora? El lo formuló como su último pedido. No como un orden sino como su última voluntad. ¿Sabe lo que eso significa?

—Sí. De no ser así, habría ignorado la orden. Pero ahora Peter pondrá todo su corazón y su alma en el cumplimiento de su voluntad.

El príncipe se dio vuelta. Sus ojos echaban llamaradas.

—¿Sabía que tenía pensado usar una manipulación tan vil?

Era demasiado versátil como para quedarse el tiempo suficiente y escuchar la respuesta. Maximilian tuvo que apurarse para permanecer a una distancia que le permitiera oír sus gritos.

—No —dijo—. Pero fue ingenioso por parte de Peter pensar en ello ya que ahora no tiene la fuerza suficiente como para obligarlo de la manera habitual.

—Váyase Max, antes de que me olvide que usted es como un segundo padre para mí.

Max se detuvo abruptamente, no por esa advertencia supuestamente fatal, sino porque se había quedado sin aliento. Y porque el nuevo rey, por su furia, no había girado en el pasillo que llevaba al ala este del palacio donde estaban situados sus aposentos. El corredor que él había tomado no tenía salida. Pero pasaron varios minutos antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta y regresara, dándole a Max el tiempo suficiente para considerar la información que poseía y que podría hacer que el joven aceptara lo inevitable con un poco más de simpatía de lo que había demostrado hasta el momento. Antes de que el príncipe llegara junto a él con el ceño fruncido, Max dijo:

—Tal vez tema que, al haber sido educada en un país distinto al nuestro, la princesa tenga creencias opuestas a las que profesamos. Pero esto no puede haber pasado con una guardiana como la baronesa Lucia, que era la amiga más íntima de su madre. La niña habrá sido preparada para su destino con gran afecto. Se le debe de haber enseñado a amar su país de nacimiento así como a su prometido. Por otra parte, se entregó una fortuna para su cuidado, de manera que debe de haber sido criada con todo esplendor...

—Y malcriada hasta los pies, no me cabe la menor duda.

—Es posible —dijo Max entre dientes—. Pero su aspecto probablemente sea más que suficiente para compensar todo eso. Tal vez no recuerde a sus padres, ya que en ese entonces vivía fuera del palacio, pero eran una pareja inmensamente bella. La reina era una reconocida belleza austriaca que podría haber elegido a su esposo en cualquiera de las casas reales de la isla. Pero eligió a su rey Brandon. Su hija no puede ser menos que exquisita en su belleza.

Esto no pareció aliviar al príncipe como esperaba Maximilian. En cambió, el joven parecía estar aún más enfurecido, si es que eso era posible. Cuando pasó junto a Max gruñó:

—Me importa un bledo su belleza ya que llegaré a odiarla igual que a ella cada vez que se aleje de mí con asco.

El dolor se reflejó en los ojos de Maximilian. Finalmente había comprendido. Dios santo, no había pensado en eso.

Maria se sumergió en el baño, un tanto sorprendida cuando el príncipe entró a su departamento dando un portazo. Sólo le bastó una mirada para comprender la razón de una entrada tan estrepitosa. Suspiró internamente y despidió a sus dos sirvientes, felices por poder retirarse. No podía culparlas. La primera vez que había visto a este hombre enojado también se había sentido aterrada. Eran esos ojos, ardientes de ira, los que podían hacer que un alma devota sintiera la necesidad de persignarse. Ojos de demonio. Así los había oído llamar una vez. Pero era el poder de su rango la causa efectiva del miedo, porque si mataba a alguien en ese momento de furia, ya sea por accidente o no, no se podía hacer mucho al respecto. Y todos lo sabían, incluso él.

Esa primera vez, había estado furioso con su amigo Lazar Dimitrieff, por alguna estúpida razón que ahora no podía recordar. Pero ella no lo sabía en ese momento y pensó que había hecho algo mal que lo había llevado a mirarla de tal manera. Eso había sucedido hacía más de un año, no mucho después de haberse convertido en su amante. Entonces no le conocía tan bien como ahora. Creyó que iba a matarla por la manera en que había ido tras ella tan pronto la vio, arrastrándola a la cama en la habitación contigua y arrojándola sobre ella violentamente. Luego comprendió que lo único que le interesaba era manifestar su pasión con los medios que le permitía esa relación.

No había sido una experiencia placentera, por cierto. El miedo la había paralizado y le había impedido corresponderle con el ardor habitual. Pero era demasiado experimentada como para que ello se convirtiera en algo traumático. De hecho, la única razón que la había hecho llorar cuando todo había terminado era su sensación de alivio de que eso era lo único que él tenía intenciones de hacerle. Aunque tal cosa él nunca la supo, pensó, en cambio, que la había lastimado y ella se encargó de hacérselo creer, ya que su culpa se podía medir en oro. Y así fue, por la lluvia de magníficos regalos que recibió destinados a enmendar la situación.

Nunca más le tuvo miedo, ni siquiera cuando tenía este aspecto como si estuviera a punto de estrangular a la primera persona que cayera en sus manos. Tanto es así que se puso de pie, para que él la viera, y así deliberadamente incitó la pasión con la cual estaba más familiarizada. Y funcionó. El se acercó y, sin decir palabra, la apretó en sus brazos y la llevó, desnuda y goteando agua a la habitación contigua.

Maria rió pero internamente. No era estúpida. Había una hermosa gargantilla de zafiros que ella quería conseguir. Y ahora era el momento. Con sólo fingir unas lágrimas cuando él hubiera acabado con ella. Una tarea fácil para una persona de su experiencia.

* * *

**ke les parecio el 1er cap?**

**review.. no se preocupen la historia es bien larga para ke se den gusto jejej y este es solo el comienzo**

**noz leemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**ke tal? eh.. espero ke todo super jeje**

**aki les traigo el sig cap pake se vallan familiarizando jeje**

**Capitulo 2**

_Natchez, mississippi_

—Alicia, mujerzuela haragana, ¿dónde está mi desayuno?

En el pasillo angosto, la muchacha, con la bandeja pesada llena de comida, se detuvo abruptamente. El grito que provenía de abajo la hizo recular. Wilbert Dobbs tenía el tipo de voz que resonaba —y con regularidad— a través de la ventana abierta, llegaba hasta los vecinos y bajaba por la calle. Era vergonzoso —al menos antes— salir y oír las risitas y, peor aún, ver los gestos. Pero sus vecinos no eran de los que podían sentir compasión o pena por el abuso verbal que la acosaba cada día. Y después de tantos años, una se volvía menos avergonzada, casi inmune.

De todas maneras, las cosas no eran tan malas como antes, desde que la enfermedad de Dobbs le había vuelto totalmente dependiente de ella. El solo pensarlo le hizo sonreír. A Alice se le iluminó el rostro y sus ojos color verde pálido cobraron un brillo extraño. Todavía no se había acostumbrado al cambio de las circunstancias. El abuso verbal era todo lo que Dobbs podía darle, ahora que estaba postrado en cama, y ya no podía pegarle. Había sido consciente de eso desde el mismo día que el hombre cayó en cama y ella quemó el bastón que había sido un constante compañero por más años de los que podía recordar. Volvió a estremecerse ante el recuerdo del bastón. Las circunstancias podían haber cambiado, mucho más de lo que sus sueños salvajes hubieran imaginado, pero no era fácil olvidar veinte años de miseria.

Le llevó la bandeja y la apoyó en la mesa, junto a su cama, sin importarle el ruido que había hecho.

—¿Que diablos te demoró tanto tiempo, muchachita?

—La entrega de cerveza llegó temprano.

El hombre gruñó, lo cual significaba que aceptaba la excusa. La verdad era que, para cambiar, había decidido desayunar primero antes de llevarle a él su desayuno.

—¿Cual fue la recaudación de anoche? —quiso saber.

—Todavía no la he contado.

—Quiero una contabilidad...

—Después de que termine de limpiar el desorden de anoche.

Su respuesta le hizo enrojecer de furia. Ella también se ruborizó ante semejante audacia. Nunca le habría hablado así seis meses antes y ambos lo sabían. Habría corrido a cumplir con su orden dejando de lado cualquier otra tarea. Y, de hecho, nunca le habría interrumpido.

—Lo siento —dijo para no perder la costumbre—. Pero ahora estoy realizando dos trabajos, el de ambos, y parece que nunca alcanza el día para terminar con todo. Realmente necesitamos contratar...

—Ya, ya, te estás arreglando muy bien sola. Ya tenemos otras tres personas para pagar. Una más reducirá las ganancias.

Sintió ganas de responderle. Muchas ganas. Pero sabía que no le serviría de nada. El tenía buenas ganancias. Siempre las había tenido. Pero nunca le permitía gastar dinero, ni en la taberna, que era su medio de vida, ni en su persona. ¿Para qué diablos creía que estaba ahorrando? Tenía sesenta años y se estaba muriendo, algo que no provocaba ni la más mínima pena en ella o en cualquier otra persona que le conociera.

Durante los primeros diez años de su vida, Alice había pensado que este hombre y su esposa eran sus padres. Cuando descubrió que no era así, se sintió feliz, no apenada. Pero no sabía quiénes eras sus verdaderos padres. Iris Dobbs había podido decirle que la mujer que se la había entregado cuando bebé decía ser su madre en un momento y, al siguiente, que no había ningún parentesco. Pero la fiebre hacía que la mujer delirara y dijera todo tipo de locuras. Iris había muerto hacía ocho años. Había sido la única persona que la había protegido y por ello había recibido muchos de los golpes dirigidos a Alicia. De hecho, fue una de esas palizas la causa de la muerte de Iris, aunque Dobbs había logrado quedar sin castigo diciendo que había sido simplemente un accidente porque era su esposa.

Las cosas que un esposo tenía permitido hacer eran insoportables. Y no fue esa la primera vez que Alice juró que un esposo jamás la convertiría en su sierva. Nunca tendría esposo. Si había algo que había aprendido con Dobbs en toda su vida era lo valiosos que eran sus derechos y no estaba dispuesta a cederlos por nada. Sólo deseaba haber sabido antes que los tenía y que hubiera podido marcharse si lo deseaba sin que nadie la persiguiera como un esclavo desertor. Sólo había bastado lo que una de las cantineras le había dicho, en una oportunidad en que Dobbs la había amenazado con el bastón, y le había preguntado por qué se quedaba.

Por cierto, Alice había amenazado con marcharse entonces. Tenía dieciocho años aproximadamente y podía fácilmente conseguir un empleo en otra taberna ya que sabía todo lo que era necesario saber sobre un lugar de ese tipo. En esa oportunidad Dobbs la tentó por primera vez con la posesión de "El Harén". Pero la promesa de que iba a dejarle la taberna a ella sólo fue eso, una promesa, hasta su enfermedad. Luego ella insistió en que él dejara sentada la promesa por escrito, en un papel precioso que tenía escondido debajo de una de las tablas del piso de su habitación.

"El Harén" era todo suyo ahora y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Ciertamente que la extenuaba y le causaba un dolor de cabeza tras otro, pero representaba independencia, paz y total control. Al menos eso sucedería pronto. Tendría las cosas que nunca antes había tenido y que ahora anhelaba con pasión. Para hacerse de ellas, solo tenía que cuidar de Dobbs durante los días que le quedaban, lo cual, de todas maneras, era mucho menos de lo que había hecho en toda su vida.

Alice lo dejó en la habitación tan pronto como pudo, porque sin exagerar nunca había suficiente tiempo en un día para hacer todo lo que exigía. Los tres empleados no representaban ninguna ayuda cuando se trataba de limpieza. Dobbs nunca había querido pagarles extra si podía tener a tener a Alicia sin costo alguno y entonces se marchaban cuando cerraba el negocio aunque pareciera que el salón hubiera arrasado por un temporal.

Por lo general era un lugar mugriento. Había jarras sobre las mesas, bebida derramada, sillas volcadas, algunas rotas, colillas de cigarros mezcladas con esputos en la pared de madera. Alice habitualmente se encargaba de todo antes de retirarse a dormir, pero la noche anterior había habido una pelea por la cantinera actual, Aggi, entre el hijo de uno de los dueños de plantaciones y un marinero del _Lorilie,_ que acababa de amarrar esa mañana. Dobbs solía controlar las peleas con un garrote en una mano y una pistola en la otra. Ahora Alicia dependía de Jeremiah que atendía en la barra. Y si bien Jeremiah podía tener el volumen necesario para intimidar a dos clientes ebrios, no tenía los bríos suficientes.

No era la primera vez que Alicia se había visto obligada a pararse entre los pendencieros desde que se había hecho cargo de "El Harén". Un par de golpes morados antes de que los luchadores se dieran cuenta de que estaban interfiriendo, también era algo bastante frecuente. Pero la noche anterior había sido una excepción. Estaba cansada y de mal humor, sin ánimo de razonar antes.

Normalmente, era una muchacha que no llamaba la atención, ya que había aprendido desde muy pequeña, a ocultar su delicadeza y sus rasgos de finura debajo de un aspecto de cierta severidad, monotonía y una extrema flacura que lograba con maquillaje de teatro y, por qué no, gracias a un cansancio real. Formaba parte del lugar. A veces atendía a los clientes cuando Aggi estaba abarrotada de trabajo porque April estaba actuando; otras veces trabajaba detrás de la barra cuando Jeremiah no se presentaba a trabajar. Siempre estaba allí, dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario, incluso poner fin a peleas. No medía más de un metro sesenta, tenía el cabello tirado hacía atrás y atado en la nuca, siempre llevaba una falda negra, sin adornos ni polisón, y una de las camisas grises de Dobbs larga hasta la rodillas. Sobre las camisas se ponía un cinturón donde acomodaba el cuchillo amenazador que había decidido usar desde que Dobbs se había enfermado. Era un arma con una hoja más larga que el cuchillo que había llevado en la bota derecha desde que tenía memoria.

La noche anterior había puesto los dos en uso, dando cuchilladas en el aire, en un círculo amplio, que efectivamente lograron separar a los dos antagonistas. No fue necesario que dijera una palabra después. El hijo del dueño de las plantaciones, que era un cliente habitual y consciente de que no empuñaba sus armas a menos que estuviera dispuesta a usarlas, se disculpó por la revuelta y volvió a su sitio. El marinero que estaba allí por primera vez, estaba demasiado sorprendido para ocasionar más problemas y Jeremiah, tarde para la riña pero oportuno de todas maneras, le acompañó hasta la puerta.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la calma con la que puso fin a la reyerta, Alice había tenido los nervios de punta durante el resto de la noche y semejante tensión era agotadora. Por ese motivo se había ido a acostar tan pronto como cerró el local. Podía aceptar la violencia contra su persona con mayor facilidad que el hecho de tener que impartirla, ya que de eso se había tratado toda su vida. Inflingir parte de su propia violencia iba contra su temperamento. De todas maneras, no dudaba en hacerlo cuando lo consideraba necesario y con mucha más asiduidad en los últimos seis meses.

A pesar de todo lo que hacía para no llamar la atención de los clientes de "El Harén", había veces en que un borracho se le nublaba la vista y lo único que veía era una falda. Eso bastaba para que pensara que había encontrado una mujer a su disposición. Había recibido una buena dosis de pellizcos y manoseos que, en la mayoría de los casos, habían terminado con una palabra grosera o una buena bofetada en la cara. Si un hombre estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para tener la visión borrosa también lo estaba para que ella pudiera controlarle. En aquellas oportunidades en que se topaba con hombres no tan ebrios fuera del salón, en la despensa o en la cocina, a veces de regreso del establo y, por qué no, en su propia habitación, había tenido que pensar seriamente en protegerse. Pero esos intentos provenían de hombres que la conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, a quienes no podía engañar con su apariencia habitual y que ahora pensaban en aprovecharse de la invalidez de Dobbs.

Lo único bueno que podía decir de Dobbs era que, en sus días de vigor y salud, lograba desalentar a cualquiera que quisiera ponerle las manos encima. Una vez casi mató a palos a uno de sus amigos cuando intentó besarla. Ese tipo de noticias se difundían con rapidez. No era que estuviera protegiendo su virtud. Simplemente no toleraba la copulación apasionada y, de ninguna manera, lo permitiría bajo su propio techo. Si Aggie y April querían complacer a los clientes de esa manera —y ambas lo hacían con frecuencia—, hacían acuerdos privados. Últimamente, se escondían en los establos cuando las cosas se tranquilizaban. La reacción de Dobbs era normal pero resultaba graciosa. Iris había confesado una vez, que era porque él no podía hacerlo más. Algo típico en Dobbs; no querer que otros hicieran lo que él ya no podía hacer.

Alice suspiró mientras echaba un vistazo al salón antes de entrar en acción. Había que ocuparse de la entrega de cerveza, preparar el almuerzo y la cena, comprar nueva velas, para lo cual era necesario caminar un trecho largo entre madrigueras de apuestas, burdeles y tabernas aún más miserables, que abrían de día y de noche, porque "El Harén" estaba situado en uno de los peores lugares de Natchez. Y justo cuando faltaban instantes para abrir las puertas, llegó el hermanito de April para comunicarle a Alice que la principal atracción de "El Harén" se había torcido el tobillo y que no podía actuar ni esa noche ni en las noches venideras. Exactamente lo que necesitaba oír antes de abrir. Una inminente jaqueca fue algo inevitable

* * *

**y ahora? ke seguira? jeje**

**reviews**

**ns leemos**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola aki sta el sig cap...**

**recuerden ke la historia al igual ke los personajes no me pertenecn espero les guste...**

**noz leemos**

**Capitulo 3**

—¿Que diablos estamos haciendo aquí, Jasper? —protestó Lazar mientras observaba a un hombre de barba rojiza, con unas pieles de ante desflecadas, que golpeaba ruidosamente la mesa con una jarra de cerveza vacía y que pedía, en forma grosera y a gritos, que comenzara el espectáculo.

—Podríamos haber esperado a Serge en el hotel, que al menos nos ofrece un mínimo de comodidad.

—Fuiste a divertirte a los barrios bajos antes.

—Nunca a un lugar donde todos están armados hasta los dientes —dijo Lazar siseando.

Jasper rió entre dientes.

—Exageras, amigo, pero aún así, al igual que Emmett, yo también estoy bastante ansioso por divertirme, no importa cómo.

—Oh, Dios —gruñó Lazar desplomándose en la silla—. Si los dos están buscando problemas, los vamos a encontrar.

Jasper levanto una ceja.

—Para ti una diversión no es nada más que una buena pelea. Y sé que eres exasperado, todos estamos detrás de lo que nos enteramos hoy. Pero tú, si me perdonas por lo que voy a decir, eres un bastardo de impredecible mal genio.

Jasper resopló sin ofenderse. Ocasionalmente permitía a sus viejos amigos que lo insultaran con impunidad.

—Les aseguro que no voy a empezar nada que no pueda terminar.

—No necesito promesas de ese tipo.

—Deja de preocuparte, Lazar. Estamos aquí sólo para acompañar a Emmett y para no pasar todo el tiempo discutiendo mientras jugamos a este juego de esperar otra vez.

—¿Y cuál es la excusa de Emmett? —preguntó Lazar mirando al hombre en cuestión que se desplazaba por el salón con naturalidad, hablando con los parroquianos como si fuera un cliente regular.

—Sintió la curiosidad por el nombre de este lugar cuando lo oyó mencionar en el _Lorilie_. Y también por la descripción de su principal atracción. Pero tiene tanta nostalgia que es capaz de presenciar la actuación más cómica, tan sólo para ver un vientre ondularse.

—Esa maldita concubina que le dió Abdul. Ella sí que baila como un ángel, ¿no es así? —una sonrisa disipó la preocupación de Lazar—. Se ondula mucho mejor en la cama.

—¿Entonces la probaste?

—Emmett es muy generoso. ¿Quieres decir que tú no lo hiciste?

—Las esclavas, aún liberadas, son demasiado sumisas para mi gusto.

Lazar sonrió por este comentario. La sumisión en ocasiones era agradable, en lo que a él concernía, especialmente cuando uno tiene una amante regañona como era su caso. Se había sentido feliz de dejarla en este viaje aunque no había pensado estar fuera tanto tiempo. Ninguno de ellos lo había pensado ya que la tarea que se les había encomendado era muy sencilla. Simplemente tenían que contactarse con una tal señora Rousseau en Nueva Orleáns. Ese era el nombre que había llegado a oídos de Peter hacía muchos años como había sido pactado. Ella los debería llevar directamente a la baronesa Lucia y a su protegida real. Una semana, como máximo, para recoger a la princesa y estar de regreso en casa. Muy sencillo... excepto que la señora Rousseau había fallecido hacía tres años y que su esposo se había trasladado a Charleston.

Una semana se perdió haciendo averiguaciones en Nueva Orleáns sobre la baronesa pero era como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Nadie la recordaba. De manera que navegaron hacia Charleston para hablar con el esposo de la señora. Más tiempo perdidoya que el caballero se había convertido en bebedor desde la muerte de la señora Rousseau. Apenas podía recordar a su esposa, mucho menos a una mujer que podría haber conocido, o no, hacía veinte años. Su única sugerencia, que ofreció en forma petulante después de largo rato de intimidaciones, fue que hablaran con la hermana de su esposa, quien, según lo que podía recordar aunque no estaba seguro, había vivido con ellos en esa época en cuestión. El único problema, sin embargo, era que se había casado hacía diez años y que se había mudado a Natchez, Mississippi.

Así que era necesario regresar a Nueva Orleáns con la remota posibilidad de que la memoria borrosa de Rousseau pudiera estar en lo cierto y después remontar en río Mississippi hasta la vieja ciudad de Natchez. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podían hacer? Alice Brandon había esperado todos estos años para regresar a su tierra y asumir el lugar que le correspondía en Cardinia. Tenían que encontrarla, no importaba cuánto tiempo les llevara.

Sin embargo, a esta altura todos se sentían ya bastante frustrados. Pero hasta que el nuevo rey de Cardinia perdiera la paciencia y decidiera olvidarse de todo esto, nadie más podía hacerlo. Pero eso era antes de su visita a la hermana de la señora Rousseau esa mañana, en su plantación situada al sur de la ciudad. Dicha visita había resultado la peor de las frustraciones debido a la historia increíble que les había relatado.

En este momento Lazar estaba a favor de irse del país y simplemente informar de la tragedia que había castigado a Alice Brandon de niña. Serge era partidario de encontrar a otra que ocupara su lugar, alguien más del gusto del rey. El problema era que la princesa tenía una marca identificatoria en la nalga izquierda, que el mismo Peter había puesto allí. Pero los primos, Jasper y Emmett, todavía estaban obstinados en seguir todas las pistas, sin importar cómo, hasta que no quedar lugar por investigar. Ni qué hablar de cuántos meses más tendrían que perder por esta obstinación. ¿Y qué les quedaba por ahora sino rastrear el nombre de la última persona que supuestamente había visto a la baronesa viva?

Cuando se enteraron de que Lucia había muerto al poco tiempo de haber llegado a este país, todos se sintieron consternados. Ella debía contactarse con Peter únicamente en caso de emergencia. De otra manera, no debía producirse ninguna comunicación que pudiera ser interceptada y que condujera a los Stamboloff hasta la última Brandon. Su inminente muerte no fue considerada una emergencia. ¿Pero quién habría pensado que iba a morir y, peor aún, que lo hiciera antes de que la niña tuviera edad suficiente como para cuidarse por sí sola o para saber con quién debía comunicarse?

Según la cuñada de Rousseau, la baronesa y la niña que supuestamente era suya, no habían pasado más de dos días con ellos después de conocer a la señora Rousseau. Ella no se encontraba bien. Acababa de recuperarse de una fiebre que había contraído en el viaje a América. En un instante sufría de delirios de grandeza y, al instante siguiente, ataques de paranoia. Decía que le habían robado una fortuna en joyas en su primera noche en la ciudad. Pero cuando se enteró de que la fiebre amarilla podía arrasar Nueva Orleáns matando a la gente en forma indiscriminada, se puso histérica e insistió en que no podía quedarse ni un día más.

—Mi hermana no pudo prometer nada que ella quisiera escuchar —les había dicho la portadora de estas mala noticias—. La dama hizo los arreglos necesarios para irse de la ciudad pero cuando nos dijo con quien y adónde, nuestros intentos por disuadirla fueron aún mayores. La mujer con la que tenía planeado viajar estaba inmersa en el peor de los escándalos por haberse casado con un hombre considerado basura blanca. ¿Pero piensan que su baronesa nos hizo caso o escuchó cuando le dijimos que la región a la que tenía intenciones de dirigirse era la más ilegal de todo el país? Sospechamos que había vuelto a tener fiebre porque se comportaba de un modo errático. Incluso le ofrecimos quedarnos con la pequeña, por su propia protección, pero la dama simplemente no estaba abierta a la razón. Yo, por mi parte, no me sorprendí cuando nos trajeron su cuerpo para que recibiera entierro apropiado menos de una semana después. La tarjeta de mi hermana era lo único que encontraron en su bolso. La habían abandonado en el costado del camino, parcialmente cubierta por unas piedras, como si la mujer de Dobbs hubiera, al menos, intentado sepultarla.

Otro nombre para rastrear. La única pieza de buena suerte, si se podía considerar como tal, era el destino de la mujer de ese Dobbs había sido éste: la ciudad de Natchez. ¿Estaría aún allí después de transcurridos veinte años? La hermana de la señora Rousseau nunca había vuelto a hablar de ella y ya hacía diez años que vivía en el lugar. Y si estuviera aquí, ¿sabría lo que le había sucedido a la niña?

Habían enviado a Serge a hablar con los funcionarios de la ciudad tan pronto como regresaron, con la esperanza de encontrar una respuesta o dos a esos muchos interrogantes. De no ser así, entonces comenzarían mañana mismo a investigar en la ciudad. Una tarea tediosa por lo que se habían enterado en Nueva Orleáns. Las posibilidades eran infinitas pero lo que creían más importante en este momento era encontrar a la princesa aunque estuviera muerta. Con todo lo que había fastidiado al rey tener que ir a América a buscarla, no quería regresar a su país con las manos vacías.

—Decidí que esa mesa tiene la mejor vista del escenario —opinó Emmett cuando volvió a unirse a ellos—. ¿Llegamos a un acuerdo con sus ocupantes o simplemente la confiscamos? Después de todo la realeza tiene sus privilegios. Hasta esos campesinos son capaces de entenderlo.

—¿Cuándo estuvimos viajando de incógnito? —rebatió Jasper con tono áspero.

—Es cierto —suspiró Emmett—. Entonces creo que debemos tomarla. El poder también tiene sus privilegios.

—¡Al diablo contigo! —dijo Lazar entre dientes. Se puso de pie—. Mi silla tiene una vista excelente del maldito escenario. Aquí tienes, tómala.

—Si insistes, mi amigo.

Jasper se sonrió internamente por la manera sutil en que Emmett había manejado la situación. Lazar simplemente hizo crujir los dientes. Se sentía aliviado por no tener que sacar la espada para defenderle. Al menos todavía. Todos tenían un grado de arrogancia y Jasper sería el primero a admitirlo. Pero Emmett, a veces, usaba la suya como arma, con precisión y maestría y una buena dosis de diversión. Lazar lo sabía. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Habían estado juntos desde la niñez, padeciendo los mismos tutores en la corte, el mismo entrenamiento, los mismos enemigos. Pensaban de la misma manera, eran parecidos, eran excelentes amigos. Lazar sólo había tenido problemas en concentrarse en más de una cosa a la vez y ahora había llegado a la conclusión de que tanto Emmett como Jasper buscaban problemas como una forma de aliviar su reciente frustración. Decidió que no iba a preocuparse por eso. Lazar tampoco había percibido que Emmett ya había encontrado un escape para su tensión: este espectáculo. Su deseo de quedarse con la mejor ubicación de Lazar había sido sincero. Se había dejado llevar por la multitud cada vez más impaciente ante la demora de la presentación.

La actuación supuestamente ya tendría que haber comenzado. Eran cada vez más los parroquianos que se quejaban dando puñetazos en las mesas. Pero tal vez la espera valiera la pena. Quizás esta bailarina de harén fuera tan buena como decía su reputación. ¿A quien quería engañar? Tenía que tratarse de una amateur que simplemente ofrecía su interpretación de lo que suponía era la famosa danza de harén. Después de todo, estos americanos no percibían la diferencia. Además Emmett se contentaba con facilidad, lo cual era una suerte ya que Jasper temía que el diablo tendría que pagar si la ansiedad de Emmett se transformaba en desilusión.

Se inclinó hacia Jasper y le dijo en el oído:

—Me comentaron que se puede tener a la bailarina por solo unas monedas. Si es una décima parte de lo buena que es mi Irina, pediré una función privada.

Lazar oyó y saltó de furia.

—Te arriesgas demasiado con las putas, Emmett. Tres en Nueva Orleáns, una en el barco a vapor, ahora esta bailarina. Te llevarás un recuerdo de este país que te hará rascarte.

—Lazar se ha estado quejando desde que entramos —interrumpió Jasper antes de que el temperamento cambiando de Emmett empeorara aún más. Ya se sabía que los dos se atacaban ferozmente antes de darse cuenta de que lo estaban haciendo y se echaran a reír—. No puede creer que estemos aquí sólo para beber este pis de caballo que llaman cerveza y ver a una extranjera ignorante hacer un papel ridículo sobre ese escenario.

—Dicho de esa manera, yo tendría mis dudas —dijo Emmett mientras giraba la cabeza hacia Lazar con los ojos pardos sonrientes—. ¿Ves lo que lograste con tus quejas? Sabes lo perverso que puede ser Jasper cuando está fastidiado con nosotros.

—Dios santo, Emmett —gruñó Lazar con exageración al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer en la silla—. ¿Por qué no le pides que nos deje en paz?

Emmett se dio la vuelta hacia Jasper con los ojos abiertos simulando inocencia.

—¿Te estuve provocando?

—Lo intentaste —respondió Jasper inescrutablemente—. Pero sabes que este tipo de tonterías nunca me preocuparon.

—Veo a lo que te refieres, Lazar —Emmett guiñó un ojo—. Furioso hasta la médula.

—Si no se callan se perderán todo el espectáculo.

Emmett echó una mirada al escenario y se inclinó hacia adelante. Ya había olvidado las bromas. La multitud se quebró en un aplauso al unísono que hizo que Lazar se pusiera de pie alerta y al mismo tiempo atónito por estar también mirando hacia el escenario. Jasper, sin embargo, fruncía el entrecejo a medida que avanzaba la danza. No importaba cuáles hubieran sido sus expectativas, no había pensado que querría a la muchacha para él.

* * *

**ke tal.. espero ya le vayan agarrando pienso aktualiza pronto pa ke no se aburran kn tanta letra jejeje..**

**algun review?**

**noz leemos**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello aki sta el sig cap.. espero les agrada**

**recuerden ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen..**

**bye**

**Capitulo 4**

Este ángel de Babilonia era exquisitamente delicada y de rasgos finos. Jasper, al igual que cualquier otro hombre del salón, estaba embelesado. Era incapaz de sacarle los ojos de encima. La danza estaba destinada a encender los sentidos, pero los movimientos de la muchacha tenían una gracia tan sensual que le infería un toque de inocencia. Tal vez lo hiciera para protegerse ya que tenía que actuar delante de tantos hombres. En el caso de Jasper, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. Podía ser el tipo de mujer que vuelve loco a un hombre, con instintos opuestos de deseo y protección, pero, en este momento, él sólo sentía deseo.

Se había preguntado qué tipo de atuendo llevaría, ciertamente no la transparencia reveladora de la bailarina de harén, que, después de todo, era una concubina o una esclava y bailaba para lograr que su amo la eligiera entre muchas esclavas. Esto era América. Un lugar donde las mujeres se cubrían cuidadosamente las extremidades, al menos las buenas mujeres. Pero ésta era una prostituta que bailaba para un público integrado exclusivamente por hombres, de modo que se le permitiría al menos los brazos y parte de las piernas. Y por el tipo de danza, una buena parte del vientre. Pero no era el caso.

Los pantalones de harén comenzaban debajo del ombligo, eran ceñidos en las caderas y el abdomen pero amplios en las piernas y se ajustaban a la altura de los tobillos. La tela no era transparente pero era tan fina que, con ciertos movimientos, se amoldaba a las piernas. La parte superior del mismo material fino era corta, aunque no tan corta como hubiera querido el público, y caía hasta la cintura de los pantalones. Las mangas eran largas y se ajustaban en las muñecas. La parte superior era ceñida a la altura de los senos, pero después caía suelta, de modo que se balanceaba con los movimientos de su cuerpo. El traje esta adornado con pequeñas lentejuelas plateadas que brillaban a la luz de las velas. La bailarina llevaba una ancha faja de dijes en las caderas, la cintura y los tobillos, que sonaban rítmicamente con sus movimientos, demostrando que no era una amateur para esta danza. Esto había resultado obvio desde el mismo instante en que pisó el escenario.

La misma tela de color lavanda había sido utilizada para el largo velo que le cubría el cabello hasta la cintura. Pero el cabello era un poco más largo que el velo y lo llevaba suelto. Era un cabello enrulado, negro como el ébano, y caía sobre sus hombros angostos o se sacudía hacia atrás al compás de sus balanceos. Un velo más corto le cubría el rostro excepto los ojos que, en un primer momento, parecían sesgados. Al observarla atentamente, Jasper pronto se dio cuenta de que era el polvillo negro con que se había maquillado lo que les daba ese efecto. Eso y el hecho de que la muchacha mantenía la vista baja para no mirar directamente al público. Estaba descalza y los pies eran la única parte descubierta del cuerpo, con excepción de los pocos centímetros de ombligo que se dejaban ver ocasionalmente cuando levantaba el pecho durante sus lentas ondulaciones.

Era de esperar que Emmett se conformara con esa insinuante exposición del vientre porque, si Jasper podía impedirlo, sería lo único que vería. Al menos esa noche. ¿Pero cómo haría para controlar la situación si Emmett ya había anunciado sus intenciones? La franqueza le parecía el camino más fácil y eso fue lo que intentó cuando la muchacha finalizó la danza y desapareció por una puerta trasera.

—Tú ya tuviste bastante últimamente, Emmett. Déjame ésta a mí.

—¿Cómo? —el hombre de cabellera morena se dio vuelta. Estaba sorprendido—. ¿Oíste eso, Lazar? Quiere robarme a la mujerzuela de entre las piernas.

—Pero todavía no la tienes entre las piernas. Además, él tiene razón —dijo Lazar en total acuerdo—. Ya te divertiste bastante últimamente. Por otra parte, para ti cualquier mujer está bien pero nuestro Jasper es mucho más peculiar en sus gustos.

—Estoy dispuesto a compartirla.

—Yo no —dijo Jasper acentuando las palabras con la misma suavidad de su tono.

—¿De modo que así son las cosas? —preguntó Emmett medio indignado medio divertido—. Bien, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? Tienes las puertas abiertas a la muchacha. Hay que ver si ella te quiere.

Lo dijo con suavidad. Pero al oír que Lazar contenía un suspiro de horror, Emmett se dio cuenta de la crueldad de su burla, no intencional pero real de todas maneras, y empalideció como una mortaja. Era el más apuesto de todos. Las mujeres le adoraban por eso y, desde su juventud, siempre bromeaba con que los trataría altivamente el resto de sus vidas. Pero eso era antes de que Jasper quedara desfigurado al intentar salvarle la vida a su único hermano de una jauría de lobos hambrientos.

—No quise...

Emmett estaba tan consternado que no pudo terminar la frase. Corrió la silla y, con pasos largos, salió por la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás.

—Sólo estaba bromeando —se disculpó Lazar. Sus palabras resonaron dubitativamente en medio del silencio que sólo rodeaba su mesa—. Habría dicho lo mismo hace diez años.

—¿Soy tan estúpido como para no saberlo?

—Cielos, Jasper —protestó Lazar—. Si no fueras tan sensible al respecto...

—Ve tras él antes de que se corte el cuello pensando que me hirió. Dile que mi pellejo es más grueso de lo que ustedes piensan.

Pero no lo era. Emmett le había recordado que las mujeres, al menos las mujeres hermosas, evitarían a Jasper si les fuera posible y eso le lastimaba. Como la mayoría de los hombres, Jasper también las gozaba cuando sentía ganas de hacerlo, pero únicamente prostitutas, mujeres que no tenían mucha oportunidad de elegir una vez que veían el color de su oro. Sin embargo podía sentir su rechazo y por eso no se daba esos gustos con frecuencia.

Se preguntaba por qué lo había olvidado cuando la pequeña hurí había comenzado su danza. ¿Había sido entonces la danza lo que le había dado tantos deseos de poseerla? ¿O era sólo que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una mujer debajo? Esta joven había despertando algo muy profundo en él y, por más irónico que pareciera, la danza no le había parecido tan erótica. De todas maneras, ya no importaba. La urgencia había desaparecido. Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de regresar al hotel, donde Emmett y Lazar lo estarían esperando y se darían cuenta de que había cambiado de opinión acerca de la muchacha.

Todavía seguía sentado allí observando cavilosamente a los ocupantes del salón mientras terminaba la cerveza. De pronto, la nueva cantinera entró. No estaba seguro de por qué había reparado en ella. No era nada que mereciera mirarse. Tenía el rostro demacrado, una expresión sombría, el cabello oscuro tirado hacia atrás y un atuendo masculino. Pero la siguió con la mirada mientras recogía una bandeja y limpiaba una mesa que acababa de desocuparse. Su andar era gallardo, sus movimientos enérgicos, demasiado enérgicos para una mujer que parecía tan agotada.

Alice le vio de entrada y tuvo que abstenerse de persignarse. Si alguna vez el diablo estuviera vivo, tendría los ojos de ese hombre, encendido como las llamas amarillas del infierno.

¡Qué curioso! Debía estar más cansada de lo que pensaba y, sin embargo, unos momentos antes se había sentido alborozada. Hacía tanto tiempo que no bailaba. Seis años para ser exactos. Había tenido miedo de haberse olvidado de cómo hacerlo, pero lo desechó. ¿Por qué razón? Durante casi medio año había bailado todas las noches ante la insistencia de Dobbs, después de que Lelia se hubiera fugado con un apostador del barco de vapor.

Lelia había sido la primera bailarina, la que le había enseñado a Alice. Había llegado a la ciudad con un grupo de actores, se había peleado con uno de ellos y había decidido quedarse. Ese había sido el día de suerte de Dobbs ya que Lelia y su danza extranjera le había transformado la taberna. Ya no era un negocio que apenas podía mantenerse, sino uno que redituaba una ganancia decente. Finalmente había conseguido una atracción que pudiera competir con los burdeles y las casas de apuestas que lo rodeaban. Hasta cambió el nombre del lugar para que tuviera que ver con la danza. Y qué arranque de cólera le dio cuando Lelia se fue.

Pero para ese entonces, Alice había aprendido la danza. Al menos su propia versión que para Dobbs era lo suficientemente buena. Era todo lo que tenía para lograr que los clientes siguieran viniendo. Era joven, pero su cuerpo era mucho más voluminoso que ahora. Lelia le había enseñado a usar los polvos y las cremas de la profesión actoral para cambiar drásticamente su aspecto. Eso era importante porque Dobbs no quería que nadie supiera que era ella quien estaba sobre el escenario. Tampoco Alice. Cuando algunos clientes regulares finalmente la descubrieron, Dobbs buscó a otra muchacha para que ella le enseñara la danza.

Se había sentido feliz de retirarse. De la misma manera que adoraba el baile, detestaba la manera en que los hombres del público la miraban. Los comentarios groseros que hacían cuando actuaba eran aún peores. Pero hasta que el pie de April se curara, volvería a bailar. De otra manera, no podría competir con sus vecinos y saldría perdiendo, cosa que nunca aceptaría. Y en ese mismo momento juró que cuando "El Harén" le perteneciera, entrenaría a bailarinas adicionales para no tener que exponerse a que la descubrieran otra vez.

Se estremeció. Sabía muy bien que esos ojos amarillos y ardientes seguían mirándola. Y a pesar de todos sus instintos, que gritaban "No vuelvas a mirarle", lo hizo. El hombre la llamó a su mesa con la mano.

"No seas tonta, muchachita. No es el diablo." Pero nunca había caminado tan lentamente en su vida como lo hizo en este momento, en dirección a ese caballero de tez aceitunada y ropas costosas. De pronto, casi se echa a reír por su propia torpeza. A pocos pasos de él vio que era la luz de las velas que se reflejaban en sus ojos lo que le había dado la sensación de que estaban ardiendo. No eran amarillos sino pardos como el jerez. Se veían hermosos en un rostro de color bronce intenso.

Cuando se acercó a él estaba sonriendo. Sentía un alivio intenso. Sin embargo, era algo que nunca hacía en el salón, porque el buen humor no encajaba con el aspecto sombrío que intentaba demostrar. Ella era sólo Alice, supuestamente la hija soltera de Dobbs. Sin embargo, este hombre le era desconocido. Probablemente era del barco de vapor que partiría por la mañana. No iba a preocuparse por un simple desliz.

—¿En que puedo servirle, señor?

La sonrisa confundió a Jasper. No porque fuera incongruente en un rostro tan exhausto, sino porque las mujeres rara vez le sonreían, al menos no de entrada. Por lo general se sentían incómodas cuando él las descubría mirando, horrorizadas, las heridas de su rostro. Eran esas heridas lo que todos, inclusive los hombres, percibían en primer lugar. Pero esta cantinera aún no las había visto o, si lo había hecho, quizá no lo encontraba tan desagradable por la simple razón de que ella misma era bastante fea.

Se sintió complacido con la reacción de la muchacha. En especial después de los pensamientos turbios que había tenido. De todas maneras, eso no impedía que algo en la joven le llamara la atención, que algo le molestara en el fondo de la mente. Tenía los ojos de una niña sonriente, desbordante de buen humor. Por cierto, no cuadraban con su aspecto. Tampoco sus dientes blancos. Pero él también tenía ojos inusuales y todos los dientes, de modo que decidió que no era eso lo que le preocupaba de la muchacha. Su camisa gris y el chaleco eran masculinos, grandes, no le sentaban; la falda negra de campesina, sin ningún adorno, el cuchillo en la cadera... ¿Para qué diablos podía necesitarlo? Tenía las manos pequeñas, coloradas, callosas de un lado, rosadas y suaves del otro, un marcado constante con la tez pálida del rostro, con ojeras oscuras que revelaban agotamiento, otro marcado contraste, considerando el andar campante que había percibido con anterioridad. La intuición finalmente triunfó y decidió arriesgarse y adivinar.

—Esa pintura negra en los ojos es para ahuyentar al diablo, ¿no es así?

Ante el resuello de la muchacha, echó una carcajada que fue aún mayor cuando ella intentó corregir suavemente el descuido que el había insinuado frotándose fuertemente los ojos. Ahora si tenía sentido, a pesar de toda su peculiaridad. Sobre el escenario se camuflaba el rostro, seguramente porque no era para nada atractiva excepto por sus ojos color verde pálido y sus dientes blancos perfectos. Aquí en el salón camuflaba su cuerpo una vez más, con toda seguridad porque el atuendo que había usado aunque fuera suelto había revelado unas formas muy deseables. La muchacha obviamente jugaba dos roles: la bailarina que provocaba por un lado, y la cantinera que no quería que la molestaran por otro.

—No es gracioso, caballero —dijo con un tono lacónico e irritado. Ahora lo estaba mirando. Suponía que las manchas negras habían desaparecido.

Todavía sonriendo Jasper preguntó:

—¿Desearía que le ayude?

—¿Todavía están... ? No, gracias —dijo entre dientes sin cortesía.

Esta vez tomó la parte inferior de la camisa para volver a intentarlo, sin saber que le había dejado ver una parte del estómago se levantó el cinturón. El buen humor de Jasper se esfumó cuando de repente regresó el deseo, abierto y punzante.

Cuando sus ropas habían vuelto a su lugar, la camisa estaba manchada de negro pero Jasper no veía rastros de pintura en sus ojos. Ahora estaban un tanto hinchados. Hasta las manchas oscuras debajo de los ojos están coloreadas de tanto frotarse. Esto le hizo tomar conciencia de que subiría el precio que iba a ofrecer por ella.

—Si ya terminó de buscarme defectos, tal vez quiera decirme lo que desea. Tengo otros clientes.

—A usted.

—¿Cómo dijo?

—La quiero a usted.

Había escuchado bien la primera vez. Pero debía estar bromeando. Sabía bien el aspecto que tenía. Había pasado siete años perfeccionando el disfraz que sólo le llevaba cinco minutos realizar. Su aspecto estaba destinado a ahuyentar, no a atraer. Y además, este hombre rubio era muy apuesto. Tenía un estilo rudo como una gema sin tallar. También parecía próspero por el corte de su casaca azul marino, bien ceñida sobre su espalda ancha. Pero esa combinación, el dinero y la apariencia, lo convertían en el tipo exacto de hombre al que siempre ella le resultaba invisible.

En un principio había pensado que era español o mexicano, a juzgar por su color moreno y su aspecto decididamente extranjero. Pero reconocería un acento español y ése no era el acento que percibía en su inglés tan correcto. Tal vez era del norte. No eran muchos los norteños que venían por aquí. Se sentían demasiado fastidiados por esta multitud tosca que convocaba "El Harén". Este hombre tenía rasgos enjutos, como de halcón, cejas negras flameantes, labios delgados y derechos, una mandíbula muy pronunciada. Su piel era suave excepto por las cicatrices, unos cortes verticales de uno o dos centímetros que le cubrían la parte superior de la mejilla izquierda. Tenía el mismo tipo de marcas en la quijada, como si algún animal le hubiera hundido los dientes en el rostro y hubiese comenzado a tironear, pero como si alguien lo hubiera detenido justo a tiempo. Las cicatrices le hacían sentir una especie de comprensión por él. Le habían causado dolor y ella entendía bien el dolor. Pero esa empatía no le iba a hacer una broma a costa de sí misma.

La frase explícita del hombre, que la quería a ella, ni siquiera merecía una respuesta de modo que todo lo que dijo fue:

—Creo que Aggie debe encargarse de este pedido. Se la enviaré enseguida.

Se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Fue entonces cuando sintió que algo la tomaba del cinturón y la echaba hacia atrás. Era su mano. Le dio un tirón contra sus piernas. Esto precipitó una caída sobre su regazo. Por un momento, estaba demasiado asombrada como para moverse; mucho menos para hablar.

Finalmente levantó la mirada y dijo en tono de clara advertencia:

—Esta realmente echando su suerte, señor.

—¡Shhh! —le dijo entre dientes—. No tiene por qué preocuparse. —y le echó cinco piezas de oro de veinticinco dólares en la falda.

Alice sólo contempló el dinero. Nunca antes había visto es cantidad junta. Sabía con certeza que April y Aggie ganaban un dólar o dos por sus favores, que era aún más de lo que Dobbs les pagaba por el trabajo de una noche. Cuando pensó en lo que podía hacer con ese dinero, como por ejemplo contratar más ayuda, comprar ropas nuevas, algo que nunca había hecho... ¿Entonces no estaba bromeando?

Oh, Dios, ayuda. Nunca se había sentido tan tentada como en ese momento. Sus ganas de apretar esas monedas en la palma eran tan fuertes... Él era verdaderamente un diablo para que la idea se le cruzara por la mente. Pero todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejarle que tuviera su virginidad que, después de todo, no estaba reservándosela para nadie. Nunca iba a casarse. ¿Qué tan malo podía resultar? Así de cerca, olía delicioso. Ya había notado que estaba limpio, impecablemente acicalado y no le parecía para nada desagradable mirarle. Sólo tenía que gozar... Oh, Dios. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

—Debe ser un diablo —dijo prodigiosamente más para sí que para su cliente.

El no comprendió a qué se debía ese comentario pero respondió:

—Una creencia compartida por muchos.

La muchacha entrecerró sus ojos verdes.

—Al menos, debería negarlo.

El se rió.

—¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?

—Porque... porque... Olvídelo.

Intentó levantarse pero sus brazos, que la estaban tomando de la cintura, se lo impidieron. Entrecerró los ojos aún más. El todavía sonreía.

—Mire, señor, eligió a la persona equivocada...

Una nueva voz apasionada la interrumpió.

—Jasper, me niego a sentirme culpable por un estúpido desliz de...

—Ahora no, Emmett —Jasper gruño con impaciencia—. Usa los ojos y date cuenta de que estoy ocupado.

Alice giró la cabeza y, de pronto, se encontró contemplando absorta lo que se podría describir como un Adonis de oro: cabello moreno y enrulado, tez dorada y ojos pardos, tan claros como los del hombre que la tenía en sus brazos. Este recién llegado, Emmett, la tenía aferrada con la misma firmeza pero con su encanto. Debía de ser la más hermosa de las criaturas de Dios, la más bella que hubiera visto en toda su vida. De la misma manera, él miraba a Alice como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Luego sonrió y le preguntó a su amigo:

—¿Abandonaste sin siquiera intentarlo? De todos modos, no tienes que pagar por eso, por el amor de Dios —dijo con disgusto girando la cabeza en dirección a Alice—. Yo me procuraré a la bailarina.

Le llevó a Alice un instante comprender que la habían insultado de la peor de la manera posible. No se suponía que fuera hermosa, pero la decencia hacía que un hombre no lo mencionara. Pero hacerle sentir que ni siquiera era tan buena como para servirles de alfombra... Eso sí dolía, más de lo que hubiera imaginado. El hecho de que pudieran herirla y no menos que lo hiciera un extranjero también la enfurecía. En su interior se debatían dos emociones que no podían convivir.

Quienes pensaban que eran, estos extranjeros, uno creído de que podía comprarla y el otro seguro de que nadie, en su sano juicio, podía hacerlo? Quería desaparecer. Sentía deseos de vengarse. Pero antes tenía que levantarse de la falda del rubio.

Lo logró de inmediato. Los brazos que la tenían aferrada ahora estaban sueltos. Se levantó con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, puso cuidadosamente las monedas de oro sobre la mesa y, consciente de que "El Harén" había presenciado una escena la noche anterior y no necesitaba otra, se dio vuelta para alejarse. Una decisión sabia de la cual podía estar orgullosa. Sin embargo, de repente, la furia se apoderó de ella. Se dio media vuelta y le dio una bofetada al Adonis de oro con toda su fuerza.

Lo que sucedió después fue muy rápido. Todos tenían los reflejos muy alertas. Emmett levantó la mano con clara intención de pegarle en el trasero, pero Jasper se incorporó de un salto y lo tomó del brazo. Mientras tanto, Alice desenvainó el cuchillo. Por una vez, no le importaba llevar a cabo su amenaza. Ni siquiera les pidió que se retiraran. Mientras ambos permanecían de pie inmóviles mirando el cuchillo, Alice retrocedió, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo por la puerta trasera. Tan pronto como la muchacha había desaparecido de su vista, Jasper se dirigió a su amigo con un gruñido.

—¡Emmett, tienes la misma sensibilidad de un cerdo!

En el mismo instante Emmett irrumpió incrédulo:

—¡Esa perra me amenazó con un cuchillo!

—No tiene que sorprenderte ya que estabas a punto de pegarle —le hizo notar Jasper con disgusto.

—Y merecidamente. Me había abofeteado.

—Cosa que merecías.

Emmett se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—¿Qué importa eso, siempre que me perdones por haber hablado de más? Ahora bien, ¿quieres que encuentre a la bailarina para ti?

—Idiota, ésa era la bailarina.

Abrió apenas los ojos. Este fue el único indicio de su sorpresa. Luego dijo de modo imperativo:

—Entonces regresé para salvarte justo a tiempo. Tal vez me lo agradezcas más tarde.

* * *

**jeje barbaro el emmett no? como se le ocurre insultarla.. bien Alice!**

**algn review**

**noz leemos**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello hello...ke tal**

**aki les dejo el new cap..**

**cuidence..**

**Capitulo 5**

Después de escuchar las desalentadoras noticias de Serge de que la mujer de Dobbs era otra pista que hacía muchos años estaba muerta, Emmett se mostró a favor de regresar a "El Harén" esa misma noche. Pero Jasper lo convenció de esperar hasta la mañana siguiente. Era irónico que hubieran estado tan cerca de su presa sin siquiera saberlo. El esposo de la mujer, el propietario de la taberna y la única esperanza que les quedaba de obtener información sólida sobre Alice, había vivido en esta ciudad por más de veinte años. El no iba a ninguna parte.

La verdad de los hechos era que Jasper le molestaba tener que enfrentarse a la bailarina una vez más después de haber estado allí y dejar que Emmett la hiriera con su arrogancia. Lo que sucedió es que había quedado sin habla ante la insensibilidad de Emmett pero ésa no era ninguna excusa. Había elegido a la muchacha para pasar la noche de modo que tendría que haberla protegido o al menos hablado antes de lo que lo hizo. Por supuesto, no le llevó mucho tiempo entender por qué su amigo estaba tan fastidiado que no le importaba a quién insultaba. Emmett había considerado toda la situación como su culpa por su comentario anterior y entonces intentó corregirlo de la mejor manera posible. El desprecio era su especialidad desarrollada hasta la perfección.

De cualquier modo, Jasper no quería regresar a la taberna hasta que le aseguraran que la muchacha no estaría allí. Eso sería por la mañana, mientras el lugar no estaba abierto para el público. Sin embargo, ¿quién abriría la puerta ante el llamado de Serge si no la persona a la que Jasper deseaba evitar? ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo la muchacha al verlos allí sino cerrar inmediatamente la puerta sin ningún tipo de gentileza?

El hecho de que les cerrara la puerta en las narices fue una experiencia nueva para los cuatro y cada uno de ellos reaccionó de forma diferente.

Serge se puso agresivo y preguntó:

—¿Debo derribarla?

Antes de que alguno pudiera responder, Emmet expresó su indignación:

—Otro comportamiento aún más audaz por parte de la mujerzuela. ¿Todavía sigues pensado que no se merece que la ponga en su sitio, Jasper?

Jasper estaba simplemente disgustado consigo mismo. Su primera reacción cuando se cerró la puerta fue de alivio, con un dejo de cobardía, algo de lo que nadie en su sano juicio podía acusarle. Por lo tanto su tono sonó tajante cuando respondió:

—¿Y cuál es su lugar, mi amigo? Tú sabes que no es una campesina de Cardinia.

—Es una campesina de América. Te ruego que me expliques cuál es la diferencia.

A esa altura, Lazar reía. Estaba muy divertido y respondió:

—Juro que no lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que ella te lo puede decir. ¿Por qué no le preguntamos?

—Tendremos que derribar la puerta para hacerlo —les recordó Serge.

—No oí que echara la traba —dijo Emmett—. Intenta abrirla.

El cerrojo sonó al mismo tiempo que sus palabras. Serge volvió a preguntar:

—¿Debo derribarla?

Con un tono de contrariedad, Jasper dio un paso adelante y golpeó con fuerza la puerta.

—Señorita, nuestro interés es hablar con Wilbert Dobbs, no con usted —gritó.

—Dobbs está enfermo —exclamó la voz femenina—. Yo soy quien está a cargo del lugar ahora, de manera que tendrán que tratar conmigo y eso significa que es mejor que se vayan.

Respondió con tanta rapidez que resultó obvio que había estado escuchando por detrás de la puerta, lo cuál habría aumentado la sensación de incomodidad de Jasper si su terquedad no le hubiera provocado.

—A menos que desee quedarse sin puerta hasta que reparen ésta, le sugeriría abriera rápidamente, señorita.

Palabras mágicas, aparentemente. La puerta se abrió pero la muchacha estaba de pie bloqueando el camino con las manos en las caderas y una de ellas en el mango del cuchillo todavía desenvainado. Aunque Emmett y Jasper sabían lo rápido que esto se podía enmendar. La luz de batalla en los ojos de la joven indicaba que era algo probable. Su vestimenta era similar a la de la noche anterior. La única diferencia era el color de la camisa que le daba una tonalidad grisácea a su piel. Decididamente, la luz clara del día no le sentaba bien.

—Habla inglés demasiado bien para ser extranjero —le dijo directamente a Jasper sin preocuparse por mirar a los otros—. Pero seguramente no comprende muy bien su significado. Les dije que Dobbs está enfermo. Eso significa que no se le puede molestar y menos personas como ustedes.

Jasper dio un paso intimidatorio hacia ella aunque no logró amedrentarla. Su coraje era resaltable pero tonto en estas circunstancias. Después de todo, él le llevaba una cabeza y estaba en excelente estado físico. Además ella no tenía idea de lo que él era capaz. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de indignación aunque él no era conciente de ese hecho ni de que por tal razón las manos de la muchacha comenzaron a sudar.

—Si usted entiende inglés —dijo en tono de amenaza—, entonces entenderá que hablaremos con Wilbert Dobbs porque es imperativo que lo hagamos y nada que pueda decir o hacer alterará esto. Si mi propio entendimiento es correcto, creo que significa que sería inteligente de su parte salir de nuestro camino.

Ella dudó por un momento y le miró. Luego dijo:

—Adelante, entonces, molesten a un hombre moribundo. Es su conciencia, no la mía.

Se dio media vuelta, alejándose del dintel y de su presencia lo más rápidamente posible.

—Por lo menos podría haberle preguntado dónde estaba el tipo—refunfuñó Emmett mientras él y los otros seguían a Jasper al interior.

Lazar se rió entre dientes. Todavía encontraba divertida la situación.

—Será más fácil averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta, Emmett, que obtener alguna otra información de esa muchacha. Después de todo, no tenemos que buscar en un palacio. Son unas pocas habitaciones infectas.

—Entonces procedamos. Este lugar es difícil de digerir a la luz del día.

En realidad, el local olía a lejía y no a cerveza rancia. Las mesas estaban corridas, las sillas dadas vuelta encima y en el piso todavía había lamparones húmedos después de la fregada. La taberna estaba lo más limpia que podía estar. El hecho de que Emmett encontrara detestable era, simplemente, un reflejo de su estado de ánimo, producto del ridículo de su inesperada recepción.

A lo alto de un tramo angosto de escalones y en el extremo de un pasillo aún más angosto, la voz de Wilbert Dobbs, que no dejaba de protestar por el retraso de su desayuno, los condujo directamente a él. A juzgar por sus gritos no parecía ser un hombre enfermo. Más bien un hombre colerizado e iracundo.

Lazar seguía pensando que esta parte de la indagación era muy divertida probablemente porque Emmett no pensaba lo mismo. Al borde de la risa nuevamente preguntó en voz alta:

—¿Suponen que ese dragón de ojos verdes que está abajo es la mujerzuela haragana a la que está llamando?

—Mujerzuela, tal vez. Pero ¿haragana? —respondió Serge—. Para mí, trabaja tanto que se está cavando su propia tumba. No parece faltarle mucho.

Serge podía ser aún más contundente que Emmett cuando se refería a lo obvio y el hecho de que alguien señalara lo obvio con tanta crudeza removió el sentimiento de culpa de Jasper por haber sido tan rudo con la muchacha. De veras parecía estar exhausta y quizá esa fuera la causa de su mal humor, no lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. De cualquier manera no tendría que haberle permitido excitar su propio temperamento.

—¿Que es esto? —Emmett preguntó con impaciencia—. Esa perra descarada no merece nuestra curiosidad, particularmente cuando el paradero de nuestra princesa se puede estar por revelar de un momento a otro.

—O no —señaló Serge aunque ya tenía la mano puesta en el picaporte.

—Maldición, Alicia —estas palabras los acogieron antes de terminar de abrir la puerta—. ¿Qué excusa...?

Las palabras se extinguieron cuando los cuatro hombres invadieron la habitación, uno tras otro. Wilbert Dobbs se incorporó en la cama, lo cual no era una tarea fácil con ese cuerpo hinchado.

—Oigan, ¿quién los dejó entrar aquí? —profirió con cólera, aunque su tono de voz había mejorado marcadamente, una deferencia para sus superiores, a quienes ellos personificaban por la riqueza de su atuendo y sus modales—. Alicia sabe que no quiero visitas.

—Si se refiere a la muchacha que está abajo entonces puede perdonarla, porque hizo todo lo posible para echarnos —la disculpó Lazar.

—No todo lo suficiente —gruño Dobbs—. Está bien, veamos. ¿Qué es lo que quieren unos caballeros como ustedes con un hombre como yo?

—Estamos aquí por un asunto que tiene que ver con su difunta esposa —respondió Lazar.

—¿Iris? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Esa fina familia que la negó por haberse casado conmigo le dejó algo en testamento?

Dobbs se rió al pensar que finalmente algo podría resultar de ese error. Iris se había casado con él porque su amante adinerado no la aceptó después de quedarse embarazada. Dobbs pensó que le daría un poco de clase a la taberna que acababa de abrir en Natchez, de modo que se ofreció a darle su apellido. Pero perdió el bebé y luego se volvió desaliñada. Por lo tanto, ambos perdieron en el negocio. Sin embargo su esperanza de una herencia tardía rápidamente se desvaneció.

—No sabemos nada de la familia de su esposa, señor Dobbs —le informó el mismo hombre—. Nuestro interés es la mujer con quién partió de Nueva Orleáns hace casi veinte años.

—¿La extranjera loca?

—¿Su esposa le habló de ella, entonces? —preguntó Lazar.

—Yo mismo la conocí cuando me involucré con Iris.

No le gustaba que le recordaran esa vez en que su esposa había huido de su lado para regresar a Nueva Orleáns y pedirle a su familia que la volviera a recibir, cosa que no logró. El había tenido todas las intenciones de golpearla, a pesar de que hubiera regresado con él. Pero había venido con esa extranjera, que a las pocas horas de llegar murió como consecuencia de la fiebre, y con el bebé de la mujer. Le había irritado tener que abstenerse de pegarle pero Iris necesitaba sus facultades intactas para cuidar del bebé. Y el bebé era más importante en ese momento porque él ya había decidido conservarlo. En pocos años sería una niña tan buena como cualquier esclava y no le habría costado nada.

Cuando recordó cómo había conocido a Alicia, su expresión se volvió cautelosa y su tono beligerante.

—No hay mucho que decir de esa mujer. No tenía ni un centavo a su nombre pero convenció a Iris de llevarla consigo, aunque el viaje no sería fácil en carreta. Pero Iris siempre fue de corazón blando.

—Con una ruta directa por río entre Nueva Orleáns y Natchez, ¿por qué su esposa viajaba por tierra y sin escolta? —preguntó Lazar.

—No es que sea asunto suyo, pero no tenía boleto para viajar en barco. Se había ido de allí con mi carro, mi carro. Tuvo suerte de no venderlo... —Dobbs calló. Frunció el entrecejo, conciente de que estaba diciendo más de lo que esos hombres necesitaban saber. Pero como ya había hablado sin tino, confesó—. Mi esposa pensó en abandonarme pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía a donde ir. Estaba de regreso cuando la encontré acampando junto al camino del río, intentando atender a la mujer. Pero ella volaba de fiebre y decía todo tipo de tonterías sobre asesinos y reyes, casi siempre en idiomas que no habíamos oído antes. Muchas veces decía que no había cumplido con su deber, sea cual fuere. Murió mientras dormía esa noche y esto es todo lo que hay que decir.

—No lo creo así, señor Dobbs —dijo la voz cortante del hombre rubio de ojos diabólicos—. Olvida mencionar a la niña.

Más que cualquiera de los otros que tenían un aspecto muy serio, este hombre aminalaba a Dobbs con esos ojos extraños y penetrantes. Parecía estar poseído por alguna emoción poderosa, muy bien controlada, pero al mismo tiempo aterradora. La misma intensa emoción era visible en todos ellos, en realidad, pero más obvia en este hombre. Dobbs se puso a pensar qué era tan importante en la información que buscaban y por qué, después de todos estos años, todavía la estaban buscando.

Su expresión seguía siendo cautelosa pero su tono de voz más amigable.

—No lo olvidé. Es algo triste para recordar, es todo. Había un bebé, sí, pero se contagió de la fiebre de su madre. No hubo nada que yo o Iris pudiéramos hacer para salvarle, por más que lo intentáramos.

* * *

**ke mentiroso no.? bueno se descubrira la verdad? kien sabe..**

**reviews**

**noz leemos**


	6. Chapter 6

**hola.. aki sta lo new..**

**recuerden ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**byee..**

**Capitulo 6**

— ¿Muerta?

Las exclamaciones de asombro le llegaron a Dobbs desde dos direcciones distintas al mismo tiempo. No sabía si agregar algo a lo que ya había dicho o si exigir él mismo algunas respuestas. Pero le habían empezado a sudar las manos y las cejas, no porque estuviera mintiendo, sino porque esos ojos diabólicos parecían querer leer algo dentro de su cabeza. Estaba seguro.

Aclaró la voz y disimuladamente se secó la palma en la sábana.

—¿Cuál es su interés en esa niña? Son todos muy jóvenes para ser su padre, ¿no es así?

Nadie respondió, lo cual le irritó aún más.

Y luego el moreno a quien apenas había observado ya que su belleza le hacía parecer menos peligroso que los otros, le ofreció una respuesta.

—Sólo se encontró una tumba, la de la mujer. Una simple pila de piedras que, obviamente, se derrumbaría.

El desprecio en esa voz que daba a entender que Dobbs había sido deliberadamente inepto, le enfadó.

—¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Arrojarla al río? —inquirió Dobbs—. Cuando no se tiene pala, uno se las arregla como puede en esta zona.

—De todos modos sigue habiendo una sola tumba, señor Dobbs —observó el hombre de los ojos azules.

—La niña no murió el mismo día. Ya nos habíamos trasladado.

Luego las preguntas provinieron de todos ellos y apenas tenía tiempo para responder a una de ellas antes de que le formularan la siguiente.

—¿Cuántos días después?

—Unos pocos.

—¿Cuántos exactamente?

—¡Dos, maldición!

—¿A qué hora del día?

—¿Cómo diablos podría recordarlo?

—¿A qué hora murió el niño, señor Dobbs?

—¿El niño? ¿Qué niño? Es una niña.

—¿Es o era?

—¡Era! ¡Era! ¿Qué diablos es esto? No veo ninguna diferencia en el sexo o en las horas en que murió. Está muerta. Eso es todo lo que necesitan saber.

—Me temo que no, señor Dobbs. Exigimos pruebas.

—Pruebas que tendrá que proporcionar, señor Dobbs, ya que usted dice haberla enterrado.

—En otras palabras, señor Dobbs, tendrá que llevarnos a su tumba.

Dobbs miró a los tres hombres que habían hablado como si estuvieran locos. Pero hablaban en serio, bien en serio. El rubio con los ojos endiablados no había dicho una palabra durante el interrogatorio. Tampoco ahora. Sólo observaba y escuchaba y ponía a Dobbs aún más incomodo con su silencio.

—No puedo llevar a nadie a ninguna parte —les dijo Dobbs, por una vez contento de que fuera verdad—. No salí de esta habitación en seis meses, no después de...

—La naturaleza de su enfermedad tiene poco sustento —se le informó con una falta notoria de compasión—. Le ofreceremos un carruaje cómodo y le pagaremos por su tiempo.

—No serviría de nada —insistió Dobbs nervioso—. Puse a la niña en la tierra, ya que lo único que necesitaba era una tumba pequeña, lo suficiente como para hacerla con una piedra filosa. Pero no había nada para dejar como señal y, después de transcurridos veinte años, aun si quisiera medir la distancia con respecto a la otra tumba más grande, nunca encontraría...

—No necesita explicarnos más —le interrumpió el moreno—. Gracias por su tiempo.

Tan pronto como se dijo esto, todos se dieron vuelta y salieron de la habitación. Dobbs se reclinó sobre la almohada. Finalmente pudo secarse las cejas. No podía imaginar el motivo de lo cual acababa de suceder pero esperaba no tener que volver a pasar otra vez por lo mismo.

En la parte superior de la escalera, Jasper se detuvo para decir algo que era obvio.

—Estaba mintiendo.

—Sí —coincidió Lazar—. Pero ¿por qué?

—Sólo puede haber una razón —dijo Serge.

Sus mentes recorrieron el mismo sendero y llegaron a la misma conclusión pasmosa. Fue Emmett quien la puso en palabras.

—Ni lo piensen. Es una mujerzuela de taberna, por el amor de Dios, y además desagradable...

—Tiene el color de los ojos correcto —señaló Lazar. La situación ya no le divertía en lo más mínimo.

—Probablemente haya cien mujeres con ojos verdes solamente en esta ciudad —insistió Emmett—. Y además, esa mujer repulsiva de allá abajo no puede tener, de ninguna manera, sólo veinte años. Debe de tener treinta.

—El trabajo duro avejenta a cualquiera —dijo Serge—. Y hasta su nombre, Alicia, es...

—¡Suficiente! —siseó Jasper—. Cada uno de nosotros sabe cómo se debe establecer la prueba. Yo sugeriría que la establezcamos de una manera u otra y no que discutamos la posibilidad.

Emmett persistió en su protesta.

—Pero si hasta el hecho de considerarlo es demente.

—No hay nada que considerar si es la mujer que estamos buscando, Emmett. Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—Si es así, prefiero no averiguarlo —replicó Emmett—. Pero no puedo creer ni por un minuto que pueda ser ella. La simple circunstancia no puede ser realidad.

—Pero la luna creciente en su nalga izquierda lo hará.

—¡Maldito seas, Jasper! Está bien, si insisten en buscar la prueba, lo harán sin mi ayuda. Me niego acercarme a esa mujerzuela enloquecida otra vez.

—Dudo que tu colaboración sea necesaria —Jasper dijo con rudeza—. Creo que tengo unas monedas que es todo lo que se necesita para hacer que una prostituta se levante la falda.

Emmett enrojeció de furia con estas palabras. El mismo lo había dicho, la había llamado prostituta más de una vez, pero no era lo mismo oírlo de boca de Jasper. ¿Cómo podía su primo llegar a considerar la posibilidad de que una prostituta pudiera ser la futura reina de Cardinia?

Antes de que los dos primos se fueran a las manos por su desacuerdo, Lazar se interpuso entre ambos.

—¿Por qué no voy a buscar a la muchacha y le pregunto si tiene alguna marca inusual en el cuerpo? —sugirió—. Si puede describir la maldita luna, no será necesario que ni ella ni nosotros nos sintamos incómodos.

—Ella no va a responder a una pregunta personal así porque sí, sin sabes por qué se le pregunta —dijo Serge—. Y si le decimos por qué, ella misma se grabaría la luna creciente en el trasero para aprovechar la oportunidad de vivir que le estamos ofreciendo.

—No vamos a decirle lo que estamos buscando, Serge —Lazar dijo con impaciencia. — Ella tendrá que decirnos...

—¿Todavía están aquí? —la mujer en cuestión preguntó desde el pie de la escalera con una bandeja de comida en las manos—. Bien, allí está la puerta y apúrense, por favor, Dobbs está esperando su desayuno.

—Eso es lo que oímos —dijo Jasper mientras bajaba las escaleras—. Lléveselo por favor.

—Pero Jasper...

Una mano le hizo señas a Lazar para que guardara silencio.

Alice tenía que esperar hasta que todos hubieran bajado. Las escaleras eran muy angostas. Lo hizo con nerviosismo, porque tenía las manos ocupadas con la bandeja y esto la hacía sentirse indefensa por el momento. Los ojos de ese diablo ahora no brillaban, pero se había equivocado la noche anterior cuando se sintió aliviada. De veras ardían o al menos eso parecía. Brillaban mucho y esta vez no tenía nada que ver con la luz de la vela ya que, esta mañana, no había ninguna encendida.

Sin embargo, eran los ojos del hombre apuesto lo que ardían ahora. Dios, socorro. Brillaban con la misma luminosidad que los del otro hombre. Sólo que no parecían tan satánicos o aterradores en la cara de un ángel. Pero ardían por ella. Ese hombre la despreciaba por alguna razón. Su desprecio la había golpeado como una bofetada la noche anterior. Esta mañana parecía como si quisiera hacerla desaparecer de la superficie de la tierra. Bueno, el sentimiento era completamente mutuo. La muchacha había pasado la noche tratando de digerir el dolor que le habían hecho sentir, ese dolor que llega bien profundo y hace derramar lágrimas. Preferiría sentir el bastón de Dobbs en la espalda cualquier día antes que volver a sufrir ese tipo de desprecio. Al menos el dolor físico pasaba pero no creía que pudiera olvidar la vergüenza que había sentido la noche anterior.

Los otros dos hombres no eran tan intimidatorios como los dos que había conocido. Uno de ellos era alto y de contextura delgada, con cabello oscuro y ojos azules, que la escudriñaban de la cabeza a los pies como si supiera que escondía algo y estuviera dispuesto a encontrarlo. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de curiosidad. El otro hombre era unos centímetros más bajo y corpulento, con cabello y ojos negros pero tez blanca. Alice podría haber jurado que había compasión en esos ojos oscuros y eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, era lo que la hacía mantenerse erguida con los labios apretados a pesar de sus nervios.

Tan pronto como el último de los hombres llegó al último peldaño de la escalera, ella los subió deprisa rogando que fuera la última vez que los vería. No sabía que cuatro pares de ojos giraron para verla subir o que uno de ellos recibió la señal de seguirla. Simplemente entró en la habitación de Dobbs y cerró la puerta de un puntapié, con inmenso alivio.

* * *

**ke sucedera?**

**algun review?**

**byee**


	7. Chapter 7

**hola hola.. fanatikas de Jas y Alice ke tal stan? espero ke super..**

**recuerden ke nada me pertenece..**

**aki les dejo el new capp**

**Capitulo 7**

—Cuándo ella le preguntó, él le contestó que nosotros no éramos asunto suyo —dijo Lazar una vez que volvió a bajar las escaleras después de oír detrás de la puerta lo que se hablaba en la habitación de Dobbs—. Pero le advirtió que se mantuviera alejada de nosotros si regresábamos.

—¿Qué más?

—Nada que tenga a ver con nosotros. El hombre se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo quejándose, en especial porque se había retrasado con el desayuno, pero también por un número incalculable de cosas. Aparentemente, es cierto que ella está a cargo del lugar como dijo. Y sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

—Una buena razón para que no quiera separarse de ella —comentó Serge.

—Tal vez, aunque no tiene manera de saber qué es lo que nos interesa —dijo Jasper. Luego le apuntó a Lazar—. ¿Crees que tardará mucho?

—Lo dudo. Por la manera en que él le habla regañándola por cada cosa, si yo estuviera en su lugar, no me quedaría en esa habitación más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

En el momento en que decía lo último oyeron el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba. Y la muchacha estaba bajando de prisa, nuevamente con el agotamiento visible en el rostro. Se detuvo súbitamente al pie de la escalera al verlos y, sin importarle que el ademán revelara su temor, puso la mano en la empuñadura del cuchillo.

Jasper tuvo que contener una carcajada que le habría dicho lo poco amenazadora que era esa arma para hombres que habían sido entrenados para luchar con otros hombres. No quería privarla de la seguridad que el arma le proporcionaba, pero era verdaderamente divertido ver a una mujer que intentaba dar la impresión de estar lista para el combate.

—¿No pudieron encontrar la puerta? —preguntó mirando fijo a Jasper.

El ignoró su intento de acicatearlo.

—Necesitamos hablar con usted, señorita.

—Ustedes dijeron que tenían asuntos para discutir únicamente con Dobbs no conmigo y lo primero ya lo hicieron... asi que pierdanse.

—No para nuestra satisfacción. -dijo el, ignorando su provocacion.

La muchacha arqueó una ceja fulgurante.

—Espero que no piensen que me interesa saber si están satisfechos.

Lazar lanzó una risotada. Emmett hizo un gesto de disgusto pero afortunadamente mantuvo la boca cerrada. Jasper se sintió humillado por dentro al comprender el doble sentido de la frase, fuera este expreso o no. Exteriormente frunció el entrecejo.

—Tenemos algunas preguntas...

—No tengo tiempo.

—... para que responda.

—Dije... —comenzó a repetir sólo para ser acallada por un grito.

—¡Suficiente, señorita! Nos disculpamos por lo de anoche. También nos disculpamos por la rudeza con usted hace un instante. Pero ahora debemos insistir que coopere.

Una disculpa a los gritos no la conmovía en lo más mínimo. Y mientras el hombre llamado Jasper le ofrecía a la fuerza esta disculpa, los otros se movían nerviosamente de un lado al otro del salón. Obviamente no estaban interesados en lo que era un ofrecimiento conjunto. Pero ahí se equivocaba. Lo que ella había considerado nerviosismo era una maniobra intencional de bloquear todas las salidas del salón. El más robusto ahora estaba de pie entre la joven y las escaleras para evitar una retirada en esa dirección.

Era obvio que Alice no iría a ninguna parte hasta que "cooperara". El hecho de que le negaran toda elección en la cuestión la enfureció. Por supuesto, podía sentarse y esperar tercamente hasta que se fueran. No podían obligarla a hablar, ¿o sí? Pero prefería deshacerse de ellos; cuanto antes, mejor. Y eso significaba responder a sus malditas preguntas. Con la salvedad de que no iba a simular que le gustaba. Y si pudiera ofrecer una pequeña retribución, lo haría. Para su placer, se le presentó una oportunidad de inmediato. Había dudado en responder lo suficiente como para que Jasper dijera:

—Si lo que le preocupa es su tiempo, entonces considérelo un pago —y le arrojó una moneda.

Alice la tomó por reflejo y, con la misma suavidad, la volvió a arrojar.

—Guárdese su dinero. Ustedes quieren información de mí. Eso le costará una disculpa a él.

Ese "él" a quien se atrevería a llevar colgado de un gancho era el Adonis de cabellos oscuros. Los otros le miraron y aguardaron, como si fuera una conclusión descartada que él aceptaría cumplir. Pero su rostro adquirió varias tonalidades de rojo y miraba a Alice con ojos asesinos.

Bien, había valido la pena un intento para verlo humillado pero en realidad no había esperado que funcionara, no cuando el otro había poco menos que escupido una disculpa como si ella se tuviera que sentir honrada por recibirla. Y ahora ella misma se había arrinconado al ponerle un precio a su cooperación. Tendría que intentar salir de allí. Su orgullo se lo exigía. Sólo esperaba que no fueran demasiado rudos al querer detenerla.

Esperó otro largo instante antes de darse vuelta hacia la puerta que conducía al fondo. El hombre de cabello castaño se movió para bloquearle el paso como era de esperar, pero ella no se detuvo. En cambio sacó el cuchillo, con lo cual no sorprendió sólo al hombre sino a ella misma. Nunca había pensado en llegar tan lejos para proteger su orgullo. Hoy le podría costar la vida ya que el hombre tampoco se rendía. La razón por la cual no había insistido en que los otros dos se marcharan la noche anterior después de haber desenvainado su cuchillo, era porque había presentido que no lo harían. Y este hombre estaba cortado con la misma hechura.

—¡Emmett!

Alice no supo quién lo había incitado. La voz sonó iracunda. Pero oyó a Emmett cuando balbuceó una respuesta.

—Está bien —luego en tono más alto e imperativo agregó—. Escúcheme, señorita. Considere mis disculpas por lo que supuestamente hice o dije que pudiera ofender sus tiernas sensibilidades.

Hasta sus disculpas estaban cargadas de desprecio. Y además logró herirla una vez más al dar a entender que no sabía lo que había hecho mal para empezar. Pero Alice estaba segura de que no podía obtener algo mejor de un hombre de ese tipo. Por lo menos, le había ofrecido la salida que necesitaba para enfundar el cuchillo y así lo hizo. Los ojos azules adelante de ella revelaron alivio. Esperaba que su propio alivio no fuera tan evidente. Luego, se dio la vuelta y ofreció a Emmett una sonrisa radiante.

—Gracias, amable caballero. Me hace sentir muy bien saber que no me había equivocado sobre usted.

Emmett frunció el entrecejo, consciente de que no era más sincera en su agradecimiento de lo que él había sido en su disculpa. Pero no podía descifrar sí simplemente le había devuelto el insulto, de modo que no dijo nada más.

Jasper aclaró la voz atrayendo la atención de la muchacha.

—¿Está satisfecha, señorita?

Su sonrisa no vaciló.

—Por supuesto. Después de todo, no soy más que una mujerzuela de taberna, tan ignorante que no puedo llegar a saber qué es lo que escondía semejante elocuencia. ¿Por qué no tendría que estar satisfecha? No, no se moleste en contestarme —la sonrisa había desaparecido junto con el tono sarcástico. Su voz y expresión ahora eran frígidas—. Hágame sus preguntas y váyanse.

Emmett se había vuelto a enfurecer pero las miradas de advertencia de sus compañeros le mantuvieron en silencio por el momento.

—Usted también se expresó con elocuencia, señorita —remarcó Jasper mientras caminaba hacia la mesa más cercana y bajaba las sillas—. ¿Quién la enseñó a imitar a sus superiores?

—¿Mis superiores? —repitió la muchacha entrecerrando los ojos—. Yo no tengo ningún...

Jasper la interrumpió inmediatamente.

—Permítame decirlo de otra manera. Su lenguaje mejora cuando usted así lo desea. ¿Su padre le brindó alguna educación?

—¿Mi padre? Si se refiere a Dobbs, él no cree en la educación ni en ninguna otra cosa que me aleje del trabajo. Pero Iris Dobbs era una mujer educada. Lo que sé lo aprendí de ella.

Jasper le ofreció una silla.

—¿Desea sentarse?

—No, gracias.

—¿Le molesta si lo hago yo?

—Por favor. Estoy acostumbrada a mirar a los hombres desde arriba.

Después de ese comentario, estuvo a punto de no tomar la silla, sobre todo ante la risa de Lazar en el fondo. Jasper supuso que se refería a servir a los hombres que, por lo general, estaban sentados, pero ese otro significado... Se sentó, aunque enseguida volvió a ponerse de pie y se detuvo frente a ella.

—¿Wilbert Dobbs no es su padre, entonces?

—No, gracias a Dios.

Lo curiosidad lo incitaba a querer saber por qué estaba tan agradecida pero no habían pasado por una escena tan desagradable para averiguar esto.

—¿Entonces usted sólo trabaja aquí?

—Vivo aquí desde que tengo uso de razón.

—Ah, entonces la esposa de Dobbs debió haber sido su madre.

Alice frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué le interesan tanto los Dobbs? Iris está muerta y Dobbs a punto de estarlo.

—Sólo tenga paciencia y terminaremos pronto. Ahora bien, ¿Iris Dobbs era su madre?

—No. Iris dijo que mi madre murió cuando yo sólo era un bebé.

—¿Cómo murió?

—De fiebre amarilla.

—¿Sabe su nombre?

—¿El nombre de mi madre? —volvió a fruncir el entrecejo, no porque el hombre se estuviera inmiscuyendo en su vida profesional, sino porque percibió en él la urgencia que antes no había visto—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? O se atiene a las preguntas sobre Dobbs que tan gentilmente me pidió que respondiera o no contesto nada más.

—Todo lo que le pregunto está conectado, señorita —dijo con firmeza—. Si mis preguntas se vuelven personales es porque vivió con Wilbert Dobbs toda la vida. Ahora bien, ¿cuál era el nombre de su madre?

—No lo sé —respondió con rigidez. No estaba satisfecha con la explicación que le había dado y tampoco le importaba que ahora el hombre estuviera frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Qué me dice de su nombre? Alicia, ¿no es así? ¿Ese es el nombre con el que nació o es el que Iris le dio cuando la adoptó?

—Se podría decir ambas cosas. A Iris le dijeron mi nombre, pero ella dijo que era tan poco frecuente que no podía recordarlo, de modo que decidió utilizar sólo parte del nombre o como le parecía que sonaba. Supongo que es mejor que nada.

Jasper se puso frente a ella sin sacarle los ojos de encima por un momento largo y exasperante. Luego le preguntó:

—¿Le gustaría conocer el nombre completo?

—Jasper —la advertencia provino de detrás de Alice—. Por ahora no son más que coincidencias.

Miró por sobre su hombro a la persona que estaba a sus espaldas.

—Es mucho más que coincidencia, Lazar. ¿Qué más necesitas oír? —su respuesta fue el silencio. Jasper volvió a mirar a Alice—. ¿El matrimonio Dobbs estaba con su madre cuando ella murió?

—Sí —respondió todavía confundida por la última pregunta que le había formulado.

—¿Por qué?

—Viajaban juntos en la ocasión.

—¿De dónde?

—Nueva Orleáns.

—¿En un barco a vapor?

—No, en una carreta —volvió a mirar a Lazar, esta vez con un aire de triunfo. Alice no pudo controlar más la idea incrédula—. Ustedes… ¿ustedes saben quiénes son mis padres?

—Es posible... si lleva una cierta... marca de nacimiento que es... hereditaria.

La joven ni siquiera percibió su agitación al pronunciar estas palabras. Intentaba controlar su excitación porque lo que él estaba sugiriendo era casi imposible. Sin embargo, desde que había descubierto que no era hija de Dobbs e Iris, siempre se había preguntado por sus verdaderos padres, de dónde eran, cómo eran, quiénes eran. La había resultado extremadamente frustrante que Iris no pudiera decirle más de lo que le dijo, que no recordara el nombre de su madre aunque se lo hubiesen dicho, que no pudiera recordar tampoco el suyo. Nada. Pero, en ese momento, Iris había sufrido mucho por sus propios problemas y por los de la mujer moribunda a quién había decidido ayudar. De modo que Alice no podía culparla por no retener esos recuerdos. Sin embargo, eso le dejó una curiosidad abrasadora, nunca satisfecha.

Otras muchachas tenían antecedentes ricos en detalles y colores. Su vida era una página en blanco que había comenzado en una taberna. Ahora tenía delante a cuatro extraños que le sugerían saber lo que ella anhelaba tanto, tal vez más, que su independencia. Tener finalmente una identidad real, una historia familiar y posiblemente hasta parientes vivos. ¡Una fecha de nacimiento! Era demasiado maravilloso para ser verdad y si permitía que alimentaran sus esperanzas sucumbiría en la desilusión. ¿Y todo dependía de una marca de nacimiento?

Mientras sus pensamientos divagaban, Alice había estado mirando el pecho ancho que tenía adelante pero su mirada estaba vacía. Sin embargo, tantos años de autoconservación le permitieron ver de inmediato la mano que iba al mentón para llamar su atención. Se sacudió instintivamente antes de que la mano pudiera perjudicar el maquillaje cuidadosamente aplicado en su rostro. Pero Jasper tomó ese movimiento como algo personal.

A pesar de estar acostumbrado al rechazo, todavía se sentía profundamente desilusionado de que esta joven no tolerara que la tocase. A diferencia de los demás, él pensaba que le agradaba la idea de que ella pudiera ser la persona que buscaban. Obviamente, estaba dejando de lado el hecho de que fuera una prostituta, completamente inapropiada para ser reina. No lo volvería a olvidar. Se apartó de ella e intercambió el lugar con Lazar, al mismo tiempo que le dio una orden lacónica.

—Pregúntaselo tú.

A estas alturas, Lazar estaba convencido de que no era necesario continuar con el interrogatorio. Los otros obviamente sentían lo mismo. Emmett estaba inclinado contra la pared del fondo, con los ojos cerrados, golpeándose la cabeza suavemente contra la madera. Serge estaba sentado al pie de las escaleras, con la cabeza gacha entre las manos y los hombros inclinados hacia delante. Jasper estaba simplemente furioso. Y no era para menos. Si la muchacha se sentía capaz de menospreciarlo ahora, como todos había visto, cómo sería su grado de desprecio cuando supiera quién era.

Lazar, de hecho, no estaba más feliz que los otros. Era una lástima que no fuera la belleza que esperaban encontrar, pero eso no suponía nada comparado con lo que era, una actriz del montón, una cantinera... una prostituta. Dios, el solo saberlo probablemente acabaría con la vida de Peter. No sólo por enterarse del destino de la niña que él mismo había enviado fuera del país sino porque había obligado a su hijo a casarse con ella.

No, Lazar no necesitaba más respuestas o pruebas visuales en lo que hacía a su persona. Pero sí para el registro. En la debida forma, le ofreció a Alice la primera señal de respeto que había recibido de cualquiera de ellos. De pie delante de ella, se inclinó solemnemente y se presentó aunque omitió mencionar su título. Le habría tomado la mano y la habría llevado a la boca pero ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, advirtiéndole que se alejara. Le llevó a él un solo instante darse cuenta que la muchacha pensaba que se estaba mofando de ella. La risa burlona de Emmett desde el fondo no hizo nada para sacarle de ese error. Lazar decidió no intentarlo.

— ¿Puede decirnos, señorita, si tiene alguna marca singular de nacimiento?

—Una, pero no la llamaría singular.

— ¿Podría describirla?

—Es una mancha rosada en la piel, del tamaño de un lunar grande, pero suave.

—¿Y dónde la tiene? —cuando la joven se sonrojó, Lazar pensó que no la estaba describiendo bien y la reconfortó—. La situación es importante, señorita.

—Esta en mi... en la zona de la...

—Puede simplemente señalar la zona —le ofreció como posibilidad al ver que se ruborizaba aún más.

Con el entrecejo fruncido por la incomodidad, dijo bruscamente:

—La estoy cubriendo con los brazos ahora.

—¿Cubriendo? —Lazar frunció el entrecejo al mismo tiempo que le miraba el pecho—. Pero... No, debe de tener otra marca.

—No.

—Pero debe tenerla —insistió.

—¡Bueno, no tengo ninguna otra marca!

Alice estaba decididamente enojada ahora. Como sabía que iba a suceder sus esperanzas se habían disipado. Lo que estaban buscando, ella obviamente no lo tenía.

—No comprendo...

—Por el amor de Dios, Lazar —interrumpió Emmett—. Ya tienes la respuesta. La repitió dos veces. Estemos agradecidos y vayámonos antes de que cambie.

—Una idea espléndida —coincidió Alice aunque nadie la estaba escuchando.

—No tiene sentido, todo indica...

—Coincidencia como dije antes.

—¿Cuando dos mujeres mueren de la misma manera, aproximadamente en la misma época y ese viejo de arriba las entierra a las dos?

—Curioso, sí, pero no imposible —dijo Emmett.

—No se les ocurrió pensar —resaltó Jasper—, que considerando el lugar de la marca tal vez nunca la haya visto?

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo Lazar con júbilo.

Emmett no estaba tan contento.

—Maldición, Jasper, ¿por qué no te fuiste?

—Porque estamos aquí para descubrir la verdad, no importa lo desagradable que podamos encontrarla.

Alice se puso tensa. Reconoció el insulto cuando lo oyó. Cuando Jasper volvió a ponerse delante de ella, sus ojos verdes ardían de ira. También los de Jasper ya que no había sido más que una reacción de su previo desaire. De modo que la ira de la muchacha no le preocupaba. Era más, estaba satisfecho de haberla provocado.

—Estamos seguros de su identidad, señorita. La marca que le probará esta identidad tendría que estar en su parte posterior en la nalga izquierda. Sin duda será necesario un espejo para que pueda examinarla. Vaya y hágalo de inmediato pero hágalo con cuidado de modo que pueda regresar y describirnos la marca.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—Tal vez se ofenda cuando seamos nosotros los que busquemos la marca, usted comprenderá, para poner fin a cualquier duda.

Se estaba dando cuenta rápidamente de que ese hombre podía ser tan cruel como Emmett en sus comentarios. Tenía las mejillas encendidas.

—Bastardo —siseó, pero lo único que hizo Jasper fue arquear una ceja demostrándole lo poco que le preocupaba que lo hubiera insultado... una vez más—. ¿Qué pasa si la marca está allí?

—Entonces regresará con nosotros a Cardinia.

—¿Dónde queda eso?

—Es un pequeño país en Europa del Este. Es el lugar donde nació, Alice Brandon.

Un nombre. ¿El suyo? Dios, esto se estaba volviendo real nuevamente. Sus esperanzas volvían a aumentar otra vez.

—¿Por eso están aquí?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces tengo una familia allí? ¿Los enviaron para encontrarme?

—No —su tono se suavizó por el momento—. Lamentablemente, usted es la última de su linaje.

Arriba y abajo. Así se movían sus esperanzas. ¿Por qué se dejaba seducir por las posibilidades? Muy bien, no había una familia. Pero si un nombre, una historia... si ellos estuvieran diciendo la verdad… y si ella tuviera la marca…

—Si no me queda familia entonces ¿por qué se preocuparon en buscarme?

—Esas preguntas no tiene ningún sentido, señorita, hasta que no nos demuestre a todos e incluso a usted misma que tiene la marca que asegura que es una Brandon.

—No me importa lo inútiles que pueden encontrar mis preguntas. No me voy a mover hasta saber la verdadera razón por la que están aquí.

Jasper se le acercó con un paso amenazador. Pero Alice no se inmutó.

—Por ninguna otra razón que para recogerla y llevarla... —le gruñó.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Para su boda!

—¿Mi qué?

—Va a casarse con el nuevo rey de Cardinia.

* * *

**uuyyy... ke pasara? le dira Jas ke el es el rey? ke le dira Alice? lo mandara a bolar? jeje kien sabe..**

**espero reviews**

**byee**


	8. Chapter 8

**hola fanattiks de Alice y Jazz aki sta el sig cap de sta preciosa historia.. espero les este agradando ya ke me stoy esforzando bastante para adaptarla.. jeje**

**cuidence y recuerden ke nada me pertence**

**Capitulo 8**

Alice dio un paso hacia atrás para poder mirarlos a todos. Eran unos caballeros vestidos elegantemente, quizá educados en West Point o en alguna otra escuela militar, lo cual justificaría la precisión militar de sus movimientos y su porte. Sangre joven aunque un tanto viejos para ese rótulo porque todos debían estar más cerca de los treinta años. Pero ella conocía los de su clase. Ricos, privilegiados y, sin duda, aburridos, lo cual los convertía en grandes bromistas.

Debería haberse dado cuenta de que nada de esto era cierto. Obviamente, pensaron que sería extremadamente divertido embaucar a una pobre e ignorante muchacha de pueblo y hacerle creer cuentos de hadas. Era algo cruel porque la mayoría de las jóvenes no notarían que se trataba sólo de una broma elaborada. Al menos no hasta sentirse heridas.

Dobbs, seguramente, les había dado la información que necesitaban sobre su madre probablemente por algunas monedas. Incluso la marca de nacimiento en su nalga. Si es que en realidad hubiera una marca, la podrían haber visto por la ventana. La noche anterior había estado tan apresurada por cambiarse de ropa que no había corrido las cortinas. Pero la mortificaba el hecho de pensar que uno de esos hombres se había subido a ese árbol viejo junto a su ventana para espiarla y entonces había descubierto algo en su cuerpo que ni siquiera ella sabía que estaba allí.

Tenía la esperanza de que no se hubieran tomado tanto trabajo y que, en realidad, no existiera ninguna marca. Pero hasta que no lo verificara, se iban a seguir divirtiendo, haciéndola sentirse extremadamente feliz por lo que estaban revelando y disfrutarían de su desilusión cuando, finalmente, se diera cuenta de que no iba a casarse con ningún rey de cuento de hadas.

Por cierto, la broma había funcionado hasta este punto. Había creído que de veras sabían quién era, que sabría sobre su familia real, su historia, todo lo que siempre había querido saber. Eso era lo que le importaba, no ser feliz por siempre y para siempre después del matrimonio. Pero ellos no lo sabían. Había sido tan ridículamente crédula. Sin embargo, tampoco les haría saber esto, por lo menos mientras pudiera evitarlo.

—¿Un rey? —dijo abriendo bien los ojos y fingiendo asombro—. Oh, Dios, las maravillas nunca cesarán —ese tibio simulacro de emoción fue lo único que pudo lograr, de modo que cambió el tono. Ahora se mostró escéptica, llena de furia. Quería saber hasta dónde llegarían para convencerla—. ¿Quién? —preguntó a Jasper—. ¿Tú? No, no eres lo suficientemente arrogante. Debe de ser él.

Estaba mirando a Emmett. Los demás miraban a Jasper para ver cuál era su reacción ante lo que podía considerarse un nuevo desaire.

—Así es —dijo Jasper con rigidez—. El rey Emmett de Cardinia. Debería estar complacida, señorita.

—¿Debería? —contestó. Ahora tenía la mirada puesta en Emmett quien le preguntó—. ¿De modo que eres un rey vivo de verdad?

Emmett, que hasta ese momento había estado repantigando contra la pared, miró con total desprecio primero a Jasper y luego a Alice.

—Eso parece, señorita.

—¿Y por qué desea usted casarse con alguien como yo?

—Le aseguro que no es mi deseo.

—Fue una promesa realizada desde su nacimiento —le aclaró rápidamente Jasper—. No importa si el rey desea o no casarse con usted. Sus deberes así lo exigen... Si usted tiene la marca. Es hora de establecer...

—No lo creo así —lo interrumpió Alice—. Pero sí es hora de poner fin a esta broma y de que se marchen. Ya me hicieron perder demasiado tiempo...

—¿No cree usted estar delante de la realeza? —esta interrupción provino de Emmett quien finalmente se mostró divertido por la leve inclinación de sus labios.

Alice resopló.

—No sé qué es lo que les hizo pensar que era estúpida pero les aseguro que no lo soy.

—Eso está por verse, señorita —le respondió Emmett—. ¿Por qué no le subes la maldita falda y terminamos con todo esto? —le dijo a Jasper.

De inmediato, Alice asió con decisión la empuñadura del cuchillo.

—Al que me toque, le cortó la mano —juró—. ¡Ahora quiero que se marchen de aquí!

Jasper suspiró preguntándose por qué una cuestión tan simple se había vuelto tan complicada.

—No podemos irnos de aquí con la duda, señorita. Si tan sólo intentara comprender nuestra posición...

—Sí que la comprendo y perfectamente. Sólo que no la creo.

—¿Por qué razón inventaríamos lo que acabamos de revelar?

—Puedo pensar en una infinidad de razones ninguna de ellas muy agradable. Por lo que sé, bien podrían ser actores que están ensayando alguna obra estúpida sobre la realeza. En ese caso, decididamente necesitan seguir practicando... Cualquier cosa menos de arrogancia y aires de superioridad. Son dos actitudes que tienen muy bien incorporadas.

—La marca...

—¡No me importa la maldita marca!

—¡A nosotros sí!

Ahora Alice suspiró.

—Entonces permítanme decirlo de otra manera teniendo en cuenta que insisten en continuar con esta farsa. No me casaría con vuestro rey ni aunque me pagaran. De manera que el hecho de que tenga o no la marca ya no importa.

—Si tiene la marca, señorita, se casará con el rey de Cardinia. Sus deseos en esta cuestión no cuentan ya que fue su padre quien hizo la promesa.

—Un padre que, según ustedes, está muerto. De manera que no veo la diferencia en lo que hizo o dejó de hacer. Y es mejor que vayan creyendo que mis deseos sí cuentan. No me pueden obligar a casarme con nadie.

—¡Se lo pueden ordenar, señorita!

—¡Al diablo! —dijo con brusquedad—. Ya no recibo ordenes de nadie, ni siquiera de Dobbs mucho menos de ustedes.

—Usted es de Cardinia...

—¡Soy americana!

—El lugar donde creció es lo que menos importa —le dijo Jasper—. Nació en Cardinia y eso la convierte en súbdito de nuestro rey.

Si lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, Alice ya estaría petrificada a esta altura. ¿Súbdito de ese Adonis despreciable? ¿Obligarla a casarse con él cuando él no la soportaba y no le importaba que ella lo supiera? No, no podía creerlo. No podía ser cierto. Pero entonces ¿por qué no acababan con esta broma ahora que ya les había dicho que no quería a su rey carilindo?

Al menos ella no iba a permitirlo.

—Ya basta con esta tontería —dijo y se dio vuelta en dirección a la puerta del fondo.

—¡La marca, señorita! —le recordó una voz nuevamente esta vez en tono de furia—. Con el riesgo de ser reiterativo, debemos saber si la posee y, vuelvo a repetir, o usted nos la describe a nosotros o la obligamos a que nos la muestre.

Alice miró fijamente a Lazar que se interponía en su camino como lo había hecho antes. Dios, ¿era necesario que parecieran y sonaran tan serios? Debían de haber hecho esta broma infinidad de veces para que resultara tan convincente.

—Muy bien —exclamó dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras—. Lo haremos a su modo. Pero cuando regrese y les diga que no existe ninguna marca, es mejor que se marchen de este lugar y... que no... regresen... ¡nunca más !

Serge logró apartarse de su camino justo a tiempo, antes de que le pasara por encima y subiera las escaleras. Jasper observó cómo se balanceaba su falda al subir y la imaginó subiéndosela en un instante para examinar una zona que habría conocido la noche anterior si las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes. Y de veras deseaba que hubiera sido así.

Las cicatrices de su mandíbula se pusieron blancas y la apretó con fuerza antes de darse vuelta y fijar su mirada en Emmett.

—No lo digas —le advirtió Jasper—. Supongo que su actitud sería diferente si pensara... Diablos, esa muchacha no es normal.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —dijo Emmett despectiva mente.

Lazar se rió entre dientes.

—Estas disgustado porque no saltó de felicidad ante la perspectiva de ganarse tu estimado ser. Y tal vez lo habría hecho si hubiera creído lo que le dijimos. Pero en caso de que no se dieran cuenta, mis amigos, no creyó ni una sola palabra.

—Entonces cambiará su tono cuando vea la marca —predijo Serge.

—No sabemos si lo hará —dijo Lazar—. ¿Quién habría pensado que despreciaría a un rey? Ustedes la oyeron. No lo quiere de ninguna manera.

—Como dijo Jasper, no es normal —reclamó Emmett.

—Sí, pero aun si encuentra la marca, apuesto a que regresará y dirá que no la tiene. ¿La vamos a creer?

—Tú sabes tan bien como yo que ella es Alice Brandon —dijo Jasper.

—Pero está tan enfurecida con nosotros, Jasper, que no me sorprendería si se arranca la marca para contrariarnos. Entonces nunca podríamos estar enteramente seguros.

—Considera esto, Jasper —agregó Emmett—. Puede resultar de cualquier manera. Su actitud siempre sería engañosa.

—¿Cómo?

—Si no es Alice Brandon y sabe que no tiene la marca, ¿qué mejor manera de hacernos pensar que lo es que adoptando esta actitud ahora? Podría rasparse una zona de la nalga e insistir en que la marca está allí. Estaría diciendo la verdad, sabiendo que nosotros lo dudaríamos y, de ese modo, aceptaría todo lo que le ofrezcamos cuando no es suyo por derecho.

Jasper no quería creer lo que estaban diciendo fuera factible, pero, de hecho, no era del todo inconcebible que para convertirse en reina, una mujer se mutilara en una parte oscura de su cuerpo que nadie vería excepto su esposo. Una mujer con pocas esperanzas llegaría a hacerlo en un lugar bien visible para obtener una recompensa semejante. Y, del mismo modo, una mujer decididamente contra el matrimonio, inclusive con un rey, y una mujer tan terca y con tanto temperamento como ésta aparentaba ser, no pensaría en otra cosa que en sacarse la marca de la nalga para permanecer soltera. Y ellos la habían enviado arriba con un cuchillo.

Jasper clavó su mirada feroz en Lazar y exclamó:

—Necesitaré otro testigo —y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

* * *

**adond ira Jazz? tras Alice? sera posible ke ella krea ke Emmett es el rey? y ke ella es una princesa?' se la llevaran? kien sabe no..**

**jeje kieren saber? kreo de ke algun review puede solucionar eso.. jej**

**cuidenc**


	9. Chapter 9

**hola hola..ke tal stan? espero ke bien..**

**cuidence recuerden ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 9**

Alice iba a esperar sólo cinco minutos antes de regresar abajo. Para ese entonces, los hombres tal vez ya se hubieran ido por saber, tan bien como ella, que no tenía ninguna marca de nacimiento inusual en la nalga. Fin de la broma, al menos era lo que esperaba. Si no, si había marca, sólo significaba que la habían espiado por la ventana y no que estuvieran diciendo la verdad. ¿Pero con qué motivo?

Se le ocurría una razón y empalideció de sólo pensarlo. Habían oído decir que robaban muchachas en la ciudad y las vendían en burdeles en otra, siempre lejos de casa, de manera que transcurría mucho tiempo hasta que las encontraban y las traían de vuelta, si es que lograban escapar. Pero escapar, por lo general, no era una de las opciones de esos lugares. Todos tenían extrema vigilancia. Y había hombres inescrupulosos que vivían realmente de este suministro de muchachas. ¿Estos hombres que estaban abajo eran ese tipo de personas sin escrúpulos? "Te estás volviendo verdaderamente fantasiosa, señorita. Igual que cuando pensaste que Stefan era un diablo. ¿Quién te querría de todas maneras, con el aspecto que tienes?"

El diablo. Y si él la quería, tal vez pensó que los otros también lo harían. No, los otros tres no creían que fuera deseable. Sin embargo, ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que era la bailarina que habían visto la noche anterior. ¡Esa maldita danza!. Jasper sabía que era la bailarina y una muchacha que podía bailar de esa manera sería una buena adquisición para cualquier burdel. ¿Y qué mejor para llevarla a un sitio de esos sin ningún problema que una artimaña que la hiciera querer irse con ellos? Dios, ayuda...

La puerta de su pequeña habitación se abrió de repente. Alice saltó de la cama donde estaba sentada. Estaba aterrorizada. Al ver a Jasper en el dintel con el ceño fruncido, sintió pánico de verdad. Trató de disimularlo con un gran esfuerzo. Ponerse histérica a esta altura no serviría de nada. Después de todo, ¿cuántas veces se había equivocado con estos hombres? Pero su última sospecha estaba lejos de ser una broma cruel aunque inofensiva.

—¿Ni siquiera sintió la curiosidad de ver si la marca estaba allí, muchachita?

¿Qué? La marca. Todavía seguían insistiendo con la historia de la marca de nacimiento. Entonces debe de estar allí, tomó conciencia desconsoladamente. Y ellos suponían que esto la haría empacar y partir con ellos, dichosa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensa que lleva examinar una zona tan pequeña? —preguntó—. Ya miré. No está allí. Estaba sentada aquí para darles tiempo suficiente para aburrirse de esperar y marcharse. Pero veo que era suponer demasiado.

—Es ciento —dijo Jasper con un tono tranquilo que se contradecía con la furia que irradiaban sus ojos color jerez—. Fue también bastante estúpido de su parte ya que hicimos hincapié en la importancia de su identidad y en la única manera que se podía establecer.

—Bien, yo establecí que no soy la persona que están buscando.

—Me temo que no puedo creer eso, señorita.

—Es una lástima...

—Sí... para usted. Ahora es necesario que nosotros mismos nos encarguemos de este asunto.

—¿Encarguemos? Oh, no, ¡no lo harán!

La muchacha había tomado el cuchillo antes de que se dijera la última palabra, Jasper suspiró pero no había esperado menos.

—Señorita, la única persona que podría resultar herida por esa arma es usted misma. Déjela y sométase a lo inevitable. Intentaré no hacerla sentir más incómoda de lo necesario.

—**¿**Así de simple? Dios, usted sí que tiene desfachatez. Bien, adelante, entonces. Veremos quién resulta herido.

Jasper arqueó levemente los labios.

—Aplaudo su coraje, pequeña, pero ¿podría sugerir antes una alternativa?

La muchacha entrecerró los ojos, sospechando.

—Me pareció que había dicho que no había alternativa.

—Sólo una. Podríamos hacer el amor.

¡Dios! ¿Fue el modo en que lo dijo o la manera en que la estaba mirando lo que hizo que estas palabras penetraran en su interior como un suave remolino de sensaciones deliciosas? Se puso rígida. Intentó deshacerse de ese sentimiento pero persistía. Y sabía lo que era. Oh, Dios. El hombre había hecho lo que nadie antes. Le había hecho saborear por primera vez el deseo. ¿El? ¿Ahora? Oh, Dios, era realmente un demonio. Lo era de verdad.

—Ah —dijo observándola de cerca —. Veo que esa no es una opción en este momento.

—Ni en ningún otro —le respondió con firmeza.

El brillo iracundo se había vuelto a instalar en sus ojos dorados lo cuál indicó que había logrado dar en el nervio.

—Por el contrario, señorita. Antes de que termine nuestro viaje, será mía, no importa cuán alto sea el costo.

¿Ya se había olvidado de la gran farsa? Decidió recordárselo con sorna.

—¿Aunque supuestamente debería casarme con su amigo?

—Oh, Emmett no se importará. Después de todo, aún no se ha casado con él y no es una virgen. De modo que uno más antes de la boda no importa. Sobre todo cuando esparció sus favores entre tantos.

Si este último insulto estaba destinado a incitarla a la furia desenfrenada, lo había logrado mejor de lo que Jasper había imaginado. Se abalanzó sobre él con el cuchillo en alto. Su blanco era el corazón. Pero como estaba enceguecida por la ira, no fue una sorpresa que no viera la mano que se agitaba en el aire para tomarle el brazo. El le estaba apretando la muñeca con los dedos y eso hizo durante un largo momento, para demostrarle lo fútiles que eran sus esfuerzos frente a su fuerza. Luego comenzó a torcerle la muñeca lentamente. Cuando alzó la otra mano para golpearlo en la cara también la sujetó. Y a pesar de sus tironeos fue sólo cuestión de segundos antes de que el cuchillo cayera inofensivo en el piso.

—Ahora le levantaré la falda, señorita. Es una vergüenza que esto no se pudiera haber hecho de una manera más amigable.

—¡Engendro del diablo! —fue su respuesta—. ¡No puede hacer esto! —vociferó cuando él comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la cama.

—Sí que puedo —contestó con seguridad y procedió a demostrarlo.

La empujó sobre la cama angosta, la dio vuelta boca abajo y, antes de que la muchacha tuviera tiempo de chillar, estaba sentado sobre su baja espalda. Sólo le tenía la mano derecha. De todas maneras, no podía alcanzarlo con la mano izquierda. Ni siquiera hacer fuerza para incorporarse.

—Le mataré por esto —juró antes de que él le pusiera la mano detrás de la cabeza para hundirla en la almohada y así impedirle que hiciera más comentarios. Al menos, eso era lo que ella suponía.

Luego sintió frío en las piernas cuando le levantó la falda. Lo que oyó después fue un jadeo apenas perceptible y finalmente sintió que la falda volvía a cubrirla rápidamente.

—¿Lazar? —llamó con dificultad.

Fue allí que Alice se dio cuenta por primera vez de que Jasper no estaba solo. Giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta y enrojeció al ver a Lazar en el dintel. Dios, los otros estarían detrás, ansiosos por presenciar su humillación.

—¿La encontraste? —preguntó Lazar que sólo estaba mirando a Jasper.

—Aún no. Déjanos.

—Pensé que querías un testigo.

Jasper también había pensado lo mismo, pero había supuesto que podría descubrir sólo una pequeña parte para que Lazar pudiera ver, un simple pedacito de piel entre pliegues y encaje. Pero la muchacha no llevaba ropa interior de ningún tipo. Ni siquiera una enagua.

—Un testigo sería algo bueno, excepto que la muchacha está desnuda debajo de la falda. ¿Confío en que aceptes mi palabra en esta cuestión?

—Sin ninguna duda —contestó Lazar aunque se rió entre dientes mientras cerraba la puerta.

Lo que vino después fue un silencio exasperante. Alice luchaba por contener las lágrimas pero su humillación era inmensa. También le costaba respirar debajo de ese peso. Pero ni por un segundo se le ocurrió pensar que estaba sola, en su habitación, sobre su cama, con un hombre que unos minutos antes le había sugerido hacer el amor.

Por su parte, Jasper era muy conciente del hecho y para quitárselo de la mente, dijo irónicamente:

—¿En verdad no cree en la pérdida de tiempo, señorita? Sus clientes deben se estar encantados por esta falta de... ropa interior.

—Váyase al diablo —le respondió Alice, con la intención de no decir nada más. Pero la excusa fue inevitable—. Si hubiera dinero para comprar ropa interior, la usaría. De todos modos, no es asunto suyo.

—Tengo la sensación de que, de un momento a otro, descubriremos que, de ahora en más, todo lo concerniente a usted será nuestro asunto.

Se dio vuelta y le dijo que iba a volver a subirle la falda. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedírselo, sólo...

—Por favor —se atragantó con la palabra—, no lo haga.

Jasper dudó. Pero, de todas maneras, subió la falda. Esta vez lentamente. Alice apretó los dientes, contenta de tener la cara escondida. Lo que él estaba haciendo era mucho más que incómodo. ¿Y con qué motivo? Por una estúpida farsa destinada a facilitarles el secuestro, cuando ella ya les había asegurado que no funcionaría. Eso le permitía arribar a una única conclusión. El hombre que tenía encima disfrutaba con un placer diabólico la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo sentir.

Jasper, en este momento, no sentía rechazo. Todo lo contrario. Y avergonzarla era lo último que se le cruzaba por la mente. Al igual que la marca que supuestamente estaba buscando, a medida que descubría, centímetro a centímetro, lo que antes había visto brevemente. Era algo que rara vez se le permitía ver a un hombre, a menos que estuviera en el proceso de hacer el amor con una mujer. De modo que no era sorprendente que esto le agitara la sangre. Bastaba con una pantorrilla medio descubierta, pero él ya estaba viendo mucho más que eso a medida que levantaba la falda sobre sus muslos delgados hasta llegar a la cadera.

La muchacha gimió de desesperación. Eso lo detuvo pero, de todas maneras, no tenía prisa. Y, además, no hubo nada en ese momento, ni conciencia ni escrúpulos, que le pudieran haber impedido acariciarle esas nalgas adorables.

Sus gemidos de desesperación se agudizaron casi hasta el borde de la furia descontrolada. Jasper suspiró arrepentido y prosiguió con la cuestión que lo había llevado allí. Levantó la nalga de la muchacha, para poder ver la zona inferior de la misma, donde, supuestamente, estaba la marca. Y así fue. La luna creciente estaba allí, como él lo había imaginado. Pero Jasper no había pensado en cual sería su reacción cuando finalmente la tuviera ante sus ojos.

Cambió de posición. No se preocupó ni siquiera en bajarle la falda. Tomó su mano izquierda y la presionó contra el colchón. Luego se inclinó sobre la muchacha y le susurró en el oído:

—Está allí... toda la prueba necesaria para someterla a nuestra merced y voluntad.

Alice sacudió la cabeza para poder insultarle pero lo único que logró decir fue "¡Maldito bas...!", antes de que él la diera vuelta y la besara con labios que parecían querer su alma, tan posesivos. Alice no estaba preparada para semejante ataque furioso. Antes le habían robado besos, los únicos con los que estaba familiarizada, pero nunca de esta manera. El beso era tan apremiante que sintió deseos de entregarse, una idea insana que le llevó varios momentos lograr sacarse de la cabeza. Pero después mordió con fuerza, sintió el sabor a sangre, oyó una maldición y, de pronto, dos manos fuertes estaban apretando el rostro.

No fueron esos ojos endemoniados y encendidos, que la miraban con inmenso rencor, lo que le hizo sentir miedo. Fue la certeza de que cuando la soltara, su camuflaje creativo, su obra de arte, estaría completamente arruinado. Para que este momento tardara en llegar, ni siquiera intentó alejarlo, aunque no estaba segura de poder desprenderse de sus antebrazos.

—Las prostitutas no suelen ser tan peculiares —gruñó en voz baja—. ¿Por qué tú eres así?

Se estaba hartando de que insistieran en llamarla prostituta pero, a esa altura, era inútil negarlo. A juzgar por lo insistente que era este hombre para buscar las pruebas necesarias, probablemente también exigiría pruebas de eso y Alice podía imaginarse con cuánta avidez querría establecerlas. Con una jactancia que verdaderamente no sentía dijo en un tono cáustico:

—No acepto a los hombres que intentan matarme en la primera oportunidad.

Jasper se echó a reír sin ninguna burla. El comentario le había resultado realmente gracioso. Sus facciones mejoraban cuando reía aunque a Alice esto no la complacía en este momento en particular. Cuando pasó de la risa abierta a una risita ahogada y finalmente a una sonrisa, dijo:

—Un comentario digno de la futura reina de Cardinia. Estoy impresionado, Alice.

Ahora se estaba mofando de ella.

—Puede ir a vender sus cuentos fantásticos a otra parte, señor. Ya le dije que no era incauta.

—Pero quedó demostrado, sin lugar a duda, que es Marie Alice Brandon.

—Todo lo que demostró es que uno de ustedes sabe muy bien treparse a los árboles y espiar por las ventanas.

Su sonrisa fue aún mayor.

—Una idea interesante pero falsa. Ahora bien, ¿dónde estábamos?

La joven quedó sin aliento al ver cómo Jasper volvía a reparar en sus labios.

—¡No se atreva a volver a besarme!

—Ay, muchachuela —su tono parecía arrepentido—. Ya aprenderá espero, que lentamente, a no proferirme esos desafíos tan íntimos.

Esta vez intentó morderlo en el preciso instante en que sus labios tocaran los suyos, pero él esquivó sus dientes durante un minuto de lucha sensual. Cuando finalmente dejó de besarla fue para volver a reír. El diablo lo estaba disfrutando con ganas.

—Tendrá que perdonarme Tatiana, aunque, seguramente, estará de acuerdo en que la culpa no es enteramente mía ya que la falta de ciertas prendas fue lo que incitó mis instintos amorosos. Quiero que quede claro que no me estoy quejando. Por cierto, cuando le proporcionemos un vestuario nuevo yo seré el primero en omitir ciertos artículos también.

Ella tenía la ridícula sensación de que él se estaba burlando de ella en lugar de querer volver a incomodarla al recordarle lo que había visto. Alice todavía podía sentir cómo se sonrojaban sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué no pone fin a esta estúpida farsa? —le preguntó en un tono hermético—. Yo sé que no soy esa Alice que ustedes inventaron y no me van a comprar ningún vestuario nuevo. Y, por cierto, no me van a casar con un hombre demasiado apuesto para expresarlo en palabras. No aceptaré ningún regalo ni nada y no voy a ir a ninguna parte con ustedes. Y no vuelva a llamarme con ese maldito nombre...

—¡Suficiente!

* * *

**my God.. ke pasara ahora se la llevaran x la fuerza o ella lograra escapar? kien sabe..**

**jeje**

**cuidence..**


	10. Chapter 10

**hola hola... espero esten bien.. les pido disculpas ya que no pude actualizar antes pero aka les dejo el new cap..**

**recuerden ke ni la hostoria ni los personajes me pertencen.. esto es solamnte una adaptacion**

**cuidenc**

**Capitulo 10**

Alice supuso que había forzado un poco su suerte al enumerar sus muchas dudas e insistencias de una sola vez para que Jasper supiera y escuchara. Pero ese "¡Suficiente!" tampoco había sido producto de un arrebato de impaciencia de su parte. La muchacha temía que, de algún modo, hubiera vuelto a herir alguna de sus sensibilidades más íntimas, esta vez sin intención, y sabía que no era lo mismo que podía hacer cuando todavía estaba debajo de él sobre la cama. Sin embargo, no tenía porqué preocuparse, al menos en ese aspecto. Sea lo que fuere lo que había provocado, su humor había cambiado. Después de mirarla durante un instante con esos ojos ardientes una vez más, se apartó de su lado y se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta.

Le llevó a Alice un momento darse cuenta de su enorme fortuna. Se había alejado tan rápidamente que ni siquiera había mirado su rostro cuando la soltó. La muchacha se dio vuelta hacia la pared en caso de que cambiara de opinión respecto a irse, pero todo lo que hizo Jasper fue emitir una orden.

—Todo lo que quiera llevar. Júntelo ahora mismo. No regresará a este lugar —luego cerró la puerta de un portazo al salir.

Eso era lo que pensaba ese maldito demonio arrogante. Pero Alice no desperdició ni un instante en considerar esa orden concisa. Ni siquiera en cómo evitarla. Había que empezar por el principio y su prioridad inmediata era reparar el daño que le habían hecho sus manos al maquillaje. Con suerte, eso sólo le llevaría un minuto o dos.

Se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia el tocador que se había fabricado hacía muchos años con canastas viejas y donde guardaba la caja de polvos y cremas de color y su precioso trozo de espejo roto que había confiscado de la basura del vecino. Sin embargo, lo que vió en el espejo apoyado en la pared a la altura de la cadera fue mucho más de lo que ella o su curiosidad, podían tolerar, haciendo caso omiso incluso de su sentido de la autoconservación. Se dio media vuelta y levantó la parte posterior de la falda. Luego miró por encima del hombro y sintió que se ruborizaba y el calor afluía a su rostro una vez más. Dios, ¿él la había visto así? Se sintió avergonzada hasta la médula y algo más, algo que su conciencia no le permitía nombrar.

Alice podía saber todo sobre la fornicación al haber sido criada en una taberna donde los hombres no ponían freno a su lenguaje o a sus temas de conversación. También podría haber visto practicar el sexo en un par de ocasiones, al haberse topado con alguna de las cantineras más desfachatadas que habían contratado en todos estos años entrelazada con hombres en los lugares más inverosímiles donde Dobbs no pudiera encontrarlos. Inclusive, una mujer le había descrito lo que era el deseo, razón por la cual había podido reconocer esa mezcla de sensaciones agitadas que había sentido un momento antes cuando Jasper le había sugerido hacer el amor. Pero todo lo que sabía al respecto era que se trataba de una "agitación en las entrañas" y eso era muy distinto de la explosión ardiente de doloroso placer que sentía ahora en algún lugar más profundo que sus entrañas, al imaginar a ese demonio moreno mirarla y tocarla...

Al igual que Jasper, ella también olvidó por un momento lo que estaba buscando. A diferencia de él, cuando finalmente descubrió la pequeña luna creciente debajo de la curva de la nalga izquierda, volvió a sentir la misma vergüenza. Supo entonces, sin ninguna duda, que uno de esos hombres había visto aun más que su espalda desnuda a través de la ventana. Pero, ¿cuál de ellos? Jasper? Su vergüenza disminuyó y al darse cuenta regresó de inmediato a su tarea.

"Idiota necia, no te puede gustar la idea de que él te observara..."

—¿Qué diablos es esto? —le gruñó incluso antes de que la puerta golpeara contra la pared de la habitación, una advertencia tardía de que el demonio de ojos dorados había regresado.

Alice dejó caer de inmediato la falda pero giró la cabeza lentamente para mirar a Jasper. ¡Dios, ayuda! Esta vez iba a consumirse de mortificación. La habían descubierto mirándose insinuadamente las nalgas. Ya era demasiado. Pero cuando finalmente lo miró a los ojos, él no la estaba mirando. En cambio, contemplaba sus manos, que tenía extendidas delante de él, como si le hubieran salido más dedos de los que debería. Y para una muchacha que, supuestamente, en este momento debería estar reparándose el maquillaje, no le costó mucho darse cuenta de lo que "esto" había querido decir. No se había referido a su comportamiento indecoroso, como había pensado, sino al polvo gris que le cubría los dedos afinados.

Rápidamente decidió que si no la estaba mirando a la cara era porque todavía no la había descubierto, de modo que le dió la espalda e intentó, de la manera más disimulada posible, reparar el daño que le había causado a su camuflaje. No se atrevía a inclinarse para ver en el espejo si había logrado disimular sus huellas digitales. Eso llamaría la atención de Jasper y respondería a su pregunta, que ella deseaba fervientemente que olvidara.

Con la intención de distraerle dijo:

—Si no sabe cómo golpear la puerta, será un placer para mí enseñarle.

—Creo que le hice una pregunta, muchachita.

—Y yo creo que ya hizo demasiadas preguntas por el día de hoy —dijo con la misma intención—. No tengo ganas de...

Cuando la mano de Jasper apretó el rodete en la nuca de la muchacha se acabaron sus evasivas desafiantes. Ni siquiera lo había oído acercarse detrás de ella. Pero no podía dejar de sentir la mano grande que apareció unos pocos centímetros delante de sus ojos.

—Me dirá ahora mismo, cómo puede ser que cuando la toco las manos me cambian de color.

—¿Cenizas? —ofreció como posibilidad—. Estuve limpiando la chimenea esta mañana.

—¿Y se refregó la cara en la ceniza?

—No, pero...

—Por supuesto podía ser ceniza —dijo pensativamente mientras se frotaba los dedos—. Tiene esa consistencia.

Cuando Alice comenzaba a relajarse, el hombre volvió a sacudirle la cabeza hacia un lado y otro y hacia atrás, mientras le estaba mirando los ojos.

—Pero no sé por qué, lo dudo. Dígame por qué lo dudo, muchachita —le ordenó mientras con un dedo le trazaba una línea diagonal en la mejilla.

Alice cerró los ojos por un momento al leer las emociones turbulentas que percibía en los de él. Jasper ya lo sabía y por eso estaba furioso aunque la muchacha no podía entender por qué. Su aspecto era una ilusión. Ella debería ser quien estaba enfurecida de que lo hubieran descubierto, no él.

—Suélteme...

Con esto lo único que logró fue otro tirón del rodete hacia atrás. Las lágrimas le fluyeron a los ojos junto con un sonido entrecortado de dolor y una mirada de reproche que, como pudo observar, no surtió ningún efecto. De hecho, pensó que si se atrevía a respirar, él tiraría aún más. No lo hizo. Su puño, en cambio, se aflojó y no perdió ni un segundo en salir de su alcance sólo para chillar con fuerza. El todavía no había soltado el rodete. Cuando ella se movió, el rodete se aflojó entre sus dedos y el cabello se desenmarañó sobre su espalda. Cayó sobre sus hombros al mismo tiempo que le profirió una mirada asesina.

—Seré afortunada si todavía me queda algo de cabello, ¡bastardo! —gritó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza para masajear el cuero cabelludo—. ¿Cuándo va a dejar de tratarme con esos modales?

—La verdad, muchachita. ¿Se pinta la cara para mejorar o para esconder?

A pesar de lo preguntado, sus ojos, que la escudriñaban con tanta profundidad, ya determinaban una respuesta. Alice se puso rígida y le apartó la mano con furia. Aunque sólo hasta su hombro lo cual le impidió alejarse de él. No tenía nada que perder a esta altura si preguntaba:

—¿De modo que quiere saber la sangrienta verdad y que con ella se vaya lo que me queda de orgullo? No tengo mucho para mejorar pero eso usted ya lo percibió, ¿no es así? Es un cruel demonio si quiere que yo lo admita.

Su intención de sonar como si tuviera el orgullo herido en lugar de darle a entender que era sólo furia le resultó imposible. De todas maneras estaba segura de que la conciencia que intentaba instigar no existía.

La única respuesta de Jasper a su esfuerzo fue una burla.

—Es una mentira de la cabeza a los pies, señorita, pero eso termina aquí y ahora. Tiene cinco minutos exactamente para salir de esta habitación como verdaderamente es. Desafíeme y seré yo quien le refriegue la cara y luego le caliente el trasero por haberme causado ese problema.

* * *

**hola de nuevo.. ke les parecio el cap? espero ke les haya gustado... y noc preocupen x el "feo" aspecto de Alice ya veran la sorpresa ke se llevan to2 cuando la miren sin toda esa pintura en la cara... jejeje...**

**esper reviews **

**cuidenc**


	11. Chapter 11

**hello.. ke tal la stan pasando espero ke bien jeje**

**aki les dejo el cap 11 de esta linda historia espero les guste**

**recuerden ke nada me pertenece es solo una adaptacion**

**bye**

**Capitulo 11**

Alice siguió con los ojos bien abiertos después de que Jasper cerrara la puerta detrás de él, dejándola sola en su habitación por segunda vez. No podía creerlo. ¿Calentarle el trasero? ¿Eso quería decir lo que ella pensaba? Le gustaría ver cómo lo intentaba. Aunque pensándolo bien, mejor no.

Echó una mirada al lavabo hacia donde la había empujado antes de marcharse. Ya que la había descubierto, no tenía ninguna razón para no lavarse la cara. Excepto una. Simplemente no tenía el derecho de darle órdenes y, además, la libertad que había saboreado desde la enfermedad de Dobbs era demasiado valiosa como para renunciar a ella. Dobbs aún podía pensar que él era el que mandaba pero Alice hacía lo que tenía que hacer sólo porque era necesario. Pero lo hacía cuando ella quería, no cuando se lo ordenaban.

Y ahora aparecía este demonio que actuaba como si tuviera algún tipo de derecho para asumir el control de su vida, privándola de su libertad y de su poder de elección, incluso de la opción de elegir su propio aspecto, y amenazándola con consecuencias siniestras si no obedecía de inmediato. Una tunda, para usar la palabra correcta. Dios, era gracioso. Le habían dado golpes que la habían afectado durante días a veces casi sin poder moverse, ¿y ahora tenía que alarmarse de un castigo de niño travieso? No la asustaba lo más mínimo pero, de todas maneras, no quería que ese demonio volviera a estar cerca de su trasero otra vez. Ni para dar una tunda ni para ninguna otra cosa.

Sin embargo no dudaba ni por un momento que el hombre hiciera exactamente lo que había dicho. Y ya le había demostrado con qué facilidad podía someterla a su voluntad por la fuerza. De modo que tendría que asegurarse de que no volviera a tener la oportunidad. Se puso en movimiento. En primer lugar, recuperó el cuchillo. Luego asomó la cabeza por la ventana con la mínima posibilidad de que algo hubiera cambiado allí fuera. Pero la vista era exactamente como ella la conocía: el suelo demasiado lejos para saltar, el árbol fuera de todo alcance, aun si empujaba hacia fuera el apoyo de la ventana y daba un salto. Se dio la vuelta y, a medida que se iba acercando a la puerta, rezaba una pequeña plegaria para que Jasper no estuviera esperándola del otro lado. Había sólo una escalera que conducía abajo pero había otra habitación al otro lado del pasillo contigua a la de Dobbs. Ambas habitaciones daban a la calle y tenían ventanas unos pocos centímetros arriba del techo en pendiente del vestíbulo. Alice estaba bien familiarizada con ese techo, ya que ella misma había reparado varias de sus tejas. Desde el techo sería fácil saltar al suelo. Luego simplemente desaparecería hasta que esos cuatro demonios se cansaran de esperar y se fueran a burlarse de alguna otra pobre muchacha.

De niña, solía marcharse durante varios días, una vez hasta una semana, cuando sabía que Dobbs la estaba buscando con el bastón. En todos los casos, regresó a casa para recibir una paliza aún peor que la que le habrían dado antes. No porque no pudiera sobrevivir en el bosque sino porque se sentía triste cuando estaba sola. Pero esta vez no tendría que alejarse por mucho tiempo como máximo unas horas. Y aun en el caso de que tuviera que permanecer lejos durante algunos días, ahora que era más grande, estaba segura de que la soledad no sería un problema.

Por un momento pensó en contarle a Dobbs su dilema pero enseguida se borró la idea de la cabeza. En el caso de que la ayudara, ¿qué podía hacer en su estado actual? De hecho, era mucho más probable que ayudara a esos diablos y no a ella si el precio era apropiado. Ya había visto con qué rapidez Jasper ofrecía su dinero.

Con el cuchillo en la mano, Alice apoyó la oreja en la puerta pero no pudo oír nada. En el mejor de los casos tenía aproximadamente dos minutos para desaparecer. ¿Se habría ido abajo para esperar? Quería abrir la puerta furtivamente para poder determinar si, después de todo, su propia ventana no era la mejor opción. Pero las bisagras de la puerta chirriaron. La única alternativa que le quedaba era abrirla de una sola vez valiéndose de la sorpresa si Jasper estaba allí. No estaba. Aunque tampoco tuvo la suerte de que el pasillo estuviera vacío. El hombre que se había presentado como Lazar Dimitrieff estaba allí de pie de espaldas a la puerta. Fue el único momento de suerte en todo el día y lo aprovechó rápidamente. Presionó el cuchillo contra su espalda antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta.

—Si se mueve un centímetro, señor, vamos a derramar sangre en este suelo, cosa que no me gustaría ya que seré yo la que tendré que limpiarlo más tarde.

—Entonces por lo que más quiera —dijo complaciente—, estoy a su disposición, princesa.

Alice se estremeció. Ella le había amenazado en voz muy baja y su respuesta, en comparación, sonó como un estallido de trompetas lo cual garantizaba la llegada de la caballería o de un demonio rubio.

—¿Debo entender que se considera sacrificable? —preguntó la joven al mismo tiempo que presionó más el cuchillo.

El comprendió el mensaje. En realidad los dos mensajes. De todas maneras no parecía demasiado preocupado aunque ya se podía ver un círculo rojo alrededor del agujero que le estaba haciendo en la chaqueta con el cuchillo.

—¿Qué es lo que espera lograr exactamente? —fue todo lo que quiso saber.

—Me marcho.

—Ah… ¿Entonces tiene intenciones de llevarme con usted?

—No más lejos de lo que sea necesario —le aseguró—. De modo que dese la vuelta lentamente cuando yo lo haga y siga dándome la espalda.

—A nuestro rey no le gustará...

—Por lo que a mí respecta su rey puede ir a la cumbre de un cerro —dijo con desprecio—. Es a ese diablo rubio, Jasper, a quien no quiero volver a ver... nunca más.

Ese comentario hizo que Lazar se echara a reír, lo cual hizo que Alice apretara los dientes.

—Creo que él siente lo mismo que usted en este momento.

—Me reconforta profundamente saberlo —respondió—. ¡Ahora muévase!

La puerta que estaba buscando estaba más cerca de las escaleras, de modo que caminó hacia atrás en esa dirección llevando a Lazar consigo. Echó un vistazo una o dos veces para asegurarse de que no surgiera ninguna sorpresa a sus espaldas. Sabía que se le estaba acabando el tiempo a menos que Lazar no hubiera estado allí solo para vigilarla sino para acompañarla abajo. No perdió tiempo en preguntárselo especialmente ya que ahora estaba colaborando. Tenía que concentrarse en pensar como iba a hacer para salir por la ventana y, al mismo tiempo, impedir que él la detuviera. Maldición, ¿por qué nunca había aprendido a usar una pistola en lugar de un cuchillo? Todo esto habría sido mucho más simple si no tuviera que mantener a Lazar junto a ella.

Ya casi había llegado a la habitación que quería cuando decidió que tendría que dejarle fuera en el pasillo durante unos segundos. Lo que sucedería a continuación sería un empujón en la espalda, un portazo y una zambullida a toda carrera por la ventana, para rodar por el techo del vestíbulo antes de que él entrara a la habitación. Y como era demasiado grande, no podría seguirla con rapidez. Estaría fuera de su vista antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Otro paso la acercó a la puerta y a una sólida pared, un hombre inamovible. Mientras refunfuñó su frustración —¡había estado tan cerca!—, una mano grande apretó la suya y la alejó cuidadosamente del hombre que tenía delante.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Lazar?

Alice pestañeó al oír que le formulaban esa pregunta a su cautivo rescatado y no a ella, como si hubiera estado ayudándola a escapar. Pero aún más importante, no era Jasper quien había hecho la pregunta sino ese hombre robusto al que llamaban Serge.

—La estaba complaciendo —respondió Lazar mientras se daba la vuelta y le quitaba lentamente el cuchillo de la mano a Alice—. Después de todo, pronto será nuestra reina.

—Ya lo es y con mucha más razón no debería estar jugando con cuchillos que pudieran lastimarla. Jasper debería haberle quitado el arma.

—Lo hizo pero supongo que le enfureció tanto que olvidó llevarse el arma consigo cuando la alejó.

Mientras tanto Alice apretaba los dientes. Le gustaba que la ignoraran la mayoría de las veces pero esto era ridículo.

—Si no les importa, apreciaría mucho si se dieran cuenta de que todavía estoy aquí aun cuando desearía no estarlo.

—Lo siento, princesa —Lazar le sonrió y de repente se echó a reír cuando la miró a la cara. —No creo que haya hecho lo que Jasper le ordenó ¿cierto? —le dijo a Serge.

Este último le tomó el rostro con la mano, lo giró hacia él y la observó rápidamente antes de dejar caer la mano.

—Parece que no.

Lazar volvió a mirarla con sus ojos azules profundamente divertido.

—He oído muy bien lo que nuestro amigo prometió hacerle si le desafiaba, Alice. Tal vez sería mejor que regresara a su habitación de inmediato y se lavara antes de que la llevemos abajo.

Eso sería lo mejor que podía hacer a estas alturas ya que estaba encerrada entre estos dos hombres y sus posibilidades de escapar estaban pospuestas por el momento. Pero Alice siempre había tenido un carácter rebelde y terco que había sido responsable de unas cuantas tundas recibidas a lo largo de los años. Y después de todo no le habían prometido una verdadera tunda de modo que prefería que supieran desde ahora que les iba a resultar lo más difícil posible, sin importar las amenazas que pudieran hacerle. Tal vez ellos decidieran que no valía la pena molestarse.

—Me lavo una vez por mes cuando tengo ganas —dijo con descaro, sonriendo para que no quedara ninguna duda de que era una mentira de la que no se iba a apartar—. Y me quedan, por lo menos, tres semanas para que me vuelva a acercar al agua otra vez.

—¿De manera que está dispuesta a desafiar a Jasper?

—¿Y usted qué piensa?.

Serge gruñó a sus espaldas. Lazar sonrió entre dientes. Alice intentó escabullirse de entre los hombres mientras estaban distraídos pero pronto descubrió que un brazo la sujetaba de la cintura en una actitud que, juraría, no era más que un reflejo.

—No es gracioso, Lazar— murmuró Serge sobre la cabeza de Alice ignorando por completo las manos pequeñas que le tiraban del brazo—. Va a lograr que Jasper se enfurezca aún más de lo que está. Ya está demasiado enojado como para estar presente.

—El ya lo sabe. Por eso se fue —Lazar le levantó el mentón para estudiarle el rostro ahora que al menos la mitad de su aspecto macilento había desaparecido—. Pero tengo la sensación de que su estado de ánimo no va a mejorar de ninguna manera —agregó pensativamente—. Esperábamos encontrar una belleza y parece que esto es lo que encontramos aquí después de todo.

—De todos modos daba la impresión de que le gustara más cuando pensó que no lo era —concluyó Serge con otro gruñido.

—Exactamente lo que yo pienso. Pero yo no me preocuparía por eso —dijo Lazar con un tono abiertamente jocoso—. Para variar no va a descargar su mal humor en nosotros. Se va a desquitar con ella.

Si había dicho esto para que Alice recapacitara sobre su postura necia no había tenido éxito. Aunque eso no quería decir que le gustara oírlo. Y decididamente no le gustaba la manera en que seguían hablando de ella. Apuntó a Lazar en el pecho con un dedo.

—Si debo casarme con su rey Emmett ¿por qué es Jasper el que me da órdenes? —preguntó.

Por alguna razón esta pregunta hizo que Lazar volviera a sonreírse. Obviamente se trataba de una broma que compartía con Serge ya que le miró antes de responder.

—Porque hasta que estén casados usted está al cuidado de Jasper por petición de nuestro rey. De modo que sería en su propio beneficio, princesa, que haga las paces con él en lugar de combatirle, ¿no le parece?

¡Dios, ayuda! Tenían una respuesta para cualquier pequeña discrepancia en su plan que ella intentara señalar.

—Lo que yo pienso no ha importado en absoluto hasta ahora. ¿Por qué tendría que importar ahora? Pero respóndame a esto. ¿El hecho de que esté al cuidado de Jasper significa que se puede tomar libertades conmigo?

Si todo lo que le habían dicho era verdad, que realmente iba a casarse y toda esa historia, entonces esa pregunta debería haber enfurecido a Lazar. Al menos le tendría que haber molestado. Pero su sonrisa ni siquiera vaciló.

—Jasper puede hacer lo que le plazca, princesa —dijo espontáneamente—. Al único que tiene que darle respuestas es al rey.

—Y a Emmett no le importaría en absoluto —acababa de señalar lo obvio.

—Emmett frecuentemente acata la opinión de Jasper. Después de todo son primos y Jasper es el mayor.

—Pero Emmett es el rey.

Lazar se encogió de hombros como si quisiera decir que todo quedaba en familia.

—¿Preferiría que Jasper fuera el rey? —preguntó.

—Ja! Lo que yo preferiría es que Jasper estuviera bien muerto.

—Desafortunadamente para usted, princesa —la voz de Jasper llegó a ellos desde las escaleras—, aún no lo estoy.

* * *

**oh oh.. upss.. jeje Alice tiene ke tener cuidado kn lo ke kiere jeje..**

**ke les parecio el cap?**

**espero reviews**

**cuidence**


	12. Chapter 12

**hola hola ke tal stan? ehh jeje espero ke super**

**aki les dejo el new cap**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 12**

Alice habría evitado enfrentarse a Jasper —o, para ser más exactos, permitirle que viera su rostro—, el mayor tiempo posible pero no le quedaban demasiadas alternativas. Cuando Serge se dio la vuelta al oír la voz de Jasper lo hizo junto con ella ya que todavía tenía el brazo apretado firmemente alrededor de su cintura. Desde luego, Alice quedó de frente para recibir toda la furia de esos ojos endemoniados. Y si sus palabras no los habían encendido entonces su rostro sin lavar decididamente añadió leña al fuego.

Sin embargo, cuando se adelantó lentamente, fue a sus amigos a quienes se dirigió.

—Ustedes dos, por casualidad, no han intentado persuadirla gentilmente de que hiciera lo que se le ordenó ¿no es así?

—En realidad no —le aseguró Lazar—. Simplemente estábamos discutiendo responsabilidades y esas cosas.

—E impidiendo que se marchara sola —agregó Serge.

—Ah, de modo que tenemos que ocupamos de eso ¿no es así?

El taco de la bota de Alice cayó con fuerza sobre los dedos de Serge para agradecerle por haber abierto la boca. El gruñó pero no la soltó hasta que Jasper se paró delante de ella. Y lo efectuó con un suave empujón que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre el pecho de Jasper. El la recibió entre sus brazos y permaneció así, como en una jaula de acero, con los dedos enmarañados en el pelo a la altura de la cintura y aterrándola contra su cuerpo. La muchacha imaginó que podía sentir la vibración de su ira envolviéndola como olas.

—Suélteme... —comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida por un "No" enfático. De forma ominosa, sólo para sus oídos, agregó:

—Deseará ante Dios no haberme desafiado, Alice.

Alice empalideció unos segundos bajo la palidez grisácea del maquillaje. Pero luego la convicción de que para ellos no era más que un bien que tenía un cierto precio se reafirmó. Por consiguiente no dañarían deliberadamente los bienes, no importa lo enojado que estuviera con ella uno de estos hombres. Jasper tenía que referirse a la tunda que había prometido y, en lo que a ella concernía, eso no era motivo de preocupación.

Mientras tanto, oyó que había un carruaje esperando abajo, que alguien de nombre Sasha había recibido instrucciones de encontrarles en el muelle con sus baúles, que consideraban fortuito el hecho de encontrar a su presa justo a tiempo para poder partir en el _Lorille_. Pero no había tiempo que perder. El barco de vapor debía partir en el lapso de una hora. Luego permanecieron en silencio. Alice sintió que los tres la estaban mirando aunque para estar segura tendría que estirar el cuello y fijarse, cosa que le era difícil por estar todavía tan cerca de Jasper. ¿Esperaban que ella reaccionara ante lo que acababa de oír? No era estúpida. Tenían intenciones de subirla a ese barco. Pero, tal vez, finalmente se les había ocurrido pensar cómo harían para hacerlo sin su cooperación.

Aparentemente había comprendido bien la situación ya que las siguientes palabras de Jasper fueron:

—Un canasto creo.

Alice se puso tensa. Estaba a punto de protestar con vehemencia cuando para su sorpresa Lazar se anticipó.

—Es una princesa real —le recordó a Jasper. La princesa real habría soltado una risotada de burla ante su empeño en continuar manteniendo esa farsa. Pero la respuesta casual de Jasper fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

—Cuando comience a parecerse a una princesa real tal vez la tratemos como tal.

Alice se dio media vuelta entonces, cosa que le resultó difícil en esa jaula de acero, para preguntarle a Lazar y a Serge:

—¿Van a permitirle que se salga con la suya sólo porque está enojado conmigo?

Serge no se atrevió a mirarla. Lazar parecía enojado porque le había abochornado y dijo:

—Creo que se le explicó quien tiene autoridad sobre usted, Alice. Si la transportan o la escoltan es su decisión. Aunque, tal vez, si se lo pidieran dulcemente...

Echó a rodar la idea para que ella la interpretara como quisiera. ¿Dulcemente? De ninguna manera sería dulce con ese demonio que tenía a sus espaldas, quien ahora la estaba haciendo girar nuevamente de modo que no pudiera tentar a sus amigos con una mirada o una expresión digna de compasión para que la socorrieran. Y si lo fuera... ¡Por supuesto qué sería dulce! ¿De qué otra manera iba a escapar? Seguramente, no retorcida en una canasta que, por otra parte, probablemente fuera de su propia despensa. Ninguna de estas canastas era lo suficientemente grande como para ofrecer un mínimo de comodidad.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar bien a Jasper. Parecía que él había estado esperando que hiciera exactamente eso ya que, por un momento de intensos latidos, tuvo que enfrentarse a su mirada penetrante. Luego sus ojos recorrieron lentamente el rostro de la muchacha para que no cupiera la menor duda de que lo único que le interesaba ahora era su piel tiznada de gris que, en cambio, debería ser rosada y suave.

—Me sorprende, princesa —dijo en un tono de voz que parecía propio de una conversación amena—. Estaba seguro de que habría hecho todo lo posible para impedir que le volviera a levantar la falda.

¿Levantar la falda? Oh, Dios, ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de que "le calentara el trasero" sin la falda para amortiguar la tunda. De pronto, la zurra que le había prometido se convirtió en motivo de preocupación y en algo que debía evitar a toda costa.

—Me lavaré ahora mismo —propuso en un suspiro jadeante. Odiaba tener que hacer esa concesión pero no veía otra alternativa.

—Ahora no hay tiempo. ¿No le iba a dar una salida?

—No soy una niña para... para... —no pudo decirlo. El movimiento de un pie a sus espaldas le permitió tomar conciencia, para su horror, de que esta conversación tenía público que habían oído...

A pesar de todo lo que comenzaba a despreciar a este hombre que la había hecho ruborizar hoy más que en toda su vida, lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue hundir el rostro en su pecho y agradecer que fuera lo suficientemente grande como para ocultarlo.

—Lo que sucede, princesa —oyó decir en lo que esperaba fuera un suspiro y no un arrebato de exasperación—, es que usted es extremadamente terca.

—¿Espera que colabore con mi propio secuestro? —murmuró con rencor contra su camisa.

—Esperamos que honre el compromiso que pactó y decretó vuestro propio padre y que deje de luchar contra lo que no se puede cambiar.

Sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás con furia.

—¿Dejar de luchar cuando ustedes ni siquiera pueden decir la verdad? ¡Ni siquiera son capaces de inventar una mentira decente para llevarme con ustedes! Inventan una historia que es tan imposible...

—Que no puede ser otra cosa que la verdad.

—La única verdad aquí —dijo enojada— es que no quiero ir con ustedes.

Su expresión era escéptica.

—¿De modo que nos quiere hacer creer que prefiere una vida de miseria y servidumbre? ¿Es eso? ¿Una vida que incluye actuaciones lascivas tanto sobre el escenario como en el dormitorio?

Alice contuvo un suspiro profundo. Luego tiró un pie hacia atrás para demostrarle en la espinilla su reacción ante esta última insinuación denigrante. La apretó entre sus brazos como un acto reflejo y no una venganza. No manifestó el dolor que le había infligido de ninguna otra manera de modo que Alice respondió a su pregunta con un tono de voz calmado que ocultaba la furia detrás de ese puntapié.

—Lo que prefiero es que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer. He pasado toda mi vida esperando que llegara este momento en que no le debo respuestas a nadie excepto a mí misma. Ahora ustedes se presentan aquí con esta ridícula historia, con sus amenazas, sus insultos y esa presunción arrogante de que pueden controlar todos los aspectos de mi vida. Muy bien, no pueden. No tienen ese derecho. Ya nadie lo tiene y nadie lo volverá a tener.

—Es una lástima que no haya tiempo para discutir esta existencia extraña que desea llevar y que tan pocos pueden alcanzar. Y en cuanto a nuestro derecho para llevarla con nosotros, usted nació en Cardinia y toda persona que nació en Cardinia está sometida al poder supremo de su soberano.

—¡Al diablo! Eso es lo que no acepto, Jasper, de modo que esa excusa no es válida en lo que a mí concierne. En este país no pueden justificar lo que están intentando hacer. No importa cómo lo miren va en contra de la ley.

—¿Por qué estoy discutiendo con ella? —dijo mirando el techo. Alice se encrespó—. Lazar, Serge —agregó en tono de orden—, esperadnos abajo.

La muchacha se puso rígida, estaba atemorizada.

Jasper volvió a mirarla cuando los otros pasaron junto a ellos. Al percibir que sus ojos habían vuelto a tener un color jerez Alice sintió un cierto alivio. Pero además él le acarició la cabeza con la mano en un claro intento de tranquilizarla. Alice no estaba segura de cómo interpretarlo.

—He llegado a la conclusión, Alice, de que tal vez he sido un tanto impaciente al exigirle que se quite ese astuto disfraz. Obviamente —añadió con una expresión distendida que presagiaba una sonrisa—, ahora le da el aspecto de una chiquilla desaliñada. Pero si ese es el aspecto que desea tener, muy bien, que así sea.

Alice no confiaba en esa melosidad después de la tormenta, en absoluto.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere decir exactamente?

—Que olvidaremos la consecuencia que prometí para su desafío y que le ofreceré un trato.

Alice desconfiaba aún más pero dijo:

—Adelante, le escucho.

—Si promete no causar ningún tipo de conflicto puede abordar el _Lorille_ sin restricciones.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron hasta reducirse a simples chispas verdes.

—¿De otra manera me suben a bordo en una canasta?

—Atada, amordazada y en una canasta —le aclaró.

—¿Qué le parece en cambio mi ofrecimiento? —dijo ella con firmeza—. Prometo no decirle a nadie lo que han intentado hacer aquí, si simplemente se marchan y nunca más vuelven a golpear a mi puerta.

El hombre apretó el brazo con el que todavía la tenía sujeta tan sólo para recordarle quien era el que controlaba la situación.

—No se confunda. Alice. Va a venir con nosotros. Su única opción es de qué manera.

—¡Pero yo no quiero ir! —exclamó—. ¿Eso no importa para nada?

El sacudió lentamente la cabeza. Alice siseó entre dientes llena de frustración. Iban a secuestrarla, no importaba lo que dijera o hiciera. Pero no tenía ninguna decisión en lo que le estaba ofreciendo, si quería escapar en la primera oportunidad que se le presentara.

—Muy bien —dijo de mala gana—. Caminaré si esa es mi única opción.

—¿Sin causar ningún problema?

—No hablaré con nadie si a eso se refiere.

—Excelente. Sólo recuerde, Alice, que éste es un trato y que, al igual que cualquier trato, habrá que aceptar las consecuencias si se rompe. Creo que ya sabe lo que esto significa.

"¡No vuelvas a sonrojarte, muchachita! Sólo intenta que le tengas miedo. Pero sus amenazas no serán más que comida agria cuando logres escapar."

A él le dijo:

—Si está tan desesperado y apresurado por partir, ¿no le parece que es hora de que me suelte?

—Lo que pienso es que este trato necesita ser sellado con un beso antes.

—¡N..! —fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que sus labios cubrieran su boca.

Alice habría luchado en ese momento pero se le ocurrió que ésta podía ser una maravillosa oportunidad para seducir a Jasper y llevarle al terreno de la confusión, al menos respecto a lo que ella sentía. Si era tan arrogante como para pensar que a ella le gustaban sus besos y que por ellos era capaz de resignarse a su destino de inmediato, también podría bajar la guardia y facilitarle la huida. El problema era que le gustaban sus besos. No sintió el más mínimo desagrado en la manera en que su boca sensual la besaba. De manera que no fingió en absoluto cuando se entregó a ese beso. Pero había un peligro preciso en su estrategia y eso fue lo que Alice descubrió cuando finalmente él la separó. Le llevó un largo instante regresar del encanto a la realidad. El haberse perdido en ese beso no había formado parte del plan. Tampoco había contado con que sentiría un fuerte deseo de volver a besarle otra vez.

Rápidamente Alice pisoteó ese loco deseo así como también la sensación efusiva que sentía en su interior. El maldito demonio tenía poderes que, para su bien, no volvería a tentar. Pero al mirarle pensó que él no estaba más complacido que ella con los resultados de ese pequeño experimento. Sus siguientes palabras lo demostraron.

—Y pensar que había comenzado a creer, de veras, si no se habría cometido un error y que, milagrosamente, fuera casta después de todo. Que tonto por mi parte, ¿no es así?

Alice luchó por controlar esa nueva ola de calor que le subía desde el cuello hasta las mejillas. No quería que se diera cuenta y que pensara que había asentado otro tanto con semejante facilidad. Sin embargo, no era solamente vergüenza lo que sentía. También era furia de que dijera algo así sólo porque se había entregado a su beso. Esa misma furia apresuró a su respuesta.

—Bueno, nunca lo sabrá con seguridad —le provocó con sarcasmo.

Jasper simplemente sonrió con una sonrisa que relamidamente daba a entender con la misma claridad que las palabras: "Eso es lo que piensas." El le había prometido algo en ese sentido. Algo sobre que compartirían la cama antes de que terminara el viaje. ¿Por qué estaban todos tan convencidos de que era una prostituta? Estuvo a punto de preguntárselo pero pensó que no podría tolerar más insultos. Y no había tiempo si había interpretado correctamente su repentina impaciencia. Así era ya que le extendió el brazo mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la escalera.

—Vamos, Ali...

—¡Espere un minuto! —le interrumpió de repente—. ¿Qué pasa con mis cosas?

Ni siquiera miró hacía atrás mientras seguía tirándole del brazo.

—Tal vez la próxima vez haga lo que se le dice cuando se le ordena.

En otras palabras, había perdido la oportunidad de llevar algunas ropas para cambiarse. Alice estuvo a punto de clavar los talones en señal de protesta aunque fuera sólo eso pero prefería que sus pertenencias aguardaran su regreso y no correr el riesgo de perder todo. Esperaría que se le presentara la oportunidad de desprenderse de estos demonios. Sin embargo sabía que Jasper pensaba que obtendría algún tipo de venganza por habérsele negado. "Dejemos que piense eso".

Había otra cuestión de la que debía ocuparse. No le vendría mal un poco de ayuda para escapar de estos hombres y sólo Dobbs podía proporcionarla si enviaba a alguien a buscarla. No podría hacerlo si ni siquiera sabía que se había marchado. Y, desde luego, no habría oído toda la conmoción en el pasillo ni estaría prevenido de que algo andaba mal. Era su costumbre dormirse apenas terminaba el desayuno. Y se dormía como un hombre muerto hasta que "El Harén" abría las puertas por la tarde. Si hubiera oído algo estaría gritando para averiguar de qué se trataba.

Esta vez Alice clavó los talones.

—Tiene que permitirme al menos despedirme de Dobbs.

El no se detuvo y la sacudió hacia adelante a pesar de sus intentos por retenerla.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó—. El nos ha mentido sobre usted sin ni siquiera saber por qué la buscábamos. Ese hombre no es amigo suyo.

—Lo sé pero, de todas maneras, es lo más cercano a un pariente que tuve en toda mi vida.

—Ya no.

Dijo esto tan automáticamente que resonó con un tono de veracidad que la desconcertó. Era un mentiroso convincente pero a ella no la engañaban.

—Déjeme adivinar —dijo despectivamente—. Supongo que ahora me va a decir que usted es pariente mío.

Ya la había arrastrado hasta la mitad de las escaleras y seguía sin darse la vuelta para responder.

—Tenemos un antepasado en común con cinco generaciones en el medio. De hecho, somos primos muy, muy lejanos.

—Creo en esto tanto como en el resto de la historia que me contó. Tiene miedo de que le diga a Dobbs que me marcho.

—Pienso que intentaría impedir su partida, sí. Después de todo usted le es de gran utilidad ¿no es así? Una esclava sin ningún costo. Muy conveniente para el hombre.

Había pensado lo mismo cuando tuvo edad suficiente como para darse cuenta de que Dobbs no tenía ningún derecho de exigirle tanto. Ahora era su ama de llaves, su criada, su cocinera, su lavandera, su enfermera y, para la taberna, la administradora, la empleada, la encargada de las compras, la camarera, a veces la cantinera y la bailarina y, para Jasper y sus amigos, una prostituta cuando le quedaba tiempo. ¿Cuándo, quería saber, le quedaba algún rato libre? Pero finalmente iban a pagarle por toda una vida de servidumbre con "El Harén".

Sin embargo si estos hombres se salían con la suya iba a perder todo. Y también su libertad. Ellos querían convertirla en una prostituta de verdad. Bueno, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que ello sucediera.

Ya habían atravesado medio salón cuando Jasper se detuvo. Quizá se había dado cuenta de que, por llevar adelante la farsa, había sido demasiado duro.

—Si en realidad tiene amigos de los que le gustaría despedirse y si viven cerca supongo que podemos perder un momento en hacerlo.

¿Amigos? Los únicos amigos que había tenido en su vida eran cantineras y eso antes de que se hubiera convertido en su jefa. De todas maneras, seguramente no era ese tipo de amigos al que se refería ya que nunca se había sentido cerca de ninguna de ellas. Sólo a Lelia podía considerar una amiga de verdad y esa amistad había durado muy poco tiempo hacía ya muchos años.

—No tengo ningún amigo —dijo. La respuesta de repente la entristeció ya que nunca antes había pensado en esta carencia en su vida.

—¿Ni siquiera un amante al que le tenga un especial aprecio? —insistió Jasper.

El enojo reemplazó a la tristeza.

—Oh, demasiados. ¿Tenemos todo el día?

Alice volvió a estremecerse ante esa nueva muestra de sarcasmo. Y hasta podría haberse reprochado a sí misma cuando vio el carruaje y el rostro de los hombres que iban a hacer todo lo posible para impedir su fuga. Estaban listos para rodearla. ¿No podría haber nombrado a alguien, incluso a alguno de los viejos camaradas de Dobbs, en lugar de intentar cavarse la fosa para molestar a Jasper? "Maravilloso, muchachita. ¿Por qué no colaboramos con este secuestro? No podrías haberles facilitado más la tarea si te lo hubieses propuesto".

* * *

**uuuyy otra pelea.. jejeje ya se las areglaran..**

**espero reviews**

**cuidenc**


	13. Chapter 13

**hola hola.. ke tal stan? espero ke bien..**

**recuerden ke nada me pertenece..**

**Capitulo 13**

—Por el amor de Dios, Jasper, haz que se haga algo en ese maldito cabello —dijo Emmett cuando todos estaban instalados en el carruaje—. Parece una mujer sucia y desaliñada.

—¡Arreglada y tiznada, amigo! ¿Ese es el efecto que estamos buscando? —preguntó Jasper con un tono tan seco como impenetrable.

Alice mejoró la oferta. Estaba extremadamente enojada por los ojos de desprecio con que Emmett la había mirado, de modo que se sentó hacia adelante y sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente. El cabello primero cayó sobre el regazo de Lazar, luego sobre el de Jasper, enmarañándose aún más que antes. Jasper estaba sentado a su lado y Lazar, que estaba del otro, se echó a reír. Serge cerró los labios con fuerza y levantó la vista al techo. Emmett se sonrojó y miró por la ventana. Iba a ignorarla si no podía con ella pero qué bueno era, pensó Alice, ver que alguien se ruborizaba y que no siempre fuera ella.

Sin embargo, Jasper recogió toda la maraña de cabello en sus manos y comenzó a rescatar todas las pincitas que todavía tenía colgando. Cuando hubo tomado la última se las entregó a la muchacha.

—¿Le importaría, Alice? —su expresión indócil le dio a entender que sí. El se encogió de hombros—. Ya que he sido yo quien lo ha soltado supongo que podría volver a recogerlo.

¿Permitirle que realice una tarea tan íntima en su lugar? Le arrebató las pinzas de una mano y el cabello de la otra. Lazar seguía riendo. Le miró entonces con furia cosa que no le afectó en lo más mínimo.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que tendría tanto cabello enrollado en ese moño? —comentó Lazar que no dejaba de sonreír—. Me dijeron que su madre tenía cabello dorado. Yo nunca la conocí pero Jasper sí. El estaba allí para su compromiso tengo entendido. Tal vez él pueda describírsela mejor que yo, si se lo pide.

—No estoy interesada en ese cuento de hadas de manera que sería mejor que no continúe con esa estupida historia.

—¿Qué es esto? —Emmett se dio la vuelta para preguntar—. ¿Quiere decir que todavía duda de quién es?

—No hay ninguna duda al respecto, señor o ¿acaso no es obvio?—respondió Alice antes de que lo hiciera algún otro mientras se dedicaba a volver a poner su cabello en orden—. Ustedes deben ser imbéciles si piensan que creo alguna de esas tonterías que he oído decir hoy.

—¿Ah, sí, muchachuela? ¿Entonces cómo explica esa marca que tiene en el trasero? —dijo en un tono grosero.

—Pregúntele a Jasper —fue todo lo que dijo la joven rechazando incluso mantener una conversación con ese pavo real orgulloso.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en Jasper. Incluso Lazar se inclinó para oír la explicación. Jasper sonrió.

—Ella piensa que uno de nosotros es adepto a subirse a los árboles para espiar por las ventanas de un segundo piso.

Emmett gruñó.

—Demasiado indecoroso.

—Hablas por ti, Emmett —dijo Lazar entre dientes—. Yo por mi parte decididamente veo un mérito en semejante empeño... si la vista es interesante.

—Es más probable que salgas por las ventanas y no que subas a ellas.

Alice se sorprendió al oír a Emmett gruñir a otro que no fuera ella. Al mirar hacia un lado vio que Jasper se mostraba claramente divertido por el giro que había tomado la conversación. No era el caso de Alice. Para ellos todo parecía ser gracioso y divertido o extremadamente ridículo, sin término medio. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que soportarlo? Era de esperar que no se prolongara mucho tiempo.

Le dio un último toque a su moño, sin importarle si estaba torcido. Miró por la ventana para determinar cuánto tiempo le quedaba todavía. No mucho. Se estaban aproximando a los muelles. Un minuto o dos... A lo único que no podía arriesgarse era a subirse a ese barco de vapor con ellos. Habiendo tanta gente alrededor, seguramente Jasper la encerraría en una cabina donde no pudiera hablar con nadie. Era asombroso que ese hombre pensara que ella permanecería tranquila y dócil. ¿Pensaba en realidad que cumpliría con un trato cuando su libertad estaba en juego?

El carruaje se detuvo. Un hombre pequeño, de tez morena, abrió la puerta y de inmediato comenzó a balbucear una lengua extranjera. Los hombres parecían conocerle. ¿El sirviente Sasha? Se quejaba aunque Alice no comprendía ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo. También los estaba instando ansiosamente a que se dieran prisa, si sus ademanes alborotados parecían indicar eso. Luego corrió hacia adelante probablemente para informarle al capitán que sus últimos pasajeros finalmente habían llegado. ¿Eso quería decir que el barco de vapor estaba a punto de partir? Alice verdaderamente esperaba que así fuera, porque eso le ayudaría en lo que había pensado hacer. El plan que había elaborado momentos antes de que llegaran no era de lo más ingenioso. Todo dependería de la sincronización. Pero podría funcionar si llegara a deshacerse de Lazar y Jasper. Emmett no le importaba. De todos ellos, él era el que no quería llevarla y no se andaba con rodeos al respecto.

De manera que no perdería tiempo en intentar detenerla cuando huyera por los muelles. Probablemente, Serge la persiguiera pero era demasiado robusto como para alcanzarla. Y a esta hora del día los muelles estaban llenos de gente. Otro punto a su favor, particularmente si Serge iba tras ella. Ella se escabulliría ágilmente entre la multitud mientras él derribaba gente en un intento por alcanzarla. No habría ningún problema.

La única dificultad en el plan era sacar de escena a Lazar y a Jasper, ya que cualquiera de los dos, estaba segura, podía alcanzarla con muy poco esfuerzo. Con esas malditas piernas largas lo harían, sin mencionar el hecho de que estaban en excelente estado físico. Ambos tenían que quedar eliminados de la persecución antes de que comenzara y sólo había una manera de lograrlo. Pero que Dios la ayudara si no funcionaba.

Para su inmenso alivio, Emmett y Serge se bajaron del carruaje primero. Para que el plan funcionara ella necesitaba tenerlos delante, no detrás, cuando todos empezaran a avanzar hacia el barco. Si siguieran adelante mucho mejor pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

Serge se ocupó de pagar al chófer del carruaje mientras Jasper ayudó a Alice a bajar. Aparentemente su equipaje ya estaba a bordo junto con el sirviente, Sasha, otra razón por la que no se arriesgarían a que el barco partiera sin ellos mientras perseguían a una cautiva fastidiosa. Se rendirían y ella podría regresar a su casa y dejar atrás todo este encuentro desagradable. Y comenzar a llevar una pistola.

La rampa era ancha pero no lo suficiente como para caminar de dos en dos con un cierto grado de seguridad ya que no había barandas. Gracias a Dios, Serge y Emmett iban adelante. Lazar detrás y Jasper detrás de Alice. Si no estuviera tan nerviosa podría disfrutar este momento. Pero no había contado con que Jasper estuviera tan cerca a sus espaldas de modo que pudiera tomarla del codo como lo hizo.

—Mire dónde pisa, Alice —dijo Jasper que le dio la idea de hacerle una zancadilla.

Pero con un fuerte resentimiento respondió:

—Mi nombre es Alicia, A-li-cia. Si vuelve a llamarme por ese nombre que suena a extranjero, A—li—ce, una vez más, tal vez grite y al diablo con los tratos. Y además puedo subir esta rampa sin su ayuda, gracias.

—Si como sea, ALICE!-dijo el adrede

Tiró el brazo hacia adelante pero él estaba esperando ese movimiento, como era de esperar, y la asió con fuerza. Eso le dio la excusa para darse la vuelta dispuesta a protestar. Lo hizo dando un codazo hacia atrás. Existía la posibilidad por supuesto de que la arrastrara al río con él pero, en cambio, la soltó cuando comenzó a darse la vuelta. Probablemente había previsto que ella intentaría saltar de la rampa y no que se atrevería a empujarle. Esta suposición permitió que el plan funcionara. Se ejecutó maravillosamente, mejor de lo que hubiera podido esperar. E incluso antes de que Alice oyera cómo caía en el agua, se había dado la vuelta y estaba haciendo tropezar a Lazar con un pequeña empujón hacia la derecha, lo cual le hizo caer del otro lado de la rampa. No se detuvo a observar las reacciones de Serge y Emmett ante lo que había hecho. Como no habían estado mirando, lo único que podían saber hasta que les dijeran lo contrario, era que dos de la partida estaban en el río y no cómo habían ido a parar allí. Alice saltó hacia el muelle y emprendió la fuga a toda carrera pero la huida sólo duró cinco segundos.

—¡Noooo! ¡Maldicion!—exclamó mientras la levantaban del suelo y la última voz que esperaba escuchar le refunfuñaba en el oído:

—Cállese, mujerzuela, o la dejaré muda con una mordaza.

Ese hijo de perra era capaz de hacerlo y lo haría. Ya estaba intentando con fuerza estrujarla hasta hacerla callar con el brazo alrededor de la cintura mientras regresaban al barco. Diablos, se suponía que Emmett no iría tras ella. Era tan alto y tenía las piernas tan largas como Jasper y Lazar. Ella sabía que la atraparía si lo intentaba. Pero se suponía que no lo intentaría.

—¿Por qué no les dice que no pudo encontrarme...? La frase quedó entrecortada cuando su estómago pegó con fuerza contra el hueso del hombro de Emmett. Entonces comenzó a luchar y a pedir socorro tan pronto como logró recuperar el aliento. Pero él logró mantenerla sobre el hombro y otro fuerte golpe detuvo sus protestas unos pocos segundos después. Los suficientes como para que oyera cómo le decía a alguien que probablemente los estaba mirando boquiabierto:

—La esposa de mi sirviente. Odia los barcos pero él se niega a dejarla.

—Yo lo haría —respondió el extraño.

—Yo también pero el tonto la ama de modo que ¿qué puedo hacer?

—¡Es una mentira! —gritó Alice. La única respuesta fue otro rebote sobre el hombro duro de Emmett.

Para cuando recuperó el aliento ya estaba en el barco. Su cabello se había vuelto a soltar después de la lucha y se arrastraba sobre la cubierta. Luego deseó no haberlo hecho, al ver a los muchos pasajeros que colmaban la baranda, todos ellos mirando a Emmett y su grupo en lugar de echarle un último vistazo a Natchez. Los hombres parecían divertidos; de hecho algunos se reían. Por su parte, las mujeres tenían una expresión austera, probablemente se sentían insultadas. Un poco más lejos, Serge estaba hablando con un hombre de aspecto servicial —¿el capitán?— y probablemente diciéndole alguna mentira atroz como la de Emmett para explicar por qué la habían tenido que subir a bordo sobre los hombros. A los pasajeros, sin duda, les habían dicho algo similar. Por eso ninguno de ellos se acercaba para ayudarla. De Jasper y Lazar no había ninguna señal. Tal vez se habían ahogado, Dios así lo quisiera.

Alice seguía intentando decir la verdad para quienquiera que deseara escucharla. Era su última y única esperanza. Pero lo que le salió fue una mezcla embarullada de palabras desesperadas, intercaladas con sus propios "¡uf!" cada vez que la callaban con un golpe. Finalmente gritó de frustración pero su grito también estuvo intercalado de "¡uf!". De repente oyó una puerta que se cerraba a sus espaldas y la voz irritada de Emmett que decía:

—Ven y, por favor, ponle algo en esa maldita boca, Sasha.

Luego la bajaron del hombro y la apoyaron de una sacudida en el suelo. No con tanta fuerza como para que no pudiera, inmediatamente, estirar un puño cerrado hacia su torturador. Inútilmente de todas maneras. Era tan rápido como Jasper para evitar cualquier golpe que ella pudiera asestar. Terminó dándose media vuelta por el impacto del golpe, quedando de frente a Sasha y al trapo que tenía apretado en una mano.

El sirviente fue el blanco de todo lo que sentía Alice en ese momento.

—¡Ni lo piense, pequeño adulador diminuto! —sin sentirse afectado por el insulto, simplemente miró, con sus ojos negros, a Emmett. Alice hizo lo mismo y se alejó de su alcance.

—No importa, Sasha —dijo Emmett que de repente había encontrado algo con que divertirse. Hasta llegó a reír entre dientes—. Dejaremos que se las arregle con Jasper y con su endemoniado temperamento. Es muy probable que sea lo peor que veamos en mucho tiempo.

Si lo había dicho para atemorizar a Alice lo había logrado. Hasta ese momento no había recordado la promesa de Jasper de las consecuencias desagradables. Y no había causado sólo una conmoción. Había hundido a dos hombres en el río, uno de los cuales, supuestamente, tenía autoridad para hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, el miedo todavía no la subyugaba pues aún no tenía que enfrentarse a él.

Curvó un labio en señal de despreció por el Adonis moreno y su diversión vengativa.

—¿Y se supone que estoy comprometida con usted? Esto debe de ser un chiste.-dijo sarcastica

El desprecio de Emmett fue mucho más efectivo y se concentró en sus ojos color ámbar.

—Ni yo mismo puedo creerlo. Pero le aseguro, pequeña muchacha, que nunca compartirá mi cama —con este comentario se echó a reír despectivamente—. Los matrimonios reales —agregó —ni siquiera requieren un grado de amabilidad entre las partes. No, después de las nupcias la veré mucho menos de lo que me veo obligado a tolerarla ahora, gracias a Dios. Y usted princesa, puede tener todos los amantes que desee.

—¿Con su bendición?

—Sí —dijo de forma magnánima—. Hasta puede hacer recomendaciones, si lo desea.

—Espere, déjeme adivinar. ¿Su querido primo? —Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Por alguna razón que no llego a imaginar, no es tan adverso a usted como debería. Sí, haría bien en cultivar su interés en lugar de su furia. Después de todo él ejerce una gran influencia en la Corte.

Sasha, que había presenciado silenciosamente este diálogo, tuvo que contener una risa. Alice ni siquiera podía creer estar sosteniendo esta conversación.

—¡Suficiente! —dijo con el mismo tono imperativo que había oído usar a Jasper. Al oírla Emmett arqueó las cejas—. No sé por qué piensa que tiene que continuar con esta farsa pero ambos sabemos que no quiere llevarme, no importa cuál sea el destino. De modo que ¿por qué impidió que escapara?

—El deber está antes que la preferencia, princesa —respondió—. Ya aprenderá.

—¡Al diablo!

Emmett volvió a encogerse de hombros. Luego le hizo una seña a Sasha para que saliera antes que él. En la puerta se detuvo y le ofreció a Alice una sonrisa cargada de malvado humor.

—A la amante de Jasper le gusta andar diciendo por ahí cómo él con frecuencia desahoga su ira con ella, tenga la culpa o no. Por la manera en que lo dice, la golpea hasta no dar más. Usted no tendrá que esperar mucho.

Qué diabólico y cruel por su parte marcharse, dejándole sola para pensar en este comentario de despedida. Pero Emmett era el hombre más odioso que había conocido en toda su vida. Asombrosamente, era aún más detestable que Dobbs y eso ya era decir demasiado. Al menos, Dobbs sólo la golpeaba y luego se dedicaba a sus asuntos, sin volver a pensar en ella o en la paliza otra vez. Pero Emmett insistía en atormentarla con sus ironías a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. ¿Y se suponía que debía gustarle la idea de casarse con ese imbécil pavoneado? Deberían haberle dicho que Lazar era el rey, o Jasper. Jasper...

De manera que tenía una amante. ¿Qué clase de mujer querría hacer el amor con ese demonio rubio tan temperamental? se preguntó. "Tú casi lo hiciste, muchachita. Estabas tan perdida en ese beso en el que participaste que podrías haber llegado a hacer el amor y terminar antes de que te dieras cuenta de lo que había sucedido".

De sólo pensarlo, se sonrojó profundamente. Su único consuelo era que, al menos esta vez, nadie la había visto ruborizarse.

* * *

**hello... espero les haya gustado este cap..**

**cuidence.. espero reviews**


	14. Chapter 14

**aki les dejo el new cap espero les guste**

**recuerden ke nada me pertenece..**

**bye**

**Capitulo 14**

El _Lorilie_ era uno de los barcos de vapor más grandes que navegaban por el Mississippi. Tenía doble cubierta, un salón comedor muy amplio, una sala de juego separada, una pequeña biblioteca y camarotes bien amueblados. El camarote en el que habían dejado a Alice era de tamaño medio; de hecho, mucho más grande que la habitación en la que solía dormir y mucho, mucho más agradable. La cama estaba cubierta con una colcha bordada con flores y la mesa de luz con un encaje blanco. Sobre la mesa había una preciosa lámpara de cristal que ya estaba encendida cuando la habían metido allí. Había una alfombra gruesa de diseño oriental en el suelo y, en un rincón, un lavabo adornado pintado de blanco con una hoja dorada y un recipiente de porcelana fina. Debajo había unas cuantas toallas blancas y mullidas con la inicial "L", de _Lorilie_.

En una pared había un estante para apoyar cosas. Y dos baúles estaban apilados, uno encima del otro, contra otra pared. ¿Para guardar cosas? ¿O pertenecían a uno de ellos? También había un sillón bien acolchado de un solo cuerpo. Dispuesto cerca de la mesa con la lámpara, sería un lugar ideal para sentarse a leer. ¿Cuando Alice había tenido tiempo para semejante lujo desde que Iris le había enseñado a leer? Lo único que leía ahora eran los libros de contabilidad y las facturas que llegaban.

La puerta era de madera sólida y, obviamente, estaba cerrada con llave. Eso fue lo primero que descubrió antes de inspeccionar el camarote. Pensó en golpearla pero eso haría que Jasper llegara antes, de modo que no lo hizo.

Se sentó. Sentía cómo su aprensión aumentaba mientras esperaba. Pero no estaba totalmente desanimada. Su segundo intento de escapar había fracasado como el primero. Si podía caminar —"¿la golpea hasta no dar más?"— cuando Jasper hubiera acabado con ella entonces lo volvería a intentar. La actitud maldita de Emmett, "el deber antes que la preferencia", había estropeado todo el plan esta vez pero la próxima no haría ningún tipo de suposiciones sobre ninguno de ellos. Tal vez se habría equivocado al pensar que la posibilidad de perder el barco les haría cambiar de opinión sobre perseguirla, visto y considerando que ya habían puesto tanto esfuerzo en el secuestro.

Todavía no llegaba a comprender por qué la habían elegido a ella, a menos que el dueño de algún burdel los hubiera contratado específicamente para buscar una bailarina exótica. Eso explicaría la razón por la cual no se habían dado por vencidos cuando ella no creyó en su cuento de hadas o cuando comenzó a causarles dificultades. Pero aun así, ¿todos estos problemas y gastos sólo por una muchacha? ¿O eran más de una y ya estaban encerradas en otros camarotes, muchachas que habían venido por propia voluntad y que habían creído las ridículas historias que les habían contado? Lo averiguaría cuando el barco llegara al muelle. No, no podía esperar tanto tiempo para escapar. Cuanto más se alejaran de Natchez, más difícil le resultaría regresar.

"La golpea hasta no dar más" —pensó. Al menos había recibido una advertencia antes de que comenzara el tormento.

—¡Ahora no, Sasha! —oyó decir un instante antes de que él abriera la puerta y se cerrara suavemente detrás de Jasper.

Sin embargo, esa entrada suave era engañosa. Alice deseaba que hubiera dado un portazo como antes. Los portazos, al menos, nos ayudan a descargar parte de nuestras iras. Y al ver a Jasper, no tuvo dudas en absoluto, sobre su estado de ánimo. Estaba completamente pálido. Los ojos le brillaban con ese resplandor dorado hipnotizador, tenía las mandíbulas y los puños apretados, las cicatrices más blancas y más prominentes, el cuerpo tenso por algún tipo de moderación, no mucha, se arriesgaba a aventurar Alice.

No tenía ni las botas, ni la corbata, ni la chaqueta. Alguien le había dado una toalla que había usado para secarse la cara y el cabello, pero que ahora llevaba olvidada alrededor del cuello. Tenía la camisa de limón empapada y delineaba cada uno de los músculos del pecho y de los brazos, dándole un indicio de lo que antes no había hecho más que suponer su fuerza. Demasiado alto, demasiado delgado y fuerte, demasiado masculino y demasiado enojado.

Contra su voluntad, Alice dejó caer la vista hasta sus manos una vez más. Ahora le parecían grandes porras de hierro. ¿La golpearía? ¡Y cómo!

El pánico se apoderó súbitamente de ella y el color desapareció de su rostro. Se puso rápidamente de pie y, en cuestión de segundos, estaba detrás de la silla. Pero su movimiento le hizo entrar en acción a él también. La moderación había desaparecido. Obviamente estaba demasiado enojado como para hablar ya que no dijo palabra. Acortó la distancia que los separaba antes de que ella pudiera pensar en gritar. Alice se sintió profundamente aterrada al ver qué había derribado violentamente la única barrera que la protegía. Lo que vino a continuación fue un suspiro, seguido de un simple gimoteo mientras la levantaba y la arrojaba en el aire. Pero cayó con un suave rebote sobre la cama, lo cual le indicó que ésta había amortiguado la caída. Tan pronto como su alivio le permitió darse cuenta de que no la habían tirado contra una pared, sintió como si un muro se le hubiera caído encima. Stefan estaba sobre ella con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Al no encontrarse preparada para este súbito arrebato se había quedado sin aliento. Y más aún cuando la besó con una exigencia feroz. No se trataba de un beso de castigo pero era demasiado apasionado para que ella, una inocente, pudiera darse cuenta. Estaba sorprendida y no podía comprender. ¿Por qué no la estaba golpeando con sus grandes puños?

Luego, de forma instintiva, supo que no iba a golpearla con los puños sino con todo su cuerpo. Una risa de alivio le vino a la boca pero nunca pasó de sus labios. Y esa necesidad de reírse se esfumó con la misma rapidez que había aparecido. En ese beso no había travesura ni tampoco exploración sensual. Mucho menos la sensación de que podría poner fin a él si lo intentara. Jasper parecía terminante respecto a lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba decidido realmente a hacerle el amor con furia.

Alice comenzó a luchar con todo lo que podía. Debajo de su peso no era mucho lo que se podía hacer. Pero él parecía no sentir nada, ni sus golpes ni sus tirones del cabello ni lo poco que logró empujarle. Seguía besándola, apoderándose de su boca. Sus respiraciones lentamente se confundían, sus gustos se asimilaban. Era un beso succionador, extenuante, pero a la vez incitador. Toda la energía emocional que había gastado en su lucha la había dejado indefensa ante este ataque de pasión. Pero tenía miedo. Había evitado este tipo de contacto con un hombre durante muchos años y había hecho todo lo posible para que los hombres la consideraran indeseable. Sin embargo, había uno que la deseaba a pesar de su aspecto y que la iba a poseer a pesar de su voluntad. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Eso era lo que más le asustaba. Jasper estaba demasiado apasionado, demasiado fuera de control por la furia que le embargaba. Ni siquiera parecía notar su resistencia.

¡Y estaba tan excitado! En lugar de una humedad tibia producto de la zambullida, su cuerpo emanaba olas de calor que mojaban sus ropas como un vapor húmedo. Hacía que las camisas que se interponían entre sus cuerpos no significaran nada... Dios, estaba empezando a sentir algo distinto que no era miedo.

Fue la primera arremetida violenta de las enormes ruedas de paletas que pusieran en movimiento al _Lorilie_, lo que logró acaparar la atención de Jasper. De repente, la boca de Alice volvió a ser suya, libre para poder gritar y vituperar. Pero no pudo pronunciar sonido alguno. El la estaba mirando con los ojos aún encendidos y una expresión tan intensa que hasta sentía miedo de respirar, temerosa de perturbar ese tenue control. ¿Pero control de qué? No podía determinar cuál era la emoción que se había apoderado de él, qué pasión intentaba dominar, si el deseo de poseerla o la necesidad de golpearla.

Jasper giró apenas la cabeza para mirarse una mano con la que tenía su cabello en un puño apretado y luego la otra que aferraba con fuerza su muñeca. De inmediato le soltó la mano, como si de repente se hubiera calentado tanto que le quemaba. Al mismo tiempo se incorporó sobre un brazo.

—¡Vete! —ordenó Jasper—. ¡Aléjate de mí antes de que...!

No necesitaba que se lo suplicara más y se sentía agradecida de que no terminara la frase. Sencillamente no quería saber qué venía después de "antes de que...". Sin embargo, no le facilitaba la huida. Todavía le estaba cubriendo medio cuerpo y no hacía ningún intento por moverse. Pero Alice logró escabullirse de debajo de Jasper aunque le llevó más tiempo tirar de la falda, ahora empapada, que había quedado enganchada. Cuando logró soltarla rodó hasta el borde de la cama un segundo demasiado tarde.

—¡No, por Dios! —oyó a sus espaldas al mismo tiempo que Jasper la tomaba con una mano de la falda para detenerla—. Por lo menos tendrás lo que te mereces.

Ella entendió estas palabras con un único significado. Le había otorgado una suspensión temporal de su pasión iracunda pero no de la tunda que tanto había estado esperando. En ese momento, deseaba que Jasper no hubiera vuelto a recuperar sus sentidos. Sin embargo no rogaría. Los ruegos nunca habían detenido a Dobbs. Pero tampoco aceptaría este castigo. No podía. Tenía que estar fuerte y saludable para poder bajarse del barco, no destrozada y postrada.

Cuando Jasper se movió hacia el borde de la cama, aprovechó el movimiento del barco para soltarse. Tenía los pies en el suelo pero la falda seguía enganchada. El todavía la tenía agarrada. Intentó darse la vuelta para librarse pero lo único que logró fue ver lo decidido que estaba y lo muy enfadado que aún parecía. Dios santo, iba a hacerle daño.

Instintivamente estiró el brazo para tomar el cuchillo de la cadera, pero antes de realizar el movimiento completo recordó que ya no lo tenía allí. De todas maneras poseía otro en la bota. No era de hoja tan larga e impresionante, pero le serviría para su propósito que era mantener a Jasper alejado hasta que pudiera razonar con él. Pero cuando se inclinó para tomarlo vio que Jasper levantaba una mano. Como un acto reflejo, se echó hacia atrás subiendo los brazos para taparse el rostro y evitar el golpe. No hubo ningún golpe. La tomó de un brazo, en cambio, para recostarla sobre sus piernas en una posición que se explicaba por sí misma.

Alice abrió mucho los ojos. Oh, por el amor de Dios. En realidad, no iba a matarla a golpes. Increíble. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Por eso se había preocupado tanto? Se estaba olvidando, sin embargo, de la subida de la falda, cosa que hizo con una habilidad asombrosa. No, ni siquiera eso importaba ahora, después de lo que Emmett le había dado a entender. Había estado aterrorizada, esperando lo peor y, finalmente, esta zurra no era nada en comparación.

Sentía ganas de reír. Su alivio era inmenso. Pero lo único que hizo fue sonreír y sobresaltarse apenas cuando vino la primera palmada. Luego volvió a sonreír. Contuvo el instinto de tensionar los músculos y se relajó para aliviar el castigo. Se puso a pensar en cómo deseaba torturar a Emmett, muy lentamente, por toda la ansiedad que le había hecho sentir de forma deliberada. Su trasero se calentó y luego se entumeció rápidamente. Jasper se tomaba este asunto con seriedad y, sin ninguna duda, no terminaría hasta que hubiera descargado parte de su furia. De cualquier modo prefería una tunda y no los otros medios que tenía para desahogarse.

No imaginaba que la ira le pudiera dar ganas de hacer el amor. ¿Qué clase de hábito era ese para un hombre?

* * *

**ke raro Jazz? no? jeje bueno espero les haya gustado el cap**

**espero reviews **

**cuidence**


	15. Chapter 15

**este cap la verdad esq a mi me causo un pokito de gracia jeje espero ke ustedes tambien rian.. y les guste**

**recuerden ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 15**

Jasper sentía la mano encendida. Ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo estarían las nalgas de la muchacha. Y, sin embargo, no la había oído emitir ninguna queja. Debía estar llorando en silencio. Esperaba que no fuera así. No podía tolerar el llanto de una mujer. Se habría detenido mucho antes... Dominó su deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos y consolarla. Pero él no tenía la culpa. Se lo había advertido. No podía permitir que su comportamiento actual continuara. Tenía que hacerle entender que era su obligación regresar a Cardinia y que no debía intentar eludirla otra vez.

De todas maneras, el método que había elegido para inculcarle la lección había sido demasiado severo. Ahora podía verlo. Tenía el trasero del color de una cereza. Pero, como de costumbre, se descontrolaba por la furia y se lamentaba demasiado tarde. Eso no aliviaba el dolor de la joven. El arrepentimiento le hacía sentirse mal pero no podía revelarlo. La lección perdería su efecto. Al diablo con todo eso. Jasper le dio la vuelta cuidadosamente y la llevó contra su pecho con la cabeza debajo de su mentón. La abrazó con ternura. La muchacha seguía sin decir palabra. Pero tampoco rechazaba el consuelo que le estaba ofreciendo. Estaba sentada allí, con la cabeza hacia abajo y las manos sobre la falda, mientras él la consolaba.

Jasper contuvo un suspiro. Esta muchacha le confundía más que nunca. Desde el momento en que la había visto por primera vez, había incitado en él sensaciones muy fuertes. Cosa que no había cambiado en las siguientes ocasiones. Deseo, vergüenza, furia, frustración y ganas de poseerla, desde el mismo instante en que estuvo seguro de quien era ella. Y, en este momento, la confusión, el remordimiento y una sensación de ternura le embargaban por dentro.

Nunca antes había herido intencionadamente a una mujer. ¿Qué le había hecho pensar que ahora lo haría con indiferencia? La experiencia le había enseñado el tipo de culpa que le provocaría la menor confusión. Sin embargo lo que le había hecho a esta muchacha era mucho peor. ¿Cuánto peor habría sido si le hubiera hecho el amor? Al menos a eso estaba acostumbrada. Pero no habría servido de nada. Sólo le habría permitido desahogar su furia. Obviamente no sabía cómo tratarla. Era una princesa real pero insistía en no creerlo. Hubiera preferido tratarla como tal pero la muchacha no se lo permitía. Y cuando finalmente se limpiara el rostro temía que fuera tan hermosa como lo había sido su madre. Sin embargo ella no quería revelar su verdadero ser, aunque todos ya hubieran adivinado la verdad. Honestamente le aterraba pensar en el momento en que ella mostrara su belleza.

La quería con toda su sencillez desapercibida. La belleza sólo servía para unos momentos de placer y nada más. La belleza no devolvería afecto. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, llegó a pensar que esta muchacha de aspecto sencillo sí lo haría, posiblemente porque parecía no detenerse en sus cicatrices cuando le miraba. No sabía cómo era o por qué lo hacía, pero de algo estaba seguro: no iba a pasar inadvertida. Y el hecho de que las mujeres hermosas ya no le encontraran deseable no significaba que no se sintiera atraído por ellas. Seguí queriendo a esta muchacha y su destino era sufrir por ello. La situación era desahuciada desde donde la mirara. Tal vez sería mejor dejarla marchar como ella quería. La apretó entre sus brazos. Rechazaba esa idea con todo su ser. Esto hizo que la joven finalmente se moviera y protestara por la fuerza con que la tenía en sus brazos. De inmediato la soltó y volvió a consolarla otra vez. Le acarició la espalda, el cabello, la mejilla que estaba seca.

—¿Dónde están las lágrimas?

—¿Qué lágrimas?

—Las que deberían haberle dejado rayas grises en las mejillas.

—Ah, esas lágrimas —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Las he secado.

—Mentirosa.

—Bueno, eso hace que los mentirosos seamos dos. No, no comience a regañarme una vez más. Si quiere lágrimas vaya y consiga un bastón. Pensándolo bien probablemente tampoco lo logre con eso. Mis lágrimas se agotaron hace muchos años cuando descubrí que Dobbs disfrutaba de ellas.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con...?

Su risa le interrumpió.

—Usted parece olvidar dónde me ha encontrado, Jasper. No estoy diciendo que mi vida con Dobbs fuera sólo castigo y miseria. No lo era. Pero mi naturaleza desafiante me costaba frecuentes palizas. Eso ha conseguido endurecer el alma y también la carne.

El estaba prestando menos atención a sus palabras que al significado que llevaban implícito. No había llorado. Ahora dudaba de que la hubiera herido aunque fuese un poco.

—¿Esa tunda le ha hecho daño? —fue todo lo que preguntó.

—Sí —Jasper entrecerró los ojos y Alice agregó—. Bueno, no mucho.

Se incorporó con tanta rapidez que Alice cayó al suelo.

—Con todo... lo que hice... ¡Maldita mujerzuela! Así que su piel es tan dura como el cuero de un animal ¿no es así?

—¿Va a traer un bastón ahora?

—¡No!

—¿Entonces por qué protesta? Ya entiendo. No pensará que quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo ¿o sí?

—¿Por qué no? —contestó son sarcasmo—. Después de todo no lo ha sentido.

—Sí que lo he sentido —refunfuñó mientras se levantaba del suelo y comenzaba a frotarse las nalgas. Lo pensó mejor—. Lo que sucede es que no fue tan fuerte como las palizas a las que estoy acostumbrada.

Stefan se puso tenso. Recapacitó en lo que la muchacha acababa de decirle.

—Dios santo ¿él la golpeaba? —Alice parpadeó como si no comprendiera la pregunta de modo que él volvió a formularla de otra manera.

—¿El señor Dobbs la golpeaba, Alice?

—Pensé que ya había dicho lo suficiente. ¿Enserio me tengo que acostumbrar a ese nombre?

—¡Al diablo con el nombre! —exclamó irritado—. ¿Cómo la golpeaba Dobbs?

—¿Qué diferencia puede haber? Con un bastón, con la mano, la intención es la misma, hacerme daño.

Esa frase dejaba entrever una profunda amargura que Jasper comprendió muy bien. La amargura era su fiel compañera.

—Lamento haberle aportado un disgusto más a su vida, Alice. No era mi intención lastimarla…

—Podría haberme engañado —respondió.

—...sólo impresionarla para que no vuelva a intentar abandonarnos.

—Entonces considéreme impresionada.

Ni siquiera le permitiría aliviar su conciencia con una disculpa. Y estaba bien. Era él quien no quería olvidar lo que su temperamento había desencadenado esta vez. Si ella no había aprendido la lección, con suerte él sí.

—Es intolerable todo lo que ha sufrido por su destino —le dijo con sinceridad—. Se suponía que la habían educado como corresponde. Se envió una fortuna junto con usted y la baronesa Lucia para asegurar que así fuera. Ella debía enseñarle, cuidadosamente, las obligaciones que le aguardaban como reina de Cardinia, la etiqueta de la Corte...

—Si no quiere verse involucrado en otra pelea —Alice le interrumpió fríamente—, hágame el favor, a mí y a usted mismo, de poner fin a esta farsa por ahora. Ya he oído lo suficiente sobre ese cuento de hadas, todo lo que mi estómago puede soportar un día.

—Muy bien, pero si me dice por qué no me cree.

—Porque nunca suceden cosas así. ¿Una princesa perdida, Jasper? ¡Al diablo! ¿Cómo se puede perder alguien tan importante como una princesa?

—A través de un cuidadoso secreto y presunciones negligentes. La comunicación estaba prohibida porque podría haber sido la causa de su muerte. Se suponía que la estaban criando de la manera que exigía su condición. Y que le habrían enseñado cómo obtener ayuda si algo le sucedía a la baronesa. ¿Pero cómo iba alguien a saber que ella moriría antes de que usted tuviera la edad suficiente como para saber quién era?

—Tiene una respuesta rápida para todo ¿no es así? —gruñó con furia.

El se sonrió ante ese ataque.

—Así son las cosas cuando uno está diciendo la verdad.

—¡Suficiente!

Ahora Jasper se rió.

—Muy bien, princesa. Al menos resulta evidente que tiene un verdadero don de mando. Muy pronto aprenderá el resto.

Alice se cubrió el pecho con los brazos y le miró. El supuso que esta actitud estaba destinada a que no hablara más del tema. Y se calló. No por eso sino porque se había dado cuenta de que la camisa de la muchacha estaba tan húmeda que se ajustaba provocativamente sobre sus pechos. Afortunadamente los tenía casi cubiertos. Lo último que cualquiera de los dos necesitaba en estos momentos era que su maldito deseo volviera a aparecer.

—Yo... creo que necesito un baño para quitarme la suciedad de su río —señaló y se dirigió hacia la puerta para llamar a Sasha.

—¿Mí río? ¿Está admitiendo que soy norteamericana?

La miró con una sonrisa.

—Usted piensa que lo es. Para mí las cosas son diferentes. Ahora bien ¿querría usted, por casualidad, tomar también un baño?

—No —respondió con firmeza.

—¿Y cambiarse de ropa?

—¿Está sugiriendo nadar río atrás y traerme la mía? —preguntó con una sonrisa falsamente dulce.

—Oh, muy astuto de su parte princesa. Pero creo que debo negarme. De todas maneras puede sentirse en libertad de tomar lo que desee de mi guardarropa. Por lo que puedo observar, su gusto por la vestimenta tiende hacia lo masculino, de modo que no tendrá ningún problema. Una vez que lleguemos a Nueva Orleáns, la vestiremos como corresponde.

—¿Con trajes de bailarina? —dijo despectivamente.

—No sé de dónde saca esas ideas intrigantes pero esa fue buena. Si hubiera sabido que quería volver a bailar para nosotros, la habría dado tiempo para que recogiera sus propios atuendos. Sin embargo contará con un público atento, no importa lo que decida ponerse para bailar. Aunque si no se pusiera nada sería mucho mejor.

Se veía tan furiosa por haber sido malinterpretada que Jasper abandonó la habitación rápidamente antes de echarse a reír una vez más.

* * *

**y? ke tal? rieron un poko? espero ke sip y ke les haya gustado**

**espero reviews cuidence**


	16. Chapter 16

**hola espero les guste el cap**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 16**

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de Jasper, Alice corrió hacia allí para ver si se había olvidado de echarle la llave. Cuando sintió el sonido del cerrojo, dio patadas a la puerta de frustración y oyó la risa al otro lado. Maldito demonio. Sus cambiantes estados de ánimo iban a volverla loca. A esta altura su sentido del humor le gustaba tanto como su temperamento irascible. Bailar para ellos. ¿A quién se le ocurre? Sobre su tumba tal vez.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Se sen tía enjaulada y de repente desesperada. ¿Qué sucedería si la dejaban en el camarote hasta que llegaran a Nueva Orleans? Entonces no tendría ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Así de simple.

Demonios. No estaba dispuesta a resignarse a que no existiera ninguna opción cuando era tanto lo que estaba en juego, su libertad, sus sueños de independencia. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer. Algo, incluso... No, no quería llegar tan lejos. Dormir con Jasper no era ninguna garantía de obtener su confianza o su liberación. Sería mejor que les hiciera creer que estaba resignada. No, no a todos, sólo a Jasper ya que obviamente era él quien tomaba las decisiones en lo concerniente a ella. Tenía que convencerle de que la dejara salir del camarote La cues tión era cómo.

Su mirada se depositó en los baúles apoyados en la pared que suponía pertenecían a Jasper. Bien, esa era una manera de empezar, aceptando su sugerencia de usar sus ropas. Al menos una nueva camisa. También podría dejar de pelear con él y lograr que la sola mención de reyes y compromisos no la enfurecieran tanto. Tampoco estaría mal que él pensase que no sabía nadar. Eso al menos le haría sentir que no tenía nada porqué preocuparse, excep to que ella causara otra escena para diversión de la tripu lación y los pasajeros.

Se acercó a los baúles con renuencia. Le parecía algo tan íntimo llevar ropa que perteneciera a Jasper que él mis mo hubiera usado antes. Prefería no hacerlo pero hoy no se le cumplía ninguno de sus deseos. Y su propia camisa estaba muy mojada, gracias a él.

Se ruborizó inesperadamente al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de suceder en ese camarote. A Alice le hubiera gustado decir que había sido la experiencia más horrible de su vida pero no era así. Había tenido miedo de su ira, es cierto, pero el hecho era que no la había las timado cuando se había tirado encima de ella sobre la cama. Lo habría hecho si no se hubiera detenido pero él no lo sabía. Él pensaba que era una prostituta y las prostitutas, supuestamente, hacen ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo. En cambio, de inmediato olvidaría lo que había suce dido aunque tampoco la había hecho daño con ese casti go de chicos. Tal vez estaría sensible durante unos días y no estaría cómoda al sentarse, pero podría haber sido mucho peor. Podría haber utilizado su cinturón y darle lati gazos, o los puños, ya que sentía que tenía razón después de que ella había roto el trato.

Lo que no llegaba a comprender era su actitud pos terior. Si no estaba equivocada, tendría que decir que Jasper parecía lamentar realmente haberle puesto una mano encima. Había intentado disculparse. De hecho había intentado consolarla hasta que se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba ningún consuelo. Hizo un gesto mientras abría la tapa superior del baúl. El haberla tirado al suelo no había sido amable de su par te. Por supuesto, el haberle arrojado al río tampoco había sido muy amable. Se rió nerviosamente. Hubiera querido ver su expresión cuando cayó al agua. Debía de haber sido inigualable.

Examinó el contenido del baúl y encontró varias cajas y cosas por el estilo que le hubiera gustado exami nar más detenidamente. Pero con solo abrir el baúl se sen tía como una ladrona, de manera que lo único que hizo fue tomar la primera camisa que encontró. Era de color limón claro y, según pudo ver cuando se la puso rápidamente en lugar de la suya, muy fina como para que le quedara hol gada. La tela dejaba ver sus pezones. Simplemente, no ser viría, ya que no usaba camiseta ni nunca lo había hecho. Confiaba en que el espesor de sus camisas le cubriera apro piadamente los pechos. Dudaba que fuera a encontrar una camisa así en el baúl de Jasper.

Buscó y, en cambio, encontró un chaleco de satén brocado en negro y plata. Era la prenda más fina que había tocado en toda su vida. Tal vez no debería usarlo. Era demasiado fino para una persona de su clase. Pero le habí an dado permiso de manera que si Jasper ponía alguna objeción, no le importaba. Por supuesto, teniendo en cuen ta ese comentario que había hecho al marcharse proba blemente preferiría que se pusiera sólo la camisa o nada.

Al recordar ese comentario sobre su danza y el humor de Jasper volvió a sentirse ofuscada por ambas cosas. Seguía furiosa cuando Jasper regresó unos momentos más tarde. Su mirada era penetrante. Parecía estar verdadera mente divertido y había entrecerrado los ojos dorados de color jerez. Era una suerte que no estuviera solo pues lo que había decidido llevar a la práctica habría tenido que esperar hasta que hubiera descargado su bilis. Pero Sasha estaba con él y un número de miembros de la tripulación entraron detrás cargando baldes de agua.

Sin embargo, cuando Alice vio la tina de metal que estaban entrando en el camarote, apretó bien los dientes. Toda esa maquinación y tantos planes para que, en este preciso instante, ya tuviera la oportunidad de salir. Jasper iba a tomar un baño aquí, lo cual significaba que ella tendría que retirarse, con una escolta, sin duda, pero eso no le importaba. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar cer ca de una baranda y encontrar la manera de saltar. Mientras preparaban el baño, Jasper se acercó a ella y le cerró el chaleco para ajustarlo. Alice le corrió las manos hacia un lado y lo hizo ella misma. Pero de pron to recordó que debía comenzar a calmar sus ánimos. Se sentía nerviosa de tenerle de pie tan cerca de ella.

—Había tanta ropa en ese baúl de arriba. No puede ser toda suya —señaló—. ¿Tengo que agradecerle a usted por lo que tomé prestado o a alguno de los otros?

—Creo que me sentiré un burgués si admito que los dos baúles son míos y de nadie más, de modo que tiene que agradecérmelo sólo a mí.

Alice levantó la vista sorprendida.

—No puede tener más ropa en el baúl inferior.

—Sí que puedo, no porque la vaya a usar toda en este país. Demasiado conspicuo. Ese baúl debería haberse que dado en el barco que nos espera en Nueva Orleans pero Sasha tiene la absurda idea de que todo lo que se trajo para este viaje se debe llevar a cuestas durante todo el viaje.

—¿Conspicuo? —no se atrevió a preguntar sobre el barco que los aguardaba, temía no poder controlar su temperamento.

—Son ropas que sólo usaría en Europa donde la nobleza no es algo fuera de lo común.

Dios. ¿Iba a resultar tan condescendiente como Emmett?

—Ya veo... No, no entiendo nada. ¿Esta diciendo que es un aristócrata de título?

—En Cardinia, es una costumbre que el rey tome su guardia personal de entre sus nobles. Es una suerte cuan do aquellos que tiene que elegir para este honor son los amigos con los que se crió.

—En otras palabras, ¿todos ustedes tienen títulos? ¿Cuál es el suyo entonces?

—¿Un conde sería más de lo que pensaba?

Todo lo que estaba diciendo superaba su imagina ción pero lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros y decir:

—Ha logrado incitar mi curiosidad. Me gustaría ver qué hay en el otro baúl.

—Ay, la curiosidad —Jasper le sonrió—. Una razón para quedarse con nosotros.

Casi se atraganta con ese comentario. ¿Renunciar a la libertad para satisfacer su curiosidad? Debía estar mofándose de ella. Pero su estado de ánimo era apacible y quería que se mantuviera así. Además tampoco se había irritado con él por sus comentarios sobre la nobleza. Su plan estaba funcionando y ahora era un momento excelente para el broche de coronación.

—No me han ofrecido muchas alternativas respec to a permanecer con ustedes pero habría sido más fácil si viajaran por tierra.

—No llego a comprender...

—Odio los barcos —le interrumpió con un escalo frío fingido—. A la mayoría de la gente que no sabe nadar le sucede lo mismo.

—No tiene por qué temerle al agua, Alice. Usted es mi responsabilidad en este viaje de modo que tenga la ple na seguridad de que la protegeré con mi propia vida.

En otras palabras, si se arrojaba al río él haría lo mis mo detrás de ella para evitar que se ahogara. Qué galante por su parte pero ella no apreciaba su galantería en estas circunstancias. Tendría que asegurarse de que no estuvie ra cerca cuando decidiera saltar. Por ejemplo mientras tomaba su baño. Sin embargo dijo:

—Gracias. Pienso que... no, un poco de consuelo es mejor que nada.

—De veras está preocupada por eso ¿no es ver dad?—le preguntó preocupado.

—Estos barcos de vapor son conocidos por explo tar, especialmente si el capitán está en un apuro por llegar a su destino. El nuestro no lo está ¿no es así?

—Si lo está tendré que hacerle cambiar de opinión. ¿Eso la hace sentir más tranquila? —le miró dubitativa mente, lo cual le hizo sonreír—. Veo entonces que ten dré que quitarle esa preocupación de la cabeza. Me pre gunto si sabe lo adorable que se ve, tan desaliñada, con el cabello totalmente enmarañado, las ropas sueltas como una bata de noche y la cara sucia. ¿Ahora por qué frunce el entrecejo? ¿No desea verse adorable?

No necesitaba ese tipo de distracción y se lo hizo saber recogiendo su cinturón y ajustándoselo alrededor de la cintura. El cabello era otra cuestión. Al pasarse los dedos sólo pudo encontrar dos pinzas.

—Sasha—exclamó Jasper riéndose entre dientes—. Creo que nuestra Alice necesita un cepillo.

Luego se alejó y comenzó a sacarse la camisa de los pantalones preparándose para quitársela. La tina ya se había llenado. Sólo el sirviente, Sasha, quedaba en el cama rote. Cuando Jasper ya se hubo sacado la camisa por la cabeza, Alice permaneció hipnotizada por esa ancha espalda masculina, bien bronceada y con los músculos bien marcados. Sasha, que tenía el cepillo para ella en una mano, tuvo que carraspear para llamar su atención. Desconcer tada Alice tomó el cepillo y le dio la espalda a toda la escena. Mirar cómo Jasper se desvestía era...

Se dio la vuelta y vio cómo se aflojaba el cinturón que caía al suelo donde ahora yacía la camisa. Se estaba desvistiendo, desvistiendo de verdad. Y parecía no preo cuparle en lo más mínimo si ella le observaba.

—¿No piensa que debería esperar hasta que me mar che de la habitación antes de...?

—No.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Sólo "No"? Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Alguien la detuvo antes de que pudiera acercarse a ella.

—¿Adonde va, Alice?

No se daría la vuelta para mirarle.

—Esperaré fuera hasta que haya terminado —le dijo. No funcionó.

—Me parece que no.

—Mire, no voy a ninguna parte Jasper. El barco está en medio del maldito río, de manera que no puedo ir a nin guna parte. Llame a alguno de los otros para que me vigi le, si debe hacerlo, pero no puedo quedarme aquí con usted mientras... No es correcto, bajo ningún punto de vis ta, en especial el suyo.

—Tal vez —admitió—. Sin embargo debemos, por necesidad, hacer algunas excepciones. Por otra parte no me va a convencer de que se va a preocupar por ver a un hombre desnudo, Alice. De manera que nos preocupare mos por lo que es correcto y lo que no hasta que llegue mos a Europa, donde esto sí importará.

Esto era un insulto a su país así como a su persona además de una simple negación a permitirle que se mar chara del camarote. Pero la puerta, probablemente, estaba sin llave. Tal vez podría... ¿A quién estaba engañando? Él saldría tras ella al instante. Y aun en el caso de que llega ra al agua, Jasper estaría demasiado cerca como para que el plan funcionara. Estaría perdiendo su única oportuni dad porque, después de eso, no volvería a confiar en ella no importaba lo que dijera o hiciese. Desafortunadamen te, tampoco confiaba en ella ahora. De lo contrario no esta ría tan obstinado en que permaneciera en el camarote con él. Tendría que esperar un poco más por su libertad, al menos hasta que Jasper no estuviera cerca. De todas mane ras tendría más oportunidades de éxito durante la noche cuando no podrían verla bien en el agua. Eso podría hacer les pensar que se había ahogado y, en ese caso, no tendría nada más por qué preocuparse excepto el largo camino de regreso a casa.

Para poder seguir simulando que aceptaba la situa ción tenía que ignorar ese insulto sobre su familiaridad con los hombres desnudos y soportar en silencio que Jasper tomara su baño en presencia suya. Lo primero era más sencillo que lo segundo. Comenzó a cepillarse los nudos del cabello con fuer za, deteniéndose únicamente cuando oía el ruido característico del chapoteo en el agua. Sentía el rostro encendi do otra vez y eso la enfurecía. ¿Por qué tenía que sentir se incómoda cuando era él quien estaba desnudo?

—¿Su Alteza?

La mano de Sasha apareció a su lado. Le estaba ofre ciendo una banda de cuero para que se pusiera en el cabe llo. Alice la tomó. Mantuvo la boca cerrada para no corre girle sobre la manera en que la había llamado. El hecho de que hubieran entrenado incluso a los sirvientes para esa farsa era casi una garantía de que la trama de la realeza era utilizada con frecuencia. Volvió a preguntarse si, tal vez, no tendrían a otras muchachas escondidas en el _Lorilie_ en este mismo instante, todas ellas pensando que esta ban comprometidas con el apuesto Emmett. ¿Cómo era entonces que ella había tenido la suerte de terminar con trolada por el demonio? Probablemente porque a él le habían asignado aquellas muchachas que causaran pro blemas lo cual ella había hecho desde un principio.

Estaba volviendo a enfurecerse por el destino que le había tocado a pesar de no haberlo buscado. También se sentía como una tonta, allí sentada en medio del camaro te dándole la espalda a Jasper. Bien, ya era suficiente. Si él quería desconcertarla con su desnudez, le gustaría ver cómo se sentía si le daba el gusto.

Caminó hasta la silla y procedió a mirar a Jasper mientras seguía cepillándose el cabello. Él estaba en la tina y desnudo. Pero ella ya había visto pechos al descu bierto antes y algo más. Una noche se había corrido la voz de que se incendiaba el burdel contiguo a la taberna y todas las muchachas y sus clientes habían salido corriendo a la calle en distintos estados de desnudez, lo cual provocó la diversión de todos los que habían salido a observar.

Pero ver a Jasper en la tina no era nada gracio so...Bueno, tal vez un poco. La tina era redonda y peque ña y tenía que acurrucarse para entrar en ella. Las rodillas le llegaban al pecho. En ese momento, Sasha le estaba tirando agua de otro balde sobre el cabello recién lavado, de manera que él ni siquiera sabía que ella había decidi do entretenerse con él. Aun desnudo era un demonio de piel morena, aun que las rodillas no eran tan oscuras como el torso lo cual demostraba que parte de su color era producto del sol. El vello de su cuerpo era mínimo excepto por un mechón de pelo rubio en forma de Y en el centro del pecho. Alice contempló las cicatrices de su rostro, apenas per ceptibles a la distancia, e intentó recordar la empatia que había sentido cuando las vio por primera vez. No pudo. El hombre había sido demasiado agraviante desde entonces como para provocar algún tipo de compasión en ella aho ra.

Sasha le entregó una toalla para secarse el agua del rostro y de los ojos. Cuando bajó la toalla, Jasper estaba mirando hacia el lugar donde Alice había estado parada. No le llevó más de un segundo girar la cabeza y encon trarla en la silla. Arqueó una de sus cejas negras al ver que le estaba observando. Ella hizo lo mismo. El se rió. Ella no. El se puso de pie. Alice estaba segura de que iba a desvanecerse. Pero no tuvo esa suerte.

¡Cielos santos! Era pura masculinidad, fuerte y bien formado, ancho de espaldas, angosto de caderas, robusto de piernas. Y la raíz de su masculinidad... Cerró los ojos. Él volvió a reírse con un sonido perverso que la mortifi có. ¿Había pensado después de todo que podría llevar esto adelante e incomodarle a él?

El debió de haber pensado de forma similar porque dijo:

—Cuando sea su turno, princesa, le aseguro que no seré tan tímido.

Nunca más volvería a tomar un baño.

* * *

**haha jazz es un barbaro.. ay me da colera su prepotencia de veras.. pero ya cambiara.. jeje**

**espero reviews**

**cuidenc**


	17. Chapter 17

**hello.. espero esten muuyy bien**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 17**

Alice no supo cómo pudo superar la siguiente media hora observando a Sasha vestir y acicalar a Jasper. La mayor parte del tiempo mantuvo la mirada apartada u observó al pequeño sirviente quien resultó ser sorpren dentemente mandón para ser un hombre de bastantes cen tímetros menos que ella.

Jasper le había advertido que hablara sólo en inglés y, una vez que Sasha comenzó, Alice escuchó una serie de gruñidos y quejas que únicamente un sirviente con mucha antigüedad y de mucha confianza se atrevería a expresar. Jasper simplemente se encogió de hombros, le ignoró o se mofó de él, lo cual resultó interesante. Alice nunca habría pensado que alguien tan inalcanzable y tan volátil como parecía ser Jasper pudiera hacer bromas. Ser bromista no era exactamente sinónimo de diabólico. ¿Pero no había sospechado que hoy se había mofado varias veces de ella aunque hubiera desechado la idea por considerarla demasiado improbable?

No le gustaba ver esta otra cara de Jasper que incluía el afecto por un sirviente. Y realmente le odiaba cuando se sonreía porque, cada vez que lo hacía, su corazón latía dos veces la estuviera mirando o no. No era tan increíblemente apuesto como Emmett pero cuanto más le obser vaba más atractivo le parecía y eso, por alguna razón, era lo que más le molestaba. Prefería mantener su relación en blanco y negro. Enemigo—prisionero. Sin término medio. Sin embargo, sus besos y los sentimientos que habían pro vocado en ella nunca se apartaban de su mente. Y la ima gen de su cuerpo desnudo... Necesitaba alejarse de este hombre por algo más que simplemente su libertad.

Respiró con alivio al ver que ahora ya estaba com pletamente vestido. Los pantalones de color de ante eran demasiado ceñidos para su gusto y la chaqueta verde sel va estaba tan bien cortada que no hacía más que acentuar su figura esbelta. La camisa que llevaba puesta era idén tica a la que tenía ella con puños fruncidos. Pero el cha leco no era tan llamativo sólo de seda amarilla bordada. Su corbata roja estaba anudada al estilo _primo tempo_ y Sasha trajo un sombrero de color tostado que requirió veinte segundos para ser colocado sobre su cabellera negra.

Decididamente estaba vestido para abandonar el camarote. A estas alturas Alice sólo podía esperar que se apresurara a irse. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba a pun to de hacerlo, volvió a reparar en ella y se le acercó con un espejo en la mano. Se puso rígida de tan sólo pensar en lo que eso significaba. No estaba demasiado equivocada.

—Quítese esa pintura o repare el daño —dijo dejan do caer el espejo redondo en su falda—. Pero haga una de las dos cosas antes de que vayamos a comer.

¿Realmente le estaba ofreciendo una opción? Sin embargo era una orden, lisa y llana, no importa lo suave que hubiera sido su tono de voz. Simplemente odiaba las órdenes.

Estaba a punto de devolverle el espejo y decirle lo que podía hacer con él cuando alcanzó a ver su rostro refle jado, lo que la dejó boquiabierta y la hizo recular. Él había dicho que parecía una chiquilla desaliñada pero eso no era ni siquiera la mitad. Parecía como si hubiera metido la cabeza en una chimenea, le hubieran soplado cenizas en la cara y se hubiera pasado la mano para mejorar su aspec to. Tenía manchones por todas partes. En el mentón, porque se lo habían agarrado; en las mejillas y en la frente, porque se las había frotado contra el pecho de Jasper. ¿Cómo podía reparar ese desastre si no tenía los polvos y las cremas?

Lo haría como mejor pudiera. Aún no estaba dis puesta a abandonar su camuflaje sin pelear. Con el aspec to que tenía había provocado a Jasper hasta el deseo. ¿Con cuántas dificultades más tendría que enfrentarse si la vie ra como realmente era? Pero había una voz endemoniada que le susurraba en el oído que le mostrara un poco de vanidad que nunca antes había sentido. La reprimió con tranquilidad.

—¿Así estará bien? —preguntó después de unos ins tantes de frotarse y refregarse el color más espeso que seguía teniendo debajo de los ojos.

—¿Otra vez el aspecto agobiado? Creo que me gus taba más la chiquilla desaliñada.

Alice apretó los dientes al sentir, una vez más, una urgente necesidad de lavarse y quitarse el disfraz. De todas maneras, él sospechaba la verdad. Pero una sospecha no era nada comparada con la clara evidencia. Volvió a resis tirse a la tentación y cambió de tema.

—¿Mencionó algo respecto a ir a comer?

—A menos que prefiera que le traigan una bandeja aquí.

—No —le aseguró rápidamente sorprendida de que la dejaran salir del camarote tan pronto—. ¿Pero no le preocupa que solicite la ayuda de alguien en especial del capitán?

—Sólo le molestaría a él y a usted misma si lo hiciera —entrecerró los ojos verdes.

—¿Qué mentiras absurdas le ha contado sobre mí?

—Nada que requiera demasiada imaginación. Usted es mi esposa prófuga. No sólo me abandonó a mí sino a dos bebés pequeños. Me temo que no motivará la menor compasión si intenta decirle a alguien lo contrario.

Se sonrió dándole a entender que sabía lo furiosa que la haría sentir este comentario de modo que todo lo que dijo Alice fue:

—¿Era necesario que me hiciera parecer tan des piadada? Nadie podría culparme por abandonarle a usted ¿pero a los bebés?

Jasper no tragó el anzuelo posiblemente porque los ojos de Alice estaban llenos de rencor. Se rió entre dien tes, la tomó de la mano, la ayudó a ponerse de pie y comen zó a llevarla hacia la puerta. De camino al salón comedor, le preguntó algo rela cionado con el mismo tema.

—¿Cuál es su opinión sobre los bebés, Alice? Se espera que le dé al rey al menos un heredero.

—No es lo que él piensa —respondió—. Ni siquie ra tiene intenciones de tocarme, por lo cual le estoy inmen samente agradecida.

—La mayoría de las mujeres adoran a Emmett. Supu se que estaría dichosa ante la idea de casarse con él.

—Supuso mal.

—¿Y si pudiera hacer otra elección?

—Es la segunda vez que me pregunta eso. ¿Tengo otra posibilidad de elección?

Jasper no respondió. Habían llegado al salón come dor. Era pequeño pero estaba cómodamente amueblado por lo que podía ver a través de la puerta abierta. Serge y Emmett ya estaban sentados. Lazar probablemente seguía lavándose después de la zambullida en el río. No había otras muchachas a su mesa aunque, de todas maneras, si verdaderamente hubiera otras muchachas como ella, los hombres no le permitirían a todas sentarse para comparar cuentos de hadas ¿o sí?

Jasper se detuvo antes de entrar dándole un tirón del codo a Alice.

—Estábamos discutiendo el tema de los bebés —le recordó.

—Usted lo estaba haciendo, no yo.

—No dijo cuál era su opinión personal sobre ellos.

—Me temo que es un tema en el que nunca he pen sado demasiado ya que nunca tuve intenciones de casar me.

—¿Y en estas nuevas circunstancias?

—Acabo de decirle que Emmett dijo que no compartiría mi cama de manera que no veo cómo... Espere un minuto. ¿Está sugiriendo que un heredero bastardo sería aceptable?

—¡No! Quiero decir, sí... No importa.

La hizo avanzar hacia el salón sin articular otra palabra. Alice le miró de lado y vio que no estaba nervioso sino más bien disgustado por alguna razón. De todas maneras ¿qué podía hacer ella al respecto? No porque impor tara. Si podía ir a comer ahora entonces era probable que también pudiera ir a cenar esa noche y eso era lo único que importaba en ese momento. Otra oportunidad para esca par.

De modo que se comportó bien, no discutió y se abs tuvo de hacer comentarios más cáusticos, incluso a Emmett, lo cual era una hazaña importante ya que él no tenía el mismo tacto. También logró ignorar las miradas de desa probación de la gente de otras mesas ya se debido a la his toria extravagante que circulaba sobre su persona o debi do a su aspecto casi masculino. Cualquiera de las dos razones era suficiente para condenarla a los ojos de todos los allí presentes.

En cambio se divirtió observando cómo todas las otras mujeres en el salón comedor intentaban llamar la atención de Emmett, no sólo una vez sino continuamente. Jasper tenía razón en ese sentido. La mayoría de las mujeres parecían adorarle y probablemente fuera así, al menos hasta que conocieran al pavo real intolerable.

Por la noche sucedió lo mismo aunque mucho peor respecto a Emmett ya que varias mujeres lograron obtener presentaciones a través del capitán. Alice ni siquiera con sideraba la posibilidad de hacerle saber la verdad sobre ella misma mientras le fuera posible. Tal vez porque mantu vo la boca cerrada cuando confesó tener necesidad de utilizar el cuarto de aseo antes de que llegara el primer pla to, Jasper la dejó ir sin su escolta aunque pudo ver el gesto que le hacía a Serge. Sin ninguna duda significaba que debía seguirla a una distancia razonable. Por supuesto ni siquiera le habrían permitido eso si Jasper pensara que sabía nadar.

Sin embargo, la presencia discreta de Serge sobre al cubierta no representaba ningún estorbo para su plan ya que no la estaba siguiendo lo suficientemente cerca como para detenerla. Alice incluso tenía tiempo para elegir el lugar donde saltar lo cual era una ventaja adicional ya que podía percibir una próxima curva en el río. Si pudiera sal tar antes de la curva el _Lorilie_ ya habría dado la vuelta y estaría fuera de vista el tiempo suficiente como para per mitirle llegar a la ribera. De modo que nadie la vería salir del agua, si es que podían divisarla en la oscuridad. El decir que no sabía nadar era la mentira más astuta de toda su vida. Decididamente, merecía una palmada en la espalda por ello. Ahora, si sólo pudiera encontrar el cuarto de aseo…

* * *

**hola hola... jeje ke hara la traviesa de Alice? se escapara? kien sabe no.. jeje espero les haya gustado el cap**

**cuidence espero reviewss**


	18. Chapter 18

**hola hola... ke tal jeje aki sta el new cap.. espero lo disfruten...**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 18**

Tan pronto como Alice salió por la puerta, Lazar se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y preguntó con cierta indiferencia:

—Jasper, ¿piensas que estuvimos bien en dejarla salir sola?

La expresión de Jasper no demostraba preocupación.

—Serge la mirará.

Emmett no sonó tan indiferente cuando murmuró su opinión.

—Más que mirarla, debería llevarla de la mano. O, mejor aún., con una cadena.

La sugerencia no fue tomada en serio pero Lazar sintió que era necesario señalar:

—No le llevaría más de de un instante arrojarse del barco.

—Al menos eso es algo por lo que no debemos preocuparnos —respondió Jasper—. No sabe nadar —agregó.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

La pregunta dudosa quebrantó la confianza de Jasper y lo que implicaba despertó sus instintos rezagados. Con una maldición particularmente grosera, se puso inmediatamente de pie y salió del salón. Lazar y Emmett intercambiaron una mirada antes de seguirle velozmente.

Serge estaba encendiendo un cigarro puro cuando ellos le alcanzaron en la cubierta apenas iluminada.

—¿Dónde está? —fue todo lo que preguntó Jasper.

Serge hizo un gesto, señalando hacia adelante, donde se estaba abriendo una puerta. Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo para experimentar algún tipo de alivio al ver que Alice todavía estaba a bordo, ya que se vió un resplandor de piernas blancas. Alice se había atado la falda con el cinturón y corría directamente hacia la baranda, saltaba sobre ella y se zambullía en el río justo delante de las ruedas de paletas.

Jasper juraría que su corazón había dejado de latir en ese momento de miedo y terror al asomarse a la baranda. Buscaba con desesperación una señal de que la muchacha no hubiera sido absorbida y destrozada por la enorme paleta lateral que agitaba el agua hasta hacer espuma en ese costado del barco. Luego se le ocurrió la idea de que, debido a las ruedas de paletas que proporcionaban una velocidad adicional a la que ya producía la corriente río abajo, Alice ahora estaría detrás del barco, destrozada y sin vida o nadando hacia la costa. Que se ahogara no era una posibilidad, después de haber visto con qué destreza se había zambullido en el agua. Su propia zambullida por el costado no había tenido la misma calidad.

Los tres hombres que se habían quedado de pie junto a la baranda contuvieron el aliento cuando vieron que Jasper se apartaba del paso de la rueda de paletas. Fue Emmett quien rompió el silencio.

—Supongo que no iremos a Nueva Orleáns y simplemente esperaremos que Jasper se reúna con nosotros.

Serge sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Lazar se rió entre dientes. Emmett refunfuñó. Un instante después, otros tres cuerpos caían al agua.

Alice tenía dificultades para respirar cuando se arrastró fuera del agua. Era una buena nadadora pero nunca lo había intentado con las botas puestas y decididamente no lo volvería a hacer. Además, nadaba en contra de la corriente. Tenía los músculos totalmente tensionados. Le temblaban las piernas y los brazos. No podría haberse incorporado y caminar de inmediato para salvar su alma. Afortunadamente, no tenía que intentarlo. Al echar una mirada sobre el hombro, pudo ver que el _Lorilie _había desaparecido de la vista en la curva del río tal como había esperado que fuera. No podía divisar nada más que el agua ni siquiera los desperdicios que flotaban. Por supuesto ahora estaba extremadamente oscuro. Una sólida masa de nubes oscurecía la luna y las estrellas. Eso también le resultaba beneficioso en caso de que alguien intentara "salvarla"... eso y el hecho de esperar que pasara el barco para poder nadar al lado opuesto del río desde donde había saltado.

Si su suerte perduraba, Serge tal vez ni siquiera había percibido su rápida partida. De todas maneras, tampoco podía imaginárselo saltando al agua para rescatarla. Habría ido a buscar a Jasper y ella ya se habría "ahogado" para cuando se hubiera sacado la chaqueta y las botas, dispuesto a realizar el esfuerzo valiente. De modo que lo único que harían sería hacer suposiciones. Sin embargo, esa también era una suposición de su parte y no volvería a ser tan descuidada. Después de descansar unos minutos, seguiría tierra adentro y se alejaría del río. Tenía una ventaja respecto de cualquiera de sus perseguidores, aún si Serge se hubiera arrojado al agua tras ella. Era simplemente la distancia que habría ganado entre su salto y el de cualquiera de ellos, río más abajo. Por otra parte, podía oír todo lo que no podía ver y el único ruido, además de su respiración dificultosa, eran los sonidos mansos del agua que pasaba a su lado, hasta que oyó la voz de un hombre.

No podía reconocerla pero, por lo que sabía, podría haber sido un grito. La distancia era engañosa. También podría haber sido el viento, pero Alice no estaba dispuesta a correr riesgos. Salió del barro y gateó junto a la ribera. Luego intentó controlar el miedo y el deseo de salir corriendo entre los arbustos, revelando así su propia posición.

Aunque era exasperante no correr cuando todos sus instintos le incitaban a hacerlo, logró proceder con tranquilidad y caminar a paso acelerado. Pero lo que primaba en su mente era el interrogante evidente: ¿irían realmente tras ella, se internarían en la campiña sin ropa o dinero y se someterían a tantas dificultades sólo para venderla a un burdel? La respuesta era no. Encontrarían a otra persona que ocupara su lugar. Pero ¿y si era una verdadera princesa? Entonces sí. ¡No! No podía permitirse caer en la trampa de creer esa historia alocada. Además, si pensara que había algo de verdad en lo que le habían contado, especialmente sobre que tendría que casarse con Emmett, correría aún más rápido para escapar de ellos.

Alice estaba avanzando bien, si se tenía en cuenta el espesor del área del bosque por el que estaba pasando en ese momento. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que deseara haber esperado hasta después de la cena para emprender su huida. Dado lo oscuro que estaba, no podría comenzar a buscar algo para comer hasta la mañana. Y a menos que se topara con una plantación u otra vivienda donde pudiera pedir una comida, tendría que conseguirla por sus propios medios. Pero tenía su cuchillo consigo, de modo que encontrar comida no sería demasiado difícil. Sólo le llevaría tiempo. Había colocado el arma en la parte inferior de la bota para no perderla en el río. Lo que hizo fue detenerse lo suficiente como para vaciar las botas de agua y poner el cuchillo en el costado donde generalmente lo llevaba. Aprovechó el tiempo para escuchar atentamente los sonidos a su alrededor.

Si lo que había oído antes era una voz, podría haber sido del otro lado del río. Por eso había nadado hacia la costa de Louisiana, una precaución adicional que había decidido en el último momento y, posiblemente, un golpe de genialidad. Con un río entre ella y sus perseguidores tenía muy poco de qué preocuparse. Aunque esa era otra suposición, de modo que no podía contar con ello.

Si tenía en cuenta el aspecto negativo, se había dirigido a la ribera equivocada del río, sin dinero para el barco que la llevara de regreso a Natchez. Pero antes de considerar la idea de volver a cruzar a nado, lo cual no estaba del todo segura de poder lograr, intentaría negociar el costo del chaleco de Jasper por el pasaje. Antes tendría que limpiarlo ya que, al igual que toda ella, estaba cubierto de barro húmedo. Al recordar el estado de sus ropas, Alice regresó hacia el río. Ya había caminado, por lo menos, un kilómetro y medio, tal vez dos, de manera que podría acercarse al borde del agua y sentirse segura durante los pocos minutos que le demandaría lavar la ropa. Luego tendría que encontrar un lugar donde poder dormir algunas horas, porque después del día que había pasado estaba totalmente exhausta, física y mentalmente, y no podía permitirse cometer ningún error sencillamente porque no pudiera pensar con claridad.

Encontró el lugar adecuado en la ribera del río, donde había a un lado un árbol caído que contenía la corriente del agua y, al otro, uno a punto de caerse, ambos con el follaje suficiente como para que no pudieran verla, ni río abajo ni río arriba. Había pensado en volver a zambullirse y esta vez salir del agua con más cuidado para no embarrarse. Pero gracias a la protección que le brindaban los dos árboles, decidió que podía perder algunos minutos en frotar bien la ropa y lavarse con mayor detenimiento. Se sentía especialmente incómoda y molesta y no creía poder soportarlo.

En primer lugar examinó la orilla opuesta del río, la cual no era más que una línea negra apenas discernible. Luego observó el área detrás con muchas sombras pero tranquilas. Finalmente, Alice procedió a quitarse toda la ropa excepto las botas. Y si había algo que la caracterizaba gracias a la larga costumbre, era su eficiencia inclusive cuando estaba cansada. Le llevó como máximo cinco minutos más sacar el agua de las botas. Temblaba pero estaba limpia y deseaba tener tiempo para que se secara la ropa antes de volver a ponérsela. Pero no lo tenía y, a pesar de que todo estaba tan oscuro como el pecado en su pequeño escondrijo junto a la orilla del río, era demasiado consciente como para permanecer desnuda más tiempo del necesario.

Estaba escurriendo las últimas gotas de agua de su falda cuando oyó un crujido de hojas directamente detrás de ella. Se paralizó. Rogaba de que se tratara de un animal, un perro, incluso un perro salvaje. Pero si tenía que ser un hombre, y teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba desnuda, esperaba que se tratara de Jasper y no de algún otro extraño que pudiera... ¿Estaba loca? ¿Jasper? Mejor que fuera Serge... No, él tampoco. Emmett. Emmett no daría nada por verla desnuda y mucho menos se sentiría tentado por su desnudez... ¡Oh, Dios! No estaba razonando con claridad. Pero la voz a sus espaldas fue clara y familiar y tan fría como el agua del río que todavía goteaba del cabello.

—Primero la camisa blanca, ahora el resplandor de su cuerpo blanco. Si no la conociera mejor, princesa, pensaría que quería que la encontraran.

* * *

**hola hola... la atraparon x lo ke se be.. jeje pobre alice.. no le va a resultar facil librarse de ellos..**

**jejej reviews... cuidence**


	19. Chapter 19

**hola a to2.. espero les guste este cap**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 19**

La sola idea de querer que él la encontrara era tan absurda que no merecía ningún comentario. No era que Alice pudiera pensar en algo que decir en ese momento tan mortificante de saber que los ojos de Jasper la estaban mirando y, probablemente, con ese brillo intenso. No se sorprendería si se encontrara delante de dos rayos de luz amarilla. Y esa palabra horrible, "encontraran". La había localizado porque había divisado esa maldita cami sa blanca que llevaba puesta, su camisa blanca. Ni siquie ra había considerado que podría verse tanto en la oscuri dad. Todas las precauciones que había tomado para nada. Atrapada... No, por Dios, no hasta que le pusiera las manos encima.

Alice se dio la vuelta y, al mismo tiempo, arrojó bien alto su falda mojada con la esperanza de que Jasper estu viera lo suficientemente cerca... y solo. Así fue. La falda pesada le cubrió la cara impidiéndole ver durante los segundos que Alice necesitaba para pasar junto a él.

El sonido de furia que emitió fue aterrador. Se pare cía más al gruñido de un animal, lo cual la obligó a correr aún más rápido. Si no hubiera estado tan furioso, ella habría inclinado la balanza. Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. Simplemente corrió abriéndose paso entre los arbustos sin importarle el ruido que hacía. Tenía que ganar distan cia, la suficiente como para encontrar un lugar donde esconderse.

El primer raspón profundo que se hizo con una ra ma en el costado le recordó que llevaba botas y nada más. ¡Por Dios! ¿A dónde creía que iba desnuda? Pero no podía preocuparse por eso tampoco, no con ese demonio enar decido tan cerca. No podía oírlo detrás pero estaba haciendo tanto ruido que no podía oír nada y el no saber la asustaba aún más. Tenía que saber.

Se desvió rápidamente de la dirección en la que había estado corriendo y se dejó caer sobre las rodillas detrás de un manojo de helechos. Tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para ahogar su respiración dificultosa, pero tan pron to como oyó las pisadas fuertes de Jasper le vio desplomarse de rodillas delante de ella. Estaba muerta de miedo. Chilló y volvió a hacerlo cuando su peso la hizo caer sobre el suelo mullido. Con una mano la tomó del cabe llo y le levantó la cara. En un instante, le estaba cubrien do la boca con la suya y campanas de alarma resonaron en su cabeza. ¡Otra vez no! ¿Ese hombre no sabía cómo manejar la ira de otra manera? Alice pataleó y se sacu dió debajo de su cuerpo pero sólo logró que adoptara un postura más amenazadora. Sin una falda que representa ra un obstáculo, acomodó fácilmente las caderas entre sus piernas. Si él no estuviera totalmente vestido…

Esto no parecía importar cuando sintió la protube rancia de su masculinidad contra su cuerpo. Lo que sen tía tenía que ser realmente abrumador para sus senti dos, ya que su interior cobró vida y se agitó en señal de protesta o de bienvenida. ¡Por Dios! No sabía cuál de las dos. Pero nunca había sentido nada tan extraño y debili tador, aterrador y emocionante al mismo tiempo. Por un momento dejó de luchar y se dedicó a examinar la sen sación pero luego cayó en la pasión de su beso. Nunca había intentado negar que le gustara su mane ra de besar, por más que deseara que no fuera así. Ahora no era diferente y le costó mucho resistirse a la necesidad que sentía en estos momentos de abrazarle y besarle tam bién. ¿Todavía estaba enfadado? Ya no podía saberlo. No porque le importara si esto era todo lo que le iba a hacer.

Sin embargo, este pensamiento y cualquier otro se paralizó cuando la mano de Jasper se interpuso entre ellos para descubrir lentamente la sensación de sus pechos. Sus sentidos estallaron en nuevas sensaciones. Un hormigueo y un endurecimiento de sus pezones volvieron a sacudir su interior. Pero su mano no se detuvo allí. Se deslizó sobre el estómago hacia abajo, donde la estaba presionando con fuerza. Luego sus dedos estaban allí, penetrándola. Inten tó decirle que no siguiera pero Jasper no se lo permitió. Siguió besándola. Después de todo prefería que no se detu viera. Alice volvió a sacudirse pero esta vez fue una reac ción involuntaria porque lo que sentía sólo podía descri birse como un placer salvaje. ¿Todo porque estaba enoja do? Podía enfadarse todas las veces que quisiera...

Ambos lo oyeron al mismo tiempo. Alguien gritaba su nombre. La voz se oyó a lo lejos. Era una voz que le resultaba irreconocible aunque, probablemente no a Jasper. El levantó la cabeza. Con esto le estaba dando otro respiro momentáneo sólo que esta vez no lo quería. Y esta vez no podía ver la expresión de Jasper cuando la mira ba para saber si había desahogado parte de su ira o si toda vía estaba allí apenas sometida, lo cual era aún peor en lo que a ella concernía. El hacía el amor cuando estaba furioso pero daba una tunda cuando no lo estaba tanto. No le importaba recibir otro castigo de niños pero no tenía idea de a qué atenerse ahora. Incluso las sombras no le per mitían verle los ojos y así saber si brillaban.

—Si alguna vez vuelve a poner en riesgo su vida como lo hizo al saltar del _Lorilie_, encontraré un bastón. Aparentemente es lo único que la impresiona. Y la gol pearé —le prometió en voz baja al principio. Luego subió el volumen para continuar, lo cual no dejaba dudas sobre la intensidad de su ira—. ¿Tiene alguna idea de todo por lo que tuve que pasar mientras la buscaba en ese río? Pasé unos diez minutos mirando el agua y pensando que la rue da de paletas la había agarrado. Me volví loco de miedo porque estaba demasiado oscuro y no veía nada. Y cuan do finalmente veo algo, es su brazo y la manga blanca, que la lleva firmemente hacia la costa sin la menor difi cultad.

Alice abrió los ojos llena de incredulidad mucho antes de que terminara. ¿Su ira era producto de una preo cupación por ella? Si no lo hubiera dicho tan apasionada mente podría pensar que se trataba de un truco más. Pero no dudaba de haberle asustado de verdad. Curiosamente ahora se sentía culpable, lo cual era totalmente ridículo. Después de todo, era un vil perseguidor de prostitutas ¿o no? Al meno, un secuestrador por razones atroces. Pero un momento antes no había pensado lo mismo. Un momento antes no había pensado en nada excepto en las cosas, nuevas e increíbles, que le hacía sentir, algunas de las cuales seguía sintiendo ya que todavía no había reti rado los dedos de su interior.

No sabía si él era consciente de ello pero ella sí. Se le hacía extremadamente difícil responderle, incluso recor darle que por ser él el único integrante de su pequeño grupo que viajaba contra su voluntad, tenía todo el derecho de intentar escapar sea como fuere.

—¿Por qué no dice algo? —preguntó Jasper. Alice tenía la sensación de que él esperaba una dis culpa. No iba a recibirla. Con un gran esfuerzo, señaló en un tono casual:

—Si yo estuviera atravesando el océano con usted hacia esa Cardinia de su imaginación y tuviera que preo cuparme porque sucedan este tipo de cosas cada vez que alguien le hace enfurecer, me volvería loca. ¿Qué hace cuando no hay una mujer cerca sobre quien arrebatarse?

—Espero hasta que encuentro una —su respuesta revelaba una cierta diversión; no así su tono de voz cuan do añadió—. ¿La he hecho daño Alice?

—A buena hora se pone a pensar —gruño la mucha cha—. ¿Ya ha terminado de reprenderme?

—Tal vez no.

—¿Qué ha pasado con los besos? ¿Con eso ya hemos terminado?

—Decididamente no.

La sola mención de los besos le recordó dónde tenía puestos los dedos. De inmediato los retiró con suavidad. Alice jadeó y luego dijo:

—Bueno, no puede tener ambas cosas.

—Sí que puedo.

Estaba segura de que sólo estaba bromeando ya que ahora era evidente que estaba de buen humor. Probable mente estuviera sonriendo de oreja a oreja aunque ella no podía verle. Tampoco le importaba. Fue la lánguida com binación de sentirse cansada pero sexualmente excitada lo que sofocó su protesta. Tuvo que esforzarse por rechazarle pero lo logró.

—Ya no está enfadado conmigo, Jasper, de modo que déjeme levantarme.

El no se movió.

—Sería un error por su parte, pequeña Alice, pen sar que tengo que estar enfadado para hacerle el amor —inclinó la cabeza y con los labios le rozó la mejilla has ta la oreja. Su aliento tibio la hizo estremecerse de la cabe za a los pies. Luego continúo con un suspiro—. La quise anoche, hoy una decena de veces y ahora más que nunca. Dígame que la ame, Alice. ¡Pídamelo!

Este demonio no se andaba con medias tintas. ¿Pedírselo? Decididamente le agradaba la idea. Pero no se atrevía... ¿O sí? Alice estaba a punto de rendirse ante lo que estaba sintiendo cuando alguien carraspeó, lo cual anunció que ya no estaban solos. Jasper suspiró, la besó en la mejilla y se apartó de ella. Sin embargo su voz fue concisa cuan do se dirigió al amigo inoportuno.

—Aunque la lealtad que hizo que te arrojaras al río detrás de mí abruma mi corazón, en este instante desearía que te fueras al infierno. La princesa requiere un momen to de privacidad de modo que vete.

Sus mejillas volvieron a arrebatarse ante su incomodidad. Estaba desnuda pero, por un momento, había olvidado ese hecho tan mortificante. Jasper no. Se sentó y se quitó la chaqueta dejándola caer sobre el regazo de Alice, quien también se incorporó. Se cubrió rápidamen te y disfrutó del calor de la parte interna de la chaqueta, aun que todavía estuviera bastante húmeda. Para cubrirse era más que suficiente, aunque tenía unos botones que se habrían cerrado debajo del pecho de Jasper, pero que, en su caso, no lo hacían hasta el ombligo. De todos modos, era una levita que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas de mane ra que cumplía con su propósito siempre que la mantu viera bien cerrada.

Ahora se escuchaban más ruidos entre los arbustos. Los otros dos hombres se acercaban. Alice descubrió quien les había visto en primer lugar cuando Lazar gritó:

—¡Por aquí!

Alguien le hacía la pregunta:

—¿Has encontrado a Jasper?

—Sí y también a su pececito.

El "pececito" hizo un gesto que nadie pudo ver en la oscuridad. Pensó en que podría escabullirse suavemen te mientras los hombres intercambiaban mensajes. Pero una mano que no había visto la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la tomó del codo como para quitarle esa idea de la cabe za. No se escaparía otra vez esa noche. Jasper, decidida mente, iba a asegurarse de que así fuera. Pero mañana... el mañana era otra historia…

* * *

**el mañana? jeje ke hara Alice? jeje kien sabe no...**

**reviews**

**cuidence**


	20. Chapter 20

**hola.. aki sta el cap..**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertence**

**Capitulo 20**

Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que Alice había dormido al aire libre, pero no se sorprendió cuando se despertó con los olores húmedos del río y el pasto que le hacia cosquillas en la nariz. Estaba acostumbrada a despertarse con la mente despejada y alerta. Lo había aprendido de Dobbs que estaba en el peor de los humores en las mañanas y dispuesto a pegarle si una de sus órdenes no se entendía y se ejecutaba de inmediato.

Ahora se preguntaba por Dobbs y por lo que habría sucedido el día anterior cuando se despertó en la tarde y ella no había ido corriendo ante el primer grito o el tercero o el cuarto, cosa que había sido habitual últimamente, a medida que su independencia se afirmaba cada vez más. ¿Quien habría abierto "El Harén" por él? ¿Jeremiah? Pero lo único que sabía hacer bien era servir tragos. Ni siquiera sabía cómo reponer la demanda.

Lentamente comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas que era necesario hacer en la taberna que ni Jeremiah ni Aggi sabrían cómo manejar y la lista era cada vez más extensa. Además no tenían ninguna bailarina hasta que el pie de April se curara. Por una o dos noches podrían arreglárselas sin espectáculo pero se correría la voz y su negocio decaería rotundamente.

El pánico se apoderó de ella cuando pensó en cómo se vería afectada su futura supervivencia si ella no estaba allí para supervisar. "El Harén" podría verse en la obligación de cerrar sus puertas o, lo que era aún peor, Dobbs podría hacer un trato con otra persona. Todo su futuro podría verse arruinado por esta ausencia forzada. Maldito Jasper por haberla encontrado la noche anterior.

La noche anterior había regresado al lugar donde ella había dejado sus ropas. Ella y Jasper iban adelante para que tuviera tiempo de vestirse antes de que los demás se unieran a ellos. Jasper había decidido pasar la noche allí y, para desilusión de Alice que esperaba poder escaparse nuevamente mientras todos ellos dormían, había ordenado una vigilia. Se turnarían entre ellos durante toda la noche. No habían prendido un fuego, no tenían mantas para abrigarse y ella había dormido con la ropa húmeda, mientras que los hombres se habían quitado casi todo, para poder extender la ropa en los arbustos de alrededor y que se secara.

Alice esperaba que hubieran tenido la decencia de vestirse ahora que era de día, pero todavía no los había mirado. Se había dado vuelta sobre el estómago mientras dormía, de manera que aún tenía la ropa húmeda donde se había apoyado. Pero los hombres estaban despiertos. Podía oír sus conversaciones en voz baja aunque habían vuelto a hablar en ese idioma extranjero que todos conocían. Por lo tanto, no se preocupó en escuchar.

Indudablemente estaban haciendo planes, decidiendo qué dirección tomar. Alice se preguntó si conocían la zona porque ella no; no de este lado del río, ni tampoco del otro. Estaban muy lejos de Natchez. De todas maneras, ése era problema de ellos. El suyo consistía en encontrar una oportunidad más para separarse de ellos, lo cual resultaba virtualmente imposible porque ninguno le permitiría alejarse más allá del alcance de la mano.

Finalmente, se dió la vuelta y se sentó. Los vió a todos reunidos cerca del borde del agua. Emmett y Serge estaban sentados sobre un tronco, mientras Emmett intentaba quitar el barro de sus botas con un pañuelo. Lazar estaba de cuclillas en el piso contando dinero, de modo que alguno o varios de ellos debían haber tenido dinero encima cuando decidieron venir tras ella. Jasper estaba de pie mirando el agua. Tal vez estuviera considerando la posibilidad de hacer señas a algún bote que pasara por el río. Ella podría haberles dicho que esa era una buena manera de que les robaran y los mataran, ya que había muchos tipos desagradables que recorrían el Mississippi en estos días. Era una opción para aquellos que estaban realmente desesperados. Ella estaba desesperada pero ellos no; al menos por el momento. "De todos modos, ellos tampoco son lo que se dice gente recta y honesta, ¿o sí?", pensó Alice con desagrado. Eso hacía que probablemente se sintieran cómodos entre ladrones y asesinos.

Su movimiento hizo que Serge la mirara y luego Lazar. Al ver que no le quitaban la vista de encima, miró hacia bajo para asegurarse de que el chaleco le estuviera cubriendo los pechos en forma adecuada. Por suerte sí. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista Emmett también la estaba mirando. Parecía sorprendido, casi perplejo. Bueno qué estaba pasando?

—¿Me crecieron dos cabezas o algo así? —preguntó irritada.

Jasper se dió la vuelta al oír su voz, la miró y pronunció una maldición que le quemó los oídos. A esta altura, Lazar comenzó a reírse, Serge se sonrió pero todos la seguían mirando como si estuvieran viendo algo que les resultaba imposible de creer.

Por lo general Alice no era tan torpe pero estaba tan acostumbrada a estar bien maquillada antes de mirar a alguien a la cara, inclusive Dobbs, que no se le ocurrió de inmediato que su camuflaje había desaparecido por completo. Cuando finalmente recordó haberse refregado la cara de arriba a abajo la noche anterior en el río, repitió la maldición de Jasper pero en silencio. Se suponía que después no iba a toparse con ellos otra vez. Y tampoco ver sus malditas reacciones. Los estaba dejando sin habla. Aunque no del todo. Cuando Lazar terminó de reírse, dijo en voz alta sin dirigirse a nadie en particular:

—Ahora tiene sentido que se vea así, siendo su madre una renombrada belleza austriaca y su padre uno de los hombres más apuestos que haya nacido en Cardinia. Esto es lo que esperábamos, no la bruja raída en la que ella misma se convertía con la pintura. Jasper nos advirtió que no era como parecía.

—Yo esperaba que fuera peor no mejor —dijo Emmett.

—¿A esto le dices simplemente mejor? —preguntó Serge que ahora reía dejando ver los dientes—. Vendrán de toda Europa a mirarla una vez que se sepa que es aún más bella que su madre. Y pensar que yo sentía pena por...

Dos de los hombres carraspearon y Serge interrumpió su frase justo a tiempo. Jasper, callado hasta el momento, dió un paso adelante con firmeza para ayudar a Alice a ponerse de pie.

— La pregunta es —dijo en un tono lo suficientemente hostil como para predecir lo que estaba por venir—, ¿por qué una prostituta escondería un rostro digno de su fortuna?

El rostro que merecía una fortuna enrojeció, lo cual enfureció a Alice aún más que el insulto en sí. Se estaba cansando y hastiando de sonrojarse cada vez que la despreciaban de esa manera. Obviamente, nada iba a hacer que dejaran de insultarla, de manera que tenía que lograr que los insultos no la afectaran. Ni siquiera sabía por que reaccionaba de ese modo cuando le habían dicho peores cosas que prostituta en su vida y se había vuelto demasiado insensible como para darse cuenta. Decididamente, necesitaría fortalecerse si tenía que pasar otro día con estos cuatro hombres o comenzar a devolver una agresión con otra.

En ese momento, sintió ganas de devolver el insulto y, a pesar de que hubiera sido una pregunta retórica, que al menos no le habían formulado a ella, la respondió con una sonrisa inmensamente dulce:

—Soy sólo una mujer, Jasper. Nunca hubo demasiado tiempo como para atender a todos los clientes que atraía este rostro.

Increíblemente, el color desapareció de la cara de Jasper y regresó tan repentinamente que Alice supo que era él quien estaba ruborizado de furia esta vez. "Muy bien, un tanto para ti, muchachita. Devolver la agresión va a ser más fácil de lo que pensabas". Detrás de Jasper oyó que alguien exclamaba "¡cielos!". Otro de los hombres advirtió:

—Piensa antes de hacer algo, Jasper.

Ellos ni siquiera podían ver que se había puesto pálido ya que todavía la estaba mirando. Esperaban que se enfureciera ante lo que ella había dicho. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué diferencia había si ella confirmaba lo que todos ya pensaban? Si dijera la verdad en cambio, Jasper probablemente se enfurecería igual. Quizá la próxima vez intentaría esa posibilidad.

Lo que hizo ahora fue cobrar ánimo pensando que Jasper se abalanzaría sobre ella como de costumbre. Aparentemente no con sus amigos presentes ya que lo único que hizo fue levantarle el mentón con un dedo y recorrer cada centímetro de su rostro con esos ojos dorados como si intentara registrarlo en su memoria.

Alice sabía lo que él estaba mirando o al menos eso pensaba. En realidad no había contemplado su rostro en el espejo con una luz decente durante una buena cantidad de años. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho no habría visto lo que él estaba viendo. Unas pestañas en punta enmarcaban unos ojos fascinantemente inclinados que, sin ese gris alrededor, no eran pálidos en absoluto sino de color claro y brillante. La piel suave como un pétalo tenía el aspecto de rosas y crema y las cejas llamativas eran tan negras como su cabello. Jasper veía a la aristócrata en sus pómulos altos y la pasión en su boca profunda, con labios gruesos y seductores. Y veía la fuerza o la terquedad en su mandíbula, así como la suave curva en la punta de su nariz pequeña que le quitaba cualquier rasgo altivo. Veía un rostro tan adorable al que ni siquiera un poeta podría hacerle justicia con una descripción florida. Y detestaba cada centímetro de él.

Alice lo percibió claramente en su expresión y no comprendía. El hombre la había deseado decena de veces al día anterior, al menos eso había dicho, cuando su aspecto había sido de lo más desagradable. ¿Y ahora no la deseaba? De haberlo sabido se habría lavado la cara mucho antes.

Cuando Jasper culminó con su inspección dijo con una indiferencia engañosa:

—Ya entiendo, Alice. Sería una multitud haciendo fila ¿no es así? ¿O le ofrece sus servicios a más de uno a la vez?

Por Dios. Iba a volverse realmente desagradable ahora que ya no la quería para sí. Alice no sabía si llorar por esa horrible insinuación o si abofetearlo. Pero se había olvidado de cómo llorar...

La cachetada en la mejilla resonó con fuerza en la quietud de alrededor. Jasper había tenido que morderse el labio para que no le temblara la mano y ahora le dolía. La mejilla de Jasper se puso blanca y luego la sangre delineó la forma de su mano haciendo que las cicatrices debajo apenas se percibieran. Alice sintió tanta satisfacción al ver esa marca que ni siquiera le preocupaba si él se daba vuelta para buscar un palo con el cual castigarla o si le pegaba en el trasero, como habría hecho Emmett la otra noche si Jasper no le hubiera detenido. Pero él no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Simplemente se tocó la mejilla con un dedo y levantó la ceja.

—¿Considero esto como un no? —dijo. Alice casi lo abofeteó otra vez. El debió de haberlo anticipado porque sacudió la cabeza en señal de advertencia—. Ah, no, Alice. Una vez quizá me lo merezca. Pero dos veces no lo aceptaré. Compórtese...

— Entonces desaparezca de mi vida porque ya me cansé de sus provocaciones perversas.

La muchacha le dió la espalda pero él no le respondió. Después de un instante le oyó alejarse y fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no salir corriendo en dirección opuesta. Había otros cuatro hombres dispuestos a seguirla, de manera que lo único que lograría sería malgastar su energía. Transcurrió otro instante y Lazar se le acercó con una extrema cautela en su expresión.

—No sé si preguntarle, princesa, pero... ¿esto es comestible?

Alice miró la rama de follaje que tenía en la mano. Moras salvajes. Si ella no estuviera tan hambrienta, le diría que no y luego se sentaría, tranquila, para ver cómo todos intentaban vomitar lo que probablemente ya habían comido. En cambio, le quitó la rama de la mano y se metió unas moras jugosas en la boca. En lo que a ella concernía, ésa ya era buena respuesta puesto que había decidido no volver a hablar con ninguno de ellos.

Pero las malditas moras no bajaban. Tenía un bocado atragantado tan grande como su puño; algo que no había experimentado desde niña. Pensó que después de todo podía llorar. No emitió ningún sonido pero las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar copiosamente. Al verlas Lazar empalideció. Alice no percibió su reacción, tampoco que se había ido de su lado. Luego una discusión comenzó a sus espaldas que, por un momento, se volvió verdaderamente acalorada aunque tampoco le estaba prestando atención a eso. Tal vez se matarían entre sí. Podía esperar...

Los brazos que la rodearon eran dolorosamente tiernos y la llevaron contra un pecho consolador. Supuso que se trataba de Lazar pero no miró para asegurarse porque, a estas alturas, no le importaba. Al parecer el consuelo rompió la contención y ahora lloraba en voz alta. Sus sollozos retumbaban en el bosque. Estaba llorando, por Dios, cuando unos minutos antes había estado tan furiosa. ¡Qué situación tan incómoda! Ni siquiera podía decir por qué lo estaba haciendo. De hecho, no porque ese demonio con ojos endiablados ya no gustara de ella.

Estaba haciendo tanto ruido que tuvo que pasar un instante antes de que pudiera oír las palabras consoladoras que le estaban diciendo. Cuando por fin las oyó se puso tiesa y se apartó. Pero los brazos que la rodeaban la apretaron más. Iba a ser consolada le gustara o no por él. ¡Qué descaro absoluto! No había nada que él pudiera decir...

—Lo siento, Alice. A veces me comporto como el demonio que me dicen. Yo se lo advertí ¿no es verdad? Y a veces cuando estoy sorprendido...

—Quiere decir desilusionado ¿no es así? —le interrumpió con amargura.

—Sorprendido estará bien —contestó Jasper—. Nunca supe manejar las sorpresas.

—Tiene reacciones poco frecuentes ante muchas cosas, ¿no es así, Jasper?

Este comentario no fue lo más astuto que podría haber dicho en ese momento cuando la rodeaba con sus brazos. Pero corría el peligro de que la besara únicamente cuando estaba enojado o sellando tratos y ese peligro, indudablemente, había desaparecido ahora que él conocía su verdadero aspecto. Debería sentirse aliviada. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo estaba?

Jasper permaneció quieto durante un largo rato. Alice pensó que no contestaría a su pregunta pero lo hizo.

—Usted sabe manejar muy bien mis reacciones poco frecuentes, ¿o no?

El color volvió a apoderarse de sus mejillas y no tenía ningún polvo gris que lo ocultara, sólo ese pecho ancho por el momento.

—Esa fue una tregua corta —dijo con cansancio.

Le acarició la parte de atrás de la cabeza y la presionó aún más contra él. ¿La consolaba al mismo tiempo que la insultaba? Ese hombre no hacía nada en forma normal.

—En realidad no quise ofenderla —le dijo suavemente cerca del oído—. Hay mujeres de gran experiencia que todavía me tiene miedo cuando... pero en el caso de una muchacha inocente es aún peor. Al menos usted tiene eso a su favor.

¿Y nada más? Pero él no dijo eso. No intentaba insultarla después de todo.

—Algunas inocentes reaccionarían exactamente como yo —respondió Alice—. Pero creo que ya no tendré que preocuparme por eso ¿o sí?

Jasper suspiró.

—Logré que se enojara otra vez.

Lo único que percibió Alice fue que no había respondido a la pregunta.

—Ahora me puede dejar ir, Jasper. La lluvia cesó, en caso de que todavía no se haya dado cuenta.

Le oyó reírse y le levantó la cara para que pudiera ver que estaba sonriendo. Era su manera de decirle que, por lo menos, estaba dispuesto a olvidar las duras palabras que habían intercambiado y a empezar de nuevo otra vez. Lo que él no sabía era que ella odiaba que se sonriera. No sabía que sus latidos se aceleraban cada vez que lo hacía. Alice miró esos labios, sintió todo su cuerpo tan cerca de ella y experimentó nuevamente esa agitación en su interior. Por Dios, ¿cómo podía hacerle esto después de su reciente malicia? Le sintió tenso antes de que le soltara, dándole a pensar que él había presentido lo que ella sentía y eso no le gustaba. Se apartó de él antes de que pudiera percibirlo también en su expresión.

—¿Cuál es la dirección que decidió tomar? —preguntó en un tono neutro.

—Sur.

Iban a elegir el camino contrario al que ella quería seguir.

* * *

**espero les haya gustado el cap.. jeje vieron sus reacciones al ver ke la "fea" de Alice resulto sr toda una belleza jejeje y el Jazz hasta mudo kedo x un rato.. xq solo abrio su bokota para decir tonterias.. pero ke weno ke ella le haya ganado la cara jummm**

**bueno.. espero reviews...**

**cuidence**


	21. Chapter 21

**hola a todos aki sta el new cap jeje **

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 21**

Debieron pasar unas tres horas desde que comenzaron a caminar hacia el sur. Sin embargo, ninguno de los acompañantes de Alice había mencionado la comida. Lo que sí se mencionaba una y otra vez era el cambio de su aspecto y, cada vez que levantaba la vista, descubría que uno de ellos la estaba mirando, incluso Jasper, como si todavía no pudieran creer que hubiera resultado ser tan bella. Serge y Lazar parecían encantados de que fuera así. En el caso de Emmett no podía darse cuenta excepto que no había hecho ningún comentario despectivo en lo que iba de la mañana. Y ya sabía lo que pensaba Jasper lo cual no tenía sentido si uno se ponía a pensar que podía obtener más dinero por una bailarina exótica bella que por una fea.

Intentó no considerar en qué era más valiosa para ellos ahora porque eso haría que la vigilaran aún más. En cambio pensó en el hambre que tenía, lo cual no fue muy difícil debido a todo el ruido que le estaba haciendo el estómago. Finalmente se le ocurrió pensar que, por lo bien vestidos que estaban sus secuestradores y los modales que tenían, tal vez no sabrían cómo sobrevivir en la selva. Eso sí que sería gracioso. En realidad, no, por cuanto también ella se encontraba atrapada.

Alice estaba a punto de revelar que sabía cómo buscar comida cuando Serge, que exploraba más adelante, dijo que había encontrado algo. Ese algo resultó ser la casa de una plantación relativamente grande, con todos los edificios exteriores correspondientes que hacían que los lugares de ese tamaño fueran autosuficientes. Este sitio resultó tener todo lo que sus secuestradores hubieran pedido: una comida caliente ya preparada, provisiones para llevar y cuatro caballos robustos lo cual, aparentemente, estaban en condiciones de pagar. Había más caballos disponibles y, además, los hombres tenían más dinero encima pero, obviamente, ella no iba a montar sola.

Pensó que eso seria esperar demasiado. Tampoco la dejaron sola ni por un segundo ni siquiera para usar el cuarto de aseo, especialmente para usar el cuarto de aseo. Jasper la acompañó al excusado fuera de la casa. Incluso inspeccionó el interior para asegurarse de que no hubiera otras salidas antes de permitirle esos pocos minutos de privacidad. Le hubiera gustado saber cómo iban a hacer cuando no hubiera un excusado fuera de la casa. ¿Pensaba quedarse parado allí mirándola? ¡Demonios!

No se quedaron en la plantación más tiempo del necesario, quizá porque no confiaban en Alice cuando había otra gente. Le habían advertido de antemano que no causara ningún problema allí pero, esta vez, no se mencionaron las consecuencias. De todas maneras no habría hecho caso a la advertencia si hubiera pensado que alguien en las instalaciones hubiese estado en condiciones de ayudarla. Pero el propietario era un hombre de edad. Su esposa era una inválida a quien Alice ni siquiera llegó a conocer. Y todos los demás eran los esclavos de la pareja. No podían ayudarla a ella más que podían ayudarse a sí mismos.

Cuando fue la hora de partir Alice no tuvo la necesidad de preguntar con quién cabalgaría. Agarrándola del codo, cosa que había hecho durante toda la visita, Jasper la condujo hacia el caballo que él había elegido, una yegua alazana grande, la ayudó a subirse a la montura y se sentó tras ella. La posición que más o menos la colocaba en el regazo de Jasper, le disgustaba por completo. Al estar apoyada en uno de sus brazos, se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda pero podía ver a Jasper sin ninguna dificultad. Le molestaba estar tan cerca de él, tocarle en tantos sitios, sentir su calor —siempre le parecía que ese hombre estaba caliente—, pero también tener que mirarle era demasiado. Pensó que podía cerrar los ojos o endurecerse el cuello mirando hacia adelante. Intentó las dos opciones pero ambas le hacían sentir claramente que él la estaba observando y eso también le disgustaba. No le llevó mucho tiempo hacérselo saber.

—Quiero cambiar de posición, Jasper, y sentarme hacia adelante.

—¿Atravesada?

—Sí.

—No.

Se enfrentó a esos ojos dorados como el jerez y le preguntó:

—¿Y por qué no?

Jasper la miró a los ojos sólo un instante y luego miró sobre su cabeza con la mandíbula apretada y los labios bien cerrados. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas ignorarla. Sin embargo respondió.

—Su falda no se lo permitirá.

La falda era bastante angosta en comparación con aquellas diseñadas especialmente para ajustarse a innumerables enaguas pero tampoco lo era tanto.

—Dejaría ver sólo un poco de piel o, tal vez, nada ya que llevo botas que me cubren un tercio de las pantorrillas.

Alice pensó que su respuesta había sido bastante razonable pero a Jasper se le habían aclarado levemente los ojos cuando volvió a mirarla.

—Un poco es demasiado. Recuerde por favor quién es, princesa, y comience a comportarse con el decoro que exige su condición y no como una mujer de taberna.

La pausa le resultó lo suficientemente clara como para darse cuenta de que "prostituta" había sido su primera elección para describirla. Por alguna razón que no podía imaginar, le estaba irritando lo suficientemente como para provocar los insultos otra vez. Y si iba a insultarla, mejor que fuera de forma merecida.

—¿Qué fue lo que le molestó? ¿La palabra piel? ¿Pantorrilla? Soy una mujer de taberna, Jasper, y no hay muchas palabras que no encajen en mi vocabulario. ¿Le gustaría oír alguna otra que, tal vez, pudiera resultarle cuestionable, hijo de perra?

Sus miradas pelearon durante casi un minuto de total silencio. Decididamente, los ojos de Jasper ahora brillaban y los suyos disparaban algunas chispas verdes. Luego la sorprendió concediendo todo.

—Siéntese como quiera. Muestre toda la piel que desee. También puede decir lo que le plazca, pequeña Alice.

La muchacha hizo un gesto de disgusto. Él estaba cediendo con demasiada facilidad después de incitarla a una pelea. De todos modos reacomodó rápidamente las extremidades antes de que el hombre cambiara de opinión. El hecho de no ver esos ojos de demonio la dejaba mucho más tranquila. Tal vez ahora pudiera volver a concentrarse en su huida...

Cuando estaba inclinándose hacia adelante para bajarse la falda hasta donde le fuera posible, Jasper la abrazó de la cintura para afirmar más las caderas de Alice entre sus piernas. Sin embargo la joven no se alarmó porque pensó que él simplemente quería asegurarse de que no se cayera del caballo. Pero no la soltó cuando ella se afirmó y, un instante más tarde, levantó el antebrazo hasta que puso una mano abierta sobre su pecho derecho con la suficiente presión como para que su espalda estuviera en total contacto con su pecho. Al mismo tiempo que sus labios dejaron escapar un resuello, oyó la voz de Jasper en el oído como si no hubiera habido ninguna pausa después de sus concesiones.

—Pero descubrirá, si no lo ha hecho todavía muchachita, que la manera en que se comporta una mujer es la manera en que probablemente será tratada.

Alice abrió bien los ojos al darse cuenta de que lo que él estaba haciendo era darle una lección, aunque bastante injuriosa, y no tomarse libertades porque había sentido algún deseo al tocarla. Era algo tan humillante que sólo de pensarlo cerró los ojos pero volvió a abrirlos. La lección no había terminado. Jasper arqueó los dedos alrededor de su pecho y lo apretó suavemente mientras ondulaba la mano. Aunque, probablemente, no esperaba o no quería que ella sintiera algo que no fuera vergüenza ante esta lección, esa caricia particular la excitó de cualquier modo. Ella le quitó los dedos de encima agradecida de que él se lo permitiera, y le echó la mano a un lado.

—Entiendo el mensaje —dijo con amargura.

—No me parece.

Y volvió a tocarla con la mano que subió para acariciarle la garganta y que luego bajó sobre ambos pechos, sobre el estómago, por una pierna. Tenía la falda estirada sobre los muslos que no debería haber sentido más que el mínimo roce de su mano, pero sus dedos le acariciaron la pierna de todas maneras, haciéndole sentir que la falda ya no estaba allí. Volvió a subir su mano lentamente.

Alice le tomó la mano y volvió a apartársela pero Jasper volvió a apoyarla en su pecho. Y, esta vez, la muchacha no pudo soltarla.

—Gritaré —le prometió Alice.

—Lo único que logrará es conseguir una ávida audiencia.

Se había olvidado por completo de que no estaban solos. Probablemente, ya habían llamado la atención de alguno de sus acompañantes. Jasper volvió a apretar la mano una vez más.

—¡Está bien, maldición, me sentaré como usted quiera!

—Una sabia decisión, princesa.

Pero no le quitó la mano del pecho hasta que se había dado la vuelta por completo y estaba otra vez instalada sobre su regazo. Alice le miró. Se sentía terriblemente frustrada de que no hubiera manera de haberle podido ganar esa pequeña batalla.

—¿Ya le he dicho que es un engendro del diablo, Jasper?

—Sí.

—¿Y un bastardo?

—También.

—Usted sabe que le desprecio.

—Eso es inevitable.

Alice no dijo nada más y se puso a mirar hacia un lado del camino por el que iban cabalgando. Se negaba a volver a mirarle. Pero su último comentario había quedado flotando en su memoria y la perturbó repetidamente a lo largo de la tarde interminable. ¿Era inevitable? No estaba tan segura. Pero ¿por qué él pensaba que sí?

* * *

**jeje ke barbaros no? espero les haya gustado**

**cuidenc espero reviews**


	22. Chapter 22

**hola hola aki sta el new cap.. jeje epero les guste**

**recuerden de ke nda me pertenece**

**Capitulo 22**

Era casi de noche cuando Jasper les indicó que se apartaran del camino de la plantación para encontrar un lugar apropiado donde poder acampar durante la noche. No hacía mucho tiempo que habían pasado por otra plantación en la cual podrían haber pasado la noche, pero como nadie sugirió ni siquiera intentarlo Alice llegó a una única conclusión: ella era la razón por la que, en cambio, pasarían la noche incómodos. Sencillamente no confiaban en ella cuando había gente alrededor. En realidad, no confiaban en ella, punto. Y eso fue lo que descubrió cuando preguntó si podría tener unos minutos de privacidad en los arbustos.

Una de las cosas que habían adquirido junto con las provisiones era una cuerda larga. Probablemente había sido idea de Jasper, ya que fue él quien la ató a su muñeca y tomó el otro extremo antes de permitirle desaparecer de su vista. Pero Alice tenía que hablar, cantar o tararear todo el tiempo, a él no le importaba lo que eligiera, siempre que pudiera oírla. Eso era tomar demasiadas precauciones en lo que a ella concernía, pero hizo lo que se le había ordenado. Era consciente de que Jasper se abalanzaría sobre ella entre los arbustos si no obedecía.

Alice prefirió simplemente contar en voz alta y regresó antes de haber llegado a cincuenta. Ni siquiera consideró la posibilidad de cortar la cuerda en la muñeca mientras le fuera posible, no cuando todos estaban levantados y alertas. Pero, de alguna manera, iba a huir esa noche y, en lo posible, con uno de los caballos. Todavía no había pensado en como lo haría y le escapaba a la obvia conclusión de que tendría que herir seriamente a quien estuviera de guardia cuando se encontrara lista para irse. ¿Serge y Lazar? No podría herirlos a ellos ya que aparentemente lo único que hacían era seguir órdenes de los dos primos. ¿Emmett? Sin ningún remordimiento de conciencia. ¿Jasper? No estaba tan segura.

Habían estirado unas mantas en el piso cuando regresó de los arbustos y le ofreció la muñeca a Jasper para que pudiera desatar la cuerda. Serge estaba a punto de prender un fuego y Lazar estaba sacando la comida cocinada que todavía les quedaba un jamón, batatas y varias rodajas de pan de olor dulce. Habían traído suficientes provisiones como para una semana, además de algunos utensilios de cocina y varios rifles para cazar carne fresca. Pero por lo que había oído en la conversación general que habían sostenido a su alrededor durante el día, ninguno de ellos sabía cocinar. Alice pensó en toda la alharaca que tendría que producir antes de aceptar hacer la tarea para ellos. Ninguna. No iba a estar allí para otra comida si podía evitarlo.

Se estaba instalando sobre las mantas alrededor del fuego, en su opinión la suya, por desgracia, estaba demasiado cerca de Jasper, cuando éste último le pidió que bailara para ellos. Alice estaba tan sorprendida ante la petición que, por un instante, no respondió. Ese hombre había sido abominable con ella durante todo el día, primero con sus insinuaciones desagradables en la mañana y luego con sus lecciones diabólicas en la tarde. Y sea lo que fuere lo que le había hecho sentirse atraído por ella antes había desaparecido ahora, de manera que no podía explicarse por qué quería verla bailar. A menos que se tratara de otro intento de humillarla de algún modo. Si aceptaba, ¿le sugeriría que se quitara antes la ropa?

La idea de que ese pudiera ser su motivo la enfureció lo suficiente como para responder:

—Para todos ustedes, no. Para vuestro rey... si él insiste.

Dijo esto simplemente para vengarse de Jasper y porque estaba segura de que Emmett no se lo pediría ni siquiera para calmar su aburrimiento. Después de todo, eso sería admitir que le había gustado su danza y Emmett no haría eso cuando despreciaba todo en ella.

Pero no estaba tan segura de que su respuesta hubiera tenido el efecto deseado en Jasper. Su expresión se mantuvo imperturbable. Y su voz no fue más que moderadamente seca cuando habló.

—Nuestro rey está demasiado exhausto como para apreciarla, no es así, ¿su majestad?

Emmett miró a Jasper y dijo:

—Si no lo estaba, ahora lo estoy —y se dio media vuelta para dormir.

Alice oyó que Lazar se reía entre dientes al otro lado del fuego, pero él también les dió la espalda. Serge a su izquierda hizo lo mismo. El hecho de que los tres ya se fueran a dormir le indicó a Alice que Jasper se encargaría de la primera vigilancia. Cuando volvió a mirarle le descubrió reclinado sobre su manta, apoyado en un codo, observándola.

—¿Considerará la posibilidad?—preguntó al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se encontraron. Ambos mantuvieron la mirada y de inmediato se sintió la tensión.

Era cuidadoso. Alice se sintió aturdida de sólo pensar en bailar únicamente para él. ¿Podía hacer que volviera a desearla si bailaba? ¿Quería que él volviera a desearla?

El giro de sus pensamientos era molesto bajo esas circunstancias. Pero no podía negarlo. Tal vez Jasper ya no la encontrara deseable pero ella no podía decir lo mismo. Desafortunadamente, todavía le encontraba muy atractivo y, en este momento, mucho más acostado sin la chaqueta y el chaleco, con la corbata floja, una onda de cabello negro sobre una ceja y los ojos color jerez que cada vez se volvían más intensos con su silencio.

Al recordar su pregunta y que, probablemente, no volvería a verle después de esta noche, finalmente respondió sacudiendo la cabeza. Y se negaba a lamentarlo. El podía ser el único hombre que la había estremecido interiormente, pero el solo hecho de que pudiera hacerlo le convertía en un hombre más peligroso para ella que cualquier otro. Porque ningún hombre encajaba en sus planes futuros, ninguno, y éste en particular, con sus mentiras, su arrogancia, su total desprecio por ella. Tenía que estar un tanto loca para considerar seducirle.

Lo único que hizo Jasper fue encogerse de hombros ante su segundo rechazo pero un después se incorporó y dijo:

—Entonces acérquese.

Alice entrecerró los ojos en una actitud de sospecha. Ya estaba más cerca de él de lo que quería estar. Su manta estaba junto a la de ella.

—¿Por qué?

—La prepararé para dormir —mientras decía esto estiraba la cuerda sobre su falda—. Lamento la necesidad, Alice, pero no hay ninguna razón para que alguno de nosotros se quede sin dormir ahora que tenemos esto —agregó.

"Esto" era la cuerda. Cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía intenciones de atarla casi se echó a reír. Gracias a Dios no se había ofrecido a buscar comida esa mañana porque, para ello, habría tenido que revelar que tenía un cuchillo escondido. Ese cuchillo ahora le iba a permitir salir de este embrollo sin ninguna dificultad, porque todos dormirían profundamente pensando que estaría a salvo durante la noche.

Se acercó a él, lentamente, para que pensara que era una reacia a hacerlo.

—¿Es realmente necesario?

—Absolutamente —le contestó—. A menos que desee dormir debajo de mi...

El hecho de que le dijera algo así ahora era exasperante, en especial porque no lo sentía y, sin ninguna duda, su comentario era sarcástico. Pero el solo oírlo le aceleraba las pulsaciones. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contenerse y no mandarle a gritos al demonio. En cambio dijo:

—Oh, no sé. Estoy acostumbrada a tener un peso encima pero tal vez no encuentre que sea una posición muy cómoda para dormir.

Ese comentario, aparentemente, le tocó un nervio herido porque apretó con fuerza los labios y las mandíbulas y los ojos comenzaron a brillarle. Interesante. ¿Por qué las referencias a su familiaridad con los hombres seguían molestándole? Maldición, su actitud no tenía ningún sentido. Nunca lo había tenido. Ni siquiera cuando la había deseado, no le gustaba pensar que era una prostituta, excepto esa primera noche. No le había preocupado cuando estaba dispuesto a pagar por sus servicios ¿o sí? De hecho, esa noche parecía estar bastante contento de que ella fuera, supuestamente, una ramera.

Tenía que demostrar la cuestión para su satisfacción antes de abandonarles. Eso les haría retroceder al demostrarles lo equivocados que estaban con ella. Le daría a ella algo con que disfrutar maliciosamente... ¿de dónde venían estos pensamientos? Lo último que necesitaba era salir de estar experiencia sabiendo algo de la fornicación. Ya bastaba con haber descubierto lo desagradables que podían ser los besos.

Alice extendió una mano pero él no la tomó, simplemente esperó, de manera que, contra su voluntad, le ofreció la otra. Rápidamente le dio varias vueltas a la cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas antes de comenzar a atar nudos que ni siquiera él mismo podría desatar en la mañana. Una vez que terminó con esa tarea, procedió a atar el otro extremo de la cuerda alrededor de su cintura una media docena de veces.

Alice no había esperado que hiciera esto pero todo no estaba perdido. Todavía quedaban unos centímetros de cuerda entre sus manos y el pecho de Jasper, más de los que necesitaba para poder levantar las rodillas y llegar a su bota sin tocarle. Pero al estar atada a la cintura de Jasper, estaban enfrentados y si, por casualidad, se daba vuelta mientras estaba dormido, le arrancaría las manos con él. Bueno, en ese caso tendría que tirarle hacia atrás... o haber desaparecido para cuando esto sucediera.

Ahora estaba acostada, igual que Jasper, y de inmediato descubrió las desventajas de esta posición. No era muy cómodo estar acostada de un lado, sin el sostén de un brazo para la cabeza. Y si verdaderamente hubiera querido dormir, lo hubiera encontrado casi imposible con Jasper tan cerca, observándola. Los ojos ya no le brillaban. Estaban apagados ahora que la luz del fuego no le brillaba directamente en la cara. Todavía podía distinguir sus rasgos con claridad pero, desafortunadamente, ni sus pensamientos ni su estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que él quería decir algo o esperaba que ella lo hiciera. La posición en que estaban era bastante íntima, acogedora y, después de todo, casi privada y obviamente ninguno de los dos tenía sueño todavía.

Pudo comprobar su conclusión al preguntar:

—¿Cuando va a decirme la verdadera razón por la cual estoy aquí?

—¿Cuando va a aceptar que es una princesa real?

Punto muerto.

—Buenas noches, Jasper.

—¿Le gustaría conocer parte de la historia de su familia? —le preguntó con un tono suave.

Alice cerró los ojos ante la tentación de creer que, tal vez, supiera de su verdadera familia. Pero por supuesto no lo sabía. Cualquier cosa que le dijera sería una invención para su propio beneficio.

—No se preocupe —dijo con tono de amargura—. Iris solía inventar historias para hacerme dormir —añadió—, pero Dobbs la hacía callar cuando se daba cuenta. No quería que creciera siendo suave y fantasiosa.

—De modo que creció fuerte y...

—Pragmática.

—Yo habría dicho escéptica.

—Eso también.

—¿Y desconfiada?

—Nunca lo pensé pero creo que sí —dijo—, ¿y usted?

—Arrogante —dijo Jasper sin la menor meditación.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

—¿Lo admite?

—Soy muy consciente de mis defectos, pequeña Alice.

—¿Tiene muchos, entonces?

—¿Usted diría que no?

—Oh, no lo se. Supongo... pero creo que me estoy habituando a algunos. A su temperamento, por ejemplo.

¿Por qué había dicho eso ahora? El solo hecho de mencionar su temperamento hacía que ambos pudieran pensar únicamente en hacer el amor. Y él no tenía las manos atadas. Además, ella estaba a su alcance. Dios, qué idea tan estimulante.

—Buenas noches, Alice.

La frialdad de su voz le dio a entender que a él no le gustaba que se lo recordara. Alice cerró los ojos nuevamente y suspiró interiormente. "Buenas noches, Jasper".

* * *

**ke pasara ahora? jeje **

**espero reviews**

**cuidenc**


	23. Chapter 23

**hola hola jeje aki sta el new cap.. con las nnuevas azañas de Alice ejejej**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece es solamente una adptacion ya que la historia le pertenece a Johanna Lindsey y los personajes o parte de ellos a S.M.**

**Capitulo 23**

Alice no podía cabalgar directamente hacia Natchez por más que lo quisiera. Sus habilidades sobre un caballo no eran lo suficientemente buenas como para permitirle llevarle una distancia considerable a cualquier perseguidor en un camino recto. Y así fue. Se había caído de la montura aproximadamente una media docena de veces en los dos primeros días que había pasado conociendo al caballo del cual se había apropiado. De modo que el camino de regreso a casa le llevó cinco días en total. Y si bien no estaba tan preocupada por "El Harén" y por cómo Dobbs se las estaba arreglando sin ella, tampoco se arriesgaría a entrar en la ciudad. Sin embargo, había estado fuera siete días y no podía imaginarse en qué estado de deterioro estaría la taberna. Tenía que regresar.

De todos modos tenía miedo, lisa y llanamente, de que Jasper estuviera allí esperándola. Por supuesto, la lógica le decía que no harían todo el camino de regreso a Natchez por ella. Y aun si lo hicieran, ¿la esperarían al no encontrarla allí? Lo único que podía hacer era esperar que no fuera así y tomar todas las precauciones posibles.

Esperar en las afueras de la ciudad hasta las primeras horas de la mañana era lo peor, pero no podía correr el riesgo de entrar a la taberna mientras tuviera las puertas abiertas al público, si es que todavía estaba abierta. Si Jasper la había seguido, entonces seria allí donde la estaría esperando. Pero aunque él no estuviera allí, ella estaba sin su disfraz de manera que tenía que esperar de cualquier modo.

Había negociado el caballo para cruzar el río en lugar del chaleco de Jasper. Al barquero le había encantado el trueque pero, de todas maneras, ella no podía darle más uso al animal y estaba contenta de deshacerse de él. A Dobbs, probablemente, le daría un ataque de furia cuando se enterara. Los caballos no eran baratos.

Cuando Alice consideró que ya era suficientemente tarde, se dirigió furtivamente a la ciudad, tratando de mantenerse lejos de las calles principales en tanto le fuera posible. La taberna estaba tranquila cuando llegó. Las puertas estaban cerradas, no había luces encendidas, pero no tenía manera de saber si había estado abierta o no. En la puerta contigua el burdel seguía entreteniendo a los clientes. Lo mismo estaba haciendo la casa de apuestas del otro lado de la calle. Pero ninguno de los dos establecimientos estaba haciendo suficiente ruido como para que pudiera romper una ventana y así entrar a la taberna si las puertas estaban cerradas con llave. Y lo estaban.

Cansada y hambrienta a estas alturas de la noche, Alice no se sentía tentada por ninguna de las opciones que tenía. Podía trepar al tejado del vestíbulo y rogar que una de las ventanas de arriba estuviera abierta o esperar hasta el día siguiente a que se abriera la taberna, si se abría alguna vez, y arriesgarse a lo que había intentado evitar esa noche.

Trepó al tejado. Le llevó casi diez minutos y una probable caída pero lo logró. Y para su total alivio la ventana de Dobbs estaba abierta y le resultó fácil entrar. Sin embargo, el interior de la habitación estaba negro; la oscuridad y la noche sin luna que la había ayudado a atravesar la ciudad ahora la estorbaban. Encontró la cama al llevársela por delante.

—¡Dobbs! Despierte Dobbs —murmuró con urgencia al mismo tiempo que sacudía el colchón. El no emitió sonido, ni un ronquido, ni un gruñido por haberle molestado—. ¿Dobbs?

—No le encontrará allí, princesa.

—No —refunfuñó Alice con un fósforo recién encendido. Se dio media vuelta y vio a Jasper sentado en una silla junto a la puerta. Lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar en ese momento fue—. ¿Por qué todavía está aquí?

—¿Todavía? Ah, por supuesto. La hemos estado esperando cerca de tres días. ¿Pensó que no lo haríamos?

—¡Tenía esa esperanza! —explotó y corrió hacia la ventana.

No perdió tiempo en subirse, directamente se lanzó. Tocó el marco con la rodilla, el techo con el hombro y se le enganchó la bota en algo. Todavía estaba contraída por el dolor cuando "eso" con lo que se había enganchado comenzó a tirar hacia atrás. De inmediato dio un golpe rápido para pisar la mano de Jasper pero, al intentarlo, él le agarró el otro pie. Con temor le oyó decir:

—Déme la mano o la arrastraré de las piernas y, en ese momento, no me importará cuánto la lastime.

No dudó que estaba hablando en serio pero intentó soltarse una vez más. Ese esfuerzo hizo que comenzara a tirar.

—¡Espere! Ya está —se sentó para poder ofrecerle la mano. Por un instante pensó que no la iba a agarrar. Pero lo hizo y la arrastró tan rápidamente que no tuvo oportunidad de intentar otra cosa aun si se le hubiera ocurrido algo.

La habitación estaba oscura otra vez. La luz de Jasper se había extinguido cuando saltó tras ella. Ahora la soltó para encender otra. Deseaba que no lo hubiera hecho. Se veía lo suficiente furioso como para retorcerle el cuello. Pero su voz fue bastante suave cuando le informó:

—Está atrapada, Alice. Acéptelo.

—No puedo —gritó con sentimiento.

—Lo hará.

Estas dos palabras parecían esconder más que una advertencia como si él supiera algo y ella no. Y su tono de voz fue confiado, casi triunfante. Desvió la mirada para no ver el brillo de sus ojos. El se movió para encender la lámpara junto a la cama. Alice contempló la cama de Dobbs... sin Dobbs en ella.

—Dios mío —exclamó de repente—. ¿Dobbs ha muerto?

—No que yo sepa.

Se dirigió a él furibunda por su tono informal.

—¿Entonces dónde está? ¿Qué le han hecho?

—Yo no le he hecho nada.

—¡Jasper!

—Antes que nada déme su cuchillo, Alice. Ése con el que puede cortar fácilmente una cuerda gruesa —cuando la muchacha no se movió y sólo le miró, dio un paso hacia ella—. Puede dármelo o puedo desvestirla hasta encontrarlo yo mismo.

—¡Usted no va a desvestirme, maldición! —le dijo mientras se agachaba para recuperar el cuchillo.

—Se hará lo que sea necesario, princesa. No se engañe pensando de otra manera porque no va a volver a escapársenos de entre los dedos.

Lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo. Y esa resolución la hizo contemplar el cuchillo que tenía en la mano.

—Tal vez le gustaría recordar la última vez que intentó usarlo —dijo Jasper adivinando sus pensamientos—. Esta vez su suerte no mejorará —le miró sin responder de manera que él agregó—. Está realmente decidida a provocar mi temperamento ¿no es verdad?

—¿Eso significa que estoy en peligro de que me eche sobre la cama? —le acicateó con sarcasmo.

—Eso significa que está en peligro de volver a terminar sobre mi rodilla.

—¡Al diablo! —exclamó y colocó el cuchillo en su palma abierta.

—¿Es el último que tiene?

—Sí —pero su mirada era tan dura que volvió a gritar—. ¡Sí!

Cuando siguió mirándola ella supo que estaba considerando si debía o no investigarlo él mismo de todas maneras. Y no podía culparle por dudar de ella. El hecho de que finalmente manifestara su aceptación claramente reveló lo que sentía por ella ahora. No quería inspeccionarla. Una semana antes habría encontrado rápidamente una excusa para hacerlo.

Bien, al diablo con él. Estaba contenta de que ya no la quisiera. Tenía suficientes problemas como para que su deseo, o el de él, se interpusiera en su camino. Se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Jasper suspiró y dijo:

—No me haga volver a perseguirla, Alice.

Ella se detuvo furiosa. ¿Por qué su tono era tan paciente? ¿Nunca más iba a perder la paciencia con ella?, se preguntó.

—Sólo voy a atravesar el vestíbulo para tomar un baño y cambiarme de ropa. Luego voy a comer algo... ¿O tenían planeado irse de la ciudad esta noche?

—Puede asearse en el hotel. Tenemos habitaciones allí...

—Prefiero mi propio cuarto, gracias —dijo airadamente y se dio la vuelta para que viera su sonrisa poco amistosa—. Pero no hay ninguna razón para que me espere aquí. Puede venir a buscarme por la mañana.

—¡Suficiente!

—Oh, perdón —abrió mucho los ojos con una fingida inocencia—. Le he hecho enfadar ¿no es así? No, por supuesto que no. Todavía estoy de pie.

No le gustaba en absoluto que le recordara lo que había sucedido entre ellos como resultado de su temperamento. Sus provocaciones sarcásticas habían logrado que sus ojos volvieran a brillar pero exhibía un considerable control. Ni siquiera dio un paso en su dirección. Sin embargo su voz resonó como el acero ante el rencor de Alice.

—Fue el deseo de muerte de Peter que la encontrara y la llevara de regreso a casa para que asuma el lugar que le corresponde en el trono. Todos estos días que nos ha hecho perder podrían significar que él muera antes de que regresemos. Si eso llega a suceder, Alice, puede estar segura de que experimentará toda mi furia... y mi dolor. Deseaba que no lo hubiera dicho de esa manera.

—¿Quién es Peter?

—Nuestro adorado rey en los últimos veinte años.

—Pero usted dijo que Emmett...

—Debido a la enfermedad mortal de Peter, abdicó en favor de su único hijo antes de que partiéramos para encontrarla.

Otra vez con los cuentos de hadas. ¿Continuaría con ellos hasta lograr que perdiera la paciencia?

—¿Por qué no se ahorra todas esas historias para alguien un poco más crédulo que yo? Ahora voy a darme un baño, Jasper. Espere aquí si tiene que hacerlo.

Volvió a darse la vuelta pero él la detuvo nuevamente.

—Ya no puede estar en libertad aquí, Alice.

—¡Al diablo con eso! Esta es mi casa y no falta mucho tiempo para que me pertenezca por completo.

—No opino lo mismo.

Ya se estaba hartando de que le dijera siempre lo mismo.

—Mire, Jasper, he tenido una paciencia considerable hasta ahora si tiene en cuenta todo lo que me ha hecho pasar. No grité, lloré muy poco, no me desmayé. Ni siquiera me enloquecí cuando le encontré otra vez aquí. ¿Y usted sabe que podría haberles cortado el cuello a todos ustedes la otra noche mientras dormían? Pero no lo hice. Porque esperaba, estúpidamente, ahora me doy cuenta, que entrarían en razones y abandonarían una causa perdida. De manera que, adelante, lléveme donde quiera llevarme. Pero cuando termine, volveré aquí. No hay nada que pueda impedirme que regrese.

—Madam Bertha —creo que así se llama su vecina— probablemente la recibiría con los brazos abiertos pero no es mi intención darle la oportunidad.

Alice frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Quiero decir que no se le permitirá regresar a este país. También quiero decir que le he comprado esta taberna al señor Dobbs por una cantidad de dinero que le alcanzará para vivir en medio de la suntuosidad hasta su muerte. Y en lugar de quemarla, posiblemente junto con toda la ciudad, lo cual fue mi primera intención, se la vendí al burdel de al lado... con una pérdida considerable.

—¡Está mintiendo! No pudo haber tenido esa cantidad de dinero encima! ¡Ni tampoco habría llegado a tales extremos!

—Cualquier extremo, Alice. Cualquier cosa que considere necesaria para cumplir el último deseo de Peter —dijo en un tono severo. Luego agregó como al pasar—. Nuestra carta de crédito estaba manchada de agua pero todavía era legible y más que suficiente para el precio exorbitante de Dobbs. Pero si todavía sigue dudando de mi palabra la llevaré de inmediato a la puerta contigua para que pueda preguntarle a Madam Bertha quién es exactamente el dueño de esta propiedad ahora.

Por Dios. Ahora le creía. Estaba demasiado indiferente, demasiado dispuesto a ofrecer pruebas. La sensación que sentía ella en este instante era espantosa. El dolor le oprimía el pecho. El color había desaparecido de su rostro. Y si no había enloquecido antes, ahora sí. No supo cómo se abalanzó sobre él pero comenzó a lastimarle con las manos. De pronto tomó conciencia de que le estaba golpeando en el pecho con los puños y que él se lo permitía. No hacía nada para detenerla. Le permitía que le gritara y que le insultara con los epítetos más obscenos que pudieran ocurrírsele. Y luego la abrazó y la apretó mientras descargaba la furia de su corazón.

—No es para tanto, Alice.

—¡Usted no sabe lo que ha hecho!

—He hecho posible que se alejara de esta vida sin ningún tipo de lamentaciones.

Alice se puso tensa. Jasper la apretó aún más. Ella se apartó y le miró con ojos incrédulos bañados en lágrimas.

—¿Destruyó la vida que había planeado para mi futuro y se supone que no debo lamentarlo? Según lo que puedo recordar, he trabajado como una esclava en esta taberna y, no sólo una vez, siempre me pagaron con comida, una cama y una palmada cada vez que me daba la vuelta. Toda la ropa que he tenido pertenecía a Iris o eran desechos de Dobbs. Pero, finalmente, y únicamente porque ese viejo bastardo ya no podía cuidarse por sí solo, iba a ser recompensada. ¿Y usted me quita todo eso por un capricho arbitrario?

—No es arbitrario. Sus continuos intentos por regresar aquí nos dejaron sólo dos opciones. Eliminar las razones que tenía para regresar a este lugar o hacer que se casara de inmediato para poner fin a la cuestión.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ese pavo real necio que llaman rey no quiso casarse conmigo antes de lo estrictamente necesario? —dijo despectivamente dándole a entender lo poco que le creía—. Y eso no iba a poner fin a ninguna cuestión porque aceptaría una hoja de ese cuento que le dijo al capitán del _Lorilie_ y le abandonaría de inmediato.

—Entiendo —dijo Jasper con firmeza.

—No, no entiende. Nunca comprenderá lo que me ha robado. Mis sueños, lo único que había querido más que cualquier otra cosa... el control de mi propia vida. Sólo las viudas ricas alcanzan el tipo de independencia que yo he anhelado pero no estoy dispuesta a casarme antes para convertirme en viuda. Podría haberla tenido sin esa...

No pudo seguir hablando. Estaba abrumada por la pérdida y la necesidad de defender la causa. Se entregó a la necesidad. Esta vez Jasper le tomó los puños.

—¡Suficiente!

—¡Nunca! —gritó—. Nunca podré herirle lo suficiente por lo que me ha hecho. Y tan pronto como tenga un arma en las manos, voy a dispararle, hijo de perra.

Para su total furia, él se sonrió.

—Tendrá que permanecer con nosotros para tener esa oportunidad ¿no es así?

La levantó y la sacó de "El Harén" por última vez. Alice se resistió todo el tiempo.

El segundo viaje de Alice en barco no fue tan placentero como había sido el primero. El camarote no era tan grande o tan agradable y tampoco le permitían salir. Y nunca supo ni preguntó si la habrían obligado a compartir ese otro camarote con Jasper en el _Lorilie_. Pero el hecho de que tuviera que compartir éste con él ya no le preocupaba.

Ella durmió en la cama, él sobre una plataforma en el suelo. No le habló, no le respondió, ni siquiera le miró. Le ignoró por completo, como si se tratara, simplemente, de otro objeto en la habitación. Lo sorprendente fue que él se lo permitió.

Durante la mayor parte del tiempo tenía todo el camarote para ella y, al no participar en ninguna conversación cuando le daban la posibilidad de hacerlo, era muy poco lo que tenía que hacer excepto pensar. Obviamente, no le costó mucho llegar a la conclusión de que, una vez más, había estado bien lejos de la verdad en su estimación de lo que le iba a suceder. Se había gastado demasiado dinero en la compra de los caballos, en la compra de pasajes en dos barcos, en la compra de una taberna. Dios, todavía no podía creer que hubiera hecho eso y, además, ni siquiera para obtener una ganancia porque de inmediato se dieron media vuelta y vendieron la taberna perdiendo dinero.

Lo que habían hecho estaba más allá de la razón. Quería decir que el dinero no les importaba. Quería decir que lo habían hecho para beneficiarla, como había dicho Jasper, para eliminar lo que le hacía regresar a Natchez. Y ni siquiera podía albergar la esperanza de que Jasper pudiera haber mentido porque había hecho tanto alboroto cuando la sacaba de la taberna que Bertha y una de las muchachas habían salido al vestíbulo para ver qué sucedía. Alice no había podido abstenerse de formular la maldita pregunta. En realidad lo que hizo fue gritar.

—¿Usted le compró "El Harén" a este demonio?

—Sí, cariño —le había contestado Bertha que ni siquiera había reconocido a Alice sin su camuflaje. Además estaba muy divertida por los intentos de la muchacha por soltarse—. La voy a llenar de habitaciones. ¿Quieres ocupar una de ellas?

Bertha se rió y volvió a entrar. Alice había dejado de luchar por desprenderse de los brazos de Jasper. No había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra desde entonces.

Pero ahora sabía lo equivocada que había estado al intentar encontrar explicaciones a las acciones de Jasper y sus amigos. Habían gastado más dinero del que podrían recuperar al venderla a un burdel, de modo que desechó esa idea como posible motivo de su secuestro. De todas maneras su historia de reyes y de princesas perdidas todavía le parecía fantástica y difícil de aceptar. El problema ahora era que no podía pensar en ninguna otra razón posible para que la secuestraran, a menos que tal vez su familia estuviera viva y hubiera enviado a estos hombres para encontrarla. Tal vez les habían advertido que no se lo hicieran saber por algún motivo. Tal vez… tal vez debería dejar de volverse loca preocupándose por ello.

Después de todo, había infinidad de cosas por las cuales preocuparse, como por ejemplo qué iba a hacer el resto de su vida ahora que le habían robado su única oportunidad de independencia. Tendría que encontrar un empleo. En realidad, finalmente le iban a pagar por trabajar pero volvería a cumplir órdenes otra vez, se vería obligada a complacer y a hacer cosas de la manera que querían otros y no como a ella le gustaban. Había estado tan cerca de no tener que responder ante nadie nunca más... ¡Maldito Jasper!

Su ira por lo que le habían hecho no desapareció. Sin embargo, se centró exclusivamente en Jasper aunque, a su entender, la compra de la taberna debía de haber sido una decisión colectiva. La venganza se le cruzó por la mente pero era una sensación nueva para ella. Estaba tan acostumbrada a aceptar todo sin rechistar que ni siquiera sabría cómo desquitarse del mismo modo, herida por herida. Había prometido dispararle a Jasper pero, obviamente, ésa no fue su intención. Pensó en hacerles perder más tiempo a esos hombres. El tiempo parecía ser importante para ellos, aunque dudaba de las razones que le habían dado. También consideró la posibilidad de provocar la discordia entre ellos aunque no estaba segura de cómo funcionaría esa estrategia cuando nunca los había visto enojados entre sí sino con ella.

De todos modos, no podía hacer nada mientras estuviera encerrada sólo con Jasper. El ni siquiera reaccionaba ante la provocación de su indiferencia. No es que quisiera que lo hiciera. El haber peleado con él nunca le había proporcionado nada excepto frustración.

—Si se pone uno de los vestidos que le compramos puede unirse a nosotros en el salón para cenar esta noche.

Alice estaba paseando y no oyó entrar a Jasper. Ahora se detuvo pero no se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Ni siquiera había mirado los dos vestidos que le dio esa noche en el hotel. Le había dicho una vez que no aceptaría ropas de ellos y no iba a hacerlo. Se había lavado su propia ropa, una prenda por día, para no tener que desvestirse por completo.

—Esta vez necesitaré una respuesta, princesa, o tendré que suponer que prefiere volver a comer sola.

No era eso lo que prefería, en absoluto. Ni siquiera había visto a los otros desde que partieron de Natchez por segunda vez. Y de ninguna manera podría causar ningún problema entre ellos, si es que eso era posible, si se quedaba aislada.

—Muy bien —dijo sin expresión en la voz y sin mirarle.

—¿Y se cambiará?

Alice echó una mirada al pequeño baúl que contenía los dos vestidos así como una cantidad de artículos nuevos que Jasper había comprado para ella en Natchez.

—¿Por qué debo hacerlo? —preguntó.

—Porque no queremos volver a sentimos incómodos con su aspecto masculino.

Alice se puso tensa. ¿Iba a volver a insultarla? ¿O era ésa la manera más agradable para expresar el hecho de que se veía ridícula con su chaleco y su camisa? Era algo que no debería preocuparla ya que nunca en su vida se había vestido para parecer atractiva pero sí que el comentario proviniera de Jasper.

—Muéstreme un hombre que use falda antes de decir que mis ropas son masculinas —dijo sólo para mostrarse desagradable—. No se preocupe. Me pondré uno de sus vestidos pero verdaderamente espero que no sea mi talla.

—Es una posibilidad en cuyo caso puede hacer uso de su discreción para elegir el que sea menos inapropiado.

¿De manera que esta orden no era autoritaria? Al recordar que a Jasper no le gustaba que estuviera bella, rogó que finalmente su aspecto fuera realmente hermoso. Pero esto no era muy probable, teniendo en cuenta que no se había probado ninguno de los vestidos y que los hombres no saben mucho de este tipo de cosas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

—Treinta minutos.

—Necesitaré unas horquillas para el cabello.

—Tendrá que arreglárselas sin ellos.

—¿Espera milagros?

—Sólo algo más o menos presentable.

Alice detectó cierta ironía en su respuesta pero no le miraría para estar segura.

—Entonces déjeme sola.

—¿Necesitará ayuda para los botones y esas cosas?

—No de su parte. Pero puede enviar a Emmett para acompañarme. Si llego a necesitar ayuda, él, como mi prometido, puede proporcionarla.

Un portazo fue la respuesta de Jasper a su comentario. Alice sonrió por primera vez muchos días. Había olvidado con qué facilidad se podía provocar a Jasper. No volvería a olvidarse otra vez.

* * *

**ops.. ke pasara ahora..**

**espero reviews jeje**

**cuidence**


	24. Chapter 24

**hola aki sta lo new.. jeje espero les guste**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 24**

Fue Emmett quien se presentó para acompañarla a cenar. Pero Alice se había asegurado que no necesitaría ayuda con el vestido. Había forzado los músculos de sus hombros al dar la vuelta a los brazos para abrochar ella misma los botones. Podían haber elegido vestidos que fueran más fáciles de poner y quitar pero no iba a quejarse. Estaba demasiado asombrada por su apariencia como para hacer otra cosa que sonreír con afectación al ver cómo Emmett la observaba. El también estaba asombrado. Los dos vestidos entre los que podía elegir eran de la misma talla. Uno era en un escocés beige y el otro de raso de algodón color limón brillante, con mangas obispo y zapatos haciendo juego. Los zapatos eran un poco pequeños, pero ambos vestidos le sentaban mejor de lo que podría haber esperado, excepto por una zona pequeña, entre los senos. Obviamente, habían comprado los vestidos ya hechos y para una mujer de proporciones más pequeñas que las suyas.

Los vestidos tenían el escote barco que estaba tan de moda y que dejaba al descubierto los hombros, el cuello y gran parte del pecho, hasta un punto justo encima del busto. En este caso, ese punto estaba demasiado bajo en ambos vestidos. Una camiseta podría haber cubierto esta zona con un poco de encaje, pero Jasper había dicho que olvidaría incluir ropa interior cuando comprara su ropa. De todas maneras, se hubiera olvidado intencionalmente o no, no había ropa interior con los vestidos.

Bajo circunstancias normales, Alice habría sido tan cohibida que no habría usado ninguno de los dos vestidos. Siempre había ocultado sus senos debajo de camisas de cuello alto y de tela gruesa, de manera que fueran casi invisibles. Aquí estaba exponiendo todo, por decirlo de alguna manera, o al menos las curvas superiores de sus pechos, las cuales estaban mas acentuadas debido a lo ajustado que era el vestido en esa zona. Pero éstas no eran circunstancias normales. De hecho cuando se miró por primera vez en el espejo grande que estaba encima del tocador del camarote pensó en una sola cosa. Jasper la vería así y no le gustaría en absoluto. Y eso la hizo decidirse a llevar los vestidos exactamente como eran.

Se decidió por el amarillo limón brillante para esta noche, simplemente porque su color era completamente distinto de los colores aburridos que usaba generalmente y, además, le quedaba bien con su cabello oscuro. Ni siquiera el atuendo de bailarina le favorecía tanto a su figura. Y todo esto sin la ayuda de un corsé. Alice estaba encantada, más que encantada. Nunca hubiera pensado que podía verse de esta manera. Sin embargo, no hubo mucho que pudiera hacer con su cabello, excepto atárselo atrás. Pero sí quitó el lazo ornamental, ancho y de bordes de encaje, de la parte trasera del vestido para atárselo en la nuca. Por supuesto, podría haber utilizado ese lazo amarillo para cubrir el profundo escote del vestido y que así pareciera más recatado. Pero con la reacción de Jasper siempre presente en su mente ni siquiera consideró la posibilidad. Sin embargo recapacitó a este respecto cuando Emmett contempló su pecho durante un prolongado momento. Pero también sometió el resto de su persona a una cuidadosa inspección de modo que optó por olvidarse.

—Se ve adorable, princesa.

Alice levantó las cejas.

—¿Un cumplido por su parte? ¿Se siente bien Emmett?

El se rió y comentó:

—Al menos es muy divertida. Pero no sea tan dura conmigo cuando he pasado por tantos problemas por su culpa —extendió su mano que contenía media docena de horquillas para el cabello en varios estilos diferentes. Luego confesó—. Dos mujeres a bordo ahora suponen que estoy interesado en ellas aunque me temo que no lo estoy. No puede imaginarse las dificultades que puede traer aparejadas esta noche.

—Me pregunto por qué no puedo sentir alguna compasión por usted —contestó Alice.

Emmett mostró una sonrisa juvenil y, por un instante, Alice comprendió porqué las mujeres le encontraban tan irresistible.

—Creo que me he perdido todo su ingenio, princesa. Fue una lástima que Jasper la conservara para sí durante todo este viaje.

—¿El le envió a buscar esto? —le dijo mientras tomaba las horquillas de su mano.

—Sugirió que si no queríamos que se viera como una ramera uno de nosotros debería hacer el esfuerzo. Naturalmente, yo fui elegido.

Con qué naturalidad había pronunciado ese insulto. Superficialmente Alice lo ignoró, pero en lo profundo se sintió herida. Se preguntaba cuántos otros comentarios despreciativos habían hecho sobre ella cuando no estaba cerca para oírlos. Ya que oía demasiados cuando estaba cerca, sólo podía imaginar que estos hombres nunca decían nada agradable sobre ella. Bien es verdad que ella tampoco tenía muchas cosas agradables que decirles.

Estiró el brazo para quitarse el lazo de la nuca.

—Si me espera unos instantes...

—Déjeselo —la interrumpió y, ante su mirada de asombro, añadió—: Le queda muy atractivo.

—Pero después de todos los problemas por los que tuvo que pasar para pedir estas horquillas...

El se encogió de hombros.

—Puede usarlas mañana para nuestra llegada a Nueva Orleáns.

¿Mañana? ¿Por ese motivo le permitían salir del camarote esa noche? Jasper sin ninguna duda había decidido que podía dejarla estar rodeada de otra gente ya que, probablemente, no volvería a verlos otra vez. ¿Cuánto problema podía causar en tan poco tiempo después de todo? Rogaba encontrar la oportunidad de demostrarles lo equivocados que estaban en sus presunciones. ¿Ramera? Tal vez no lo pareciera ahora pero ¡cuan difícil sería actuar como tal!

—¿Entonces vamos?

Este barco era más pequeño que el _Lorilie_ aunque también tenía dos cubiertas. El salón comedor estaba en la cubierta inferior, próximo a otro grande dedicado estrictamente a las apuestas. Al pasar ese salón, Alice tomó conciencia de que éste era uno de esos barcos a los que se conocía como palacios de apuestas flotantes. Los apostadores profesionales hacían de este tipo de barcos su propia vivienda. Lo mismo sucedía con las mujeres de mala reputación. Por un instante pensó si esta no sería la razón por la que la habían mantenido aislada, pero descartó la idea por considerarla demasiado improbable, en especial cuando sus compañeros de viaje sin excepción pensaban que su reputación no podía ser peor.

Lazar y Serge estaban esperándolos a la mesa. Ambos se pusieron de pie cuando ella se acercó y se inclinaron levemente mientras Emmett la ayudaba a sentarse. Su deferencia hizo que se sintiera incómoda hasta que se le ocurrió que se trataba de un acto más para reforzar su cuento de hadas. ¿Por qué todavía se preocupaban...?

—¿Jasper aún está allí? —preguntó Emmett antes de sentarse.

—¿Necesitas preguntar cuando apenas se apartó de esa mesa desde que subimos a bordo? —contestó Lazar.

—¿Por qué no vas y le recuerdas que la comida es una necesidad? —sugirió Serge—. A nosotros no nos escuchará.

—Supongo que es mejor que vaya yo.

Lazar se dirigió hacia Alice cuando Emmett se alejó.

—Jasper ha estado haciendo algunas apuestas—explicó.

Ya había sobreentendido lo suficiente y preguntó con poco interés:

—¿Está ganando?

—En realidad ha perdido bastante.

Alice se preguntó cuánto era "bastante" para ellos, no porque le importara. No había grupo de hombres más merecedor de la penuria que ella les pudiera desear.

—Por lo general uno aprende a jugar antes de intentar participar en el juego —fue todo lo que dijo la muchacha.

—Jasper sabe muy bien como jugar. De hecho es bastante habilidoso en ese sentido.

La manera en que Lazar la estaba mirando no podía expresar con mayor claridad que ella, de alguna manera, tenía la culpa y esto la enfureció.

—Eso sí que es tener descaro. Culparme por su mala suerte cuando ni siquiera estaba aquí.

El reproche no le afectó.

—Su desánimo es lo que le perturbó. Yo tampoco la comprendo. Se lamenta por una choza cuando va a vivir en palacios.

Alice suspiró para sus adentros. Obviamente debían creer que la perseverancia, a la larga, iba a hacer que aceptara su historia. Estaba decididamente harta de decirles que no funcionaría.

—Yo no estaba desanimada, Lazar, estaba furiosa —señaló Alice—. Usted también lo estaría si alguien aparece e intenta cambiarle por completo la vida.

—No si se tratara de un cambio para mejor —insistió—. Teníamos que demostrarle, de alguna manera, que su vida allí había terminado. Y será feliz en Cardinia, Alice. Tendrá riqueza, poder...

—¿Un esposo?

—Toda mujer quiere casarse.

—¡Qué ocurrencia! ¿Todas las mujeres? ¡Y yo siempre he pensado que era una mujer!

Su sarcasmo exagerado hizo que Lazar se acobardara.

—¿Es verdad que no desea casarse? ¿Ni siquiera con Emmett?

—Especialmente con Emmett.

Dos manos se apoyaron sobre sus hombros desnudos y, con un aliento cálido, alguien le susurró junto al oído:

—Cuidado, Alice, o comenzaré a creer lo que dice y estaré tan herido que me veré obligado a ejercer cierto encanto para que cambie de opinión.

La voz le había dicho que era Emmeett no Jasper. Su corazón disminuyó la aceleración de sus latidos. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta a semejante promesa insólita. Lazar le preguntó a Emmett:

—¿No has podido convencerle de que viniera?

—Dijo que se uniría a nosotros más tarde... tal vez.

Alice bajó los hombros. Jasper no se uniría a ellos. Estaba tan segura como de que estaba sentada allí. El había ordenado que estuviera presentable pero no había tenido la más mínima intención de comprobar por sí mismo si había cumplido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a echar a perder incluso el placer que ella había sentido con el aspecto que tenía esta noche? No se lo permitiría con todo lo que ya le había hecho.

—Si Jasper no se une con nosotros más tarde —dijo en un tono descarado—, debemos unimos a él.

La sugerencia fue recibida con un silencio absoluto hasta que Lazar finalmente expresó:

—Eso será completamente imposible, princesa.

—Insisto en que así sea.

—Ya la has oído Lazar —le interrumpió Emmett—. Ella insiste. Y te supera en rango.

Alice se dirigió hacia Emmett incrédula.

—¿Es cierto?

—Sí. Lazar después de todo es sólo un conde.

Ante este comentario Lazar había apretado los dientes.

—No es el mejor momento para señalarlo, su Majestad.

—Relájate, amigo, y deja que Jasper arregle la cuestión si es que tiene alguna objeción. De todas maneras necesita algo que le saque de su estado de ánimo actual.

En estos momentos Alice estaba interesada en una sola cosa.

—¿Eso quiere decir que también supero a Jasper en rango?

—¡Qué esperanzada parece estar! —sonrió Emmett—. Pero debo desilusionarla. No importa cuál sea el rango de Jasper, la responsabilidad por usted es sólo suya hasta que regresemos a Cardinia, de manera que sea deferente con él en todo. Si opta por contradecirle... Aunque usted ya le ha manejado bastante bien hasta el momento ¿no es así? Es él quien parece tener problemas para manejarla a usted.

Alice ocultó muy bien su desilusión. Debería haber sabido que no iría tan lejos para mejorar su cuento.

—¿Le parece? —dijo en un tono neutro—. No me había dado cuenta —pero Dios, cómo deseaba que fuera verdad. Cualquier dificultad, no importaba cuál fuera, que pudiera causarle a Jasper la complacería tan infinitamente...

* * *

**jeje spero les haya gustado el cap**

**espero reviews**

**cuidence**


	25. Chapter 25

**hola hola fieles lectores.. jeje espero ke la vida no ls este tratando tan mal.. jeje espero les guste el cap..**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece..**

**Capitulo 25**

Entraron después de Jasper y allí se quedaron de modo que él no era conciente de su presencia. Esto le convenía a Alice. No tenía ninguna prisa ahora que se encontraba en el mismo salón que él. Y la expectativa era agradable, mucho más porque tanto Lazar como Serge estaban seguros de que Jasper iba a disgustarse cuando la viera allí. Estaban tan convencidos de ello que se habían negado a ir con ella, de manera que sólo Emmett estaba a su lado para acompañarla. Sin su intervención la habrían llevado de vuelta a su cabina después de la cena. Aceptaba de mala gana que debía agradecérselo aunque detestaba mostrarle su agradecimiento por algo, inclusive si se trataba de una manera de vengarse.

El hecho de simplemente fastidiar a Jasper no era suficiente aunque aún no habían dilucidado qué otra cosa podría hacer. Sin embargo se le ocurrió una idea cuando percibió que el apostador que estaba sentado justo enfrente de Jasper le prestaba más atención a ella que a las cartas que tenía en la mano.

Era un hombre grande, muy ancho a la altura del pecho y, por lo que podía ver, nada de su robustez era grasa. Además su aspecto no era nada desagradable. Probablemente tenía unos año más que Jasper, el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos más oscuros. Al igual que los otros caballeros que estaban sentados a la mesa, se había quitado la chaqueta y se había levantado las mangas de la camisa, posiblemente para que nadie pudiera acusarlo de hacer trampa. De cualquier modo, daba la impresión de haber tomado el juego en curso muy seriamente... hasta ahora.

Había mucho dinero sobre la mesa, una cantidad enorme, pero la mayor parte se encontraba delante del apostador de cabello castaño. Los otros dos jugadores tenían pilas modestas delante. Jasper estaba arrojando sus últimos dos billetes para la mano en juego. El juego continuó, se repartieron las cartas. Alguien tuvo que recordarle al apostador robusto que era su turno para apostar porque había vuelto a depositar su mirada en Alice y no en sus cartas.

—¿Juega o no juega, señor Barany?

Alice se sobresaltó cuando se dió cuenta de que el hombre a la derecha de Jasper le había dicho la pregunta a él. Nunca antes había oído su apellido, tampoco se le había ocurrido averiguarlo pero, pensándolo bien, Lazar era el único de ellos que se había presentado en el nombre completo. Tal vez había un Thomas o Johnson entre ellos que echaría por tierra su historia de ser nobles extranjeros. Jasper metió la mano en el interior de su chaqueta para sacar más dinero. ¿Más? El hombre no sabía cuando retirarse pero ella ya había conocido ese aspecto de su persona de forma complicada. Sólo que esto tenía que ver con el dinero... y con perderlo. ¿A él le importaba? Una mirada de Emmett le hizo comprender que no estaba preocupado en absoluto. Por supuesto ese hombre probablemente no supiera cómo verse preocupado o alguna otra cosa, excepto aburrido o despreciativo.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo pero Alice finalmente le sonrió y no lo hizo tímida o evasivamente. Después de todo había observado a las muchachas de la taberna durante años. Conocía señales sutiles y la manera en que movían el cuerpo cuando estaban interesadas en un hombre y quería hacérselo saber. De cualquier manera, no estaba segura de si lo estaba haciendo bien pero supuso que sí cuando el hombre también sonrió, con una sonrisa grande y espléndida que le hizo parecer infantil y decididamente interesado.

Pero para no exagerar la actuación, Alice bajó los ojos y llegó a ver los tres reyes de Jasper antes de que los pusiera boca abajo sobre la mesa, con lo cual declaró, sin decirlo, que no podía superar los tres cincos. No tenía sentido. Ella no conocía todos los detalles del juego pero sí sabía que tres reyes superaban a tres cincos. ¿Jasper no sabía que tenía la mano ganadora? Sintió deseos de decírselo. Pero se contuvo. Ayudarle no estaba en sus planes.

Volvió a mirar al apostador robusto mientras éste se ponía de pie para recoger con el rastrillo el pozo ganador. Estaba sonriendo y mirando directamente a Alice cuando dijo:

—Tendrán que disculparme, caballeros pero me siento obligado a retirarme algunas manos.

—No es sabio abrirse con una racha ganadora, Corbell —se quejó el hombre a su derecha.

—Ya lo sé —se rió Corbell—. Simplemente voy a dirigir esa racha hacia otros canales por un momento.

El hombre que se había quejado siguió la dirección de su mirada y también se echó a reír. Jasper finalmente pareció percibir esta intención. Alice se puso rígida. Esperaba que se diera vuelta. Pero no lo hizo. Se puso de pie y se interpuso en el camino de Corbell, que era más grande de lo que había supuesto Alice, más alto que Jasper y mucho más ancho.

—Me temo que cometió un error, señor Corbell —dijo Jasper con calma—. Ella no está disponible.

Alice resolló. Jasper ni siquiera la había mirado y, sin embargo, sabía que estaba de pie detrás de él y también sabía cuál había sido la intención de Corbell con su sutil juego de palabras. Pero la montaña no se había amedrentado. Además, ¿por qué debería hacerlo? Un hombre tendría que estar loco para enredarse con alguien de su tamaño.

—Yo diría que ella no piensa lo mismo —contestó Corbell—. Entonces, ¿por qué no se hace a un lado?

Jasper no se movió.

—Lo que ella siente o desea es totalmente irrelevante —luego sin darse la vuelta dijo—. Emmett, llévala de vuelta a mi cabina mientras me dedico a convencer al señor Corbell de su error.

—Espere un minuto...

Eso fue todo lo que Corbell pudo decir antes de que se pudiera oír el sonido característico de los nudillos cuando golpeaban la carne. Alice sólo pudo oír lo que sucedió. Emmett la estaba sacando del lugar tan rápidamente que ni siquiera tuvo la posibilidad de mirar hacia atrás. Luego, la arrojó a los brazos de Serge, quien había estado esperando afuera de salón de apuestas junto con Lazar. Ni siquiera hubo un intercambio de palabras. Emmett y Lazar regresaron al salón mientras Serge no le dió a Alice otra alternativa más que regresar a la cabina.

—¿Cuánto daño causo esta vez, su alteza?

¿Esta vez? Alice intentó detenerse para contestarle pero Serge siguió caminando arrastrándola detrás de él.

—¿Qué es lo que le hace pensar que yo tengo la culpa? —preguntó a sus espaldas.

—Era obvio, inclusive para mi, que quería entrar allí expresamente para causar problemas.

Eso podía ser, ¿pero cómo lo sabía él? Y si él lo sabía, también los otros. Tampoco le llevaría mucho tiempo a Jasper dilucidarlo. Bien, ¿y qué? Pero ya no se oponía a que la llevaran a su cabina.

Pensó en acostarse de inmediato y fingir estar dormida. Obviamente, si Jasper estaba lo suficientemente enojado, el hecho de que estuviera durmiendo no le impediría hacérselo saber de inmediato. En cambio, caminó por la cabina e intentó pensar en una manera de refutar las alegaciones que iba a hacerle. ¿Y si estaba herido? ¿Estaba loca? Por supuesto que iba a estar herido. Ese Corbell era un verdadero gigante. Pero eso no era lo que había querido. Simplemente había deseado causarle alguna dificultad a Jasper para compensar un poco las cosas.

La puerta se abrió mucho antes de lo que había esperado. Alice se volvió de repente conteniendo el aliento. Jasper estaba cerrando simplemente la puerta con llave como hacía cada noche antes de irse a dormir. Incluso cuando la miró, no parecía estar disgustado con ella o con cualquier otra cosa. Pero al intentar determinar su reacción ante el aspecto que ella tenía para evaluar el estado de ánimo y si estaba herido, se encontró mirándole nuevamente, mirándole sin el calor enrojecido de su ira obstruyéndole la visión.

¡Por Dios! La atracción seguía existiendo más intensa que nunca. Su pulso se aceleró. La tensión que había sentido ahora se transformaba en algo más. ¿Hasta qué punto llegaría la injusticia? Después de todo lo que le había hecho, no debería ejercer ningún efecto en ella en absoluto y mucho menos esa agitación vertiginosa en su interior que conocía como deseo. No podía seguir deseándole. Se negaba a hacerlo.

—¿Se divirtió?

Teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba experimentado, le llevó un instante darse cuenta de que se refería a lo que había sucedido en el salón de apuestas. Volvió a ponerse rígida. Sospechaba de su tono indiferente.

—¿Está herido?

Jasper se encogió de hombros y dejó caer su chaqueta sobre el baúl de ropas.

—Algunos magullones. Nada de qué preocuparse.

—No estaba preocupada. Simplemente me preguntaba porqué no le había dicho sencillamente que era su esposa, como le dijo a todos los demás. Eso podría haber hecho que las cosas fueran distintas.

—No tuve ganas de hacerlo.

Eso era demasiado indiferente para su creciente intranquilidad.

—¿No tuvo ganas? ¡No tuvo ganas! —estalló—. ¿En cambio sí tenía ganas de que lo mataran a golpes?

—No fue a mi a quien tuvieron que llevar en volandas a su habitación.

Alice hizo un esfuerzo para que su voz no trasuntara sorpresa.

—¿Quiere decir que ganó?

—Así es.

—Oh, así es. ¿Cómo podía haberlo dudado? Él sólo era una montaña caminante.

—El sarcasmo no le sienta bien, Alice. Y él podría haber sido grande pero era torpe. Los hombres grandes por lo general lo son.

—Usted es grande —no pudo evitar comentar.

—No tanto pero hay excepciones a la regla.

—¿Y con qué reglas estaba jugando esta noche cuando desperdició la mano ganadora? —cuando Jasper frunció el entrecejo Alice aclaró su pregunta.— Vi los tres reyes que tenía, Jasper.

El se sonrió e hizo un movimiento con la mano.

—Eso es solo una idiosincrasia personal. Siento una especie de injusticia al dejar que los reyes ganen por mí.

Este comentario no tenía sentido. Como tampoco el hecho de que no estuviera enojado con ella. Pero el que ella estuviera enojada porque él no lo estaba era lo que menos sentido tenía.

—Bien, estoy complacida de que se haya divertido —dijo rudamente—. Pero, ¿cómo no iba a divertirse? Las apuestas, las peleas, todas esas son diversiones que les gustan a ustedes los hombres ¿no es verdad?

Alice ni siquiera había percibido que él se había aproximado lentamente hacia ella. Ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tomarla del brazo —cosa que hizo— y llevarla contra su cuerpo. Alice se puso rígida. El no se dio cuenta. La tenía abrazada con los dos brazos sin dejarla mover. Esperó que ella no mirara antes de decir:

—Olvidó mencionar esa diversión con la que usted está tan familiarizada, pequeña hurí —se sonrió—. Eso significa doncella hermosa, no lo que usted está pensando.

—Seguramente sí —dijo Alice en tono de burla, a pesar de la confusión que sentía respecto de si él podría volver a desearla. Pero esa confusión no sería tranquila—. Jasper...

—Si quería un hombre debería haberlo pedido —le advirtió gentilmente—, y no intentar atraer a un extraño.

—¡No lo hice!

Su negación no le molestó simplemente la ignoró.

—Me di cuenta en el preciso instante en que lo provocó, Alice. Estaba allí, en su rostro. Pero disculpo su actitud porque no tuvo... porque paso mucho tiempo desde que... —la segunda explicación tampoco le debió haber parecido adecuada. En realidad parecía estar aturdido. Finalmente optó por olvidarse de lo que estaba diciendo—. La cosa es que, esta noche, causó problemas en forma deliberada. Prefiero pensar que necesita un hombre con tanta desesperación que me aceptaría incluso a mi.

¿Incluso? ¿No sabía que él era el único hombre que aceptaría? No, por supuesto que no lo sabía. Pensaba que había hecho lo que había hecho porque estaba desesperada por un hombre, cualquier hombre, porque la habían mantenido apartada de la ocupación que, según ellos, ejercía. Alice no sabía si explotar de indignación o se risa. En realidad, no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. En este momento, él estaba convencido de que su intención no había sido causar un problema. Si comenzaba a cambiar de opinión estaría furioso. De cualquier modo había disfrutado de esa maldita pelea, de manera que no estaría tan furioso, probablemente lo suficiente como para volver a ponerla sobre sus rodillas. Pero no iba a hacer el amor con él mientras pensara que le estaba haciendo un favor. Si alguna vez hacía el amor con él, tenía que ser porque él estaba desesperado por poseerla. Alice no quería otra cosa que la exquisita pasión que le había hecho sentir esa noche junto al río, no esta vacilación que no era propia de él. En realidad se dio cuenta de que quería mucho más de él pero si por algo se caracterizaba era por ser realista.

—¿La sorprendí? —preguntó Jasper cuidadosamente.

—¿Parezco sorprendida? Creo que lo estoy, lo cual es comprensible después de su reacción ante mi rostro bien refrescado. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se me ensució la cara esta noche? ¿Por eso, de repente, vuelvo a parecerle aceptable?

Su tono de voz sonó lo suficientemente despectivo como para que la soltara.

—Usted bien sabe que esta noche se ve excepcionalmente hermosa.

Sin embargo, no la había mirado ni una sola vez. Hasta Emmett la había inspeccionado de arriba a abajo. Y todos los hombres que había visto esa noche habían mirado, al menos una vez, el espacio entre sus senos. Pero Jasper no miraba más abajo de su rostro. Y su cumplido había sido tan inexpresivo que bien podría haber estado hablando del tiempo. ¿Y eso supuestamente tenía que convencerla de que la deseaba?

—Usted no me quiere, Jasper —fue todo lo que dijo.

El no intentó corregirla. Simplemente dijo en un tono distante:

—Una noche puedo entregarme a bellezas como usted. Una noche... sin emoción... sólo placer.

Fueron esas palabras, "sin emoción", lo que le llegó, lo que agudizó el dolor que le había causado sus palabras y lo que le dejó una sensación de rabia contenida.

—¿Qué pasa si no es suficiente con una noche? ¿En ese caso tendré que visitar a Lazar y después a Serge?

Su provocación finalmente le afectó a él también. Ya no parecía tan insensible.

—Se olvidó mencionar a Emmett —dijo con firmeza.

—No, no lo olvidé. No aceptaría a ese pavo real condescendiente no importa cuán desesperada esté. Pero se dará cuenta de que ya no me siento necesitada. El hecho de sentirme compadecida de alguna manera cura todo.

—¿Compadecida?

—No finja no entender lo que estoy diciendo —dijo bruscamente—. No se preocupe. Si descubro que necesito un hombre otra vez sabré dónde buscarle.

Deliberadamente le dejó pensando en esto último que había dicho. Le dió la espalda y se metió en la cama, completamente vestida como siempre. Jasper salió de la cabina dando un portazo. Muy bien. Ahora estaba furioso pero no lo suficiente.

* * *

**oh oh solo peleando pasan esos 2.. ke barbaros.. bueno.. nimodo..**

**espero reviews**

**cuidence**


	26. Chapter 26

**hola hola.. espero les guste este cap**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 26**

¿Compadecida? Por más que lo intentara Jasper no podía llegar a entender porqué la muchacha había dicho esa palabra. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía compadecerla? Era hermosa y de cuna real; iba a tener más dinero del que pudiera imaginar, una fortuna que le había dejado su madre, propiedades esparcidas por toda Cardinia que le pertenecían exclusivamente a ella y más en Austria, para no mencionar los palacios y las joyas reales. Iba a ser emulada en la corte, iban a adularla. Y también iba a ejercer un poder increíble. Y la única persona que podía decirle que sí o no era su futuro esposo, a quien podría envolver en su dedo pequeño si así lo quisiera. Pero ella no lo sabía. Y no creía el resto. Y a pesar de ello... ¿compadecida?

La respuesta obvia no era respuesta. Simplemente habría usado esa palabra como una excusa para rechazarle. Debería haber esperado esa actitud. No debería haberle hecho el ofrecimiento. Lazar había intentado decirle que ella había buscado problemas no una sacudida rápida en las sábanas. Pero de la misma manera tonta en la que se había comportado desde que conoció a esa mujer, vió únicamente lo que quería ver.

—¿Por qué no te acuestas con la muchacha y te la sacas de la cabeza?

—Cállate la boca, Emmett —refunfuñó Jasper.

Permanecieron en la barra del salón de apuestas, tres de un lado y Serge del otro. Sólo una mesa en todo el salón seguía ocupada. Otras dos se habían roto en la pelea anterior. Pero la mayoría de los pasajeros se fueron a dormir. Lo mismo que el cantinero después de echar llave a sus bebidas. Habían sido necesarios algunos billetes grandes más, además de los que ya dieron por los daños causados, para que el sobrecargo volviera a abrir el bar.

—Por una vez Emmett tiene razón, Jasper —dijo Lazar—. Es mejor eso a que te emborraches todas las noches para poder dormir en la misma habitación con ella y que al día siguiente conteste mal a todo el mundo... excepto a ella.

—Cállate la boca, Lazar.

—¿Por qué no le dejan solo por un momento? —sugirió Serge—. La bebida es lo único a lo que puede recurrir un hombre cuando una mujer le resulta difícil de conseguir.

—Cállate la...

—El estaba de tu parte, Jasper.

Jasper simplemente miró ceñudamente su vaso vació y le quitó a Serge la botella de whisky de la mano. Habían acabado las dos botellas de vodka hacía dos noches pero mantuvieron la suerte de encontrar alguna en el barco. Parecía que lo único que se bebía en este país era cerveza y whisky. Pero, ¿qué se podía esperar de un país que producía bastardos como Dobbs, que crió un bebé en una taberna? A Jasper le irritaba profundamente pensar que ese hombre iba a vivir el resto de sus días complaciendo cada uno de sus caprichos... gracias a él.

Lazar volvió a intentarlo.

—Si no vas a acostarte con ella, Jasper, ¿por qué no le dices la verdad? Tal vez la haga cambiar de actitud.

Emmett asintió en señal de aprobación.

—Y eso nos permitirá mostrarle nuestras credenciales para que deje de dudar de cada cosa que le decimos —añadió.

Jasper no les estaba escuchando. Seguía recordando la expresión de Alice cuando le dijo que prefería pensar que necesitaba un hombre con tanta desesperación que incluso le aceptaría a él. En un principio, había parecido estar muy asombrada hasta confundida; luego su expresión fue cambiando lentamente, dándole a entender que no le había importado la manera en que lo había dicho en absoluto. Había sido lo único que pudo hacer para no besarla y ella se habría mostrado rígida e indignada con él. Tendría que haberla besado de todas maneras. Eran más veces las que se entregaba a sus besos que las que no lo hacía, lo cual le complacía tanto como enfurecía.

Tenía que admitir que había manejado todo el asunto bastante mal, pero era algo que no le sorprendía. Cuando se trataba de mujeres hermosas, no tenía nada de tacto. El dinero generalmente hablaba por él; era lo único necesario. Pero no con Alice. Ella podría haber aceptado mucho, mucho menos de parte de otros hombres en toda su vida, pero estaba demasiado ofuscada con él como para que el dinero incidiera, de alguna forma, en la manera en que se sentía. ¿Por qué había tenido que resultar tan adorable? Habría sido mucho más fácil tratar con ella antes de que se revelara su verdadera belleza. En ese momento, él no había sido tan cohibido... tan vulnerable. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, también existía su amargura por el hecho de que no hubiera sido criada como debería haber sido.

A veces, su falta de inocencia no había sido el problema, como había ocurrido esa noche. La había deseado con tanta desesperación que había sentido miedo de abrumarla con lo que sentía interiormente. Otras veces, la manera en que se había comportado era lo único que él podía pensar. Y otras veces, estas dos emociones lo embargaban al mismo tiempo: el disgusto por su amplia experiencia y el deseo a pesar de ella. Iba a tener que reconciliarse con una o con la otra, aceptarla como era o rechazarla. Lo sabía. Pero, de todas maneras, ése seguía siendo el problema menos importante. Lo que más le preocupaba ahora era lo que ella sentía y tratar de averiguarlo era casi imposible.

—Jasper, no nos estás escuchando.

Miró a Serge, luego a Lazar quien había hablado. Los dos se estaban volviendo borrosos. Bien, tal vez esa noche podría dormir algo. Era evidente que no podía manejar la situación en estado sobrio con Alice en la misma cabina. Pero cada vez que había pensado en dormir en otra parte, había rechazado la idea casi de inmediato y ni siquiera podía decir porqué. Ella, seguramente, no tenía problemas para dormir cerca de él pero hasta esa noche lo había tratado como si no estuviera allí.

—¿Dijeron algo que valiera la pena escuchar? —preguntó Jasper.

—Todavía no está lo suficientemente ebrio —señaló Serge y volvió a llenar cuatro vasos.

—Sólo porque no se le traben las palabras...

—Eso no importa —interrumpió Lazar—. Jasper, Emmett piensa que lo que necesitas es una mujer, cualquier mujer.

Decididamente, Lazar se estaba volviendo borroso.

—Emmett piensa demasiado.

—Pero en este caso todos estamos de acuerdo. Y esa mujer rubia con la que estuvo pasando las noches desde que subimos a bordo lo está esperando en su cabina. Es tuya si la quieres.

Jasper giró la cabeza y experimentó un instante de mareo.

—¿Otra vez estás regalando a tus mujeres, primo?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Por una buena causa.

—Siempre el mismo generoso, ¿no es asi? Y lo aprecio, Emmett. Pero si no me falla la memoria, y no estoy seguro de que así sea ahora, esa pequeña rubia es demasiado bella para mí.

—Dios, detesto cuando...

—Maldición, Jasper...

—Oh, ya basta —murmuró Jasper—. Se están volviendo molestos todos ustedes. ¿Desde cuándo no manejé mis propias dificultades por mi cuenta? Así que váyanse a la cama. No hay razón para que todos se queden levantados con dolor de cabeza.

—Me temo que ya es demasiado tarde —dijo Serge entre dientes haciendo girar el líquido ámbar de su vaso—. ¿O no llevaste la cuenta de cuántas botellas terminamos esta noche?

—Y, además, nos quedaremos a hacerte compañía —agregó Lazar.

Stefan bebió lo que le quedaba en su vaso y lo arrojó a un lado.

—Entonces, seré yo quien me vaya a la cama. Pero si oyen gritar a nuestra pequeña Alice, ignórenla. Simplemente estaría siguiendo vuestros consejos.

Los tres quedaron boquiabiertos.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —preguntó Lazar.

—¿Por qué no? Después de todo, cuento con vuestro consentimiento unánime. ¿Realmente necesito el de ella?

—Jasper, quizá deberías esperar hasta que...

—Jasper, no creo...

—¿Qué sucede ahora? ¿Dudas? ¿Quizá recuerdan de repente que es una princesa real? Pero no se preocupen. Para cuando llegue a mi cabina, seguramente cambie de opinión... o no.

Jasper se rió para sí tan pronto como salió del salón de apuestas. Pero su ánimo de mofarse de sus amigos no duró más que unos pocos segundos. Estaba cansado, realmente exhausto y sin embargo bien despierto. Se sentía placenteramente embriagado pero su mente se negaba a admitirlo. Y tenía que agradecerles a sus amigos que le hubieran metido ideas tentadoras en la cabeza.

¿Cuánto podría protestar una prostituta si la poseyera? No mucho, llegó a la conclusión porque, probablemente, estuviera acostumbrada a que los hombres desearan más de ella de lo que estaba dispuesta a entregar. En su profesión, se debía encontrar con todos los tipos de hombres y estaba obligada a aceptar lo bueno y lo malo. Pero no podía hacerlo. Podía desearla mucho pero más deseaba su aceptación.

¿Y dónde lo dejaba todo esto? En medio de un infierno. Y no alcanzaba a ver dónde terminaba. Si este viaje por el Mississippi era malo, todavía tenía un viaje a través del océano por delante y sin ninguna sala de apuestas que pudiera distraerle. Sin embargo ya había apostado lo suficiente ya que casi todas las manos le habían encontrado pensando en Alice y no es sus cartas.

Cuando estuvo parado frente a su cabina con la llave en la mano sintió miedo de entrar. Ella estaría dormida pero ¿qué diferencia podía haber en ello? ¿Por qué tenía que someterse a todo esto? No tenía que dormir allí adentro. Pero sí sabía por qué. Existía la mínima esperanza de que lo que aborrecía de ella la llevara a él en la oscuridad, donde pudiera olvidar las cicatrices de su rostro. Por supuesto se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Tenía demasiada fuerza de voluntad como para que algo tan insignificante como la necesidad sexual la dominara. Hasta la admiraba por esto. A pesar de lo que pensaban los otros, iba a ser una buena reina. Aunque no sabía si sobreviviría para verlo.

Jesús, tenía que estar más intoxicado de lo que había pensado. Se estaba poniendo abominablemente melancólico y no se caracterizaba justamente por eso. Ella era sólo una mujer y todas las mujeres resultaban fáciles de conseguir, inclusive para él, con la debida cantidad de dinero. No había esperado nada de ella antes de haberla encontrado. De hecho, había esperado precisamente lo que estaba recibiendo.

Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente para no despertarla. Pero ese gesto de repente le sorprendió. Era demasiado generoso de su parte de manera que cerró la puerta con violencia. Alice se incorporó de inmediato y le miró. No estaba sorprendida. Ya había percibido antes con qué rapidez se despertaba y sin el menor indicio de atontamiento o desorientación.

La muchacha había dejado una lámpara encendida pero era lo que hacía todas las noches, probablemente porque no le gustaba la oscuridad total de la cabina y no por algún tipo de consideración por él. Todas las noches, Jasper la apagaba pero ella nunca se quejaba de despertarse a oscuras por la mañana. Por supuesto tampoco le había dirigido la palabra hasta esa noche.

Todavía tenía puesto el vestido amarillo, pero eso también era algo que hacía siempre: dormía completamente vestida. Sin embargo se había aflojado algunos botones seguramente porque el corsé del vestido le resultaba muy apretado. Tenía uno de los hombros caído sobre el brazo y el corsé un tanto bajo de ese lado pero seguía estando en su sitio debido a la abundancia de sus senos.

Jasper deseaba no haberlo percibido. De repente, los ojos habían comenzado a brillarle intensamente. La tarima hacia donde había dirigido la mirada debería haberse incendiado ante la intensidad de su mirada.

—¿Qué sucede? —su voz no había sonado disgustada pero sí apagada.

—¿Cómo diablos debería saberlo? —le respondió decididamente molesto.

—Era sólo una maldita pregunta. No tiene por qué ser grosero conmigo.

El se dió media vuelta... demasiado rápido. Se mareó por completo y la habitación se balanceó por un instante hasta que logró controlar la situación presionando ambas manos contra las sienes. Luego fijó la vista en Alice y vio que se había arreglado el vestido y que le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Por Dios, está ebrio, ¿no es así? —preguntó con genuina sorpresa—. No, no se moleste en negarlo. Porque mi experiencia en esta materia es de toda una vida.

—Bastante amplia, entonces —dijo con un bufido.

—Búrlese todo lo que quiera, Jasper, pero yo ya estaba aprendiendo a manejar borrachos antes de que usted... bueno, antes de que pudiera haber probado la primera gota de whisky.

—¿Whisky? —dijo despectivamente—. Quiero que sepa que me despertaron con vodka gracias a nuestros vecinos los rusos de modo que creo poder alegar superioridad en todas las áreas de la bebida.

—Acepto la corrección.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos.

—No sería tan tonta de querer burlarse de mi, pequeña Alice, ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Algo inteligente de su parte porque eso sí que no me gustaría nada.

—Ya lo sabía.

Entrecerró los ojos aún más pero la impresión de la muchacha que pasaba a ser completamente borrosa y límpidamente cristalina le resultaba inescrutable. De modo que se guardó las sospechas para sí. Además no deseaba comenzar una pelea con ella justamente ahora, cuando el agotamiento se estaba apoderando de él. Prueba de ello era la dificultad que tenía para quitarse la chaqueta. Terminó dando una vuelta completa mientras intentaba sacarse esa maldita cosa.

—¿Necesita ayuda, Jasper?

Le llevó un instante volver a encontrarla en la cama. ¿Ayuda? ¿De ella? Debió haber comprendido mal.

—Es ese maldito whisky —le explicó en caso de que sí la hubiera oído correctamente—. Creo que les debe llegar de contrabando.

—Es un hecho —concordó.

—Usted... eh... ¿realmente me estaba ofreciendo alguna ayuda para desvestirme, Alice?

—No, pero pensé que podría necesitar alguna ayuda para encontrar la cama.

La desilusión que sintió ante esta respuesta fue aguda y suficiente como para incitar su temperamento.

—Quiero que sepa que no tengo nada malo en los ojos.

—Esa es una cuestión de opinión.

—¿Cómo dijo?

—Dije que esa era mi opinión.

Jasper no se había apaciguado y en forma arrogante continuó diciendo:

—Además ni un ciego no podría encontrar esa cama —se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó para dar pruebas de su argumento—. ¿Ve?

—Pero, Jasper...

—Está decidida a fastidiarme, ¿no es así?

—En absoluto —le aseguró—. Pero ¿es conciente de que no duerme aquí?

—No intente confundirme —dijo mientras se inclinaba para quitarse los zapatos con lo cual casi se cayó de la cama. Pero con una mano apoyada en el piso mientras tironeaba de los zapatos que no querían salir añadió—. Sé muy bien que estuve compartiendo esta cabina con usted. Eso me está volviendo loco así que tengo que saberlo.

—¿Por qué lo está volviendo loco?

Miró ceñudamente a su pie.

—No cambie de tema, Alice. Estábamos discutiendo la cuestión de la cabina.

—Tiene razón, por supuesto. La cuestión de la cabina y de que la compartíamos. Yo duermo en la cama y usted duerme en el piso. ¿Lo entendí bien?

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan reiterativa? ¿No bastaba con que le hubiera cedido la cama y ni siquiera una vez hubiera intentado compartirla con ella?

—No tiene ese derecho en absoluto, princesa —pudo finalmente quitarse un zapato y lo arrojó contra la pared que tenía más lejos—. Yo puedo dormir en el piso, pero no recuerdo bien si, alguna vez, logré pegar un ojo.

—¿Por eso esta noche se apodera de la cama?

Jasper se incorporó tan rápidamente que estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento. Se dejó caer sobre la cama. La cabeza le estallaba de dolor. Y no se dió cuenta de que tenía el otro zapato en la mano cuando se llevó las palmas a las sienes una vez más para calmar el dolor. Sin embargo, alguien le quitó suavemente el zapato de los dedos.

—Dios, ¿qué vendrá a continuación? —exclamó la muchacha—. No debería haberse movido con tanta rapidez, Jasper.

El se habría reído si no le hubiese dolido. Y se abstuvo de decirle "¿en serio?", porque finalmente pensó que todo eso era una tontería. Esa maldita mujer sí se había burlado de él. Ella debería haberle dicho que se fuera de la cama cuando creyó que era la suya. Pero no, ésa no era la manera de manejar un borracho. ¿Qué había pensado que le haría si lo contrariaba? Pero Jasper también conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Lo mismo que le había hecho antes cuando su furia le hizo perder el control por completo. Por un instante, pensó hasta dónde llegaría la muchacha para que siguiera siendo un borracho feliz. Tenía suerte de que estuviera demasiado cansado y demasiado ebrio como para explorar esa idea minuciosamente ¿o no? Pero aún no estaba dormido.

Abrió los ojos para ver cómo ella lo miraba. Entonces se puso rígida, lo cual le hizo tomar conciencia de que de que su muslo era el almohadón suave que le sostenía la cabeza. Y de que la había sorprendido al no haberse quedado dormido como seguramente habría supuesto después de un silencio tan prolongado.

—Visto y considerando que ya está aquí, Jasper, no hay ninguna razón para que se levante. Yo puedo dormir en el piso por una noche.

—Eso es muy generoso de tu parte pero ya que decimos que no existen razones, no se me ocurre ninguna que nos impida compartir la cama... sólo por una noche.

—A mi se me ocurren varias...

—No lo haga.

—Sólo...

—¡Quédese quieta, Alice! Se me acaba de ir el dolor de cabeza así que no haga ningún movimiento súbito que lo provoque otra vez.

No estaba seguro pero la muchacha parecía estar apretando los dientes. Luego sugirió:

—¿No cree que estaría más cómodo si pusiera los pies sobre la cama y se estirara bien?

Si pensaba que podría liberar su muslo cuando él se moviera, se vería en la obligación de desilusionarla.

—Gracias por mencionarlo —dijo y se dio vuelta hacia un costado doblando las piernas para entrar en la cama y colocando un brazo sobre las piernas de Alice. No quitó la cabeza del muslo de la muchacha y, si bien ésta no era la posición más cómoda, se aguantaría por el solo hecho de contrariarla.

—Jasper —dijo Alice y se atragantó.

—Shh… —refunfuñó Jasper—. No empiece a regañar ahora después de haber sido agradable... y ahora que estoy casi dormido.

Su suspiro fue fuerte y claro mientras se reclinó sobre su almohada. Sería un gran toque de justicia poética que ella no pudiera dormir más en toda la noche, casi tan injusto como que él, finalmente, la tuviera en esta posición, pero sin ninguna posibilidad de disfrutarla. En ese momento, a él ni siquiera le importaba.

* * *

**larguisiiiimo el cap no? jeje no se puede negar.. jeje spero les haya gustado**

**espero reviews**

**cuience**


	27. Chapter 27

**espero les guste el cap o x lo menos el principio jeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 27**

Alice despertó cuando sintió que unos labios la besaban con una dulzura provocadora. No tuvo que pensar quién la estaba besando. Lo que sí pensó era si Jasper estaba despierto y sabía lo que estaba haciendo o si, simplemente, estaba reaccionando en su sueño al calor del cuerpo que había junto a él. Y si no estaba despierto, o completamente consciente, ¿quería ella arriesgarse a cambiar esa situación deteniéndole abruptamente?

Preguntas razonables seguramente, pero no tenían en cuenta que el haber sido despertada de esta manera era muy agradable, tan agradable que no quería ser ella quien le pusiera fin. De hecho, comenzaba a participar, con cuidado al principio para evitar despertarle si estaba medio dormido, abriendo los labios, invitando a la fuerza de su lengua que, instantáneamente se batía a duelo, con movimientos lentos y sensuales, con la suya.

Pero con qué rapidez se olvidó de ser cuidadosa. Cuanto más se entregaba, más le pedía Jasper. Casi sin darse cuenta, la pasión se desató entre ellos, la suya alimentada por la de él. Sus latidos se habían vuelto violentos. Tenía que jadear para tomar aire, sólo cuando le era posible. Y las sensaciones que se manifestaban y se agitaban en su interior eran más excitantes que nunca.

Alice le apretó contra su cuerpo. Le maravillaba que, cada vez que le había tocado antes, Jasper hubiera estado tan caliente. Ahora no era diferente. Y descubrió que deseaba experimentar más que cualquier otra cosa la sensación de esa piel caliente contra la suya. Pero todavía tenía puesto el vestido. El todavía llevaba puesta la camisa y los pantalones. Incluso la manta cubría la mitad de su cuerpo pero logró liberar una pierna cuando se había dado vuelta hacía Jasper.

Luego de repente él le estaba bajando el vestido de los hombros y tirando el corsé hasta que sus pechos quedaron al descubierto. La acarició mientras su beso era cada vez más profundo, como si tuviera miedo de que esta nueva intimidad pudiera inspirar una protesta. Lo único que inspiraba era una nueva sensación que la asombraba y la deleitaba al mismo tiempo que sentía que su pezón se endurecía.

Cuando los labios de Jasper liberaron los suyos, intentó retenerle, pero él estaba decidido a explorar un nuevo sendero. Lo encontró y Alice jadeó. El calor húmedo de su boca comenzó a quemarle un pecho, luego el otro, como si no pudiera determinar cuál de los dos era más sabroso. Pero luego se aferró a un pezón y comenzó a succionar. Alice descubrió entonces la conexión hasta desconocida que existía entre sus senos y sus ingles, cómo el calor podía pasar violentamente de una parte de su cuerpo a otra, encendiendo una dolorosa necesidad de que él la tocara en ambas partes. Se arqueó sobre él pidiendo lo que necesitaba con su cuerpo. Jasper deslizó la mano sobre su pantorrilla desnuda luego sobre el muslo. Finalmente estaba respondiendo a su pedido silencioso con la más sensual de las caricias.

No había ninguna duda de que ahora estaba despierto ni de que nada iba a detenerlos esta vez. Y Alice respondía, entregándose por completo a lo que él le hacía sentir. Quería saberlo todo, sentirlo todo, aunque no podía creer que hubiera algo mejor de lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Sí, que estuviera desnudo, eso sería mejor. Podría tocar todo ese calor, sería todo suyo... ¿Suyo? No, no permitiría que aparecieran dudas o pensamientos negativos que echaran a perder este momento. Quería que este hombre le hiciera el amor. Quería...

Los golpes insistentes en la puerta hicieron que emitiera un gemido de frustración. Jasper fue más vocal.

—Los mataré —gruñó al mismo tiempo que levantaba la cabeza.

Los golpes continuaron un instante más. Luego alguien gritó:

—Jasper, si no contestas, pensaré que te asesinó y derribaré esta maldita puerta.

Alice abrió bien grandes los ojos pero era difícil ver algo. La única luz que había era la delgada hendidura que entraba por debajo de la puerta. Pero la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave. Jasper sólo la había cerrado con violencia la noche anterior. El debió haberse dado cuenta de esto en el mismo tiempo que ella porque se levantó rápidamente con un insulto. A continuación gruñó. Aparentemente la jaqueca del esperado malestar posterior a la borrachera no había desaparecido. De todas maneras logró llegar a la puerta, la abrió parcialmente para que quien estuviera del otro lado le viera y luego volvió a cerrarla, suavemente, por consideración a su cabeza.

Alice, lentamente, volvió a colocarse el vestido en su sitio. No sabía qué esperar ahora, en especial cuando la persona que había golpeado a la puerta, al marcharse, les había dado la agradable noticia de que hacía una hora que el barco estaba en el muelle. Apenas pudo ver la sombra de Jasper cuando se movió para encender una lámpara. Deseaba que no lo hiciera. Deseaba que regresara a la cama pero sabía que eso era imposible ahora, cuando todos, obviamente, estaban esperando que salieran de la cabina. Pero cuando el sitio estuvo iluminado, Alice tenía un único deseo: que la luz se apagara. Pero no fue así. Jasper estaba de pie junto a la cama, mirándola con la expresión inescrutable que había tenido hasta ese momento. De inmediato volvieron a aparecer todas las dudas.

¿Había iniciado intencionalmente lo que había sucedido o, en realidad, había estado dormido y sólo se había visto atrapado por esa creciente pasión, igual que ella? ¿Pensaría él lo mismo que ella? Y después de la última noche y su ofrecimiento magnánimo y arrogante de hacerle el amor porque ella lo necesitaba... Oh, Dios, esta mañana no sería una extensión de ese ofrecimiento, ¿o si? ¿Y por qué no decía nada? ¿Por qué sólo la miraba como si ideas similares o peores se le cruzaran por la mente? Peores, supuso Alice, ya que su expresión se endureció de repente. Sea cual fuere la conclusión a la que había llegado no le gustaba.

Alice cobró ánimo pero, igualmente, no estaba preparada para oír lo que él dijo:

—En realidad, no le importa en absoluto con quien se acuesta, ¿no es verdad?

Le habría golpeado si hubiera estado más cerca. Tuvo que conformarse con volverse y darle la espalda porque la respuesta que merecía —"supongo que no"— se le quedaría trabada en el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Sin embargo su retiro silencioso debió sorprenderle porque añadió:

—Lo siento... no fue intencional. Pero sé que me odia, ¿qué otra cosa puedo pensar entonces?

¿Qué otra cosa? De todas maneras no tenía porqué decirlo así ¿o sí? Parecía que cuanto mayor era la intimidad entre ellos más ofensivos se volvían sus comentarios después. Tendría que haberlo imaginado. Pero no lo había hecho. ¿Y qué podía decirle ella? Había estado tan furiosa con él cuando le arrebató la taberna que, de veras, le habría disparado si hubiera tenido una arma a mano. Pero la ira había desaparecido paulatinamente y se había convertido en abatimiento por lo que iba a pasarle en el futuro. Sin embargo, la noche anterior su furia había regresado y se había empecinado en vengarse. De modo que no le odiaba. Debería hacerlo pero no era así. Y no comprendía en absoluto por qué.

Así que, una vez más, ¿qué se suponía que debía decirle en respuesta a su comportamiento apasionado? ¿Que se sentía atraída por él, que el resto no le importaba? No le creería una palabra, ni ella misma podía creerlo. No confiaba en él, no aceptaba ni la mitad de lo que él le había dicho. Y no le gustaba la incertidumbre que le hacía sentir su actitud, que se balanceaba en un péndulo amplio que, constantemente, le hacía perder el equilibrio. Y, por cierto, odiaba sus insultos. Todas éstas eran reacciones negativas muy difíciles de ocultar cuando no tenía la de hacer el amor en la cabeza. Entonces, ¿cuál era la razón que la atraía a él a pesar de todo esto?

Oh, Dios. Tal vez era lo que él pensaba. Tal vez le gustaba tanto esas cosas que le hacía sentir que podía olvidarse de lo demás. Y tal vez eso era todo lo que debía decirle. O no decirle nada lo cual significaba lo mismo, ya que él ya lo pensaba. Todo esto fue culpa suya únicamente. Había sabido con certeza que no debería haberse quedado en esa cama con él la noche anterior. Y había intentado levantarse varias veces pero cada vez él la había retenido con el brazo, había murmurado algo incoherente y se había acercado aún más a ella. De manera que finalmente había cedido e intentado volver a quedarse dormida, lo cual no era sencillo dadas las circunstancias.

Y había estado tan segura de haber manejado bien la situación la noche anterior, a pesar de su frustración al tener que acceder prácticamente a todo, por el solo hecho de que Jasper fuera un borracho feliz. Pero si había algo que sí sabía era que no había que discutir con los hombres cuando estaban ebrios. Podían pasar con demasiada facilidad a la violencia, a una violencia que la mitad de las veces ni siquiera recordaban a la mañana siguiente.

Había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a evitar esta situación. Si uno estaba de acuerdo con ellos, sin importar qué, se los podía llevar por el camino que uno quisiera. Ese no había sido el resultado con Jasper, pero al menos le había mantenido apaciguado. Pero miren cómo había terminado. Ahora la opinión que tenía de ella era tan baja que no se explicaba cómo todavía podía estar mirándola.

Pero no estaba tan mal, ¿o si? Por lo general, cuando no estaba excitada, lo único que deseaba era estar en cualquier parte, lejos de Jasper y sus secuaces.

—¿Alice?

Se sacudió para que Jasper retirara la mano que había apoyado en su hombro pero no dijo nada. Oyó un suspiro y luego un movimiento. Jasper se había alejado del borde de la cama.

—La dejaré para que se cambie y empaque sus cosas —le dijo—. Pero apúrese. Los demás ya nos esperaron lo suficiente —sin embargo no oyó que la puerta se abriera y se cerrara porque Jasper tenía algo más que decirle aunque le llevó varios instantes hacerlo—. Su experiencia con los hombres me molesta más de la cuenta.

Alice abrió bien grandes los ojos. Su mirada destellaba rencor. Pero él no pudo verlo, todavía le estaba dando la espalda. ¿Quería en realidad ofrecer una excusa por sus insultos ácidos? Como si alguna excusa hiciera que las cosas fueran diferentes. ¿Le molestaba? Bien, podía remediarlo ¿o no? Sin darse vuelta dijo:

—Debería haberlo mencionado antes, Jasper, porque podría haberle aliviado fácilmente. Ya ve, en realidad, no tengo ninguna experiencia con hombres excepto con usted y tampoco es mucha ¿o si ? pero no espero que me crea, motivo por el cual no lo mencioné antes. Después de todo, trabajé y viví en una taberna y todas las muchachas en las tabernas son prostitutas, ¿no es así? Pensándolo bien, creo que dejaré que siga preocupado.

Había hablado con tanto sarcasmo que era imposible que Jasper le creyera. Pero era lo que Alice quería. Sólo quería que se preocupara por algo más. Y por su nuevo hábito de cerrar la puerta violentamente, esta vez a pesar de su jaqueca, suponía que lo había hecho bien.

* * *

**ashhh siempre alguien torciendo el momento pero Jasper tambien ehh cn sus comentarios tan fuera de lugar... bueno nimodo**

**espero reviews**

**cuidence**


	28. Chapter 28

**hehe helloooo espro este bien aki les dejo lo new..**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece..**

**Capitulo 28**

Sasha estaba allí esperándolos en el muelle con un carruaje grande. Habían tenido mucha suerte de encontrarlos por sí solo o uno de los otros había ido a buscarlo mientras Jasper y Alice los hacían aguardar. Es cualquier caso, el hombre pequeño no parecía demasiado molesto por haber tenido que llegar a Nueva Orleáns solo, aunque tal vez estuviera reservando sus quejas para un momento de mayor privacidad. Sin embargo tenía un par de cosas que decirle a Jasper, quien simplemente asentía con la cabeza sin hacer demasiados comentarios.

Mientras los observaba desde la cubierta, Alice se preguntaba si Jasper seguiría enojado con ella. Probablemente lo estuviera ya que fueron Lazar y Serge quienes la acompañaron hasta el carruaje y sólo ellos subieron con ella. Jasper ni siquiera miró en su dirección, lo cual era mejor, porque se había vuelto a poner sus ropas andrajosas para molestarle aún más. Pero ahora estaba arrepentida. No había ninguna señal de Emmett y eso también era una suerte, porque no se había preocupado en ponerse los ganchillos para el cabello que a él tanto le había costado conseguir, lo cual aumentaba un poco más su malhumor.

Esperaba que la llevaran a un hotel, como lo habían hecho la noche anterior en Natchez, de modo que decidió rectificar su aspecto desastroso antes de volver a ver a sus peores enemigos nuevamente y tener que soportar sus comentarios detractores al respecto. Pero se fastidió cuando se dió cuenta de que la transportaban sólo un trayecto corto por el muelle hasta otro bote, o más bien otro barco, ya que éste, decididamente, no era una embarcación apropiada para atravesar el océano.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar que sólo se detenían un instante por alguna razón, que éste no era su verdadero destino porque Emmett, el hombre que faltaba, estaba en el barco esperándola sobre la pasarela. Cuando estuvo junto a ella, Emmett tomó un manojo de cabello en la mano y simplemente hizo chasquear la lengua. Una critica suave, por cierto, para ese sinvergüenza de lengua filosa.

—Bienvenida a bordo del _Carpathia_, princesa.

—¿Cuándo va a partir?

—Tan pronto como se pueda encontrar al resto de la tripulación. Después de todo, no tenían cómo saber el momento exacto de nuestra llegada.

Aunque encontró esa excusa, sus palabras sonaron con un dejo de fastidio, como si la tripulación hubiera tenido que ser más perspicaz o, de otra manera, haberse quedado a bordo. Pero a Alice no podría haberle importado menos el hecho de que este hombre mostrara una vez más su arrogancia. Estaba demasiado ocupada en intentar ocultar su sorpresa. Tanto como por el guardarropa que le había prometido.

—¿Mi primera vez en Nueva Orleáns y ni siquiera me van a permitir ver la ciudad?

Emmett curvó las cejas en señal de interés.

—¿Jasper sabía que quería hacerlo?

Sintió deseos de soltar una risotada como si esto sirviera de algo, pero todo lo que dijo fue:

—No.

—Quizá si le hace saber sus deseos en le futuro... Pero en este caso el tiempo es una cuestión esencial, en especial si tenemos en cuenta que perdimos tanto tiempo simplemente en encontrarla.

Alice estaba asombrada de que no mencionara sus intentos de escape que, en realidad, era lo que los había demorado más últimamente. Ni se preocupó en preguntar por qué Jasper podría estar dispuesto a cumplir sus deseos.

—¿Al menos tendré una cabina para mí sola esta vez? —preguntó.

El ignoró su pregunta y formuló otra.

—¿Todavía no aceptó mi consejo, no es así?

—¿Qué consejo?

—Ganarse el afecto de Jasper.

—¿Afecto? Ah, sí, recuerdo... y también me recomendó que cultivara su interés en lugar de su furia.

—Usted ya tiene su interés, princesa. Le serviría más su afecto.

—Tendrá que perdonarme que considere eso como un emprendimiento imposible.

—¿Perdonarla? —le contestó—. No porque puedo ver que ni siquiera lo intentará.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —preguntó de pronto tan fastidiada como parecía estarlo él.

—Por su propio bien. Por el bien de todos. Por su propia felicidad.

Sus ojos verdes irradiaron un asombro ficticio antes de echar a perder el efecto y decir en tono de burla:

—¿Se supone que debo creer que ustedes desean mi felicidad?

—Deseo la felicidad de Jasper. En lo que a mí respecta usted se puede ir al infierno.

—Pensé que ya había llegado —le replicó pero luego suspiró al no encontrar ninguna satisfacción en pelear con él como con Jasper—. Me veo obligada a viajar con usted, Emmett, pero no tengo por qué conversar con usted, de modo que hágame el favor de mantenerse alejado de mi vista.

—Guarde las garras, Alice —dijo Jasper a sus espaldas—. El no las merece.

Alice se puso rígida. En un primer momento pensó desde cuándo estaría allí, pero luego no le importó.

—Pero usted sí, ¿no es verdad? —dijo mientras se daba vuelta.

—Hoy, tal vez —fue todo lo que dijo antes de dejar de lado el tema—. ¿Desea que le presente al capitán primero o prefiere inspeccionar sus aposentos?

—Lo que deseo es que me dejen ir, así puedo regresar a Natchez.

—¿Con qué motivo?

Honestamente, no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad de provocarle.

—Bueno, me habían asegurado un empleo en lo de Madam Bertha. ¿Lo recuerda?

Jasper apretó los labios. Sus ojos se iluminaron un tono. Alice no necesitaba ninguna otra prueba que le dijera que se encontraba justo en la mira. Jasper la tomó de un brazo y la condujo hacia adelante por un pasillo levemente inclinado hasta la primera cabina que encontraron sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Era de entender que fuera un tanto precavida a esa altura. No esperaba que la arrojara en la primera cama, porque esos ojos de demonio no estaban brillando tanto. Y no pensaba que pudiera ser tan hipócrita como para castigarla por mofarse de él cuando sus propias ironías eran mucho más letales. Tal vez sólo quería encerrarla bajo llave para que no pudiera agraviarle más. Sin embargo ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta antes de encontrarse en sus brazos, su boca sobre la suya. Pero Alice ya conocía la diferencia de sus besos y éste no era como aquellos que le daba cuando se lo llevaban los vientos. Estaba totalmente bajo control y decidido... ¿A qué? ¿A seducirla hasta que se convirtiera en una cautiva más agradable?

Alice se separó antes de que esos sentimientos que él era capaz de agitar en su interior salieran a la superficie y se apoderaran de ella.

—¿Por qué sigue haciendo esto?

—¡Demonios, ojalá lo supiera!

Tal vez no había sido su intención admitirlo ya que ahora fruncía el entrecejo. Alice había esperado una respuesta mejor, algo un poco más revelador porque el querer comprender cómo funcionaba la mente de este hombre era una lección de futilidad y frustración. A menos que...

—¿Sabe algo, Jasper? Usted cambió mi vida para su bien, no para el mío. Arruinó los pocos objetivos que me había planeado. Es hora de que me diga la verdad. Al menos me debe eso.

—Ya le dijimos la verdad... casi toda la verdad.

—No estoy hablando de ese maldito cuento de hadas y lo sabe. Quiero conocer sus sentimientos, Jasper. ¿Todavía me quiere?

—¡Sí!

Su respuesta estaba cargada de tanta furia que Alice se contrajo.

—Por lo que veo, desearía que no fuera así.

—Exactamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque piensa que soy una prostituta?

—No.

No estaba segura de creerle aunque había admitido quererla, antes de desenmascararla, para decirlo así.

—Entonces es exactamente como lo suponía, ¿no es así? Ahora no puede tolerar mi presencia.

—Su presencia es demasiado hermosa para expresarla con palabras, como usted sabe.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

—Eso no lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que usted no es muy coherente. Por supuesto, eso no debería sorprenderme ya que siempre es así.

—Yo no la invité a que analizara mi mente, Alice. Usted lo quiso así. Si no le gusta lo que encuentra...

—Muchas gracias —le interrumpió impacientemente—. Lo único que pedía era una pequeña clarificación de los motivos, saber por qué me besa en un momento y me desprecia al siguiente.

—Yo no la desprecio.

—Pero desprecia mi aspecto —señaló—. No se atreverá a negarlo.

—Deseo las cosas hermosas tanto como cualquier hombre. La única diferencia es que soy realista —añadió casi con cansancio—. Usted y yo no somos compatibles.

Porque ella era una mujerzuela de taberna y él un bastardo condescendiente. No, no eran compatibles en absoluto. Pero él le daría una noche. Eso es lo que había dicho la noche anterior. Pero ella no quería "sólo una noche".

—¿Por qué no nos hace un favor a los dos y se aleja de mí?

—Ojalá pudiera hacerlo, pero ahora también la deseo. ¿Cuál es su precio, Alice?

Alice se puso rígida. Si todavía no había llegado a odiarle, los ofrecimientos de ese tipo pronto le harían cambiar de opinión. ¿Cómo se atrevía a querer comprarla otra vez y después de haber admitido que la quería?

—Muy bien —dijo con amargura—. Mi precio es mi libertad... antes de que parta el barco.

El color dorado ardiente había regresado a sus ojos.

—¿De modo que tendré que dejar de lado mi deber para tenerla? Creo que no, pequeña hurí. Y creo que es hora de que te diga toda la verdad. Emmett no es el rey de Cardinia.

—Dígame algo que no sepa —dijo con desprecio.

—Yo soy el rey.

—Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. ¿Cuándo cesarán las sorpresas? —dijo con un asombro exagerado—. De una mentira colosal a otra, ¿no? ¿No cree que es bastante tarde para esta historia ahora? Al menos, Emmett parece ser un rey y actúa como tal.

—¿Usted piensa que un rey no puede tener cicatrices? —preguntó. Ahora sí su mirada comenzaba a brillar.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Cicatrices? —frunció en entrecejo pero sólo por un instante—. ¿Se refiere a las suyas? —de repente comenzó a reirse—. Oh, vamos, Jasper. ¿Quién ve unas pocas cicatrices con ojos como los suyos? ¿Y cuántas veces tengo que decirle que no soy estúpida? Me está diciendo que es el rey para poder tenerme. ¿Honestamente pensaba que no me daría cuenta?

Algo de su respuesta debió haberle tomado a él por sorpresa durante un momento. El brillo había desaparecido de su mirada y realmente parecía confundido. Por Dios, este hombre debió haber tenido la impresión de que ella era una imbécil, sólo por el lugar de donde provenía. En este sentido, había pensado que él era un poco más inteligente.

—Creo que deberíamos haber concluido esta conversación antes de que comenzara —dijo.

—No tenía mucho sentido, ¿no es así?

—Yo soy el verdadero rey de Cardinia, Alice.

Ella suspiró.

—Puede decir lo que quiera. Yo no voy a ser su prostituta por un día, Jasper.

—No, tiene razón. Eso sería pedir demasiado. Intentaré mantenerme alejado de su vista durante este viaje, tal como usted lo solicitó.

Ahora su tono era estrictamente formal. Alice descubrió que esa actitud le gustaba incluso menos que su ira, la cual por lo menos, era una verdadera manifestación de sentimientos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tendré una cabina para mí sola? —se arriesgó a preguntar.

—Ésta.

—Pero supongo que volverán a encerrarme bajo llave, ¿no es así?

—No será necesario cuando estemos en el mar. Hasta ese momento... —dejó la idea sin terminar aunque su significado era claro para pasar a otra inmediato—. Su nuevo guardarropa llegará a la brevedad. Sasha tomó la iniciativa de ordenarlo por usted, prometiéndole una cantidad ridícula a una costurera para que lo terminara en tan poco tiempo. Le encanta derrochar mi dinero pero, en este caso, logró recuperar el tiempo que perdimos al regresar a Natchez.

—Eso me saca de apuros, supongo, si ese tal Peter se muere antes de que nosotros...

—Peter es mi padre, Alice. Puede dudar de mí cuanto le plazca pero use un tono más respetuoso cuando lo mencione a él.

Bueno, perdón por respirar. Maldito sea, estaba logrando volver a enfurecerla.

—Me complace que todo, por lo menos, resultó para su satisfacción —comentó concisamente—. Ahora, si no le importa...

—En realidad, yo quería elegir sus ropas.

Alice sólo pudo contemplarle. Intentó que su expresión no dejara entrever sus sentimientos. Por qué tenía que decir algo así, algo tan... posesivo? Su interior comenzaba a agitarse ahora después del esfuerzo por controlar esa maldita atracción que sentía por él durante todo este encuentro. Inclusive cuando había vuelto a decir que la quería había estado demasiado furiosa como para que su comentario la afectara.

Fue él quien frunció el entrecejo ahora debido al silencio de Alice o sus propias palabras. La muchacha no podía determinarlo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que vino a continuación era, inconfundiblemente, burlona. No así su voz cargada de impaciencia cuando decidió seguir hablando. Obviamente no veía la hora de salir de allí.

—Revise los baúles tan pronto como lleguen, porque si quiere algo más tendrá que obtenerse de inmediato o nos olvidaremos de ello. Y debería preocuparse por el gusto o la minuciosidad de Sasha. Tiene elegancia en cuanto a la moda y, a diferencia de mí, buen ojo para el talle correcto. El me asegura que todo le irá perfectamente.

Con un movimiento de cabeza lacónico se marchó. Y para ser fiel a lo que le había dicho fue la última vez que Alice lo vio durante mucho tiempo.

En cuanto a sus ropas nuevas, eran de ensueño, dignas de una princesa. Y si bien no podía sentirse demasiado entusiasmada con ellas tampoco podía encontrarles defectos. Bueno, tal vez uno. Como Jasper no había tenido oportunidad de opinar respecto de lo que compraban, ahora tenía cuanta ropa interior femenina uno pudiera imaginar. Podría habérselas arreglado con la mitad.

* * *

**sasha es adorable jeje.. espero les haya gustado el cap**

**spero reviews**

**cuidence**


	29. Chapter 29

**eh aki lo nuevo jejeje.. spero les guste**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 29**

En la mitad del trayecto a Europa, Alice comenzó a creer el cuento de hadas. Y fue Sasha quien comenzó a convencerla de ello sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Mientras los demás estaban disgustados con ella una vez más por hacer que Jasper estuviera de tan malhumor -aunque nunca fue testigo de este humor sólo oyó hablar de él-, Sasha le ofrecía su amistad. Sin falta siempre era respetuoso. Criticaba con rencor a Emmett, a veces a Lazar y en oportunidades hasta a Serge, por lo general muy tranquilo. Y sus críticas no mermaban en presencia de ellos. Pero nunca tuvo una palabra de desaprobación para Alice. Un día, finalmente, le preguntó por qué era tan amable con ella.

—Porque se lo merece más que la mayoría, Su Alteza. Su vida fue difícil, me atrevería a decir más difícil que la mía antes de que Jasper me contratara para servirle.

—¿Cómo puede saber cómo ha sido mi vida?

Sasha le explicó.

—Jasper me dijo lo que usted le contó. El no cree todo pero cree justamente lo que no debería. Pienso que usted le dice primero la verdad desafiándole a que la acepte, y luego le dice las mentiras para castigarle por sus dudas. También me contó lo que vio con sus propios ojos. Ese hombre que la crió… debería haberle matado.

Alice se sonrió ante esta opinión.

—Yo muchas veces pensaba lo mismo.

—Pero se quedó con él, cuando podría haberse ido.

—A fin de cuentas, me necesitaba, realmente me necesitaba. Tenía que...

A Alice no le gustó la manera en que sonaban sus palabras. Parecía que tuviera algún tipo de sentimiento filial por Dobbs y no era así. No podía. Ese hombre era demasiado mezquino de espíritu como para inspirar afecto. Despreciaba esos años en que había pensado que era su padre y le había amado a pesar de sus crueldades. Siguió hablando en un tono casi beligerante.

—Iban a pagarme por haberme quedado con la taberna. Quería ser la dueña de esa taberna más que nada en el mundo. Habría sido mi sustento, mi libertad. Ya no estaría bajo el control de nadie.

—Sí, Jasper es consciente del error que cometió al comprarla. Le habría resultado más sencillo y más económico prenderle fuego sin que usted lo supiera y echarle la culpa a él. Pero, de haber sido así, el señor Dobbs no habría recibido el dinero que le mantendría feliz por el resto de sus días. Y Jasper no quería que usted se preocupara por ese hombre... en caso de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Usted conoce muy bien a Jasper, ¿no es verdad, Sasha?

—Tan bien como cualquier otro hombre.

—¿Siempre se lleva... tan mal con sus propios sentimientos? —preguntó dubitativa.

El pequeño hombre se echó a reír.

—Qué buena manera de decir las cosas, Su Alteza. No, no es siempre así. Por lo general, sus sentimientos y él están en total acuerdo ya sean buenos o malos. No le gustan las dudas o las emociones conflictivas y, generalmente, no las tiene. Si haya algo que inclina la balanza él se mantiene alejado.

—Como yo —concluyó Alice en voz alta—. ¿Por eso me ha estado esquivando?

—Se mantiene alejado de usted porque usted se lo ha pedido...y porque ustedes dos no pueden estar juntos sin pelear. ¿Por qué supone que las cosas son así?

—¿Usted me lo pregunta a mí sabiendo que es él quien tiene carácter fuerte? —dijo la muchacha con un bufido.

—El tiene carácter, es cierto, pero por necesidad ha aprendido a controlarlo.

—Sasha, ¿usted sabe cómo lo controla? ¿Qué hace o quiere hacer cuando está tan apasionadamente furioso?

A Sasha le gustaba su creciente indignación.

—Sí, y todo comenzó con una sugerencia de su padre porque cuando Jasper era más joven y se enojaba lo suficiente como para pelear con alguien, inevitablemente lo hería. Y los hombres no devolvían los golpes porque él era su príncipe y no cualquier príncipe, sino el Príncipe de la Corona. De manera que tuvo que encontrar otro desahogo para su ira, un desahogo que no lastimara a nadie. Iba con quienquiera que, en ese momento, era su... Bueno, creo que me entiende.

—Ya me había dado cuenta de ello pero yo no soy su amante de turno.

—No, pero está más cerca de él que cualquier amante. Usted es su prometida por decreto real, lo cual es tan comprometedor como cualquier matrimonio. A sus ojos, princesa, usted ya es su esposa. Sólo falta una ceremonia para que usted lo crea.

No era la primera vez que Sasha había mencionado que Jasper había hecho su confesión antes de zarpar, todos ellos, incluidos la tripulación y el capitán se referían a Jasper como su rey. Emmett había hecho incluso el comentario de lo tedioso que le había resultado intentar ser algo que no era. Alice había tenido que ahogar su risa porque el hombre tenía la misma arrogancia y el mismo aire de superioridad de siempre. Si había fingido tener cualidades de rey no podía imaginar Alice cuáles eran las legítimas.

Los cardinianos le habían mostrado algunos documentos de aspecto muy oficioso. En verdad, se los habían arrojado a la cara al día siguiente de zarpar, cuando había hecho algún comentario cáustico que revelaba su escepticismo respecto a la confesión de Jasper. Los papeles eran un claro testimonio de que Jasper Barany era el nuevo rey de Cardinia. Cualquier gobierno habría extendido la alfombra roja ante la presentación de semejantes credenciales. Alice había sugerido que los documentos podrían haber sido robados o simplemente falsificados y los tres hombres la habían mirado con furia, humillados por su insinuación. Siguieron manifestando esa furia en menor medida durante buena parte de una semana.

Pero después de pensar en ello, de pensar realmente en ello, Alice tomó conciencia de que era mucho más fácil creer que Jasper, y no Emmett, podía ser un rey. Después de todo, todos ellos siempre habían manifestado deferencia hacia Jasper, siempre le habían seguido, incluso le miraban, ocasionalmente, para que les diera su permiso en silencio antes de hacer algo. Y era Jasper quien daba las órdenes, no Emmett. Habían intentado decirle que la razón era por ser el primo mayor pero eso nunca le había sonado a verdad. Además, combinado con el resto, era el motivo por el cual no podía creer que Emmett fuera su rey y, en consecuencia, tampoco podía creer el resto de la historia.

Recordó, por otra parte, la vez en que Lazar le había preguntado si hubiera preferido que Jasper fuera el rey. Y hasta Jasper le había preguntado, en una oportunidad, cómo se sentiría si tuviera otras opciones además de Emmett. ¿Por qué, a menos que fuera verdad? Y era Jasper quien había estado a cargo de ella desde el principio, como si ese fuera su derecho o, como había dicho Sasha, tal vez pensara que ella ya era su esposa.

¿Cómo se sentiría si finalmente, aceptara todo lo que le habían dicho? A decir verdad era mucho más difícil considerar casarse con Jasper que con Emmett. Con Emmett no había interrogante posible. Simplemente se negaba. Pero con Jasper... probablemente tuviera los mismos sentimientos ambivalentes que él. Existía esa poderosa atracción que sentía por él y anhelaba que fuera verdad, que él fuera a ser su esposo. Pero también existían todas las dudas cuando pensaba que aún si fuese verdad, no podrían obligarla a casarse con él.

Las dudas, por supuesto, prevalecían. Eran demasiadas. Incompatibilidad, hostilidad, el hecho de que lo único que tenían en común eran algunas relaciones lejanas de las que ella no sabía nada. Y, además, estaba el matrimonio en sí, cuya sola mención detestaba. Estar bajo el control de un hombre normal ya sería lo suficientemente malo, pero Jasper no era un hombre normal, era un rey todopoderoso. Y ella ya había saboreado hasta qué punto podía controlarla, ignorando de manera consistente sus propios deseos.

Por otro lado, no debía olvidar la actitud desconcertante que tenía Jasper con ella. La quería, pero deseaba no hacerlo; pensaba que era hermosa, pero deseaba que no lo fuera. Además, la quería para una vez. El mismo lo había admitido y probablemente compartiera la opinión de Emmett: los matrimonios reales eran políticos no personales, y no requerían el tipo de comunicación que existe entre la pareja. ¿Cuál sería su situación? ¿Seguiría deseando a Jasper sin ninguna esperanza de tenerle alguna vez? ¿Estaba dispuesta a exponerse a ese tipo de infierno? Tenía que ser tan estúpida como, aparentemente, todos ellos pensaban.

Como habría hecho con Emmett, tendría que negarse a casarse con Jasper -si todo fuera verdad-. Y, desafortunadamente, estaba casi convencida de que sí lo era. Luego comprendió su ingenuidad sobre lo que podía y lo que no podía hacer. Jasper mismo lo había dicho en una ocasión: como ciudadana de Cardinia, tendría que obedecer al rey como cualquier otro súbdito. Había supuesto que eso significaba obedecer o terminar en un calabozo o cualquier otra alternativa igualmente desagradable. Una vez más fue Sasha quien le esclareció las dudas mientras sostenían otra de sus conversaciones diarias.

Todo comenzó cuando preguntó dónde se había hecho Jasper esas cicatrices. Por primera vez, el hombre pequeño no quiso responderle y lo único que dijo fue lo siguiente:

—Jasper debe ser quien se lo cuente, si desea hacerlo.

—Ha sido un viaje pacífico Sasha —su tono era tan seco como un pergamino—. ¿Realmente piensa que debería cambiar esa tranquilidad y solicitar una audiencia?

Sasha se rió entre dientes.

—Han pasado casi cinco semanas desde que se vieron por última vez. Tal vez ahora podrían estar solos unos minutos, sólo unos pocos, sin despedazarse el uno al otro.

—¿No le ha echado de menos?

—Ni siquiera un poco —dijo Alice con absoluta certeza aunque sólo para Sasha.

En realidad, si echaba de menos a Jasper un poco, o más que un poco para ser sinceros. Extrañaba el nerviosismo de estar en su presencia. Lo que no extrañaba eran sus insultos. Incluso Emmett estaba teniendo un mejor comportamiento ahora que sospechaba que ella comenzaba a creer todo, incluso que era una genuina princesa.

—¿Le ha dicho algo —continuó— que le hiciera pensar que... eh... me echa de menos?

Sasha se sonrió ante su vacilación pero sacudió la cabeza.

—La verdad, Su Alteza, es que desde que está alejado de usted, ha vuelto a su hábito normal de guardar estrictamente para sí sus sentimientos.

—¿Quiere decir que ni siquiera le ha preguntado por mí? —quiso saber sin importarle lo indignada que pudiera parecer.

—¿Con qué motivo? Todo lo que pudiera querer saber se le dice antes de que necesite preguntarlo.

Alice abrió bien grande los ojos.

—¿Se lo dice usted?

—Sí.

—¿Quiere decir que le dice lo que nosotros hablamos? —dijo en un tono de voz más elevado.

—No hay razón para este despliegue de furia, princesa —dijo Sasha para tranquilizarla—. No le he dicho nada que pudiera disgustarla.

—¿Cómo podría saberlo? Y no se atreva a decirle que pregunté si me extraña.

—El tema ya está olvidado —le aseguró Sasha—. Pero si quizá pensara que a usted no le importaría tener una posibilidad de encontrarlo... —se atrevió a añadir.

—Sí me importaría —insinuó con terquedad—. Tendría que estar ávida de castigo si quisiera volver a hablar con él. La última vez que hablamos me preguntó cuál era mi precio. ¡Mi precio, Sasha! ¿Usted sabe lo ofensivo que puede resultar? No, me parece muy bien que haya dispuesto las cosas de manera tal que no nos encontremos ni por accidente ni por cualquier otro motivo.

Sasha se ruborizó mientras intentó explicar.

—Si fuera una prostituta, seguramente estaría encantada ante la mención del precio. Todos ellos piensan que es una ramera, de manera que la mitad de lo que usted toma como insulto no es tal. ¿Por qué no les dice que no es así?

Alice no se sentía ofendida por esa manera de hablar tan sincera porque se trataba de Sasha. Y tampoco era su intención ser mentirosa.

—¿Por qué debería preocuparme? ¿Eso cambiaría los planes que tienen para mí?

—No. Usted se va a casar con el rey Jasper de Cardinia. Es el deseo del viejo rey. Era el deseo del rey anterior a él, su propio padre. De modo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para impedir que eso suceda.

—Puedo decir que no.

—Puede llevarse a cabo sin su autorización. Usted fue criada en un país donde muchas voces hacen la ley, pero nació en un país donde una sola voz es la ley. Jasper no tiene más que ordenarlo y esto es lo que se hará porque es el deseo de su padre.

—Pero no el suyo.

No era una pregunta, pero Sasha la considero como tal.

—No era su deseo cuando vino aquí a buscarla —admitió—. Ahora no estoy tan seguro.

Alice sí lo estaba. El deber antes que la preferencia, como le había dicho Emmett. Jasper se casaría con ella, lo quisiera o no. Y ahora ella sabía que tampoco tendría otra alternativa. Ni siquiera se le permitiría la satisfacción de causarles el problema de tener que obligarla.

Su silencio perturbó a Sasha.

—Quizá debería contarle cómo se hizo esas cicatrices Jasper, después de todo, para ayudarla a comprenderle mejor.

—No se moleste —dijo disciplemente—. Ya no me interesa.

* * *

**hola spero les haya gustado el cap..**

**espero reviews**

**cuidence**


	30. Chapter 30

**hola hola algo me dice ke ste cap les va a encantar ya ke en el se aclaran muuuchas cosas jeje**

**espero les guste**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 30**

Alice podía haber perdido su interés en saber el origen de las cicatrices de Jasper el día anterior pero fue lo primero que le preguntó a Lazar a la mañana siguiente cuando él y Serge vinieron a su camarote para desayunar con ella.

—¿Las cicatrices de Jasper? Ese es un tema delicado, princesa —comenzó a decir Lazar.

—Un tema que a Jasper no le gustaría que discutiéramos —añadió Serge con una mirada de advertencia a su amigo.

—Bueno, Dios no les permita hacer algo que a él no le guste —dijo Alice con el sarcasmo suficiente como para incitarles.

Pero Lazar simplemente le sonrió consciente de cuál había sido su intención.

—Esa táctica no funcionará. Si supiera lo desagradable que es que Jasper esté disgustado con uno...

A Serge no le parecía gracioso y le interrumpió.

—Ella lo sabe —refunfuñó—. Pero como la mayoría de las mujeres no le importa lo que hace con tal de obtener lo que desea.

—No es así —respondió Alice. Intentó parecer ofendida, no pudo lograrlo y entonces se conformó con encogerse de hombros—. No importa. Supongo que puedo preguntárselo a Jasper aunque sea un tema tan delicado.

Ambos hombres ahora la miraban con severidad.

—De una táctica a otra...

—Las mujeres siempre juegan sucio...

—Oh, por Dios —los interrumpió Alice llena de disgusto—. Según ustedes pareciera que fuera un secreto que podría estremecer a todo el país —luego esgrimió un desafío—. ¿O es algo de lo que Jasper se avergüenza?

—¿Avergüenza? —Lazar se puso de pie para inclinarse sobre la mesa de manera que ella no pudiera confundir lo furioso que le había puesto su insinuación—. Jasper arriesgó su vida para salvar la vida de otro. No hay vergüenza en eso, Su Alteza.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo han dicho desde un principio? —replicó Alice disgustada consigo misma por haberlos provocado—. Parece que es un héroe.

—Cuéntale Serge —dijo Lazar mientras volvía a sentarse—. Tal vez sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para no volver a mencionar el tema otra vez... Al menos, no frente a él.

Serge comenzó a hablar de mala gana pero enseguida se encontró relatando el incidente.

—Fue heroico o audaz... según como quiera verlo. Pero sólo tenía veintiún años, todavía sin obligaciones importantes sobre sus espaldas, sin otra preocupación que sus estudios que, a diferencia de nosotros, le resultaban increíblemente fáciles y con todos sus deseos concedidos...

—Limítate a la historia —protestó Lazar—. Ella no tiene por qué saber lo maravillosa que era la vida de Jasper hasta ese momento cuando su propia vida había sido tan desdichada.

Alice parpadeó sorprendida. Serge se ruborizó de vergüenza. Pero de pronto la muchacha recordó el discurso apasionado de Jasper respecto a todo el sufrimiento que le había deparado el destino a ella que, supuestamente, debía haber sido criada de forma apropiada con una fortuna a su disposición. El había estado furioso por ella, no con ella, aunque no se había dado cuenta en ese momento. ¿Estos dos hombres pensaban que estaba resentida, tal vez, por no haber tenido la vida privilegiada que su nacimiento le debería haber garantizado?

Ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en ello pero era difícil sentir resentimiento por no tener algo que, en primer lugar, nunca había esperado tener. Si había algo por lo que estaba resentida era la facilidad con que todos ellos suponían que era un bien deslucido, sólo por el lugar donde había sido criada cuando una de sus principales preocupaciones en la vida todos lo días durante los últimos ocho años había sido cómo hacer para no meterse en las camas de los hombres.

—Lo siento, Su Alteza —le dijo Serge con una sinceridad conmovedora.

En su opinión el hombre se estaba disculpando por lo que no debía. Pero se pondría verdaderamente molesta si intentara hacérselo saber.

—No sea absurdo —dijo en cambio—. Jasper no me da impresión de ser un hombre que se sienta muy privilegiado en estos momentos. Entonces ¿por qué tengo que sentirme envidiosa? ¿Por el hecho de que no se le permite elegir su propia esposa?

—No hay ninguna otra persona con quien quiera casarse —le aseguro Serge—. Ya no —agregó.

—¡Serge! —le reprendió Lazar incrédulamente. A Alice le causó gracia su objeción.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Se supone que debería sorprenderme que quisiera casarse con otra persona? Debe de tener treinta años aproximadamente, ¿no es así? Estaría asombrada si no hubiera querido casarse al menos una vez a estas alturas.

—Yo no soy mayor que él y nunca quise casarme —dijo Lazar.

—Yo tampoco —señaló Serge.

—Pero él sí. Ay, Dios, debió haberse producido un incendio bajo el temperamento real cuando se le recordó que ya estaba comprometido. ¿Es así como sucedió?

Lazar asintió contra su voluntad.

—Pero descubrió que estaba mucho mejor sin ella. No era otra cosa que una...

El hecho de que su rostro se ruborizara le dio a entender a Alice que no era necesario preguntar qué era la mujer.

—Entiendo. Otra prostituta —dijo en un tono inexpresivo mientras se levantaba. Retírense los dos —añadió en un tono más elevado.

—Princesa, no estaba comparando...

—¡No mienta! De no ser así, no se habría detenido ni se habría sonrojado. Y pensar que creí que al menos ustedes dos podían contener su desprecio.

—Si la palabra le resulta tan cuestionable, princesa Alice —dijo Emmett desde la puerta abierta en un tono de voz expresamente desapasionado—, entonces debería haber encontrado alguna manera de preservar su virtud.

Le contempló furiosa por un instante, hasta que se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, la estaba sermoneando por su enojo ante lo que todos ellos consideraban una realidad en oro fraguado. Y tenía razón por supuesto. Hasta que negara los cargos no tenía sentido enojarse por las alusiones de estos hombres. Sasha le había dicho lo mismo. Y si lo miraba desde el punto de vista de ellos, sus sensibilidades ofendidas deberían parecer bastante hipócritas.

El problema era que resultaba difícil hacer que sus sentimientos fueran lógicos o tolerantes. Supuso que esperaba que los hombres la juzgaran por su comportamiento desde que la habían conocido, no por sus presunciones, pero se estaba olvidando del primer encuentro con Emmett cuando la había encontrado sentada sobre las piernas de Jasper. Y dudaba que Jasper se hubiese molestado en decirle que él la había puesto allí. También se olvidaba de las cosas que había dicho en estado de furia, mentiras para desquitarse de ellos pero que tomaban como la verdad literal. Sin embargo, a pesar de saber todo esto, de aceptarlo, de sentirse avergonzada por la parte que le correspondía, no podía disculparlos, no a todos. Lazar la había ofendido sin querer. Emmett lo hacía de forma deliberada todo el tiempo. De manera que se volvió a sentar y dijo lacónicamente:

—Usted no es bienvenido aquí. Ellos sí pero usted no.

Como era habitual Emmett ignoró por completo su comentario y entró un poco más en la habitación.

—Nos han ordenado hacerle compañía, que estuviera ocupada y entretenida. Veo que nos está yendo muy bien en materia de diversión pero dudo que Jasper aprecie el tema en discusión.

—Preguntó por las cicatrices de Jasper —explicó Lazar. Su voz reflejaba cierta intranquilidad—. ¿Se suponía que debíamos permitirle que discutiera el tema con él?

—La curiosidad mórbida no merece ser calmada —respondió Emmett, y por primera vez se enfadó. Sus ojos ámbar brillaban casi tanto como los de Jasper cuando Alice volvió a mirarle a la luz—. ¿Sería demasiado pedir que pasara por alto unos defectos menores? Ustedes las mujeres son todas iguales. Se preocupan únicamente por la apariencia física. Nunca miran debajo de la superficie para ver el interior de un hombre ¿no es así?

Alice le miró con incredulidad incapaz de creer que también la acusara de esto.

—Pero resulta que se equivoca. En su caso, Emmett, lo único que veo es lo que está debajo de la superficie —no dijo nada más. Sólo le miró con unos ojos tan llenos de disgusto que Emmett no pudo evitar comprender su intención perfectamente.

Su sonrisa era tan frágil que bien podría haberse quebrado.

—¿Así que quiere intercambiar insultos conmigo, princesa? La haría llorar en cuestión de minutos.

—No lo dudo. Esa es su especialidad ¿no es así? ¿Menospreciar todo lo que considera indigno? Y por supuesto yo merezco su desprecio. Una prostituta a la que siempre hay que recordarle que es una prostituta porque soy tan estúpida que me olvido constantemente. Pero dígame algo Emmett, sólo por curiosidad. ¿Qué haría si descubriera que me juzgó mal, que aprendí a muy temprana edad lo despreciables que pueden ser los hombres y que, por lo tanto, no quise nada de ellos ni siquiera algo que mejorara mi vida por unas pocas monedas?

—¿Eso es simplemente una suposición, princesa, o está diciendo que no tuvo elección en la materia y que se vio obligada a llevar ese tipo de vida?

No estaba segura de qué había motivado a Lazar a formular esa pregunta, si era curiosidad o indignación en su nombre. Pero ojalá hubiera abierto la boca un instante después cuando ya hubiera oído la respuesta de Emmett. El pavo real simplemente parecía estar indignado y dudoso. ¿Y cómo diablos habían llegado a esta nueva conclusión por lo que había dicho?

—¿Obligada? No llevaba ese cuchillo en la cadera de adorno, Lazar —le recordó—. Cualquier hombre que intentaba obligarme a hacer algo terminaba perdiendo mucha sangre —excepto Jasper pero como él nunca había logrado terminar lo que empezaba, no contaba—. ¿Qué me dice de su respuesta, Emmett? Sólo haga uso de su imaginación y piense que soy tan casta como el día que nací. ¿Qué haría?

Emmett se negó a colaborar.

—Me temo que mi imaginación no es tan...

—No importa —le interrumpió. Había perdido la paciencia y el humor—. Yo sé lo que haría. Nada... excepto, tal vez, encontrar alguna otra cosa para condenarme.

—La opinión que tiene de mí bajó bastante, princesa —dijo con cierta sorpresa.

—Le aseguro que no puede bajar más.

Parecía estar molesto.

—Muy bien, jugaremos su tonto juego. Si resultara ser virgen, Jasper estará furioso porque usted nunca, ni una sola vez, proclamó su inocencia. Yo me disculparé profundamente probablemente de rodillas pero Jasper insistirá en un gran gesto que expíe las culpas de todos. Y yo sería la probable ofrenda.

No estaba hablando en serio, tampoco ella.

—¿Su cabeza?

—Mi lengua entregada personalmente.

—¿Y por supuesto usted hace todo lo que él pide?

—Así es.

—Entonces, comience a rogar que no se lo pida, Emmett. Por eso solo estaría dispuesta a renunciar a mi virginidad.

—Mejor será que usted no tenga nada a que renunciar, princesa, porque cuando digo que Jasper se enfurecerá, me refiero a que lo hará con usted. Si va a convertirse en una virgen en su noche de bodas, así, milagrosamente, mejor será que se asegure de que Jasper no se dé cuenta y se sorprenda.

Eso si había sido en serio, tanto que un escalofrío le corrió a Alice por la columna. Sin embargo, lo único que contestó fue:

—Veo que, después de todo, tiene una imaginación espléndida, Emmett.

* * *

**speraremos a ver el sig cap.. jeje estara mas interesante... jeje**

**cuidnce espero reviews**


	31. Chapter 31

**hola hola.. aki sta el new cap.. lo siento si eh tardado en actualizar.. jeje**

**espero les guste el cap.. **

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 31**

No fue sino hasta casi finalizar ese largo viaje que Alice recordó volver a preguntar sobre las cicatrices de Jasper. Esta vez estaba en la cubierta con Emmett y Serge y los hombres le estaban explicando que no había ninguna forma sencilla de llegar a Cardinia desde el mar. Estaba situada más o menos a la misma distancia del Mar Adriático en el sur, del Mar Negro en el este y del Mar Báltico en el norte. La única razón por la que habían navegado hacia el norte era la posibilidad de ser demorados por los piratas en el Mediterráneo o por los caprichosos otomanos, que controlaban la entrada al Mar Negro.

Para Alice no había diferencia. De todas maneras, no sabía mucho de Europa como para importarle qué ruta tomaban. Ya le habían dicho que una vez que llegaran al puerto Danzig en la costa prusiana, les llevaría otras dos o tres semanas dependiendo del tiempo, llegar a Cardinia por tierra. Lo único que sí podría haber preferido era el tiempo más cálido de los mares del sur, ya que a finales de octubre en el Mar del Norte, particularmente cuando estaban a la altura de Dinamarca, hacía más frío del que ella estaba acostumbrada a pasar.

Sin embargo, le había resultado interesante ver las costas de Francia y de los Países Bajos, en especial cuando el barco se detuvo para abastecerse de suministros y pudo ver más de cerca los puertos extranjeros. Las playas suaves y arenosas de la costa prusiana eran casi tediosas en comparación. No así la conversación. Por supuesto, nunca lo era con estos compañeros que tenía. Aprendía algo sobre el lugar adonde se dirigían; le enseñaban la etiqueta de la corte sin discreción ni arte, dos condes y un barón a quienes no les importaba en lo más mínimo la etiqueta de la corte, soportaba el ingenio diabólico de Emmett o bien llevaba el tema de conversación a Jasper, cosa que era más frecuente de lo que ella pensaba.

Cuando ahora volvió a tocar el tema de las cicatrices de Jasper, Emmett no puso ninguna objeción. Simplemente miró a Alice detenidamente, lo cual debería haberle advertido que no le gustaría lo que estaba a punto de oír. Tampoco Serge entró en detalles en esta oportunidad. Su relato fue breve.

—La familia real estaba viajando a su finca de caza en los bosques del norte, donde pasaban varias semanas todos los años, Peter, Jasper, su hermano menor, Jackson y unos quince colaboradores. Era primavera, el invierno había sido particularmente riguroso ese año y había informes de pobladores atacados por lobos en el área que estaban atravesando. Se le había advertido a Jackson que no se arriesgara a salir del campamento solo, pero a los diez años de edad rara vez hacía lo que se le decía. Jasper oyó sus gritos y llegó allí antes que los demás.

—Es suficiente —susurró Alice pero con el viento de la cubierta Serge no la oyó.

—Yo estaba allí. También Emmett y varios guardias. Pero todos estábamos demasiado lejos de Jasper como para impedirle que se abalanzara sobe la jauría de lobos para salvar a su hermano. Dio patadas, cuchilladas, los alejaba de Peter, pero seguían regresando. Para cuando estábamos lo suficientemente cerca como para disparar, Jasper ya había matado a cuatro de las bestias. Una de ellas le había atacado en la cara. Había otra que todavía estaba aferrada a su pierna y él la apuñalaba, la apuñalaba... y la apuñalaba.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Serge! —exclamó Emmett, asombrando a Alice—. No estás entreteniendo a un puñado de borrachos. A ellos si les gustaría toda esa sangre y esas cuchilladas. Unas simples palabras habrían sido suficientes.

Serge miró el rostro de Alice y se sonrojó.

—Lo lamento, princesa. Me temo que estaba volviendo a ver todo lo que sucedió...

—No tiene nada por qué disculparse —le aseguró mientras intentaba recordarse a sí misma que todo eso había sucedido hacía mucho tiempo y que no tenía sentido notar el estómago revuelto—. Yo pedía oírlo ¿no es así?

—¿Ahora puede ver más allá de las cicatrices? —Emmett quiso saber. Alice suspiró.

—Si a alguien le resultan difíciles las cicatrices de Jasper, es a usted. Cuando le vi por primera vez, esos ojos tan brillantes que tiene me sorprendieron tanto que pensé que estaba frente al mismo demonio. Inclusive me llevó un momento ver que el demonio tenía cicatrices. Y cuando lo hice, sentí...

—¿Repulsión?

El hecho de que una vez más estuviera suponiendo lo peor de ella le hizo tomar conciencia de que, un instante antes, sólo había sido altivo con Serge en su nombre. Y eso la sorprendía tanto que ahora ni siquiera pudo enojarse con Emmett.

—Iba a decir que he sentido compasión por el dolor que debió haber sufrido, porque yo comprendo el dolor.

Emmett la miró escéptico.

—Princesa, todos fuimos testigos de que se negó a que la tocara.

—Demonios, ¿cuándo?

—En el salón general de la taberna cuando él le estaba preguntando por la marca que le había hecho Peter. Simplemente le iba a tocar la cara para que le prestara atención pero usted se alejó bruscamente de él. ¿Qué fue eso sino repulsión?

—¡Eso era protección, idiota! —todo eso por no haberse enfadado con él—. Habría arruinado el maquillaje que tenía si me hubiera tocado. Nunca nadie había podido tocarme la cara. Y, sólo para su información, el único momento en que Jasper me desagrada es cuando se comporta como usted.

Algo de lo que había dicho había sorprendido demasiado a Emmett porque ni siquiera reaccionó con un insulto. Serge, sin embargo, se aferró a lo último que ella había dicho y pensó en defender a su rey.

—Las emociones de Jasper estaban más heridas aún que su rostro por ese incidente con los lobos. Lo que más le amarga es que todo fue en vano. Su hermano murió de todos modos. Y esa amargura a veces gobierna sus pensamientos y sus acciones.

Esa profunda declaración por parte de Serge hizo que tanto Alice como Emmett le miraran en total asombro. Alice olvidó su furia por el momento. Emmett sacudió la cabeza, hizo un gesto y luego clavó la mirada en Alice. Era la mitad de amenazadora que la de Jasper pero no penetrante.

—¿Protección? —preguntó—. ¿Estaba protegiendo ese horrible disfraz? Es cierto que no quería que los hombres la molestaran ¿no es así?

Lazar que acaba de unirse a ellos, rió entre dientes detrás de Alice.

—Cuidado, Emmett, o tendrás que haberte disculpado antes de ver la boda real.

Alice se dio la vuelta y miró a Lazar con la ceja levantada. Pero en ese momento vio a Jasper que aparecía en cubierta en el otro extremo del barco. Le siguió con la mirada mientras se acercaba al capitán y comenzaba a hablar. Observó todo con avidez. La manera en que inclinaba la cabeza para oír al otro hombre porque era más alto, el movimiento de su mano mientras señalaba hacia la costa y cómo retiraba un manojo de cabello rubio que el viento le había depositado en el rostro. Tenía el cabello más largo, aunque no tanto como el de algunos marineros. Debía habérselo hecho cortar en algún momento durante el viaje. Y llevaba puesta esa chaqueta de aspecto extraño, con los bordes de piel y atada con un cinturón y no abotonada. Se estaba acostumbrando a ver ese estilo de chaqueta en los otros, pero en Jasper ya no le parecía extraña sino que le favorecía.

Detrás de ella Emmett le preguntaba a Lazar:

—¿Has oído lo que ha dicho?

—Así es. Quería decir que había logrado mantener su virtud debido a ese "horrible" disfraz a través del cual no se veía nada.

—Dicen que uno la podía tener por unas pocas monedas, Lazar —Emmett le recordó.

Eso le dio a Alice el aliento que había contenido y se dio media vuelta para volver a mirar de frente a Emmett.

—¿Quién ha dicho eso?

—Los clientes en el salón de su taberna. A decir verdad fueron dos.

—Tenían que estar mintiendo. ¿Ellos dijeron que podían tener a Alicia Dobbs?

—Sí... No, dijeron que podían tener a la bailarina y Jasper nos aseguró que usted era la bailarina.

Dios, todo ese desprecio por su persona sólo porque April se había roto el pie. Tenía que reírse. Era verdaderamente gracioso. No, no lo era.

—Imagínense —dijo mirando a Emmett a los ojos con la mirada llena de furia que se contradecía con su repentina sonrisa—. Y tenían razón. Podían tener a la bailarina por unas pocas monedas. Todos lo sabían, excepto Dobbs por supuesto, porque él no permitía la fornicación bajo su techo y la habría echado de un puntapié si se hubiera enterado, a pesar del hecho de que su actuación era lo único que le daba dinero a "El Harén".

—¿De manera que no lo niega?

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Hasta yo pude verla una vez en el fondo con la falda levantada.

—¿Verla?

—¡April! —respondió ahora completamente furiosa—. La bailarina habitual. La muchacha que ese día, descuidadamente, se rompió el pie dejándome sola con un salón vacío si no actuaba en su lugar esa noche. No había estado en ese escenario desde que tenía trece años... catorce... ¡No sé ni cuántos años tengo!

—Oh, Dios —refunfuñó Emmett.

—Cumplió veinte en el mes de junio, Su Alteza —le informó Serge—. El primero de junio es el día de su nacimiento.

—El primero de junio —murmuró Alice pero se negó a apartarse del tema a pesar de haberse enterado de algo que había esperado saber durante toda la vida—. Así que tenía catorce años la última vez que había bailado. Tuve que dejar de bailar cuando algunos de los clientes regulares comenzaron a darse cuenta de que era yo quien estaba sobre el escenario en lugar de nuestra bailarina original que se había fugado. Dobbs no quería que pudieran pensar que podría tener talento en otras cosas y yo tampoco. De modo que buscó otras muchachas para que les enseñara la danza pero como era demasiado avaro, nunca tuvo más de una a la vez. Y eso es lo único que hice durante los últimos seis años: enseñar a muchachas que vienen y se van y ocuparme de cuanto trabajo era necesario realizar —luego no pudo abstenerse de agregar—. Pero no tomen lo que les digo demasiado en serio. Las prostitutas son famosas mentirosas ¿o no?

La provocación no funcionó esta vez. Emmett estaba acalorado de la cabeza a los pies.

—Alice...

—¡No lo haga! —dijo Alice siseando.

—Alice, por favor...

—¡No se atreva! No aceptaría una mano salvadora de su parte bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—¡Yo quiero! —dijo Emmett apasionadamente—. No podía soportar que se viera obligado a casarse con una mujer que le sería infiel por naturaleza propia.

—Muy bien. Lo acepto. Probablemente también comprenda ese tipo de motivo después de pensar en ello una vez más. Pero no me pida otra cosa, ahora no.

—Tendremos que decírselo a Jasper —dijo Lazar en voz baja detrás de ella.

Alice se dio la vuelta hacia él pero fue hacia el otro extremo de la cubierta hacia donde miró. Pero Jasper ya no estaba allí. No le veía en ninguna otra parte de la cubierta. Se había marchado a su camarote o adonde iba cuando ella estaba en cubierta. ¿La había visto? Maldición, le había visto tan poco tiempo. Pero el viaje estaba a punto de culminar. Ya no podría ocultarse de ella mucho más tiempo. ¿O sí? De repente se sintió cansada. Supuso que era por toda la emoción liberada que la había sofocado tanto tiempo. Dios, el orgullo era algo terrible. Y todavía lo tenía instalado en el bolsillo aunque él también estaba un poco gastado. Miró a Lazar y dijo con calma:

—Si le cuenta lo que acabo de decir, lo negaré.

Lazar no parecía creerle.

—No puede hablar en serio —fue lo único que dijo.

—Hablo en serio.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Porque tiene que quererme a pesar de lo que piensa.

—Ya la quiere —dijo Lazar suavemente. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—De ser así no habría permanecido alejado de mí durante tanto tiempo.

—No le haga esto, Alice —le suplicó Emmett—. Jasper no sabe muy bien cómo soportar la culpa.

Miro sobre su hombro y por primera vez le ofreció a Emmett una sonrisa auténtica.

—No se sentirá culpable, estará enfadado. Usted mismo lo dijo. Pero resulta que a mí no me importa su enojo. Ahora, díganme algo, ¿voy a ser reina?

—Sí —respondieron los tres al unísono.

—Entonces respeten mis deseos.

—Pero él ya es nuestro rey, además de nuestro amigo —señaló Lazar.

—¿Y qué pasa? Ya les he dicho que lo negaré. Entonces estará furioso con ustedes por engañarle.

Y se alejó antes de que la convencieran de que era irrazonable, orgullosa y, muy probablemente, tonta.

* * *

**hola hola ke tal el cap? espero les haya gustado jeje**

**espero reviews**

**cuidence**


	32. Chapter 32

**hola hola.. espero les guste el cap cuidence.. espero les guste**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 32**

Alice no había esperado que Jasper fuera por ella cuando el barco atracara en Danzig al día siguiente. Sí tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera y se había vestido de la forma debida, pero estaba segura de que no lo haría.

Tenía tantas prendas hermosas entre las cuales elegir que, verdaderamente, era un dilema decidir qué ponerse que pudiera impresionarle. Se había decidido por una falda color esmeralda oscuro y una chaqueta a la cintura del mismo tono que iba abotonada hasta la garganta y que sólo dejaba ver el encaje, blanco y delicado, del cuello alto de la blusa que tenía debajo. Sasha incluso le había proporcionado dos capas de abrigo. Una de ellas era una capa gruesa y larga, de color gris perla, con un borde de piel de un gris más oscuro y una capucha cubierta de la misma piel por ambos lados. La otra era una chaqueta muy similar a la de los hombres de terciopelo negro, con piel de marta en todos los bordes y un cuello amplio, como el de una capa. A ella, esta chaqueta le llegaba hasta los tobillos; en cambio, a los hombres, hasta las rodillas. Lo que Sasha debía de haber encontrado gracioso era mandarla hacer de la misma tela y los mismos colores que la que Jasper llevaba en ese momento. Afortunadamente, ella había optado para hoy por la capa gris.

Jasper parecía tenso. La inclinación que le ofreció, por suave que fuera, era formal. Y Alice no pudo leer nada en su expresión cuando la miró, aunque sus ojos eran más ámbar que pardos. Pero ella no había hecho nada que pudiera haberlo enfurecido de manera que ese color y ese brillo tenían que ser el producto de alguna otra emoción imposible de imaginar.

—Es nuestro deseo que el viaje no le haya parecido demasiado tedioso.

Decididamente tenso. Alice no sabía cuál podía ser la razón. Tal vez, simplemente se negara a volver a tratar con ella. Tal vez... Oh, Dios… ¿Los otros habían ido en contra de sus deseos y le habían dicho lo que les había contado el día anterior? No, no debería pensar en esta posibilidad. El habría venido y le habría exigido que se lo dijera de su propia boca, ¿o no? Y además estaría furioso. En este momento sólo estaba... Maldición, no podía decir cómo estaba. Pero si había algo que había comprendido con las revelaciones de sus amigos sobre él, era que Jasper era aún más complicado de lo que había pensado.

Decidió comportarse tal como lo había planeado: informal, un tanto incitadora, un tanto amigable, tal vez hasta un tanto provocativa, lo que fuera necesario para desorientarle hasta que pudiera dilucidar dónde estaba parada. Después de todo, su total indiferencia hacia ella en este viaje ya le indicaba algo. Si podía permanecer alejado de ella en los confines de un barco ¿volvería a verle después de que estuvieran casados y cuando él tuviera todo un país donde desaparecer? Si es que iban a estar casados. Tal vez él encontraría alguna manera de deshacerse del compromiso. Después de todo, era el rey. La sonrisa que había planeado ofrecerle ya no era tan deslumbrante pero, de todas maneras, logró hablar en un tono amistoso.

—El viaje ha sido muy placentero pero no se podía esperar otra cosa con esos compañeros tan agradables que me mantuvieron entretenida.

Obviamente él no podía determinar si su comentario era sarcástico o no ya que dudó antes de hablar.

—Mis hombres son muchas cosas, Alice. ¿Pero agradables?

—Cuando se lo proponen, sí. Incluso descubrí para mi asombro, por supuesto, que podían llegar a gustarme Lazar y Serge. Y tomé un gran aprecio por Sasha.

—No menciona a Emmett.

—Digamos que he aprendido a tolerar a su primo, incluso cuando está en sus momentos más desagradables. No, ni siquiera puedo decir eso. Descubrí, hace muy poco que, en realidad, yo tengo un carácter irritante. Supongo que nunca comprendí muy bien el estrecho vínculo entre usted y Emmett y lo mucho o poco que puede haber influido en su comportamiento conmigo.

Alice volvió a sonreír, esta vez con satisfacción, porque su nueva expresión era una invalorable combinación de asombro, irritación y cautela. Verdaderamente no sabía qué pensar de ella ahora y eso era justamente lo que ella quería por el momento.

—¿Le sorprende que lo haya descubierto? —continuó diciendo—. Bien, no se sorprenda. Emmett fue el que me hizo esa confesión ayer. De manera que todo lo que puedo decir es que intentaré tolerarle en el futuro, Su Majestad.

Ante la mención del título, Jasper arqueó una ceja. Esto sí era algo que podía manejar.

—¿Fueron las credenciales?

—No, en absoluto. Pensé que eran falsas.

—¿Entonces qué fue lo que la convenció?

—En realidad, fue Sasha. Tiene una manera asombrosa de llegar a un punto sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Sólo habló y habló sobre usted, sobre mí, sobre Cardinia y sobre la boda —luego le miró directamente a los ojos con destellos de furia que podían indicarle lo que venía a continuación—. ¿Por qué diablos me dijo que Emmett era el rey?

Se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta con el pretexto de mantenerla abierta para que ella pasara, pero la pregunta obviamente le desconcertó de tal manera que no pudo mantener su mirada.

—En ese momento usted presentaba muchos problemas. Pensé que sería mejor si creyera que él era el supuesto prometido.

No iba a sacarle de apuros con tanta facilidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque las mujeres se enloquecen con él y mucho antes de que él se proponga seducirlas. Si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo por conquistarla, habría sucumbido.

—Si eso es lo que cree —dijo Alice con indignación—, está equivocado.

Finalmente la miró y su mirada le dijo que era ella quien se estaba equivocando.

—Usted dice que sabe que la lealtad de Emmett hacia mí influyó en su comportamiento con usted. ¿No pensó entonces que parte de su comportamiento fue un esfuerzo deliberado para lograr que usted le despreciara? Yo simplemente quería que usted viniera con nosotros por propia voluntad pero Emmett vio la consecuencia de la mentira. No quería que se enamorara de él si finalmente se casaba conmigo.

—Qué ingenioso por su parte —dijo despectivamente—. Pero ustedes dos le dieron demasiada importancia a su aspecto exterior. Por alguna razón pensaron que eso es lo único que cuenta para una mujer. Y tal vez sea lo único que cuenta para una mujer insensata. Pero la mayoría de las mujeres no son tan tontas como para enamorarse de un hombre sin saber de qué esta hecho. Emmett es increíblemente apuesto, sí. No hay necesidad de negarlo. Pero también es el hombre más arrogante y condescendiente que Dios haya puesto sobre la tierra y usted no va a decirme que su actitud desagradable era una simple simulación.

A Stefan no le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo, probablemente porque sabía que él también era arrogante y condescendiente, no tanto como Emmett, pero Alice contaba con que no hiciera esta distinción. Su objetivo era que Jasper no supiera que ella era una de esas mujeres tontas contra las que había despotricado. No porque se hubiera enamorado. Por Dios, esperaba no ser tan tonta. Pero sabía muy bien que había sucumbido a una atracción puramente física, tan poderosa que era capaz de desear a este hombre aun cuando estaba tan furiosa con él como para matarle. Y el tiempo no había logrado que este sentimiento desapareciera. Lo quería tanto como para casarse con él, tanto como para ignorar sus defectos. Pero él tenía que quererla de la misma manera... Tenía que amarla sin importar si ella le amaba o no. Esa era la única manera en que podría someterse por propia voluntad al control de un hombre de por vida. Y no tenía mucho tiempo para averiguar si era posible.

Antes de que Jasper pudiera pensar demasiado en lo que ella había dicho preguntó:

—Cuando vio que la simulación no funcionaba ¿por qué no me dijo la verdad que era el nuevo rey de Cardinia?

—Usted ya dudaba de todo. No era el momento de admitir una mentira que usted pudiera tomar como una razón para justificar su continuo escepticismo.

—Ya comprendo su intención —dijo—. Por supuesto usted nunca ha comprendido la mía ¿no es verdad? No importaba a quién me ofrecían como esposo, no quería a ninguno.

El no percibió el tiempo pasado. Simplemente respondió inflexible:

—Usted no tiene más elección que yo.

—Ah, es cierto. ¿Cómo lo explicaba antes cuando Emmett admitió que no quería casarse conmigo? ¿Que el rey se casará conmigo, lo desee o no, porque su deber se lo exige? Pero como usted sabe, Jasper, estuve considerando esto, especialmente después de que me aseguraron lo poderoso que es. Tan poderoso, me dijeron, que puede hacer que nos casemos sin tener en cuenta lo que yo diga al respecto. Me sorprende que siendo tan poderoso, ¿cómo puede alguien obligarle a hacer algo que no quiere hacer? Simplemente podría romper el compromiso...

—Estoy honrando a mi padre —le interrumpió en un tono severo. De pronto sus ojos habían comenzado a brillar con una profunda ira—. Peter quiere que usted esté sentada en el trono, de modo que estará sentada en el trono. Y si alguna vez intenta persuadirme de que me olvide de mi deber... Me casaré con usted, Alice. Nada lo impedirá ¿comprende? ¡Nada!

Era sorprendente lo bien que la hacía sentir esa promesa por más que la hiciera a gritos. Y ella tenía su respuesta. El no iba a hacer nada que rompiera el compromiso. Tampoco lo haría ella pero él no lo sabía. Tampoco era parte de su plan hacérselo saber. Haría que conservara sus dudas al respecto con lo cual pensaría constantemente en ella. Pero mucho antes de que llegaran a Cardinia le tendría en su cama. Y no había nada que pudiera impedirlo. Era ella quien no podía esperar más.

* * *

**espero les haya gustado el cap..**

**espero reviews**

**cuidence**


	33. Chapter 33

**hola hola como estan? espero ke bien y espero les gust el cap**

**recuerden ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 33**

—¿Por qué tan tenso, Jasper? —preguntó Alice tan pronto como estuvieron instalados en el carruaje que los esperaba.

El le había tomado el brazo, la había ayudado a salir de la cabina y a bajar del barco, todo sin dirigirle la palabra. Pero ella hoy estaba decidida a hacerle cambiar de actitud, a penetrar en sus pensamientos, aun si con eso le enfurecía otra vez. Afortunadamente, los otros no estaban allí para detenerla. Lazar y Serge se estaban ocupando del equipaje y los seguirían en otro carruaje. Emmett se estaba deshaciendo del barco. Aparentemente, lo habían comprado únicamente para ir a buscarla a América. Cardinia no tenía marina, y ya que se encontraba tierra adentro, ahora el barco no tenía ninguna utilidad.

—¿Es por la ropa? —insistió Alice al ver que Jasper ni siquiera miraba en su dirección—. ¿Le hace sentir más rey o menos... plebeyo? —no hubo respuesta—. Bueno, tenía razón. Decididamente demasiado conspicua para Mississippi.

—¿De qué está hablando, Alice?

Seguía sin mirarla. Al intentar irritarle era ella quien se estaba irritando.

—Oh, nada importante. Ahora comprendo por qué no abrió ese segundo baúl de ropa para usarla mientras estaba en América. Habría parecido ridículo con un atuendo tan estrafalario, ¿no es así?

A decir verdad, estaba muy elegante vestido todo de negro con un traje que parecía de diseño militar. Las botas de caña alta brillantes con los pantalones adentro, eran lo suficientemente ceñidas como para definir los músculos de la pierna. La chaqueta de terciopelo se parecía más bien a una túnica, con galones plateados y presillas desde el cuello hasta la cintura, y una costura abierta, también con galones, desde la cintura hasta la mitad del muslo, donde terminaba la túnica. Alrededor de la cintura tenía un cinturón grueso trabajado en plata con una espléndida vaina también de plata, que contenía una espada tan extravagante que debería ser una simple decoración. Llevaba un abrigo de terciopelo con bordes de marta sobre los hombros, como si fuera una capa, y que sostenía en su lugar con una cadena de eslabones de plata con broches de piedras. Además de todo esto, tenía un sombrero de la misma piel de marta, que simplemente le rodeaba la cabeza y que Lazar llamaba _kucsma_.

Aunque su pregunta supuestamente tenía que enfurecerle, todo lo que Jasper dijo como respuesta a su observación fue:

—Mire por la ventana antes de decir que mi ropa es extravagante.

Tenía razón, como de costumbre. No había ninguna duda de que se encontraba en una tierra extranjera, donde la gente se vestía y lucía como nunca antes había visto en su vida.

Le habían dicho a Alice que el país donde se encontraban podría ser Prusia ahora, pero había sido en una oportunidad el reino de Polonia y todavía estaba poblado principalmente por polacos, en especial aquí, en la vieja ciudad portuaria de Danzig. Y a estos polacos, tanto hombres como mujeres, parecía encantarles estos abrigos extremadamente largos con las mangas más sorprendentes, anchas desde el hombro hasta el codo y más angostas desde el codo hasta la muñeca. Eran mangas largas, mucho más largas que la longitud del brazo y casi ninguna tenía puño. La gente las dejaba caer a los costados del cuerpo o las tiraban hacia atrás, sobre los hombros. Alguien que parecía ser un soldado se había atado las suyas en la nuca. Los sombreros o gorras también eran diferentes, en su mayoría chatos, pero, a veces, altos y de formas extrañas. Por otra parte, los hombres llevaban el cabello a la altura de los hombros o extremadamente corto.

—Ya entiendo a qué se refiere —comentó Alice y decidió no seguir atacando sus ropas que, de hecho, eran muy moderadas en comparación. Volvió a intentar el acercamiento congénito—. Sabe, Jasper, aprendí tanto sobre usted en este viaje que ahora siento que somos viejos amigos.

Su expresión se endureció considerablemente. No sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo y, por lo que Alice pudo observar, eso le enfurecía. Muy bien. Sonrió para sí y bruscamente volvió a cambiar el tema.

—Lazar no pudo decirme demasiado sobre mi padre excepto lo mucho que le admiraban por continuar la tradición de sus antecesores al impedir que el Imperio Otomano se apoderara de Cardinia como lo había hecho con tantos de sus vecinos. Su padre también mantuvo apartada a esa gente ¿no es así?

—Tenemos excelentes tratados con los turcos pero, lo que es más importante aún, buenas relaciones. Los Brandon optaron por ofrecer una auténtica mano de amistad después de derrotar al enemigo. Los Barany comparten la misma filosofía.

—Sí, Lazar me dijo que debería preguntarle a su primer ministro, Maximilian Daneff, sobre el lado más personal de mi padre ya que él le conocía bien. Pero dijo que usted podría hablarme de la lucha encarnizada entre familias que le mató a él y al resto de mi gente en una cuestión de meses.

Eso finalmente hizo que la mirara con sorpresa.

—¿Todavía no sabe por qué la enviaron fuera del país? Emmett le podría haber dicho...

—No me preocupé en preguntarle —le interrumpió—. Pero a usted, por otro lado, puedo preguntarle cualquier cosa ya que va a ser mi esposo.

Eso le sorprendió aún más, lo suficiente como para preguntar:

—¿Ya lo ha aceptado?

Alice se encogió de hombros con un cierto grado de indiferencia.

—Depende…

—¿De qué?

—De usted.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Jasper. Su mirada de pronto se había vuelto intensa y a Alice le costó mantenerla.

—Oh, no lo sé. Podría intentar convencerme de que quiere casarse conmigo, que descubrió que no puede vivir sin mí, que me ama profundamente.

Ahora Jasper tenía el entrecejo fruncido, tanto que Alice tuvo que bajar la mirada. Bueno, supuso que podía haber sonado seria y no chistosa y haber terminado con las palabras "quiere casarse conmigo" en lugar de ponerse ridícula con el resto. Ahora él pensaba que se había mofado de él.

"Muy bien, muchachita. Tenías una oportunidad maravillosa que acabas de despreciar. No tienes agallas."

Alice se preguntaba si debería pedirle disculpas. Le miró furtivamente y casi resolló. Sus ojos ardían como carbones encendidos. Le había enfurecido tanto que le sorprendía no estar acostada boca arriba con él encima, devorándola a besos...El deseo la invadió ante la simple posibilidad, algo que no había descubierto hasta ese momento. Sólo le había estado provocando para que él revelara parte de los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella. Ni siquiera había considerado la consecuencia de hacerle perder la paciencia por completo, pero la consecuencia estaba allí y no le importaría si se producía en ese instante. Además, cuánto más fácil sería que él se la robara de las manos, sin la necesidad de seducirle y arriesgarse a que la rechazara.

—¿Exige una respuesta, princesa?

Su tono de voz fue tan bajo y amenazador que la hizo estremecer. Si no se había descontrolado hasta ahora le faltaba muy poco. La respuesta equivocada a su pregunta podía desatar el escándalo. ¿Quería que le hiciera el amor en un carruaje en movimiento a plena luz del día? En realidad, en ese momento, no le importaba en absoluto. De modo que levantó el mentón.

—Sí —dijo en un tono terco.

—El hecho de casarse conmigo la convertirá en reina —le recordó—. Esa es razón suficiente para que lo acepte con gracia... si no por voluntad propia.

Esa no era la respuesta que había esperado oír. Y daba la impresión de que Jasper estaba dispuesto a controlar su temperamento sin importar qué pudiera suceder. Alice hizo un esfuerzo por readaptar sus expectativas a la realidad. Finalmente suspiró y giró la cabeza para volver a mirar por la ventana.

—No sabría qué decirle —dijo para poder concluir el tema—. Todavía me estoy adaptando a ser una princesa y lo único que puedo decir al respecto es que el título está acompañado de una vestimenta espléndida —luego, en un tono más severo, añadió—. Iba a hablarme de la lucha entre familias.

—¿Ah, sí?

Alice le miró, con una sonrisa tirante.

—Sí, aunque sólo sea porque usted piensa que debería saberlo.

Esperó en silencio mientras él la observaba con esos ojos endemoniados. Cuando parte de ese calor se extinguió, Alice supo que Jasper había decidido que ella debería tratar el tema con la serenidad que merecía.

* * *

**espero les haya gustado el capi..**

**espero sus reciews**

**cuidence**


	34. Chapter 34

**hola a todos.. espero esten bien y espero les guste el cap..**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 34**

—Todo comenzó con la ejecución de Yuri Stamboloff. Él era el hijo mayor de un barón muy poderoso, lo cual, tal vez, le hiciera pensar que estaba más allá de la ley. Asesinó a su amante sólo porque sospechaba que le era infiel. Fue un acto que no desencadenó ni la furia ni la pasión, sino que acometió con calma, a sangre fría y estúpidamente, delante de cinco testigos. Como era el hijo de un barón fue llevado ante su padre, el rey Leos, para su juicio y fue ejecutado. No se podía hacer otra cosa. Pero el padre de Yuri, Janos Stamboloff, no creyó que su hijo era culpable de este asesinato. La mujer que murió había sido antes la amante de su hermano.

—¿Yo tenía un hermano con edad suficiente como para tener una amante? —preguntó Alice con sorpresa—. ¿No se suponía que, en ese momento, yo era un bebé?

—Ni siquiera había nacido cuando se produjo este asesinato —le explicó Jasper—. Aunque ya su madre la esperaba —añadió—. Y tenía tres hermanos. El mayor, el príncipe de la Corona, tenía dieciséis años en ese momento.

Alice había pasado de estar sorprendida a estar horrorizada.

—¡Tenía dieciséis años y ya abandonaba amantes!

—Hay algunas mujeres que son capaces de seducir a un bebé para sacar ventaja de las circunstancias. En la corte no importa a quién se usa, siempre que se le use para beneficio propio y un muchacho de dieciséis años sería un blanco perfecto para la manipulación.

—Tengo que suponer que usted mismo descubrió a todas estas mujeres inconscientes ¿no es así? —preguntó sucintamente.

Jasper sonrió por primera vez en todo el día.

—Por supuesto.

Alice no podía creer lo enojada que estaba de repente. Imaginaba hordas de mujeres adulando a Jasper, seduciéndole sólo para ver qué podían obtener de él. Y esa maldita sonrisa revelaba que había disfrutado de cada segundo, sin importar si las tretas de las mujeres hubieran funcionado o no. Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no mirarle con cólera, de manera que no se atrevió a continuar con ese tema.

—De modo que la mujer asesinada fue antes amante de mi hermano. ¿Por qué eso haría que Janos creyera que su propio hijo era inocente?

—Porque no podía creer que Yuri fuera capaz de un crimen semejante. En su mente, alguna otra persona tendría que haberlo cometido y su hermano era el candidato con mayores posibilidades. Janos argumentó que el muchacho mató a la mujer en un ataque de pasión y de celos cuando ella no quiso regresar con él y que luego había comprado testigos para culpar a Yuri del crimen. También dijo que Leos había mandado ejecutar a Yuri en lugar de desterrarle porque Yuri podía demostrar que era inocente y porque Leos estaba protegiendo a su propio hijo.

—¿Es posible que Yuri fuera inocente?

—No. Uno de los testigos era un obispo de la iglesia. Otro era un sirviente de Yuri. Sólo un padre enfurecido dudaría de ellos. Por otra parte, su hermano podía explicar muy bien lo que había hecho el día del asesinato.

—Entonces ¿qué sucedió?

—Janos hizo matar a su hermano.

—¿Cómo?

—Cómo lo hizo no importa, Alice. Basta con decir...

—¿Cómo?

Él la miró por un largo instante. Las cicatrices temblaron cuando apretó los dientes en señal de protesta por su insistencia. Alice estuvo a punto de olvidarse de la pregunta. Pero ya sabía el final de este cuento de manera que los detalles no podían agravarlo más. Habían asesinado a toda su familia. Eso era un hecho sabido y ella lo consideraba trágico. Pero todavía tenía que sentir algo personal por ellos. Simplemente no le resultaban reales porque no tenía ningún recuerdo de ellos. Si estaba apenada era por esa falta de recuerdos. Intentó explicárselo a Jasper.

—Si duda porque piensa que voy a sentirme molesta por esto, no lo haga. Esta gente puede estar ligada a mí por sangre, pero durante veinte años no he sabido nada de ellos y todavía no sé nada, excepto lo que usted me dice. Y, por lo que me ha dicho hasta ahora, siento la misma compasión por los Stamboloff que por los Brandon… con excepción de Yuri.

—Entonces déjeme ver si puedo cambiarlo, princesa. Una noche sacaron a su hermano, inocente de todo lo sucedido, de su cama, le llevaron delante de toda la familia Stamboloff para un juicio ficticio y le encontraron culpable. Janos luego le hizo atar a una pared en su patio y cada uno de los miembros de esa maldita familia colocó una bala en su cuerpo, incluso el nieto de ocho años de Janos. Arrojaron su cadáver en el camino fuera del palacio. Había una nota empapada en sangre en el cuerpo que decía: "_Un hijo por un hijo_." Sin embargo, ésa no fue prueba suficiente en contra de Janos, no hasta que una de sus nueras bebió demasiado y terminó contándolo a la gente equivocada.

—¡Espero que mataran a Janos en ese preciso instante!

Jasper levantó una ceja ante su comentario. El color había regresado a sus mejillas tras haberse puesto pálidas.

—¿Ya no le queda ninguna compasión por ese fanático?

—Ninguna —dijo con más tranquilidad.

—Bueno, no le mataron en ese preciso instante. Fue enjuiciado y sentenciado a la horca. El día posterior a la ejecución, el único hermano de Leos, su cuñada y sus dos hijos fueron encontrados muertos en su casa, degollados. La nota que habían dejado esta vez era explícita: "Todos los Brandon morirán"

—Pero ese fue un acto cruel de venganza. ¿Cómo pudieron justificarlo?

—No tuvieron que hacerlo. Dos de los suyos habían sido asesinados. Los restantes ahora veían esto como una guerra personal contra el rey, una lucha entre familias, y todavía quedaban muchos Stamboloff. El segundo hijo de Janos, cinco nietos, dos hermanos más jóvenes y tres sobrinos. Janos también había pedido venganza con sus últimas palabras en el cadalso antes de ser colgado. Pero esta venganza se volvió traicionera y el mismo Leos fue amenazado. Los cinco hombres de más edad resultaron muertos al resistirse al arresto. Los nietos y uno de los sobrinos restantes, todos menores de dieciocho años en ese momento, simplemente fueron deportados.

—No ha mencionado a las mujeres. ¿Qué sucedió con esa nuera?

—Había dos mujeres casadas con miembros de la familia Stamboloff y Janos tenía una hija. Todas ellas fueron desterradas de Cardinia, junto con los hombres, cuando se sospechó que una de ellas había ahogado a su hermana en el baño.

—¿También tenía una hermana? —preguntó Alice en un tono de voz muy bajo.

—Tenía catorce años, la segunda hija. Pero el echar a todos los Stamboloff del país no se puso fin a las matanzas. Ion Stamboloff, nieto mayor de Janos, fue atrapado al intentar asesinar al primo de Leos, el único hijo vivo de su tío abuelo, que ya había fallecido.

—¿Por qué a él?

—Llevaba el nombre Brandon —dijo Jasper con toda naturalidad.

—¿Y sobrevivió?

—No. Un mes después fueron tras él otra vez y esta vez con éxito. Esta vez fue la hija de Janos a quien encontraron antes de que abandonara la ciudad. Luego asesinaron a sus dos hermanos menores una semana antes de que usted naciera. Esto hizo que su madre tuviera un parto adelantado. Nació pequeña pero saludable. Su madre, sin embargo, nunca se recuperó por completo. Había perdido a todos sus hijos excepto a usted y fue prometida en casamiento el mismo día en que nació. Todos dicen que la insistencia de Leos en que este compromiso se formalizara de inmediato era un indicio de que él tampoco esperaba vivir demasiado y eso contribuyó al decaimiento de su madre. Cuando usted tenía tres meses, murió por causas naturales a las cuales cualquier mujer con buena salud habría sobrevivido.

—¿Y mi padre?

—Leos fue acuchillado en la espalda en su propia mesa mientras estaba cenando. El asesino se había infiltrado lentamente en la cocina y, finalmente, se le permitió que sirviera la mesa. No tenía ninguna esperanza de escapar. El lo sabía. Una confesión reveló que estaba muriendo de alguna enfermedad, que el dinero que había aceptado para matar al rey era para su familia, lo cual era la única manera de dejarlos protegidos.

—¿Pero reveló que un Stamboloff le había contratado?

—No un Stamboloff, princesa. Esa familia era tan arrogante a esas alturas en su odio por los Brandon que no hubo ningún secreto en la contratación de este hombre. Nombró a cada uno de ellos, desde las dos mujeres aún vivas hasta Ivan, el nieto más joven de Janos, y como cada uno de ellos había contribuido en algo al valor del pago del asesino, todos compartieron esta victoria. Porque para ellos fue una victoria. Un Barany fue llevado al trono porque no esperaba que la última Brandon sobreviviera ese año si permanecía en Cardinia.

—¿Entonces me enviaron fuera del país?

—No inmediatamente, no hasta que se cometió el primer intento de asesinato. Su nodriza murió en su lugar. Mi padre luego elaboró el plan para sacarla del país en secreto. La única que sabía sobre su paradero era la baronesa Lucia. El también le puso un precio alto a la cabeza de cada Stamboloff.

—¿Incluso la de los niños?

—Ellos no titubeaban respecto a matar a los niños —le contestó con dureza—. Su hermano menor tenía seis años. Usted tenía cinco meses cuando la nodriza recibió la bala que estaba destinada a usted. Esta era una guerra entre familias, Alice. No habría terminado hasta que una familia o la otra estuvieran completamente destruidas. No iban a detenerse hasta que usted estuviera muerta. No podíamos traerla al país hasta que no se encontrara al último de ellos y se le eliminara. Pero ya no eran niños. Llevó años encontrar a los sobrevivientes porque huyeron y se escondieron cuando usted desapareció. Y sólo uno de ellos fue capturado sin luchar y traído de regreso para ser ejecutado por traición. El resto luchó hasta el final. Y el último, Ivan, no fue encontrado hasta este año. Incluso en ese momento, estuvo a punto de escapar en un barco. Pero se fue del puerto con tanta rapidez que no reunió la tripulación suficiente como para hacer frente a la tormenta con que se encontraron. Su barco se hundió en el Mar Negro. Los hombres de Peter estaban suficientemente cerca como para recoger a los sobrevivientes pero Ivan no se encontraba entre ellos.

—¿Está seguro de que era el último?

—Los Stamboloff no eran sólo enemigos de nuestra familia. Su asesinato del rey de Cardinia los convirtió en enemigos de la corona. Se formó una unidad de veinte hombres para la tarea específica de atraparlos. Estos hombres no cometieron errores. Pudieron haberse retrasado veinte años, pero fueron meticulosos.

—Pero un niño convertido en adulto y al cual no habían visto desde hacía diez o quince años... ¿quién podría reconocerle y decir con seguridad que era un Stamboloff?

Jasper se sonrió.

—Una observación excelente, pequeña Alice —siguió hablando sin percibir que se había ruborizado ante este tratamiento tan cariñoso—. Pero los Stamboloff eran una de esas familias únicas cuyos miembros son todos parecidos, al menos los hombres. Los nietos supervivientes eran de tez oscura, rubios y de ojos azules y todos tenían una semejanza sorprendente con Janos y sus hijos cuando eran adultos. Y no uno sino cinco de los hombres de Peter conocían a los Stamboloff personalmente. Cuando encontraron a uno, nunca existió ninguna duda de que habían encontrado al hombre correcto.

Alice sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Intentaba negar la emoción agitada de su interior.

—Todas esas muertes, sólo porque un hombre no pudo aceptar que su hijo era un asesino. Yuri debió de haber ocultado bien su verdadero carácter a quienes le amaban.

—Eso forma parte de la naturaleza humana.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con un susurro—. No sabría decirle. Nunca tuve a mis seres queridos.

Jasper no pudo confundir el brillo que nacía en los ojos de la muchacha. Extendió la mano para tocarla, pero se echó atrás cuando el carruaje se detuvo. Alice no lo percibió y giró la cabeza a un lado para frotarse rápidamente los ojos.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En una casa que tengo en las afueras de la ciudad. Pasaremos la noche aquí mientras se prepara todo para la última parte de nuestro viaje.

Jasper volvió a ofrecer su mano pero esta vez para ayudarla a bajar del carruaje.

—¿Tiene una casa aquí, tan lejos de su casa?

—La alquilé cuando nos dirigíamos a Danzig en la primavera.

Alice le miró con ojos de asombro.

—¿Y la mantuvo todos estos meses sólo para tener algún lugar donde pasar la noche a su regreso? Por Dios, Jasper, alguien debería hablar con usted seriamente sobre la manera en que derrocha el dinero.

Jasper se rió porque ella estaba hablando en serio.

—La casa costó muy poco, Alice.

La muchacha miró el edificio de dos plantas y exclamó:

—¡Seguramente!

—Y además era necesaria para los asistentes que quedaban atrás.

—Ah, bueno, ahora tiene sentido —respondió en un tono seco—. Especialmente porque sólo lleva algunas semanas llegar a Cardinia desde aquí...y ustedes han estado fuera del país... ¿siete u ocho meses?

Jasper frunció el entrecejo y la tomó del codo para conducirla hasta la puerta del frente.

—El gasto ha sido insignificante —dijo de forma lacónica— y mis asistentes optaron por esperarme aquí. No llego a ver...

La puerta se abrió de repente y una dama con curvas voluptuosas arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jasper y le besó en la boca. Jasper podía "no llegar a ver", pero Alice podía ver perfectamente bien por qué esa asistente había optado por esperarle aquí.

* * *

**hola a to2.. espero les haya gustado el cap... **

**espero reviews**

**cuidence**


	35. Chapter 35

**hola a todos..ke tal estan espeor ke bien**

**recuerden ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 35**

Había algo positivo en que la obligaran a permanecer allí y observar cómo su prometido besaba a otra mujer. Le permitió a Alice quitarse de la cabeza esa historia deprimente que acababa de oír sobre su familia. También la hizo ver todo rojo y no exactamente del color del cabello de esa ramera.

Sin embargo, para hacer justicia con Jasper, no parecía estar devolviendo el beso entusiasmado de la mujer. Parecía querer ponerle fin. Pero le estaba llevando demasiado tiempo hacerlo, al menos en lo que a Alice concernía. Y no dudó ni por un instante de que sí ella no estuviera allí para presenciar este encuentro, él estaría participando en el beso. Pero ella estaba allí y él lo sabía, ¿de manera que qué otra cosa podía hacer sino intentar, sin ánimo, que los brazos de la pelirroja le soltaran el cuello? Cuando por fin lo logró, la mujer realmente estaba aferrada a él, ella le trató de una manera tal que su comportamiento quedó efusivamente explicado.

—Estuvo muy mal por tu parte, Jasper, haberte ido por tanto tiempo. No puedes imaginarte todo lo que te he echado de menos. Y hemos estado muy preocupados. Tu padre llegó a enviar un hombre que, sin ninguna duda, partirá en una hora para llevarle noticias tuyas. Es un hombre muy ansioso que terminó siendo un estorbo aquí, pero supongo que Peter estaba tan preocupado por tu tardanza como el resto de nosotros y no quiso esperar ni siquiera unos pocos días más hasta oír que habías regresado sano y salvo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que mi padre aún vive?

—No he oído nada que dijera lo contrario —le aseguró con una sonrisa espléndida.

Alice se puso tensa cuando la mujer volvió a abrazar a Jasper, obviamente en un intento por demostrarle su alegría de tenerle nuevamente para ella. Alice sintió un fuerte deseo de tomar el cuchillo que ahora llevaba en el muslo, aunque no estaba segura de qué es lo que quería hacer con él. Se trataba simplemente de un cuchillo pequeño de mesa que había confiscado en el barco. Había tenido que encontrar un nuevo lugar donde esconderlo después de que Sasha se deshiciera de sus botas. Pero los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper. Podría tener uno o más de los cuatro hombres robustos que siempre estaban allí para protegerla, pero prefería depender de sí misma.

En este preciso momento, ese cuchillo se vería muy bien en la garganta de la pelirroja con una advertencia para mantenerse alejada. Por supuesto, luego tendría que ocuparse de Jasper y no podía suponer que estuviera contento ante semejante despliegue inesperado de celos. Porque eran celos. No podía llamarlo de ninguna otra manera cuando el solo ver a esa mujer besando a Jasper le daban ganas a Alice de sacarle los ojos.

¿Pero cómo podría explicárselo a Jasper? Él creería en esta explicación tanto como había creído en su provocación de que podía ser virgen. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Ella le había rechazado rotundamente la última vez que habían estado juntos antes de que el _Carpathia_ zarpara. Lo mejor que podía hacer era decir la verdad, que desde que había aceptado su inminente boda, se había hecho a la idea de que él le pertenecía y, si iba a tenerle, lo quería de forma exclusiva.

Pero no podía decirle eso sin ponerse en un total ridículo, porque él no sentía lo mismo. Había admitido que la quería pero que también odiaba hacerlo. Y el hecho de que la quisiera era tan temporal que ni siquiera valía la pena mencionarlo. Lo único que le interesaba era una vez, ella suponía por la novedad o el desafío, porque ella le había rechazado. Gran cosa. Lo que resultaba más evidente era su resentimiento por tener que casarse con ella y ese resentimiento siempre había sido cristalino como el agua. Si no se tratara de una cuestión de deber, nunca lo haría. Y quedarse delante de ella era una razón más de que no lo haría.

Emmett le había dicho que Jasper tenía una amante. Pero Alice nunca había imaginado que tendría que conocerla. Tampoco se le había ocurrido que Jasper, probablemente, no tuviera ninguna intención de abandonar a su amante. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo después de todo? Le obligaban a casarse con Alice pero delante tenía una mujer a quien le entregaba su afecto por propia elección.

Fue una suerte que Jasper detuviera a la mujer antes de que volviera a tirársele encima porque Alice, honestamente, no podía decir qué habría hecho si hubiera tenido que verlos besarse una vez más. Jasper la tomó de la cintura y la hizo girar hacía Alice. En ese encuentro de ojos verdes y azules, Alice supo que esta pequeña demostración de devoción había sido representada para ella. La amante de Jasper debía sentirse amenazada por ella. ¡Qué gracioso!

Cualquier satisfacción que pudiera haber sentido se vio arruinada por la expresión de Jasper. Estaba tan encantado de volver a reunirse con su amante que ni siquiera intentaba ocultarlo. Alice no consideró la posibilidad de que su obvio placer fuera el resultado de haber oído que su padre todavía estaba vivo.

—Princesa Alice, ¿puedo presentarle a la señorita Maria Huszar? Maria quería conocerla antes que el resto de la Corte, porque desea ser una de sus asistentes personales cuando sea reina.

"Sobre nuestro cadáver, muchachita." No, sobre el de ella, se corrigió Alice. Pero prefería morir antes que ser tan obvia como lo eran ellos respecto a sus sentimientos actuales. Jasper no iba a saber que estaba verde de celos. De modo que no se atrevió a decir palabra. Simplemente asintió en respuesta a la presentación.

Alicia se vio obligada a ofrecer una reverencia rutinaria ahora que la identidad de Alice había quedado establecida. Después de todo, Alice era una princesa real. Tener que hacer esto debía de haberla exasperado, pero Alice tampoco podía encontrar ninguna satisfacción en ello.

—Lo siento Su Alteza —dijo Maria fingiendo una sorpresa que no podía sentir—. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Mentirosa. Los había visto llegar desde una de las ventanas, Alice estaba completamente segura. Pero no lo dijo, al menos no directamente, ya que todavía no confiaba en sí misma como para decirle algo a la chica. En cambio echó una mirada a Jasper y arqueó una ceja para acompañar una expresión lo más escéptica que le fue posible. Al menos él comprendió el mensaje, o eso es lo que ella supuso, porque retiró el brazo de la cintura de Maria y frunció el entrecejo. Quizá se había dado cuenta de que la muchacha no le había besado sólo para darle la bienvenida, algo a lo cual, indudablemente, estaba acostumbrado, sino que lo había hecho delante de su prometida.

Jasper, para ser justo con él, quería ser discreto al menos hasta que el matrimonio fuera un hecho consumado. Probablemente, no había contado con que Alice sospechara algo de su dulce Maria. Pero ¿verdaderamente pensaba que aceptaría a su amante como una de sus asistentes? Su amante, por favor. Si ésa era la manera en que se hacían las cosas en Cardinia, Alice no se movería de Danzig.

Por su parte, Jasper estaba tan incómodo como Alice furiosa. Había dejado a Maria allí con la promesa de que no sería suplantada. No había tenido ninguna intención de renunciar a ella por una mujer con la cual le obligaban a casarse y, aunque iba a casarse con ella, había decidido que sólo fuera de palabra.

Pero no había calculado su reacción ante una Alice de rostro fresco, su placer de que no fuera lo que habían esperado, su furia de que fuera una prostituta. Lo único que debería decirle: "Aquí está la princesa con quien me uniré, pero ninguno de nosotros sabrá jamás si su prole es real o bastarda." En cambio, se había sentido inmensamente feliz al saber que ella sería suya, la había deseado desde el primer momento en que la vio y, cuando se reveló su belleza, ya era demasiado tarde. Sus emociones ya estaban profundamente involucradas con ella.

Ahora sabía exactamente lo que quería y era más doloroso de lo que podría haber imaginado, sabiendo que nunca lo conseguiría. Ella incluso se mofaba de él al respecto, tal vez no con crueldad, ya que no sabía cómo se sentía él, pero le había dolido, de todas maneras, que ella pudiera tratar el tema con tanta frivolidad. ¿Decirle que no podía vivir sin ella, que la amaba profundamente? En realidad, había encontrado la única paz que había experimentado desde que la había conocido cuando se mantuvo alejado de ella en el barco. Porque cada vez que la tenía cerca, sus pasiones se agitaban y se convertían tanto en ira como en deseo. Y no tenía ningún control sobre lo que ella le hacía sentir. Furia, deseo, celos, amor. Todos estos sentimientos iban de la mano cuando se trataba de Alice.

¿Amarla? "_Con locura_" era una manera apropiada de decirlo. ¡Dios, esto sí que era ser verdaderamente tonto!

* * *

**espero les haya gstado el cap**

**espero sus reviews**

**cuidence**


	36. Chapter 36

**hola hola de nuevo ke tal todo? espero ke bien jeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 36**

La cena esa noche fue un momento de extrema tensión, donde el temple estuvo siempre al límite, al menos en el caso de Jasper. No había podido tener una palabra íntima con Maria y, cuando por fin encontró el momento, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decirle. Por un lado, ella era la amante más cariñosa que había tenido en su vida y odiaba perderla. Por otro lado, no sentía absolutamente ningún deseo por ella en ese momento. Eso cambiaría, indudablemente, cuando dejara de torturarse por Alice. Pero Maria no era el tipo de mujer que se fuera a quedar callada y esperar mientras él agonizaba por otra. Ni siquiera era justo por su parte pedírselo. Tampoco era justo por su parte dejarla de lado cuando le había asegurado que eso no sucedería. El hecho de que no estuviera decidido respecto a qué hacer no sólo era agravante sino que tampoco era su estilo.

Más tarde, se encontró paseando de un lado al otro, en un estado de nerviosismo total, cuando Maria había acompañado a Alice arriba para mostrarle su habitación. Las dos mujeres juntas y solas. Una de ellas con el hábito de esgrimir cuchillos -aunque, gracias a Dios, ya no los usaba; la otra con el hábito de proteger lo que era de ella y Maria todavía le consideraba suyo. No podía soportar pensar en lo que podía suceder. Pero no sucedió nada, al menos nada que a ellas les interesara contarle. Y eso, increíblemente, le fastidiaba más que el hecho de haber estado preocupado.

Por otra parte, el hombre de Peter no se había presentado para hablar con él después de que Maria le había asegurado que aparecería, y eso le había enfurecido en especial porque había preparado una misiva para que se la llevara a su padre. Pero el hombre debía haberse dado cuenta de su llegada y habría regresado a Cardinia de inmediato, sin ni siquiera preguntar por la princesa de quien Peter, seguramente, estaría ansioso de recibir noticias.

¿Qué iba a contarle finalmente a Peter sobre Alice? ¿La verdad? ¿Sólo la mitad de la verdad?

Peter iba a culparse por la deplorable educación de Alice. Jasper mismo se echaba parte de la culpa. El hecho de haber enviado una sola persona con la niña y no haber tenido en cuenta que algo podría sucederle a esa única guardiana... No, no podía decirle a su padre toda la verdad. Iba a disgustarse mucho si sabía que Alice no había sido criada de forma adecuada. No tenía por qué saber cuan inadecuada había resultado ser. Pero Jasper nunca antes le había mentido. El que empezara a hacerlo ahora, y por una mujer, era intolerable.

Obviamente, hoy era uno de esos días en los que lo más insignificante era capaz de irritarle, pero supuso que, después de todas esas semanas en alta mar, era razonable que largara un poco de vapor. No, en realidad, parecía que Alice se hubiera encargado de que estallara. Primero, su comportamiento extraño en la cabina, luego en el carruaje. Jasper había esperado que hubiera cambiado. Al fin y al cabo le habían dicho que ella ya no dudaba de su identidad o de la de ellos, ¿pero toda esa tonta charla? ¿Y esos cambios de humor tan drásticos? Si se había propuesto exasperarle no podría haber tenido más éxito, porque el intentar descubrir qué era lo que tramaba -y estaba seguro de que tramaba algo- era increíblemente frustrante.

Además, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo Emmett cortejando a Maria esta noche, como si se tratara de su propia amante y no la de Jasper? ¿Lo hacía por Alice? ¿Desde cuándo Emmett quería proteger los sentimientos de Alice? Y Maria le llevaba la corriente con cierta indiferencia. Pero Alice no era estúpida. Y había sido testigo de ese beso. Y no le importaba. Eso era lo que más le había fastidiado ese día. A ella no le importaba en absoluto estar sentada a la misma mesa con su amante. A cualquier otra mujer le importaría aunque sólo fuera por el hecho de las formas, pero no a su futura esposa.

La observó sentada entre Lazar y Serge, hablando con ellos, riendo ocasionalmente. Nunca antes la había visto así, tan relajada, como si se estuviera divirtiendo... No parecía enojada. ¿Se había apartado de ella más tiempo del necesario? No, todavía no podía estar cerca de ella sin desearla. Era simplemente lo que ella había dicho: ahora le caían bien Lazar y Serge. Eso de ninguna manera significaba que hubiera cambiado sus sentimientos hacia él. Y así como había conversado tanto esa mañana, no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra en toda la noche. De hecho había hablado con todos excepto con él. Pero de vez en cuando había mirado en su dirección y le había sonreído y él había apretado los dientes preguntándose por qué.

Jasper no lo sabía pero tenía los ojos encendidos como las brasas. Alice sí lo sabía y ésa era la única razón que le permitía actuar como si no le importara nada en el mundo, cuando en realidad tenía ganas de romper todos los platos de la mesa en la cabeza de Jasper. Y descubrió que era bastante buena para fingir, mucho mejor que Maria que había ofrecido amistad con malicia en los ojos.

Todavía no podía creer el descaro de esa mujer por la tarde. Tan pronto como habían entrado en la habitación donde Alice iba a dormir esa noche, la chica le había preguntado:

—¿Jasper ya le ha dicho que su matrimonio será sólo de palabra?

—No, creo que ha olvidado mencionarlo.

—Oh, pobrecita —Maria emanaba compasión—. Debía tener mucho miedo... Bueno, me alegra poder aliviarla en ese sentido. Y no es necesario que me lo agradezca. Sé lo desilusionada que debe haber estado cuando él apareció para traerla consigo. Lleva un tiempo acostumbrarse a esas cicatrices.

—¿Qué cicatrices? —preguntó Alice y se sintió inmensamente complacida al ver que Maria perdía todo el hilo de su pensamiento así como su falsa sonrisa.

—No es gracioso, princesa.

—No era mi intención ser graciosa.

—¿Está diciendo que no le importan esas cicatrices?

Alice se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la ventana para mirar hacia afuera sin decir nada. A sus espaldas oyó a Maria soltar una risotada.

—Es lo que había pensado —dijo la chica con desprecio para pasar, nuevamente, al tono de "seamos amigas"—. Lo que quería decirle es que no tendrá que preocuparse de que él juegue el papel de esposo con usted mientras yo no esté cerca. Y tampoco se preocupe de sentirse sola. A Jasper no le importará cuántos amantes tenga, siempre que no haga un escándalo. Yo podré ayudarla en esa materia.

—Usted sabe todo lo necesario para ser discreta ¿no es así?

—Así es.

A Alice se le ocurrió que si hubiera tenido miedo de su inminente matrimonio, podría haber estado ingenuamente agradecida a Matia por sus afirmaciones. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que esas afirmaciones no habían sido hechas para ayudarla, sino todo lo contrario. Si se hubiera enamorado de Jasper, sus expectativas supuestamente habrían estallado a estas alturas. Si simplemente estuviera indecisa, acababan de advertirle que se olvidara del asunto, él ya estaba ocupado. Y tenía la sensación de que, sabiendo cuánto enfurecían a Jasper sus imaginarios amantes del pasado, sí le importaría que tuviera otros nuevos, de modo que Maria estaba echando los cimientos para causar un gran problema.

Alice se dio la vuelta para mirar a Maria, aunque con la ventana a sus espaldas la furia que ardía en sus ojos verdes pasó inadvertida. Su tono sin embargo fue inconfundiblemente frío.

—Yo también sé un poco de discreción, de modo que seré discreta y no le diré lo que pienso del tipo de ayuda que me ofrece.

Maria estrechó los ojos lo cual puso en evidencia que se había olvidado de su actuación.

—Haría bien en llevarse bien conmigo, princesa. Con una sola palabra que le diga a Jasper muy pronto estaría pidiéndome perdón.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Piensa que tiene tanta influencia en el rey?

—Sé que es así —dijo con absoluta confianza.

—Bueno, lo que sucede es que el rey no ejerce ningún poder sobre mi ni mis actos, de manera que no cuente con que le pida perdón por nada. Tampoco necesito que él libre las batallas en mi lugar, como parece ser su caso. Usted haría bien en recordarlo. Se defenderme muy bien sola.

Maria simplemente levantó la nariz y salió resoplando de la habitación. Alice volvió a mirar hacia la ventana y contó hasta cincuenta, luego hasta cien e hizo la cuenta atrás. Cuando ya se había calmado lo suficiente como para abrir los puños y pensar racionalmente, decidió que no mataría a esa mujer. Le daría a Jasper el beneficio de la duda. Tal vez le había dicho a Maria que le esperara allí porque había dudado que llegaría a encontrar a Alice. O tal vez, en un principio, había tenido intención de conservar a su amante a mano, porque lo que Alice no sabía no le haría daño. El era lo suficientemente astuto como para darse cuenta de que ella lo sabía después de ese beso que había recibido en la puerta. De manera que decidió darle el resto de la tarde para desprenderse de esa mujer.

Sin embargo, no lo había hecho. Esa noche había entrado al salón comedor y había encontrado a Maria allí. Se estaba riendo de algún comentario de Emmett que estaba sentado a su lado en la mesa. Pero cuando vio a Alice, curvó los labios en una sonrisa presumida que fue casi la gota que rebasó el vaso. Alice le había dado a Jasper su oportunidad y él la había desperdiciado demostrando que no le importaba lo que ella pensaba o cómo reaccionaría. Entonces, no iba a reaccionar. Después de todo, ésa era su única opción para salvar el orgullo en estas circunstancias. Pero, por Dios, contener toda esa furia en ebullición, sin revelar ni una milésima parte, era la tarea que más esfuerzo le había costado en su vida. Sin embargo su actuación le resultó más sencilla cuando, finalmente, percibió que su falta de reacción por algún motivo, estaba perturbando tanto a Jasper que los ojos le brillaban como llamas doradas.

* * *

**hola hola.. espero les haya gustado el cap..**

**espero reviews**

**cuidence**


	37. Chapter 37

**Capitulo 37**

Cuando finalizó la cena, Jasper se había calmado gracias a la enorme cantidad de vino que había bebido y la poca comida con que lo había acompañado. Se le había ocurrido pensar que quizá los norteamericanos eran diferentes en la manera en que manejaban determinadas situaciones y esa posibilidad fue lo que, en realidad, alivió su ira. Después de todo, Alice podía perder la paciencia frecuentemente con él, incluso con sus amigos, pero no recordaba haberla visto enfurecerse delante de extraños y bien podía considerar que Maria era una extraña.

Por otra parte, las mujeres acataban ciertas reglas de conducta cuando estaban juntas. Dos mujeres podían ser enemigas acérrimas, capaces de estrangularse en privado y, sin embargo, comportarse como perfectas amigas en público.

Una vez que había comenzado, encontró otras excusas para la aparente indiferencia de Alice ante la situación. Podía sentirse intimada por la sofisticación y elegancia de Maria. La educación de Alice la hacía ser ignorante del protocolo social. Ni siquiera se había cambiado para la cena, todavía llevaba la ropa que había usado en la llegada, mientras que Maria estaba espléndida con su vestido nuevo de seda blanca y sus abundantes joyas. Indudable y maliciosamente, se destacaba.

La había visto hacer esto antes y nunca le había molestado. Hacía alarde de sus joyas frente a otras mujeres, forzando a que las miraran como si se tratara de trofeos. Estos trofeos eran tres vueltas de perlas alrededor del cuello, diamantes en las orejas y no uno sino cuatro anillos en los dedos, cada uno de los cuales valía una pequeña fortuna. Y aprovechaba cada oportunidad que se le presentaba de hacer gala de ellos frente a Alice.

Esta noche esta costumbre le fastidiaba, no tanto por la competitividad típica de Maria, sino porque su amante tenía joyas que él le había regalado, mientras que su futura esposa no tenía ni una chuchería. ¿Cuánto más molesta estaba Alice aunque ocultara su envidia cuidadosamente?

Eso era algo que, al menos, él podía rectificar y antes de marcharse de la ciudad -desde luego esa noche ya que partirían a primera hora de la mañana-. No le importaba si tenía que sacar a un joyero de la cama. No iba a permitir que su prometida llegara a Cardinia y que pareciera más insignificante que el miembro de menor rango de su corte.

No se le ocurrió pensar a Stefan mientras partía con este fin en mente junto a Serge y varias botellas de vodka que les permitieran mantenerse, que dilataba -más bien evitaba- tomar una decisión respecto a Maria y eludía quedarse solo con ella. Cuando lo pensó, naturalmente se disgustó consigo mismo. Sin embargo mientras regresaban a la casa con un pequeño estuche lleno de joyas en el asiento junto a él, se le ocurrió otra razón para posponer un enfrentamiento con Maria, la cual fue más lógica que el resto. Estaba demasiado ebrio como para tomar una decisión esa noche, para un lado o para el otro. Por otra parte, había llegado a la conclusión de que debería, verdaderamente, esperar a la mañana siguiente y antes hablar con Alice a solas. Si le hablaba pestes de Maria, entonces, decididamente, dejaría ir a su amante. Pero si no decía absolutamente nada al respecto entonces sabría que las excusas que se le habían ocurrido eran sólo eso y que, realmente, no había para ella ninguna diferencia en lo que hiciera.

Esa era su intención final, pero no había contado con una amante decidida a volver a reclamarle. Cuando entró, tambaleándose a la habitación que Sasha le había preparado, en lugar de aquella que había compartido con Maria antes de marcharse a América, se encontró con ella acurrucada en la cama esperándole.

—No era necesario que cambiaras de habitación, Jasper, sólo por las apariencias —le regañó gentilmente—. A tu pequeña princesa no le importa dónde duermes.

Eso no fue lo más sabio que le podría haber dicho en ese momento. Ella se dio cuenta cuando él apoyó el estuche con joyas que llevaba en la mano y la miró con ojos chispeantes. También notó que no estaba exactamente sobrio. Eso, al menos, podía contar a su favor. Sin embargo también dudó de esto cuando su voz sonó tan escalofriante.

—No recuerdo haberte invitado aquí, Maria.

Intentó obviar el comentario con una sonrisa.

—No tenías que hacerlo, cariño. He compartido tus habitaciones durante los últimos dos años. ¿Desde cuándo necesito una invitación?

Tenía razón por supuesto. También le estaba obligando a tomar su decisión sobre ella de inmediato, cuando ya no estaba tan sobrio como para hacerlo. Pero, en realidad, no había ninguna decisión que tomar ¿o sí? No era simplemente que quisiera a Alice. Había mucho más, todo lo que ella le había hecho sentir. Con Maria lo único que sentía era un deseo de no herirla, producto de dos años de familiaridad y de cierto cariño que se había alimentado con el paso del tiempo.

—Maria...

—Ven, Jasper, déjame que te ayude a acostarte —le interrumpió rápidamente antes de que pudiera decirle que se marchara—. Comprendo que has bebido demasiado esta noche y que, probablemente, no me necesites. Pero, por lo menos, permíteme que te haga sentir cómodo.

El se acercó a la cama y ella inmediatamente levantó las mantas, lo cual le permitió ver que estaba desnuda. Lo que siempre le había gustado más de Maria era su cuerpo y ella lo sabía. También sabía que, como la mayoría de los hombres, se volvía amoroso cuando estaba ebrio y tenía deseos de hacer el amor aunque su cuerpo fuera agradable o no. A ella nunca le había gustado complacerle en estas ocasiones pero esta noche era, decididamente, una excepción: su futuro estaba en juego. No era estúpida. Sabía que las cosas habían cambiado para él. El solo mirar a esa maldita princesa fue lo único que necesitó para darse cuenta de que a Jasper no le importaría en absoluto casarse con esa perra, o acostarse con ella. Pero una criatura tan bella nunca le querría. ¿El lo sabía?

Si no lo sabía, Maria tenía que asegurarse de que lo supiera. Al fin y al cabo era la amante de un rey. Había tolerado a Jasper durante dos años esperando pacientemente que Peter muriera o que abdicara en favor de su hijo. Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades le venía bien. Ahora que una de las alternativas se había producido finalmente, no estaba dispuesta a perder su posición sólo porque Jasper tuviera que casarse.

Cuando él permaneció de pie contemplándola, sin hacer ningún movimiento para sentarse a su lado, comenzó a sentir pánico. Se preguntaba si cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer o decir en ese momento serviría de algo. Si verdaderamente se había enamorado de esa mujer... Esa horrible idea le hizo arrodillarse suavemente delante de él.

—Tonto —dijo frunciendo los labios mientras extendía los brazos para quitarle la chaqueta—. No podrías haber elegido un momento más inoportuno para beber demasiado. Tal vez no me quieras esta noche pero después de una ausencia tan larga yo no puedo decir lo mismo. Supongo que puedo esperar si debo hacerlo. Y, realmente, no puedo culparte después de ver cómo esa mujer se comporta contigo. Haría que cualquiera se emborrachara.

Jasper no se molestó en corregirla sobre el estado en el que se encontraba. No estaba tan cerca de la ebriedad como para no poder tirarse encima de ella en esa cama y hacerle el amor toda la noche. Y después de su propia abstinencia, ridículamente prolongada, sin ninguna duda le llevaría toda la noche antes de que estuviera satisfecho por completo. Pero como se trataba de la cama equivocada y de la mujer equivocada, no dijo nada. Sin embargo no pudo dejar su comentario sobre Alice.

—¿A qué comportamiento te refieres?

—Bueno, a la manera en que te ignoró por completo durante la cena. Y ni siquiera le importó que vieras lo buena amiga que se había vuelto de Lazar.

La insinuación le hirió como una navaja afilada. La única razón por la que no sangró fue porque conocía bien hasta dónde llegaba la lealtad de Lazar. Pero el dolor de las "amistades" de Alice con otros hombres seguía presente y no podía agradecerle a Maria que se lo recordara.

—Se me ocurrió pensar —dijo en tono riguroso— que su comportamiento esta noche podía atribuirse al hecho de haber presenciado la insensata muestra de afecto hacia mí cuando llegamos. Ella es mi prometida, Maria. Podrías haber actuado de otra manera y no ser tan obvia respecto a quién eras tú.

La furia le estaba devolviendo la sobriedad pero fue la palabra "_eras_" lo que aumentó el pánico de la muchacha.

—Pero si no me había dado cuenta de que estaba contigo —insistió con la esperanza de aplacarle y disculparse al mismo tiempo—. Además estaba tan feliz de verte que no pude controlarme, sé que me comporté de forma descuidada y no volverá a suceder pero a ella no le importaba, Jasper. Sé que no le importó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Maria bajó la mirada simulando una negación a seguir hablando. Incluso logró quitarle la camisa mientras él esperaba su respuesta. Su concentración era tan grande que ni siquiera era consciente de lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Finalmente repitió la pregunta ya no en un tono moderado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Siguió sin mirarle mientras le abría suavemente la parte delantera de los pantalones.

—Lo siento, Jasper, pero hablé con ella largo rato esta tarde.

No dijo nada más obligándole a extraer una confesión de su parte.

—¿Y?

—Dijo que se sentía aliviada de saber que tenía una amante que no te haría fastidiarla a ella en ese sentido.

Jasper se alejó de ella. Su ira era diez veces más intensa.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿De veras te dijo eso?

—Y más —dijo Maria mientras se sentaba en los talones. Pensó que era una lástima no haberle quitado los pantalones antes de que comenzara a caminar. Tal vez no amara a Jasper pero era un amante magnífico y le había echado de menos en su ausencia aunque sólo fuera por eso.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para mirarla.

—¿Qué más?

—Jasper, no vas a querer oír esto —cuando vio que había fruncido el entrecejo, Maria se dio cuenta de que había evitado lo suficiente una respuesta—. Bueno, admitió que no soporta tus... es decir, no le gustan...

No prosiguió, pero clavó la mirada en la mejilla izquierda de Jasper. Las cicatrices se crisparon, luego desaparecieron. Su rostro se había oscurecido por el arrebato de cólera. Maria le miró con asombro. Dios, era un hombre apuesto cuando no se le veían las cicatrices. Era una lástima que ella misma les tuviera tanta aversión. Por supuesto, sin ellas sabía que nunca habría podido conquistar a este hombre, de manera que era una aversión que guardaba estrictamente para sí. Ahora que el daño había desaparecido, Maria se sintió segura en sus críticas a la princesa.

—Es sólo una muchacha presumida, Jasper, ¿qué puedes esperar entonces? Ella sabe lo bella que es y sabe que podría tener a cualquier hombre que quisiera...

—¡Suficiente!

Jasper no podía creer cuánto podían doler esas palabras. Era exactamente lo que había temido, que Alice no pudiera ignorar su rostro desfigurado. Debería haber sabido que mentía cuando dijo que apenas había percibido sus cicatrices debido a sus ojos. Su constante rechazo hacia él era prueba de ello. Y el hecho de que se entregara ocasionalmente a sus besos era exactamente lo que había supuesto desde un principio: era una prostituta de corazón y también en la realidad. ¿Pero presumida? No, eso era simplemente una suposición de Maria. Nunca había conocido a nadie menos presumida o vanidosa que Alice. Pero eso era lo único que podía ver a su favor por el momento. No se había dado cuenta de que Maria se había acercado, pero sintió sus pechos frescos sobre su torso desnudo antes de que le envolviera con los brazos.

—Déjame ayudarte a olvidarla por un instante, Jasper —ronroneó la muchacha—. Sabes que puedo hacerlo.

Sí lo sabía. También necesitaba una mujer tanto que tenía un dolor intenso. Y esta mujer sabía cómo hacerle sentir placer con las habilidades de una ramera.

* * *

**hola hola ke tal el cap? jeje espero no odien tanto a Jazz jeje graxias x t2 los reviews ehh jejeje **

**y espero + + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + ****reviews**

**cuidenc**


	38. Chapter 38

Capitulo 38

Alice no pudo dormir bien en toda la noche. Extrañaba el movimiento del barco después de haber estado tanto tiempo en el mar. Aunque ésa no era la única razón, en absoluto. Simplemente tenía demasiada furia en su interior. No había cedido en lo más mínimo. De modo que no era de extrañar que el menor ruido la mantuviera alerta y bien despierta cuando alguien giró el picaporte de la puerta. Desafortunadamente no reconoció el sonido. Y el fuego de la chimenea, que antes había ardido para calentar toda la habitación, se había extinguido y se había transformado en cenizas que ya no daban ninguna luz. De manera que no pudo ver cómo la puerta se abría lentamente cuando intentó mirar en la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Tampoco percibió el ruido que hicieron las bisagras mal engrasadas. Después de unos instantes en los que no volvió a oír nada, se recostó e intentó volver a dormirse por enésima vez. Pero entonces oyó un crujido bien nítido en una de las maderas del suelo muy cerca de su cama.

Volvió a abrir mucho los ojos y, a diferencia de las otras veces que se había despertado por ruidos que no la alarmaban, esta vez estaba asustada y buscó el cuchillo que tenía debajo de la almohada. Era una vieja costumbre de sus días en la taberna que, afortunadamente, no había abandonado ni siquiera en el barco. Pero tan pronto como tocó la hoja con los dedos, alguien quitó violentamente la almohada de debajo de su cabeza y la colocó rápidamente sobre su rostro.

Por un horrible momento, Alice pensó que alguien quería asfixiarla deliberadamente. No le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que su primera suposición era cierta. Alguien no quería que respirara y estaba aplastando la almohada sobre su cara con tanta fuerza que verdaderamente no podía respirar.

Fue la sorpresa de que alguien realmente intentara asesinarla lo que la había paralizado de miedo durante casi un minuto aunque tuviera un cuchillo en la mano. Y fue el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en el pecho lo que finalmente la hizo actuar. Aunque apenas pudo moverse porque estaba atrapada debajo de las mantas pesadas y tenía la mano con el cuchillo debajo de la almohada donde el intruso presionaba en ambos lados de su rostro.

Su mano libre encontró sólo un brazo que no se movió cuando tiró, porque quienquiera que fuera su atacante estaba inclinado con todo su peso sobre la almohada. Luego tiró de la almohada pero tampoco logró moverla. Su última opción fue tomar el cuchillo con la mano libre y, gracias a Dios, la hoja sobresalía del borde de la almohada. Pero aún la estaban agarrando con la otra mano y no podía abrir los dedos para soltarlo porque esa mano estaba justo debajo de la mano de quien presionaba la almohada hacia abajo. Tiró de la hoja, dio la vuelta al cuchillo, lo movió rápidamente, pero la otra mano seguía aferrándolo con fuerza. Y se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Una intensa debilidad le corrió por las extremidades a medida que el dolor en el pecho se volvía muy agudo.

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue lo que no haría en ninguna otra circunstancia. De alguna manera, logró levantar la hoja y llevarla hasta el brazo del atacante. Probablemente en el intento se había roto los dedos pero no lo sentía porque sentía demasiado dolor en el resto del cuerpo y estaba perdiendo el conocimiento cuando el intruso soltó la almohada de ese lado de su rostro. Pudo aspirar suficiente aire como para mantenerse consciente. Con la mano ahora liberada en la cual todavía sostenía el cuchillo intentó débilmente herir al atacante. La hoja se agitó en el aire pero le bastó para aspirar otra bocanada de aire antes de que el hombre intentara volver a presionar la almohada sobre su cabeza. Sin embargo no lo hizo. Sabía que ella tenía algo filoso con lo cual podía lastimarle y se había echado atrás.

Cuando tomó conciencia de que la presión en la almohada había aflojado por completo, Alice ni siquiera intentó quitársela del rostro. Simplemente rodó de la cama antes de que pudieran acuchillarla o dispararle, ahora que ese primer intento había fracasado. Aún con dificultad para respirar cayó al suelo envuelta en las mantas, sin ninguna posibilidad de luchar si fuera necesario.

Nunca había gritado en toda su vida excepto en algún ataque reciente de furia, pero decidió que ésta podía ser una buena oportunidad de comenzar por la sencilla razón de que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo su atacante en este momento, no podía verle y seguía aterrada. Tampoco quería que el hijo de perra se escapara y ella no estaba en condiciones de perseguirle. Pero cuando intentó gritar después de haber estado a punto de morir asfixiada, le resultó una tarea difícil. Lo intentó tres veces antes de que pudiera emitir un sonido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sirviera de algo.

En menos de un minuto, la puerta se abrió violentamente. Era la ayuda que llegaba no el atacante que se iba. Jasper fue el primero que apareció en la puerta. Serge estaba detrás con una lámpara en la mano. Se detuvieron de inmediato cuando vieron su cabeza, que era lo único que se asomaba del otro lado de la cama. Pero Alice los ignoró por el momento y aprovechó la luz para echar una mirada a la habitación. Miró incluso debajo de la cama pero no había nadie allí.

—¿Siempre grita cuando se cae de la cama?

La voz trasuntaba tanto fastidio que Alice se puso tiesa. ¿Era verdaderamente lo que pensaba Jasper, que en realidad, se había caído de la cama?

—No, me reservo los gritos para los intentos de asesinato —dijo en forma sarcástica. Luego le ignoró y miró a Serge que había apoyado la lámpara y estaba encendiendo otra—. Si se dan prisa tal vez encuentren a la persona que acaba de intentar matarme, antes de que se marche de la casa.

Al ver a Alice sentada en el suelo -la cabeza era la única parte del cuerpo que se asomaba sobre la cama- y ante semejante sarcasmo, no era de sorprender que Serge preguntara dubitativo:

—¿Habla en serio, princesa?

Todavía no podía respirar normalmente de modo que las palabras "_muy en serio_" sonaron como un suspiro fuerte pero ambos hombres se movieron al instante. En cuestión de segundos, estaba sola otra vez. Aunque había podido percibir el brillo que emanaban los ojos de Jasper antes de que saliera de la habitación. Se contrajo al pensar que estaba enfadado por el hecho de verse en la obligación de buscar a su supuesto atacante, lo cual probablemente no le pareciera real. Y si no encontraban ninguna señal de él, ese enojo estaría dirigido a ella. Como si ahora te importara.

Dejó escapar otro suspiro esta vez intencionado y comenzó a escabullirse de las mantas. Las dejó en el suelo y se incorporó para sentarse a un lado de la cama. Una vez hecho esto, colocó el cuchillo sobre la mesa junto a la cama y comenzó a masajearse los dedos. Sorprendentemente ninguno estaba roto, pero le dolían profundamente después de haber apretado y hecho fuerza sobre el mango del cuchillo. Lo que más le dolía era el dedo meñique y la muñeca. También le dolía la nariz por haber estado apretada bajo la almohada, y sentía el pecho como si hubiese estallado y ahora lo estuvieran emparchando. Probablemente le dolería durante varios días. Pero ése era el problema que menos le interesaba. Averiguar quién la odiaba tanto como para asesinarla era la prioridad del momento.

Como era natural, los Stamboloff fueron los primeros que le vinieron a la mente, pero le habían asegurado que todos estaban muertos. Por lo tanto descartó esa posibilidad con la misma rapidez con que se le había ocurrido. También descontaba a sus compañeros de viaje. Si alguno de ellos quisiera deshacerse de ella no habría esperado tanto tiempo. Habría sido mucho más sencillo sacarla inconsciente de la cabina y simplemente arrojarla al mar. Después podía sugerir que se había caído o que, incluso, se había tirado.

Pero no sabía que hubiera otra persona en el lugar y el resto de la gente de quien conocía su existencia estaba en Cardinia. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que alguien de Cardinia no pudiera haber esperado aquí a que llegaran. Después de todo, el hombre de Peter había aguardado aquí para llevarle noticias de Jasper. Alguien más también podría haber estado esperando.

Esa suposición era bastante lógica, pero necesitaba un motivo. Se le ocurrió de inmediato. Alguien no quería que se casara con Jasper. ¿Un enemigo de él? ¿Pero por qué iba a importarle si se casaba o no? Y, aparentemente, si todos sabían que no quería casarse con ella, el hecho de asesinarla le estaría favoreciendo. No, no iba a sospechar de Jasper. Aun si lo creyera capaz de asesinar a alguien, cosa que no creía, sus instintos le descartaron inmediatamente. Además era su deber casarse con ella y su deber significaba demasiado para él. Entonces, si no era un enemigo de Jasper y si ella no tenía ningún enemigo que le viniera a la cabeza... ¿tal vez alguna otra mujer que quería casarse con Jasper pero que no podía por su compromiso con Alice?

Tan pronto como se le ocurrió la idea de otra mujer supo exactamente quién era su atacante. Después de todo tenía una enemiga, pero tan nueva que no debía sorprenderle que no se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en ella desde un principio. Maria. ¿La mujer no había acaso demostrado que se sentía amenazada por Alice al besar deliberadamente a Jasper delante de ella? ¿Y no había aprovechado la primera oportunidad que se le presentó para decirle a Alice que era la amante de Jasper, por si acaso ese beso no hubiera sido lo suficientemente obvio? Maria estaba tan preocupada de que los afectos de Jasper ya no estuvieran dirigidos a ella sino a Alice, que sintió la necesidad de deshacerse de la competencia. Y casi lo había logrado.

Todo encajaba, aun el hecho de que el atacante se hubiera dado por vencido tan pronto como Alice había comenzado a luchar. Un hombre no lo habría hecho. Un hombre, simplemente, la habría vuelto a tomar cuando rodó de la cama, le habría arrebatado el cuchillo por su fuerza superior o, tal vez, habría usado otros medios para asesinarla. Pero una mujer sólo contaba con el elemento sorpresa a su favor y Maria lo había perdido. Una vez que Alice había rodado de la cama, Maria, obviamente, no había pensado que fuera capaz de continuar la lucha y prudentemente se había marchado y se había escabullido nuevamente en su propia habitación que, como Alice sabía, estaba del otro lado del corredor, justo enfrente de la suya. Además, nadie sospecharía de ella -de hecho, no los hombres- porque tal vez ya se encontrara en su cama fingiendo estar profundamente dormida.

Alice de pronto se enfureció. Había olvidado todos sus dolores. ¡Esa mujer estúpida! ¿Cómo se atrevía a intentar quitarle la vida a Alice, su vida, tan sólo para aferrarse a un amante por un tiempo más? ¿O quizá Jasper se casaría con Maria si estuviera en libertad de hacerlo? Eso al menos haría comprensible este intento, pero no perdonable. Y Maria no se iba a salir con la suya. Alice tomó el cuchillo y se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta de su habitación. Tenía la mirada clavada en la puerta cerrada de Maria del otro lado del pasillo. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando apareció Jasper. Le bloqueó el paso, apoyó las manos en el marco de la puerta y le echó una mirada que decía que no le gustaba perder su tiempo.

—No había nadie en la casa, princesa, y todas las puertas estaban cerradas con llave.

No mencionó las ventanas y ella no le preguntó. Por supuesto, no habían encontrado a nadie. ¿Pero tenía que parecer como si se hubiera tratado de una conclusión sacada de antemano? El hombre no creía -tampoco lo había creído momentos antes- que ella hubiera pasado por una experiencia terrorífica. ¿Pensaba que había mentido de forma intencionada? Antes de que pudiera decir algo en defensa propia, más allá de que ella tuviera ganas de hacerlo o no, él preguntó:

—¿Adonde cree que va con eso?

Ahora estaba mirando el cuchillo. Alice lo tenía bien aferrado en la mano y contestó con perfecta calma:

—Voy a ocuparme de este pequeño asunto yo misma, ya que ustedes al parecer no lo van a hacer.

Por su parte Jasper intentó encontrar un tono tranquilo que resultó un gruñido.

—Deje eso y admita que simplemente tuvo una pesadilla.

—No tengo pesadillas.

Jasper se estaba exasperando.

—Muy bien, supondremos que un intruso la molestó. También supondremos que todavía pueda estar cerca, aunque hayamos revisado cada... maldita... habitación... de la casa.

—No todas.

—Su habitación está junto a las escaleras, de modo que si alguien ha estado aquí, debió haberse ido por allí, ya que todas las demás habitaciones aquí arriba están ocupadas.

—Exactamente.

Jasper estrechó los ojos cuando creyó suponer lo que ella había querido implicar, pero optó por evitar la cuestión.

—Ya está —dijo para concluir la conversación—. Así que tiene dos posibilidades: puede perder más horas de sueño mientras hago que pongan un candado en su puerta para que se sienta segura o puedo dormir aquí el resto de la noche.

—Siéntase cómodo. Hay suficiente lugar en el suelo. Pero yo antes voy a destrozar a su amante en pedacitos de manera que tendrá que disculparme por unos minutos.

Dio un paso adelante y oyó su orden:

—¡Deténgase allí! ¿He oído bien lo que ha dicho? ¿Piensa que Maria intentó hacerle daño?

¿Se daba cuenta de que acababa de admitir que Maria era su amante? Lo dudaba. Además, ¿por qué debería preocuparse a estas alturas? Ya se lo habían dicho. "Sí, pero esperabas que esa maldita perra vengativa hubiera mentido, muchachita, o que al menos fuera a convertirse en su ex amante."

A la furia que sentía en su interior se acopló el dolor. Era una extraña combinación que apenas podía controlar.

—No lo pienso, Jasper Barany, lo sé. Ella estaba en esta habitación cuando grité o se había escabullido un momento antes, pero en cualquiera de los dos casos...

—Cualquiera de los dos casos son imposibles, pequeña mentirosa —la interrumpió violentamente. Los ojos habían vuelto a brillarle—. Porque ella estaba conmigo cuando usted gritó.

¿En mitad de la noche? Pero acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba a medio vestir, sin camisa, sin haberse subido los pantalones por completo, como si se los hubiera puesto precipitadamente. ¿Y Maria había estado con él?

Alice no pensó que Maria había resultado exonerada, lo cual significaba que alguna otra persona había intentado asesinarla. Ahora no estaba pensando en eso. En lo único que pensaba era en Jasper haciéndole el amor a otra mujer. No fue una sorpresa entonces que levantara el brazo y le atacara con el cuchillo.


	39. Chapter 39

**hello hello ke tal to2? espero ke super jeje esper les guste este cap.. ya ke kreo ke es el momento esperado x to2 jeje asi ke ¡Disfrutenlo!**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 39**

Alice estaba tan asombrada como Jasper de que hubiera sido capaz de arrojarle el cuchillo. Se arrepintió al instante. No porque hubiera estado cerca de herirle. El cuchillo chocó contra la pared a su izquierda y luego cayó al suelo. Además, necesitaba arrojar algo para que sufriera como estaba sufriendo ella. Pero no debería haber sido un maldito cuchillo. Sin embargo su arrepentimiento procedía del hecho de que el asombro de Jasper no duró mucho tiempo. Casi de inmediato se convirtió en una ira salvaje. Sus ojos endemoniados no sólo brillaban, estaban más encendidos que nunca. Alice tenía serios problemas y lo sabía. Por lo tanto dijo aunque sin convicción:

—No corría ningún peligro. Nunca aprendí a hacerlo correctamente.

No hubo respuesta. Tampoco un cambio en su expresión. Alice sentía que su nerviosismo no hacía más que ayudar a que su propio enojo volviera.

—Pero ojalá lo hubiera hecho —agregó—. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera cuando me dice que está haciendo el amor mientras a mí me asesinan? ¿Nada?

Una vez más ninguna respuesta, Pero cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Alice no dudó. Se dio media vuelta y echó a correr. Una mano la sujetó del cabello y la hizo detenerse. Otra sobre su hombro, la hizo darse la vuelta.

—No la estaban asesinando —dijo en un tono de voz que resultó más siniestro por ser tan bajo—. Y yo no estaba haciendo el amor.

—¡Mentiroso!

—Estaba rechazando el ofrecimiento que se me hacía —siguió diciendo como si no hubiera registrado la palabra "mentiroso" y no le estuviera hiriendo en el medio del pecho—. Porque decidí que si iba a tener una ramera, por qué no tener la que realmente quiero.

Cuando estrujó su boca contra la suya, Alice se dio cuenta de que la ramera a la que se estaba refiriendo era a ella. Por un momento eso era lo único que registraba de todo lo que había dicho. Pero también registro que había estado bebiendo y que la furia y el licor formaban una combinación temerosa. De modo que si bien había anhelado volver a estar en esta situación, siguió luchando con furia para salir de ella. Pero no pudo desprenderse de su abrazo y, de pronto, supo por qué.

Por Dios, había olvidado que esa era la manera en que descargaba su furia extrema. Había llegado a pensar en hacer algo verdaderamente tonto sólo para que se enfadara y pudiera volver a vivir esta situación. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado? Pero eso fue antes de que apareciera Maria en escena. Jasper estaba acostumbrado a ir con su amante para liberar su ira. Emmett se lo había dicho. Pero estando Maria aquí, del otro lado del corredor...

En ese momento fue cuando el resto de lo que Jasper había dicho tuvo sentido. Había rechazado a Maria porque era a Alice a quien deseaba de verdad. Y no había ido con Maria, a pesar de que estuviera del otro lado del pasillo, en su propia habitación. En cambio, estaba descargando su furia en la persona que la había causado.

Alice no sabía qué hacer, aunque, por el momento, dejó de luchar. Pero su confusión le impedía entregarse por completo a la boca de Jasper. ¿Quería realmente que la poseyera de esta manera insensata, simplemente como una vía de escape para su ira? Si era la única manera en que podía tenerle, entonces sí. ¿Pero era esa la única manera ahora, cuando había dicho que había decidido venir con ella, no por furia, sino por necesidad, porque la deseaba? Había tomado esa decisión antes de enojarse con ella esa noche, enojarse tanto como para que éste fuera el resultado. Y si le detenía tal vez no viniera a ella como lo había planeado debido a su nueva furia.

Estaba iracundo por el hecho de que hubiera intentado matarle, según lo entendía él. Furioso de que mintiera y dijera que alguien había intentado asesinarla, según lo entendía él. De modo que si intentaba calmarle ahora para poder hacer el amor por ningún otro motivo que no fuera un deseo mutuo, su calma le haría marcharse de la habitación y regresar con Maria, porque su furia con Alice seguiría existiendo sólo que controlada una vez más.

La decisión estaba casi fuera de sus manos; sus sentidos, ya encendidos; su interior, exaltado nuevamente por la excitación. Fue entonces cuando se formuló una pregunta muy simple: ¿Amas a Jasper Barony?

Tuvo miedo de que pudiera ser así, aunque todavía no estaba convencida. Pero sí estaba segura de desearle y no quería que se fuera con otra mujer para satisfacer sus necesidades, incluso su deseo actual de descargar su furia a través de una fornicación insensata. Ahí recibió la respuesta que había esperado. Lo tendrás de esa manera, aun si todo fuera salvaje y terminara rápidamente... Pero no sería así, ¿o sí? Alice había estado pensando únicamente en la furia y comparando a Jasper con otros hombres bajo circunstancias similares, olvidándose de que incluso enojado, Jasper se tomaba su tiempo y no iba a ser duro con ella, sólo despiadadamente decidido.

También se estaba olvidando de otra cosa, pensó Alice, y se estremeció ante una idea tan placentera. Era muy poco lo que podía hacer para impedir que Jasper se saliera con la suya. Nunca había podido hacerlo. Pero otras veces sí se había detenido, ya fuera por un ruido o por la inminente llegada de un intruso. De repente, una sensación de urgencia también invadió sus propias respuestas. Liberó todo lo que él ya había despertado en ella y comenzó a besarle con desesperación.

Jasper la había estado moviendo, lentamente y sin darse cuenta, hacia la cama. Alice tocó la cama con la parte de atrás de las piernas, lo cual la hizo sentirse sorprendida. Pero no se alarmó cuando la reclinó sobre el colchón, cosa que también hizo lenta y cuidadosamente, sin liberar su boca. Aparentemente, le resultaba imposible impartirle a él su propia urgencia, lo cual tampoco la sorprendía. El se había olvidado de todo menos de la furia y de la necesidad abrumadora de liberarla, pero a su manera no como a ella le gustaría. Y su manera significaba sin urgencia, instintivamente similar a cómo sería si no estuviera enojado. Debería estarle agradecida por eso y lo estaría, si esta vez no hubiera interrupciones.

Jasper le había levantado la parte trasera de su bata de dormir antes de apoyarla en la cama. Le había desatado los lazos delanteros sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta. El beso se interrumpió por el lienzo blanco que ahora le cubría la cabeza, pero sus labios regresaron casi de inmediato. Ya podía sentir su calor que asociaba con su furia pero que siempre estaba allí. Sentía su piel tan caliente cuando le tocaba. Y ahora su peso -una sensación gloriosa- que le apretaba los pechos, el abdomen y que se instalaba entre sus piernas que abrió gustosamente.

Mientras Jasper agitaba la lengua con laxitud dentro de su boca, sus manos se deslizaron entre los dos cuerpos. Le cubrieron los pechos, masajeándolos, tirando suavemente de los pezones. Luego, no tan suavemente, apretándolos, ahora que estaban duros y temblaban. Sin embargo todo tenía el mismo efecto. Cada vez quería más y más. El calor se encendía en sus ingles tan rápido que enseguida se convirtió en dolor.

Ahora le estaba acariciando los brazos, el rostro. En un momento, la besaba con desesperación; al siguiente, con dulzura. Pensó que enloquecería porque él todavía no reaccionaba a su propia pasión, que ya había superado cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido hasta entonces. Tampoco dejaba de besarla el tiempo suficiente como para decírselo. Pero deseaba no tener que hacerlo, por miedo a que si se detenía y oía su voz, volvería a tomar conciencia y la dejaría en ese estado de necesidad agonizante.

Intentó calmarse, relajarse, razonar que no debía estar haciendo las cosas bien, que debería simplemente seguir la iniciativa de Jasper, porque si bien ella podía saber lo que estaba sucediendo, desconocía la técnica amorosa, al menos sus sutilezas. Pero le resultaba imposible, se contorsionaba, se arqueaba, tiraba de sus labios, de su cabello, de su piel. Aparentemente él no sentía la misma necesidad de rasgarla pero, en poco tiempo, ella sería una ceniza viva.

Finalmente, sintió una protuberancia en la ingle, que se ondulaba contra su cuerpo, en una simulación de lo que ella quería. Jasper bajó la mano pero no la tocó. Cuando se dio cuenta de que, en cambio, se estaba quitando los pantalones, casi se derritió de alivio. Y en un segundo la estaba penetrando. Alice se contrajo.

En algún rincón de la mente, Jasper supo que Alice ya no le rechazaba que, en cambio, respondía a sus estímulos de forma desenfrenada. También sabía que había algo que debería preocuparle. Pero sea lo que fuere, nunca salió a la superficie en medio de la confusión de sus pensamientos, la mayor parte del tiempo en blanco, el resto impregnados de ira y pasión. Estaba funcionando puramente por instinto, primitivo por naturaleza y, gracias a todo el alcohol que había bebido con la seguridad de que no estaba tomando nada que no le perteneciera.

La furia seguía existiendo pero el deseo ahora lo estaba superando. Ese deseo se intensificó, de repente, al encontrarla tan húmeda y estrecha, tanto que ni siquiera notó la dificultad para penetrarla. El tirón suave y la entrega de su virginidad no significaron nada en comparación a ese calor húmedo que lo comprimía. Y cuando llegó a lo más profundo se quedó allí. El placer era tan grande que no se atrevió a moverse.

Fue ese placer lo que le devolvió a sus cabales, haciéndole olvidar su furia por completo. Una vez que el enojo había desaparecido, supo exactamente lo que había hecho y casi se sintió sobrio por completo. Estaba dentro de ella, finalmente bien adentro, y no podía recordar con claridad los detalles de cómo había llegado allí. La culpa le apabulló y casi le debilitó, pero todavía estaba apretado en la vagina más estrecha y más cálida que hubiera penetrado y esa sensación exquisita estaba al margen de todo lo que sentía de repente.

Después de la última vez en que esto estuvo a punto de suceder, se había jurado a sí mismo que nunca poseería a Alice en estado de ira. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales se había mantenido apartado de ella en el barco, donde un confinamiento obligado podía encender fácilmente los ánimos. Pero no había pasado un día completo con ella y ya la había hecho suya. Sin embargo ella había respondido ¿o no? ¿O era sólo un deseo por su parte y la locura desenfrenada de Alice una real resistencia?

Mientras pensaba en esto, Alice, de pronto, apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y en su quietud le sintió. Increíblemente sin que él se hubiera movido en absoluto en los últimos segundos, Alice estaba teniendo un orgasmo. Jasper podía sentir que su pulso le rodeaba, le apretaba con cada latido y le hacía sentir una excitación que llevó su deseo de poseerla a un punto frenético. Empujó y volvió a empujar y llegó al límite tan explosivamente que no estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir.

Alice le apretó y sonrió relamidamente para sí cuando Jasper, finalmente, acabó, en forma impetuosa y desbordante. Ello le había hecho sentirse así y su experiencia se asemejaba a la que ella había vivido, el hombre debería ponerse de rodillas y besar el suelo por donde ella paseaba. Por cierto, estaba dispuesta a hacer esa concesión. Alguien le había dicho "_es maravilloso, inténtalo_", pero esto no prepara a nadie para ese torbellino de sensaciones. Nada podía hacerlo.

Jasper dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. Alice podía sentir sus pulsaciones estrepitosas contra su pecho. Con los dedos le tocó la cabellera, con la otra mano le acarició la espalda. Se sentía muy cerca de él en ese momento y era una sensación maravillosa. No quería que se moviera, no quería que quitara esa parte de él que todavía tenía dentro, porque seguía pareciéndole delicioso tenerle allí.

Finalmente se movió, no para levantar la cabeza sino con una repentina tensión en todo el cuerpo.

—¿La he lastimado?

El dolor producido por la rotura del himen había sido tan mínimo que no valía la pena mencionarlo.

—No, pero ¿por qué siempre es esa su primera preocupación cuando se tranquiliza?

—Alice, me siento de mil maneras pero no tranquilo. ¿La… he lastimado?

—Bueno es cierto, me dolió un poco pero sólo un segundo.

La culpa de Jasper aumentó aún más. ¿Sólo por un segundo? Dios santo ¿la había golpeado? Se incorporó para mirarla a la cara pero no pudo ver ningún hematoma. Eso no quería decir que no los tuviera en alguna parte del cuerpo. Tal vez no hoy quizá mañana. Maria siempre se había quejado de tener hematomas a granel aunque él nunca había visto ninguno. Si había golpeado a Alice...

Alice refunfuñó para sus adentros cuando Jasper se apartó de ella y lentamente se ajustó los pantalones. Luego se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. ¿Eso era todo? se preguntó Alice. ¿Ni siquiera una reacción por haber descubierto que no era la prostituta que él había pensado? Emmett le había dicho que estaría furioso si descubría que era virgen pero no lo estaba. Tenía un estado de ánimo de lo más extraño como si se sintiera culpable de haberle quitado la inocencia. Lo cual era ridículo ya que, de todas maneras, habría sucedido lo mismo en la noche de bodas en un futuro no tan lejano.

—Realmente estoy bien, Jasper —le dijo acentuando cada palabra—. Desde luego mejor que bien. A estas alturas ya debería saber que no soy una flor frágil y que puede tocarme sin preocupación.

Se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta. Había un brillo en sus ojos. Alice no sabía si era guiado por voluntad propia o si se refería a haberla poseído en un ataque de rabia cuando le dijo:

—Usted puede estar acostumbrada a una variación en la forma de hacer el amor, pero eso no justifica... No vol verá a suceder, princesa. Puede contar con mi palabra.

Alice contempló la puerta que se acababa de cerrar. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos por la incredulidad. ¿Le había prometido realmente lo que a ella le había parecido? ¿No volvería a hacerle el amor? Además, le había dolido el res to de lo que había dicho. ¡Dios mío, seguía pensando que era una prostituta! ¡Había estado tan atrapado en su ira que ni siquiera había notado su virginidad!

Alice casi se echó a reír. ¡Era demasiado fantástico! La única prueba de su inocencia había desaparecido. El la había tomado y ni siquiera lo sabía. Dios, qué ironía... Bueno, ella había querido que la deseara a pesar de lo que pensaba y daba la impresión de que esa era la única manera posible por el momento. Con la diferencia de que él había conseguido su "única noche" y, obviamente, eso era todo lo que quería de ella.

* * *

**ayyyy definitivamente no me pueden negar ke Jazper es un tarado.. hayy kom se le ocurre decirle eso? ahhhh**

**bueno espero reviews**

**cuidenc**


	40. Chapter 40

**hola hola espero ke les guste est cap..**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 40**

—¿Qué le parece que es?

—Sangre.

—Eso no –dijo Alice en una mezcla de exasperación e incomodidad—. La rasgadura en la sábana.

Serge se acercó al costado de la cama para hacer una inspección de cerca. Alice esperó impaciente. Deseaba no haberle tenido que sacarle a la rastras de la cama por segunda vez en una misma noche para mostrarle la prueba de su intento de asesinato. Si él y Jasper hubieran tenido la decencia de creerle antes, no habría tenido que hacerlo. La única razón por la que había descubierto la prueba ella misma fue porque esa maldita sangre de virgen estaba junto a ella en la sábana, lo cual le había hecho mirar el lugar. Pero cuando la descubrió, había dejado de preocuparse por Jasper y se había dirigido de inmediato a la habitación de Serge. Alguien tenía que creerle lo que había sucedido esa noche y no iba a intentar convencer a Jasper nuevamente.

Por otra parte, después de haber pensado en ello, y de fastidiarse por ello, decidió que no quería que Jasper viera la sangre en la sábana, de manera que ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de ir a buscarle cuando la encontró. Si su ira era tan enceguecedora como para no darse cuenta de algo tan importante, entonces podía pudrirse antes de que ella se lo contara o se lo mostrara.

El hecho de no haber oído a Maria regresar a su propia habitación, posiblemente, tuviera algo que ver con su decisión. Y también la había escuchado. Pero, obviamente, Jasper había regresado para pasar el resto de la noche con su amante. Ahora estaría acurrucado junto a ella en la cama, durmiendo o... Si por ella fuera podía pudrirse.

Observó a Serge mientras pasaba un dedo por el agujero de la sábana y también por un agujero similar que había en el colchón.

—Es el corte de un cuchillo, Su Alteza –dijo llegando a la misma conclusión que ella había sacado.

—Exactamente.

—Llamaré a Jasper.

—No se moleste. Pensará que yo hice ese corte. Pero quiero que al menos uno de ustedes me crea y tome precauciones, porque esta noche yo no estaba soñando. Un ruido. Un ruido me despertó, estiré la mano para tomar mi cuchillo pero fui demasiado lenta. Alguien usó mi almohada para asfixiarme. Finalmente, debí de haber herido al atacante en el brazo con mi cuchillo...

—Entonces ¿esa sangre que está en la sábana es de él?

—No —expresó con una mueca—. Como le estaba diciendo, el atacante soltó la almohada e inmediatamente rodé de la cama. Pero aquí dentro estaba muy oscuro. Tal vez no se haya dado cuenta de que ya no estaba en la cama. Pareciera como si hubiera querido acuchillarme y creo que lo habría hecho si no hubiera empezado a gritar.

—¿Entonces la cortó a usted?

Alice pensó que sería mejor que dejara de preocuparse por esa mancha roja.

—No, no me cortó.

—Entonces, ¿de quién es esa sangre?

—Mía –dijo con la esperanza de que él llegara a la conclusión de que estaba con el período y que se olvidara de la cuestión.

—No comprendo... –se detuvo completamente sonrojado. Pero no sacó la conclusión que ella había esperado—. Jasper regresó aquí después de que revisamos la casa.

De hecho no fue una pregunta. Y ya que Jasper mismo podía mencionárselo a él, no tenía sentido seguir negándolo.

—Sí.

—¿Se enojó al descubrir que era virgen?

¿Era necesario que fuera tan perspicaz?

—Ni se dio cuenta. Para empezar estaba demasiado furioso.

El color de las mejillas de Serge se intensificó aún más.

—Le iré a buscar ahora mismo. Tiene que...

—¡Al diablo! —dijo casi con un gruñido—. No quiero enfrentarme con su furia una vez más en la misma noche. Y no me importa lo que piensa, así que ¿por qué no se olvida de esa maldita mancha? Sólo dígame que cree que alguien intentó asesinarme.

—Le creo.

Alice suspiró.

—¿Tengo enemigos de los que nadie me habló? —preguntó.

—Ninguno que se me ocurra. Los enemigos que tenía están todos muertos.

—¿Alguien quiere que esté muerta para que no me case con Jasper?

—Es posible aunque no son mucho los que saben de su compromiso o que lo recuerden. Y muchos menos los que saben que está aún viva. Usted desapareció cuando era sólo un bebé. La mayoría de la gente piensa que está muerta.

—Qué agradable.

Serge se sonrió ante el tono de Alice.

—Fue mejor hacerles creer eso mientras seguía habiendo Stamboloff alrededor. Pero si bien enviaron a Jasper a buscarla y traerla de regreso al país, es probable que Peter no anunciara su existencia hasta que usted estuviera allí para demostrarlo.

—Muy bien. Obviamente no vamos a descubrir quién lo hizo ni por qué. Dígame algo entonces. ¿Por qué este supuesto asesino intentaría asfixiarme, lo cual le llevó bastante tiempo no hace falta que se lo diga, cuando tenía ese cuchillo consigo? Podría haberme apuñalado de entrada.

—Quizá no quería atribuirse el mérito.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Tal vez quería que pareciera como si usted hubiera muerto mientras dormía...

—¡Estoy en perfecto estado de salud! —lo interrumpió indignada.

—...por alguna razón inexplicable —continuó Serge—. De esa manera nadie intentaría encontrarle.

—Y actuaría con impunidad. No comprendo —refunfuñó—. Pero le digo algo, no me gusta ese bastardo quienquiera que fuere.

—Pero matarla, Su Alteza, era más importante para él que el hecho de que no lo buscaran o no habría recurrido al cuchillo cuando su primer plan fracasó.

—Entonces supongo que es una suerte que me quedaran fuerzas para gritar.

—Realmente una suerte —añadió—. Tendremos que decirle a Jasper… —insistió.

—…sobre el atacante —Alice se encogió de hombros—. De acuerdo. Puede intentar convencerle porque yo no lo haré —luego entrecerró los ojos con una mirada amenazadora. Estaba sonrojada—. Pero ni piense en decirle lo de la mancha de sangre, Serge. Me hizo el amor y cuando se fue de aquí seguía pensando que soy una prostituta. Y si ni siquiera pudo sentir que me quitaba la virginidad, nunca creerá que esa sangre es lo que es. Pensará que me corté para manchar la sábana y no va a acusarme de mentirosa además de todo.

Su manera de hablar directa hizo que Serge volviera a ruborizarse.

—Cuando Jasper está en un estado de ira tan...

—No va a buscar excusas para defenderle, ¿o sí? —preguntó Alice fríamente.

—Además había estado bebiendo mucho anoche, Su Alteza.

—Ya veo que quiere disculparle —dijo con disgusto y le dió la espalda a Serge—. No voy a dormirme esta noche hasta que no haya un cerrojo en esa puerta. Jasper iba a preocuparse de eso pero se distrajo. ¿Le importaría encargarse usted antes de volver a acostarse?

—Sí, Su Alteza. Yo mismo me ocuparé y también dormiré del otro lado de la puerta.

—No es necesario ir tal lejos —protestó la muchacha.

—Al contrario. Jasper no lo haría de otra…

—Jasper…. ¡que se muera!

* * *

**por lo visto Alice ta muy enojada jeje ke pasara?**

**espero reviews**

**cuidenc**


	41. Chapter 41

**hla hola.. espero les yegue ste cap..**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 41**

Lo primero que Alice percibió cuando salió de la casa no fueron todos los sirvientes que se escabullían de un lado a otro cargando lo que faltaba de equipaje en los carruajes que allí aguardaban, ni los veinte guardias que ya estaban montados, ni siquiera a Jasper de pie junto al primer carruaje esperándola con sus tres guardias personales a su alrededor. Lo que percibió fue que Maria no estaba allí.

Muy bien, no iba a preguntar por qué no estaba. Si Jasper había decidido que sería prudente ser discreto ahora y no viajar con su amante a remolque, era demasiado tarde en lo que a Alice se refería.

—Llega tarde —dijo Jasper brevemente cuando ella se aproximó a él.

—No me importa mucho —le respondió—. Bien podría decidir no ir.

Jasper ordenó a los demás con la mano que se retiraran tal vez porque no había esperado que estuviera tan irritable. Alice pudo percibir que Serge no parecía sentirse culpable. Eso le dio a entender que no le había dicho a Jasper lo que ella no quería que le dijera.

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir con eso? —preguntó Jasper tan pronto como estuvieron solos.

—Dilucídelo usted mismo, su Majestad. Es bastante bueno para sacar conclusiones después de todo.

Alice comenzó a subir al carruaje sin su ayuda pero Jaspér la sacudió para que se diera vuelta.

—¿Por qué no me dijo a mí lo que le dijo a Serge?

¿Por eso estaba gruñendo?

—No estaba de humor para creerme.

—Logró convencerle a él. Ni siquiera intentó convencerme a mí.

—Como ya le dije no estaba de humor para...

—Alice, usted es mi responsabilidad. ¡Mía! Si dudo de lo que me dice, maldición, vuelva a intentarlo una y otra vez hasta que le crea. Algo tan importante como esto...

—En primer lugar no debería haber sido puesto en tela de juicio —replicó la joven.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Alice abrió bien grandes los ojos.

—Si anoche hubiera estado completamente sobrio —añadió—, probablemente la habría creído desde un principio. Me disculpo por no haber tenido la mente clara cuando me necesitó.

¿Era eso un doble sentido? No, él la había poseído la noche anterior. No se había molestado preguntarle si ella lo quería. Y no había percibido ninguna necesidad de respuesta, todo lo contrario. No se había dado cuenta de nada.

—No creo que pueda aceptar sus disculpas, Jasper. Su borrachera me hizo más daño que el simple hecho de que dudara de mi palabra. Le sirvió junto con su furia para quitarme algo que tenía pensado darle pero ni siquiera sabe de qué se trata. Y ni siquiera sabe de lo que estoy hablando, ¿no es verdad? Muy bien, lo habría perdonado si así fuera pero como no es el caso, olvídelo.

Volvió a darse vuelta hacia el carruaje. Esta vez él la tomó de los hombros y la echó hacia atrás casi contra él. Alice se puso rígida pero todo lo que hizo Jasper fue lanzarle una advertencia.

—Si piensa que saldrá triunfante con ese pequeño enigma críptico, recapacite. Quiero una explicación de su parte, Alice, y la quiero ahora.

—¿Y si no?

—Tal vez vuelva a ponerla sobre mis rodillas.

Alice sintió que un color ardiente le arrebataba las mejillas para acompañar la ira que había provocado la amenaza de Jasper.

—Entonces tal vez vuelva a arrojarle un cuchillo.

Jasper suspiró y la soltó.

—Muy bien, Alice, suba al carruaje. Ya nos demoró lo suficiente esta mañana.

—Será porque no pude dormir mucho anoche, gracias a usted y mi supuesto asesino —replicó.

Con este comentario se ganó un empujón dentro del carruaje que casi la envió contra la puerta opuesta. El subió detrás y se sentó frente a ella. Allí estaba ese brillo en los ojos que tanto había buscado. Su mirada irradiaba fuego.

—Le prometí que no volvería a suceder, Alice. ¿Qué más quiere de mí?

Maldito sea. Estaba sobrio y volvía a repetirlo. Le estaba diciendo con palabras tan claras como el día que nunca más volvería a tocarla.

—No... quiero... nada. ¡Maldición!

Se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana antes de comenzar a llorar. El no dijo palabra. Durante casi una hora ese silencio perduró entre ambos. Alice sintió un peso en la falda.

—Esto es para usted.

Era un pequeño estuche lleno de joyas. ¿Esto? Estaba frente a diamantes, perlas, esmeraldas, docenas y docenas, en brazaletes, anillos, gargantillas. Podía comprar cien tabernas con lo que tenía en la mano pero lo único que vio fue lo que representaban. De una manera digna de un rey, Jasper le estaba pagando por la noche anterior. Porque a las prostitutas se les paga, ¿no es así?

El gesto la enfureció tanto que podría haber arrojado las joyas por la ventana o a él en la cabeza. Pero su furia se reflejó en su tono de voz, simplemente en sus palabras.

—Esto debe bastar para pagar el pasaje de regreso a casa —Jasper le arrebató el estuche de la mano rápidamente. Alice parpadeó y luego se encogió de hombros—. Encontraré otra manera. No se le vaya a ocurrir que no sé como ganar dinero.

Estaba encantada de verle enrojecer. Ella se había referido a trabajar en tabernas pero sabía que no era eso lo que él pensaba.

—Me dijeron que, finalmente, se había resignado al matrimonio —dijo Jasper mientras hacía crujir los dientes.

—Eso era antes de que me acordara del maldito engendro del diablo que es.

Sus ojos centelleaban como oro fundido.

—Estaré eternamente arrepentido por lo sucedido anoche, pero usted se casará conmigo y vivirá conmigo, le guste o no.

—¿Ah, si?

No fue su intención provocarle pero él debió de haber pensado que sí. Antes de saber lo que hacía, extendió la mano y la atrajo sobre sus piernas. Con la otra mano, la tomó del cabello destruyéndole por completo el peinado, y la besó con una suerte de apetito exquisito. Un alivio vertiginoso se expandió como olas hasta sus extremidades y regresó convertido en dulce placer. La estaba tocando otra vez, besándola otra vez, haciendo que le perdonara por todo. Sentía alivio al comprobar que Jasper no pudiera cumplir con su palabra, que lo que podía hacerle sentir trascendía sus promesas.

Alice no percibió que este beso estaba hábilmente calculado, destinado a consumir su resistencia y lograr que no se despegara de él. Y así era. Ni siquiera había pensado en resistirse. Tal vez más tarde pensaría lo injusto que era que pudiera hacerle esto cuando estaba tan furiosa con él, pero ahora todo lo que hizo fue besarle con pasión.

En cuestión de segundos, le estaba dando mordiscos en los labios, en los lóbulos, en el cuello. Alice supo instintivamente que lo que estaba haciendo ahora no iba a conducir a nada más. Sintió desilusión y esto la ayudó a calmar sus emociones tumultuosas. Ya estaba en condiciones de protestar, él se lo estaba permitiendo. Pero como no quería hacerlo, decidió esperar y ver qué más haría él. Por otra parte, la manera en que jugueteaba suavemente con ella era pecaminosa y a la vez deliciosa. Bastaba para mantener alerta sus sentidos y esperar. Sin embargo inducía a una debilidad que la hacía sentir que se fundía en su cuerpo.

Finalmente la miró. Le levantó el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos, que habían recuperado su color jerez. Alice nunca los había visto tan tiernos. Y no dijo ni una sola palabra. Eso sólo la hizo volver a la realidad. Pero no se movió de su posición casi apoyada en sus brazos y con el brazo derecho alrededor del cuello de Jasper.

Con un cierto grado de vanidad, Alice preguntó:

—¿Qué sucedió con su promesa?

—Estaba un poco enojado.

—No lo parecía —dijo con un bufido.

Jasper se sonrió.

—Entonces, déjeme decirlo en otras palabras. Estaba en perfecto control.

—¿Quería besarme?

Con esa pregunta desapareció su sonrisa.

—¿Por qué diablos parece tan sorprendida?

—Su promesa...

—No tenía nada que ver con esto.

¿No? La embargó la confusión.

—Jasper, ¿qué es exactamente lo que me prometió?

El tema no le agradaba. Al menos eso era lo que indicaba su nueva expresión.

—Pensé que había sido bastante específico.

—Entonces, refrésqueme la memoria.

—Le di mi palabra de que nunca más volvería a descargar mi odio en usted.

Había vuelto a sentir alivio que se agitaba arriba y abajo en su interior. Sin embargo fue otro pensamiento lo que le hizo fruncir el entrecejo en un aspecto amenazador.

—¿En quien lo descargará entonces?

—Supongo que tendré que encontrar otra vía de escape.

—¿Maria?

Antes de preguntar esto, tendría que haberse mordido la lengua, sobre todo al ver que Jasper sonreía entre dientes. Su estado de ánimo tal vez hubiera mejorado. No era su caso.

—No estaba celosa de Maria, ¿no es verdad?

—En lo más mínimo —mintió—. A propósito, ¿dónde está?

"No ibas a preguntar eso, muchachita. Por qué... no... te... callas?"

—Camino a Cardinia, supongo. Partió muy temprano.

—Pensé que iba a viajar con nosotros.

El la miró durante un instante prolongado, pensativo, y luego frunció el entrecejo. La apretó aún más. Las cicatrices se crisparon. Alice estaba confundida otra vez y mucho más cuando pregunto:

—¿Quería que viniera con nosotros? ¿Quizá para impedirme que la besara cuando sienta enormes deseos de hacerlo?

"Por Dios, ¿qué le había hecho decir esto?", se preguntó Alice con disgusto. ¿Su comentario inocente? No era posible.

—¿Qué es lo que le hizo pensar eso?

—Eso fue lo que dijo ella, ¿no es asi?

Alice resopló completamente furiosa.

—¡Yo no le dije nada por el estilo! Por cierto, eso se parece mucho más a lo que ella me dijo a mí, que debería estarle profundamente agradecida de que existiera porque, seguramente, yo no querría que usted me fastidiara y ella se encargaría de que no lo hiciera. Tuvo la desfachatez absoluta de suponer, que sabía lo que yo quiero. ¿Qué otras mentiras le dijo esa perra sobre mí?

Jasper no respondió. No sabía a quien creerle. ¿A Alice que a veces decía cosas tan ridículas que nunca sabía si eran verdaderas o falsas? ¿O a Alicia que nunca le había mentido hasta ahora o al menos eso es lo que él suponía? Y Maria no le había dicho nada por lo cual él mismo ya no hubiera agonizado.

Eso es lo que lo había llevado a la botella la noche anterior después de haber logrado desprender a Alicia de su cuerpo y enviarla a empacar. No había sido muy gentil al hacerlo y ahora que estaba sobrio lo lamentaba. Y ahora que estaba sobrio se dio cuenta de que decirle a Alice que Maria había estado con él cuando gritó -cuando Maria en realidad había regresado a su habitación unos treinta minutos antes- había sido, simplemente, una manera de inflingir en Alice un dolor similar al suyo. Obviamente no había funcionado ya que su reacción había sido enfurecerse ante la posibilidad de que él estuviera gozando mientras ella estaba en peligro.

Sin embargo, todavía no podía dar crédito a la acusación que Alice había hecho en contra de Maria. Maria podía ser mezquina y rencorosa, pero no era capaz de asesinar a alguien.

Lo que más le había costado en toda su vida fue finalmente preguntarle a Alice:

—Si no quiere que ella esté cerca, ¿está preparada para aceptarme como soy, con cicatrices y todo?

Alice no sabía cuán importante era su respuesta para él u cuánta frustración podía evitar si sólo respondía en forma afirmativa. Pero estaba demasiado fastidiada para responder sí.

—¿Otra vez con las cicatrices? Usted y Maria son de la misma especie ¿no? Los dos están obsesionados por esas malditas cicatrices.

Lo único que Jasper oyó fue que había evitado su pregunta lo cual era toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Abruptamente la apartaba de él. Lo único que quería era que estuviera sentada otra vez en su lugar.

—Tal vez no le guste que la toque, Alice mía —dijo en un tono áspero—, pero es mejor que se acostumbre. Después de todo ambos sabemos que una vez que la besan, no le importa quién la está besando... o tocando. ¿No es verdad?

—Honestamente no sabría decirle —le respondió sólo para darse cuenta de que esa provocación en particular era verdad.

* * *

**ayyyy Jasèr siempre kn sus payasadas... ashh**

**espero reviews y opinionees **

**cuidenc**


	42. Chapter 42

**el comienzo de ste cap es algo fun.. jejeje espero les agrade**

**recuerden de ke nda me pertenece**

**Capitulo 42**

—¿Le importaría besarme?

Emmett se puso rígido de pies a cabeza. Su indignación era asombrosa.

—¿Perdón?

Alice se ruborizó pero todavía no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Estaban cerca de Cardinia. Le habían dicho que se demorarían unos tres o cuatro días más. Pero desde que se habían marchado de Danzig, Jasper la había vuelto a evitar deliberadamente. No tanto como a bordo del _Carpathia_, pero casi.

De repente, había decidido no viajar más con ella en el carruaje y había enviado a Serge o a Lazar o a ambos, para hacerle compañía en su lugar, mientras él montaba con Emmett y los guardias fuera. Ahora tenía suerte si podía llegar a verle por la ventana. Tampoco se había acercado para hablarle cuando se detuvieron en los pueblos o en las grandes fincas en busca de alimentos o para pasar la noche. Una vez habían acampado al aire libre. Alice nunca supo dónde había dormido Jasper.

Cuando se habían marchado de Danzig, fue como dejar la civilización detrás. La campiña había sido bastante desolada y árida a causa del invierno. Las casas o las granjas eran ocasionales; los pueblos, aún más. Los escasos castillos eran los que captaban mayor atención de parte de Alice pero no por mucho tiempo. Las nubes o la niebla a veces los rodeaban por completo y hasta era difícil ver el camino a unos pocos metros adelante. Todavía no había visto ni un día soleado. A menudo había llovido y el día anterior habían caído algunos copos de nieve aunque un viento helado se había encargado de hacerlos desaparecer. Si la situación con Jasper no la hubiera deprimido, el tiempo solamente se habría encargado de hacerlo.

Alice estaba comenzando a lamentar el comportamiento infantil que había tenido durante su última conversación. Se había dejado vencer por su temperamento, como de costumbre. Esta vez por celos. Y esto, a su vez, había alejado a Jasper aún más. Y justo ahora que había descubierto que no era indiferente con ella. Bueno, ahora sí. Pero esa última provocación sarcástica, cuando dijo que a ella no le importaba quién la besaba o la tocaba mientras lo hiciera, realmente la había fastidiado cuando le vino otra vez a la mente. Había implicado que podía protestar al principio pero que era fácil de conquistar una vez que estaba caliente.

Era un insulto, no tan malo como ese otro sobre que no le importaba con quien se acostaba, pero un insulto al fin. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella si era verdad? Nunca le había dado a ningún otro hombre la posibilidad de probar eso o lo contrario, ya que siempre les había impedido besarla como lo había hecho Jasper. ¿Qué pasaba si él tenía razón? No quería que ningún otro hombre la besara. En esta comitiva había decenas de hombres pero ella no quería a ninguno de ellos. Sólo quería a Jasper. Pero si alguno la besara, realmente la besara...

Había decidido, finalmente, averiguarlo por su cuenta. Si era tan desenfrenada y voluble como sugería Jasper, quería ser la primera en saberlo. Y Emmett era una opción muy lógica para averiguarlo. En ese momento probablemente querría reivindicarse ya que había dado pruebas de cierta culpa desde que había aceptado que su inocencia era un hecho. De modo que estaría encantado de demostrar que, si ella no era una prostituta real, al menos lo era por naturaleza.

Por otra parte, era el hombre más apuesto que hubiera conocido y si iba a probar este experimento para salirse de dudas, mejor sería usar armas grandes, por decirlo así, y complicar las cosas lo más posible. Y una vez que demostrara las cosas a su favor -y estaba segura de que ese sería el resultado-, entonces tendría algunas municiones para enfrentarse a Jasper. Pero iba a enfrentarse a él de una u otra manera antes de que entraran en Cardinia.

Jasper dijo que debía vivir con él pero no iba a seguir viviendo con él de esta manera. Si no estaba segura de que existía al menos alguna esperanza de que Jasper llegara a amarla entonces se marcharía pronto antes de que llegaran a Cardinia y todo el país supiera de su existencia.

Ahora miró a Emmett directamente a los ojos y repitió la pregunta en un tono que no le hiciera dudar de que hablaba en serio.

—Le pregunté si le importaría besarme.

—En realidad sí me importaría —contestó todavía indignado y echó una mirada al campamento donde se habían instalado hacía aproximadamente una hora, en busca de Jasper.

Alice se dió cuenta.

—Se fue con Serge al pueblo que, supuestamente, se encuentra a unos kilómetros de aquí. Al menos, eso fue lo que me dijo Lazar.

Emmett volvió a mirarla y entrecerró los ojos.

—Si no está cerca, ¿cuál es el motivo de ese pedido tan ridículo? Era para darle celos, ¿no es así?

—Como si fuera a estarlo —respondió con un bufido—. No, se lo pedí por mi propio beneficio porque Jasper dice que no importa quien me bese todos obtendrán la misma respuesta de mi parte. Quiero saber si es verdad.

—¡Debe de estar bromeando! —exclamó.

—¿Le parece que estoy bromeando?

—Pero verdaderamente dudo de que Jasper hubiera tenido esa intención. Últimamente no estuvo exactamente de buen humor, en caso de que no lo haya percibido. Y cuando se pone así...

—Hizo esta observación antes de que nos marcháramos de Danzig.

Al perder este punto Emmett intentó otro.

—Usted no anda por ahí pidiéndole a los hombres que la besen, princesa —dijo en tono de regaño.

Eso hizo que volviera a ruborizarse.

—Si no fuera importante, no lo haría. Pero ésa es la razón por la cual se lo pedí a usted y no a otro, para mantenerlo en familia, por decirlo de este modo. Ahora bien, ¿lo hará y así terminamos con todo esto?

—No, no lo haré —dijo categóricamente con determinación.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque Jasper me matará si se enterara.

—No haría algo semejante —dijo Alice en tono de burla.

—No quisiera ponerle a prueba, gracias.

Estaba sorprendida. Estaba segura de que iba a colaborar.

—Muy bien, tendré que pedírselo a algún otro hombre.

Se dio media vuelta para marcharse. El extendió un brazo y la agarró del suyo. Parecía totalmente turbado.

—Debe tener alguna experiencia pasada para poder hacer comparaciones. Al menos un hombre que la haya besado antes que Jasper. Rastree en su memoria, por el amor de Dios.

—Ya lo hice. Los otros besos que experimenté fueron robados y necesariamente breves porque siempre tendí a sacar el cuchillo rápidamente.

Emmett finalmente accedió aunque de mala gana.

—Está bien —se inclinó hacia delante para besarla en los labios. El beso no duró más de cinco segundos.

Cuando se echó hacia atrás, Alice sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—Usted sabe a qué tipo de besos me refiero, Emmett. No a ése que me dio.

Emmett enrojeció de furia y la tomó del brazo arrastrándola a través del campamento.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Alice.

—Si tengo que hacerlo como se debe no va a ser en público para que Jasper se entere de inmediato —luego miró hacia atrás—. Usted no irá a decírselo, ¿no es cierto? —le preguntó sospechoso.

—Si lo hago, no mencionaré nombres.

Esa respuesta debió de haberle satisfecho porque no dijo nada más. Su destino era el otro lado de su carruaje, en el que dormía cuando acampaban al aire libre como en esta oportunidad. No había nadie cerca ahora, pero cuando se fuera a dormir seguramente habría al menos cuatro asistentes durmiendo delante de cada puerta, incluyendo las dos mujeres que actuaban como sus criadas, así como varios guardias que debían vigilar el carruaje toda la noche. Tal vez no se hubiera sentido como una princesa antes de llegar a Europa, pero en este viaje la trataban como tal, donde los muchos sirvientes no le permitían levantar un dedo.

Emmett se detuvo tan pronto como estuvo seguro de que nadie podía verlos y de inmediato estrechó a Alice entre sus brazos de amante. El beso comenzó en forma dubitativa de parte de Emmett pero pronto se había compenetrado en él. Y Alice estaba decidida a participar también, a relajarse, a abrir sus sentidos para vivir la experiencia. No le resultó difícil, ya se estaba volviendo buena para ese tipo de cosas. Emmett por otra parte, era un experto en la materia, casi tan bueno como Jasper. Pero eso era lo que había esperado, someterse a una prueba de verdad. El experimento finalizó unos cinco minutos más tarde cuando le dio a Emmett una palmada en el hombro. El la soltó y dio un paso atrás. Con una mano agitada se tocó los bucles dorados.

Alice pudo ver un brillo tenue en sus ojos que rápidamente se extinguió cuando la miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Ya tiene su respuesta?

Ella sonrió entre dientes.

—Sí.

—¿Y bien?

—No creo que quiera saberlo, Emmett, ¿o sí?

Su expresión radiante le dio a entender con la suficiente claridad que no había podido excitarla. Y se echó a reír.

—Nunca fue buena mi autoestima, princesa, de manera que no hiera mis sentimientos en este caso.

* * *

**jejeje espero les haya gustado..**

**espero reviews**

**cuidenc**


	43. Chapter 43

**hola hola.. aki sta lo new. jejeje espero les guste y desde ya les voy comunicando ke ya nos estamos acercando a los capitulos FINALES de sta linda historia y espero ke hasta aki les haya gustadoo... :) **

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece bye...**

**Capitulo 43**

Alice había esperado impacientemente que Jasper llegara al acampamento anoche. El y Serge, supuestamente, sólo habían ido al pueblo más cercano para informarse sobre la región a la que se estaban aproximando y para disponer que prepararan el desayuno para su grupo numeroso cuando pasaran por el pueblo por la mañana, así como también más alimentos que pudieran llevarse consigo para la comida del mediodía.

Lazar le había dicho que esta parte del país era conocida por sus bandidos de las colinas y otros tipos de individuos al margen de la ley. Por ser tan remota y de una naturaleza tan primitiva, era ignorada por los países vecinos: Austria, el reino de Polonia, o lo que quedaba de él, ya que Polonia ahora estaba bajo el control de los rusos, y Rusia.

Desafortunadamente, la ruta del norte que llevaba a Cardinia atravesaba esa zona. Pero era posible cruzarla en sólo medio día. Y le había asegurado a Alice que los viajeros altamente custodiados, como eran ellos, nunca eran molestados. No porque estuviera preocupada al respecto. También le había dicho, casi desde el principio de la travesía por tierra, que los habitantes naturales de la tierra también eran un peligro, ya que osos, linces y lobos merodeaban los bosques y, a veces, salían a la claridad. Habían insistido una y otra vez que no debía, en ningún momento, alejarse sola fuera cual fuera el motivo. Sin embargo, no había recapacitado demasiado en ellos. Tenía la mente ocupada en otras cosas.

Cuando Jasper finalmente regresó al campamento la noche anterior, había intentado hablarle, pero se había desembarazado de ella diciendo que estaba demasiado cansado. Cuando lo intentó nuevamente en la mañana antes de marcharse del campamento, dijo que estaba muy ocupado, que tendría que esperar hasta esa noche. ¿Le diría entonces que estaba demasiado agotado otra vez? ¡Maldito sea!

Fue entonces cuando Alice recordó todas las advertencias respecto a lo peligroso que era alejarse del campamento. También recordó lo molesto que había estado Jasper cuando se había arrojado al río Mississippi sólo porque se había expuesto a un peligro. Decidió que si no podía llamar su atención con palabras, la obtendría de otra manera: desapareciendo.

Obviamente, no tenía ninguna intención de exponerse a un peligro. No tendría que alejarse demasiado de los carruajes para "desaparecer". De hecho, no más lejos de donde pudieran oírla, y no tenía que aparecer antes de que Jasper estuviera bien ofuscado. Entonces ese maldito demonio hablaría con ella. También tomó conciencia de que lo que tenía planeado hacer verdaderamente pondría a prueba la promesa de Jasper, de que probablemente se pondría lívido de furia como antes. Pero eso no hacía más que agregar algunas posibilidades excitantes al plan, las cuales la convencieron aún más de llevarlo a cabo. Optó por esa misma tarde cuando se detuvieran en el pueblo.

Alice esperó a que todos estuvieran por terminar de comer, ya que no tenía ningún sentido internarse en el bosque más tiempo del necesario. Inclusive ella había terminado la carne entre rodajas gruesas de pan con manteca que le habían traído. Pero tan pronto como sus criadas comenzaron a limpiar preparándose para partir otra vez, se escabulló detrás del carruaje, esperó otro minuto para asegurarse de que nadie la había visto y corrió hacia en bosque.

No estaba segura de qué iba a decir para defenderse cuando se dejara "encontrar". Tendría que echarle la culpa a lo que la merecía y decirle la verdad a Jasper. No, después de todo, ésa no era una excusa suficientemente buena como para ignorar todas las advertencias que le habían hecho. ¿Sólo porque la ignoraba? Podría decirle que quería estar sola, pensar, decidir si iba a casarse con él o no y que se había quedado dormida. Después de todo, necesitaba una razón para explicar por qué no respondería cuando los oyera llamarla. El haberse quedado dormida era una solución. De cualquier modo, tenía un momento para pensar en esto, probablemente diez minutos, antes de que estuvieran listos para continuar el viaje. Luego, por un instante, sintió miedo de que pudieran irse, pensando que ella ya estaba en el interior del carruaje. Pero se echó a reír al pensar en esta posibilidad. No serían tan descuidados. Además, por lo general viajaba con alguien más.

En ese momento, decidió que ya se había internado demasiado en el bosque. Miró a su alrededor en busca de algún tipo de refugio que no fuera un tronco grueso de árbol, aunque un tronco también serviría para sus propósitos. Luego divisó algo que parecía ser un edificio unos metros más adelante y se dirigió hacia allí. Al observarlo más de cerca vio que, en alguna época, debió de haber sido una casa o una granja pero que ahora estaba en ruinas, abandonado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Como refugio no cumplía los requisitos, ya que gran parte del techo y una pared estaban derrumbadas, pero como lugar donde "quedarse dormida" era perfecto. Sin embargo Alice no había contado con que hubiera alguien más allí.

Cuando dio vuelta a la construcción para resguardarse del viento, en primer lugar vio los tres caballos que tenían todo el aspecto de haber sido salvajes, y luego a los tres hombres apoyados contra la pared de las ruinas. Apenas había dejado escapar un resuello de sorpresa cuando el hombre que estaba más cerca de ella la empujó hacia adelante para sacarla del camino por el camino que había venido.

—Espere un...

La protesta de Alice fue interrumpida por una mano en su boca. Un brazo la tomó de la cintura y la levantó del suelo sin darle posibilidad de escapar. Otro hombre le estaba atando rápidamente las muñecas y ya tenía lista una mordaza para la boca. Todo había sucedido con demasiada rapidez, antes de que pudiera pensar, antes de que pudiera tomar el cuchillo que tenía sujeto en el muslo.

—¿Qué pasa si no es ella?

—Es ella —dijo uno de los hombres con total certeza—. Ustedes me enviaron para observarlos de cerca y eso hice. Ella es la única mujer en toda la comitiva.

—Entonces no debería estar aquí sola. No se habría alejado tanto del camino.

—¿A quién le importa lo que está haciendo aquí cuando lo único que hizo fue facilitar el cobro de nuestra paga?

—Entonces si estás seguro, yo diría que la matemos ahora mismo, así terminamos con todo este asunto.

—Tú dirías eso, Pavel —dijo el otro con un disgusto inconfundible.

—Por qué preocuparse en...

—Mírala bien. Yo me quedaría con ella antes de matarla. Además, esa es una decisión de Latzko, no nuestra. Nosotros ni siquiera sabemos si el pago es bueno y yo no voy a matar a nadie por paga.

—Nos buscarán —señaló Pavel.

—Nos buscarán de todas maneras —el otro hombre se echó a reír—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia si, en realidad, siempre nos están buscando? Y nadie nos encuentra a menos que lo queramos.

Alice no sabía si habían suspendido su ejecución o si su vida había estado en inminente peligro porque los hombres habían estado hablando en alguna lengua eslava que no había llegado a comprender. Pero lo que sí sabía era que partiría con ellos, porque una vez que la habían atado —cosa que les llevó menos de un minuto—, la subieron a uno de los caballos pequeños. El hombre de menos estatura se subió detrás de ella, por el bien del caballo supuso Alice.

No sabía qué pensar de este secuestro, excepto que esperaba que estos hombres no estuvieran asociados con los que habían intentado asesinarla en Danzig y, ya que no la habían matado de inmediato, esa esperanza fue mayor. Pero si se trataba de los bandidos de las colinas, ¿por qué no le robaban y la dejaban ir? ¿Por qué llevarla con ellos?

Su aspecto no era diferente del de la gente que había estado viendo en los últimos días en esta parte del país. Tenía el cabello y los ojos oscuros, la piel morena, aunque había una marcada diferencia en sus alturas individuales. Uno no era más alto que Alice, otro le llevaba apenas unos centímetros y el otro era verdaderamente alto. Su vestimenta no era similar a la que había visto en la zona; ésta parecía más adecuada para montar: pantalones gruesos, botas de cuero blando atadas en la pantorrilla, chaquetas cortas de oveja con el interior de piel, camisas de lana gastadas sujetas con anchos cinturones de paño. Cada uno de ellos tenía bufandas de colores vivos anudadas en el cuello y sombreros de piel gastados. Si llevaban armas, Alice no podía verlas, pero seguramente las tenían.

Jasper había estado viajando en una dirección gradual hacia el sudeste. Estos hombres cabalgaban directamente hacia el sur, en línea recta hacia los Cárpatos. Y cabalgaban como si el diablo los estuviera persiguiendo. La única parada que hicieron esa noche fue en una granja aislada, donde cambiaron sus caballos agotados por unos más descansados. Evitaban los caminos por completo. Parecían conocer todos y cada uno de los atajos que atravesaban los bosques y las colinas. Ni siquiera se detuvieron para comer ya que se las arreglaban con trozos de pan viejo que llevaban consigo. Llegaron a su destino cerca del mediodía del día siguiente. Habían cabalgado sin detenerse durante toda la noche. Parecía ser un pueblo típico, con la excepción de que estaba en las montañas y se llegaba a él por un sendero que, Alice estaba segura, sólo esos pequeños caballos podían transitar.

Para ese entonces, Alice estaba totalmente exhausta, puesto que no había dormido más que sus captores. Estaba demasiado cansada como para preocuparse por lo que sucedería a continuación, pero se sintió infinitamente agradecida por el calor que hacía dentro de la casa adonde la llevaron.

Se parecía más a una cabaña de troncos aunque con una sola habitación amplia. Alice se dirigió al hormo de barro que había en el centro apenas la soltaron. Lo primero que percibió fue lo desordenada que estaba la habitación, llena de muebles vulgares y desperdicios de toda una vida. Lo segundo que vió fue al hombre que estaba sentado a la mesa comiendo. Ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando llegaron. Era un hombre grande, de mediana edad, con los rasgos endurecidos de quien no había tenido una vida fácil.

Alguien dejó caer una bolsa pequeña delante de él y los secuestradores le dieron una extensa explicación que Alice ni se preocupó en intentar descifrar. En cambio, se dedicó a mirar la cantidad de catres desparramados por todas partes y se preguntó si a alguno de los hombres le importaría que ocupara uno. Pero todavía no quería alejarse del fuego. Se había helado hasta la médula a pesar de la larga capa gris que llevaba puesta. Pero no estaba acostumbrada a inviernos de esa naturaleza y se había vuelto más frío a medida que subían las montañas.

Finalmente tomó conciencia del silencio y miró hacia la mesa. Sólo el hombre mayor estaba allí, los otros tres habían desaparecido. La había estado observando mientras terminaba su comida. Sin embargo, no parecía dispuesto a decir nada. Alice de todas maneras decidió probar suerte.

—Supongo que tampoco sabe hablar inglés...

—Inglés —dijo el hombre con fastidio—. Sé hablar bien cuatro idiomas, tres no tan bien. Mi inglés no es tan bueno.

—Lo suficiente —dijo Alice aliviada. Ella sabía balbucear un poco de francés y español, pero dudaba que esos dos idiomas estuvieran incluidos en los siete que el hombre había mencionado—. ¿Me puede decir qué es lo que hago aquí?

—No debería estar aquí.

—¿No debería qué?

—Estar aquí. Si mis hombres supieran la diferencia entre rubíes y vidrio, usted no estaría aquí —recogió una gargantilla de la mesa y se la colgó en un dedo para mostrársela.

—No comprendo.

—Les dieron esto para matarla. No es verdadera de modo que usted no muere.

Fue bueno de su parte aclarar esta cuestión antes de que elle tuviera tiempo de horrorizarse.

—¿Comprendo bien lo que me está diciendo? ¿Alguien pagó a sus hombres para matarme y el pago fue esa gargantilla?

—Eso fue lo que dije.

—¿Y cómo es de vidrio en lugar de rubíes no me matarán?

—Eso fue lo que dije.

Seguramente se trataba de ese asesino cobarde que había intentado matarla y que ahora tenía miedo de intentarlo otra vez. De todos modos Alice preguntó:

—¿Puede decirme quien?

El se encogió de hombros.

—No nos importan los nombres.

Alice suspiró.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

—Mis hombres pierden mucho tiempo en encontrarla, arruinan buenos animales para llegar aquí. Pavel piensa que deberíamos matarla de todas maneras aunque sólo sea por las complicaciones que implicó su secuestro —se rió entre dientes—. El odia a todos los aristócratas, después de que uno estuvo a punto de matarle a golpes. ¿Su gente pagará para rescatarla?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente, aunque no arriesgaría mi vida. ¿Por qué no pide el precio que desea y ve si lo obtiene?

El hombre se sonrió.

—Me gusta su manera de pensar, señorita —señaló con la mano el recipiente que había sobre el horno—. Coma, descanse, no llevará mucho tiempo.

—¿No llevará mucho tiempo?

—Su gente no estaba muy lejos —explicó—, en absoluto. Ruegue que tengan mucho oro, señorita, o tendremos que matarlos a todos.

Había logrado horrorizarla después de todo.

* * *

**ayyy Alice... ke barbaros los 2 deberaas... pero ke sucedera ahora?**

**jejej espero reviews**

**cuidenc**


	44. Chapter 44

**hola hola.. el capitulo esperado... jeje el reskate de Alice... jeje espero les gust**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 44**

Jasper entró lentamente al pueblo de Latzko. Sus hombres cabalgaban diseminados detrás de él. Ya antes, en una oportunidad, había venido aquí, unos siete años atrás, cuando había tenido una pelea con su nueva amante y ella había huido a refugiarse en la casa de su padre. Latzko era su padre. Jasper había venido para reconciliarse con la muchacha. Había decidido que había sido injusto en la discusión, que se trataba de una disputa de la que ni siquiera se acordaba el motivo, ya que era totalmente insignificante. Arina había estado encantada de que hubiera ido a buscarla. Sin embargo, un antiguo pretendiente de ella no lo estuvo tanto y había insistido en que Jasper peleara por ella. Había sido un problema. No quería que la muchacha regresara a ese precio. Pero había complacido al hombre y ganó. Irónicamente, la relación con Arina sólo había durado un mes más.

Latzko salió de la casa para recibirle ahora y, obviamente, le recordó a juzgar por su sonrisa de bienvenida. ¿Por qué no? El bandido artero no había estado satisfecho de que volvieran a quitarle a su hija de genio vivo de las manos otra vez hacia siete años. Le había cobrado a Jasper cincuenta rublos para poder irse con ella y eso después de que Jasper ya había peleado y ganado ese privilegio.

—¿Qué le trae por aquí esta vez, Jasper?

Otros dos hombres se habían unido a Latzko en el frente de la casa. A Jasper no le gustó ver que Pavel era uno de ellos y mucho menos la mirada tan beligerante que tenía como la última vez. Pero el resto del pueblo también apareció. Los hombres se acercaron lentamente para rodear a los de Jasper. Tenían las armas escondidas, pero Jasper sabía con qué rapidez eso podía cambiar con esta gente de montaña.

Miró a Latzko y dijo sin preámbulos:

—Creo que tiene algo que me pertenece.

—¿Que le pertenece? —se rió Latzko con entusiasmo—. Maldición, ni se preocuparon en decírmelo.

Jasper apretó los dientes dudando de sus palabras pero, en ese momento, no le importaba.

—¿Cuanto?

—¿Quinientos?

—Hecho.

—Y tiene que pelear conmigo —agregó Pavel en voz alta para que todos lo oyeran.

—Hecho.

A juzgar por la expresión de Latzko era obvio que no había esperado el desafío. Inclusive intentó protestar.

—Se supone que debes aprender con la experiencia, Pavel, y no volver a cometer los mismos errores tontos otra vez. ¿Acaso no estuvo a punto de matarte la otra vez y con las manos vacías?

—Mi error fue no usar cuchillos la última vez —contestó Pavel con una confianza abrumadora—. Esta vez los usaremos.

El hombre mayor emitió un sonido de disgusto antes de mirar a Jasper.

—Este sí que tiene rencor. Lo culpa por la indiferencia de Arina hacia él, aún ahora que vive con un duque austriaco. Pero soy yo quien tiene la última palabra aquí y digo que no tiene que pelear con él.

Latzko estaba, obviamente, preocupado de que no recibiera su dinero si algo le sucedía a Jasper. Pero esta vez Jasper quería pelear y se había sentido enormemente complacido al oír el desafío.

—Y acepté, Latzko, y será ahora mismo, en este preciso instante.

—¡Jasper! —se opuso Lazar a sus espaldas, pero Jasper simplemente le hizo callar con la mirada y desmontó del caballo.

Emmett no pudo ser callado con la misma facilidad.

—Entonces deja que uno de nosotros pelee en tu lugar. Tu condición ya no te permite correr estos riesgos arbitrarios.

—Yo decidiré que es un riego y si vale la pena correrlo. Éste es un riesgo necesario para salvarle la vida a Alice.

Emmett arqueó una ceja. Había comprendido su intención. Jasper necesitaba algo en lo cual descargar su ira y su miedo antes de enfrentarse a su prometida. Era de asombrarse que hubiera podido contener esas emociones en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

—Bien, Dios no permita que a Alice le suceda algo fatal —dijo Emmett en tono seco sabiendo muy bien que la muchacha no corría ese peligro—. Adelante, elimina toda tu furia esta vez. Pero vas a tener que ir pensando seriamente en olvidarte de estos pequeños placeres en el futuro, Jasper. Te lo estoy diciendo en serio.

Jasper sólo asintió brevemente mientras se quitaba la espada y el abrigo. No tenía cuchillo. Latzko le dio el suyo propio. Era una daga de hoja larga con un buen mango. Y tan pronto como lo tuvo en mano, Pavel sacó el suyo e hizo un movimiento brusco como para apuñarle y así poner fin a la pelea de inmediato. Pero Jasper no había esperado una lucha limpia, después de su última experiencia con este hombre. Los trucos sucios de Pavel lo habían enfurecido de tal manera que comenzó a golpearle sin sentido. Jasper se preguntó si no tendría que matar a Pavel esta vez, mientras le agarraba de la muñeca, le empujaba hacia atrás y le hacía cortarse con su propio cuchillo. Las primeras gotas de sangre aparecieron en un pequeño corte en el antebrazo de Pavel.

Ahora daban vueltas en círculos, con los cuchillos extendidos en busca de otra oportunidad para atacar. Ninguno de los dos hombres había dormido en un día y medio pero no lo sentían. Lo único que sentían era la profunda emoción que los estimulaba.

Pavel estaba consumido por el odio y los celos. Jasper había revivido el horror de la muerte de su hermano cuando no pudo encontrar a Alice en el bosque. Pero con qué velocidad ese miedo se había transformado en una furia asesina cuando descubrieron las huellas de los tres caballos pequeños. Si hubiera alcanzado a aquellos que la habían secuestrado antes de llegar a este momento, no habría tenido piedad. Pavel podía sentirse afortunado de que Jasper aún no supiera que él era uno de ellos.

Pavel finalmente saltó. Fue un movimiento en falso ya que luego se arrojó a los pies de Jasper para hacerle trastabillar. Jasper cayó de boca en un principio, pero rodó y así pudo esquivar el cuchillo que terminó clavándose en el suelo, justo donde había apoyado la espalda. Respondió con un puntapié a la cabeza de Pavel, lo cual dio a Jasper tiempo para volver a ponerse de pie. Pero no le aturdió lo suficiente.

Pavel se incorporó y le atacó en un intentó de volver a derribar a Jasper pero esta vez Jasper no trastabilló y ambos quedaron conectados. Las manos de uno se aferraban a las muñecas del otro. Ahora era una cuestión de fuerza, de quien podía mantener alejada la hoja del otro y al mismo tiempo hacer uso de la suya. En este sentido los dos tenían casi las mismas posibilidades. Ambos eran altos y musculosos. Stefan, de todas maneras, tenía una ventaja a su favor: estaba más enojado.

La pelea terminó con el cuchillo de Jasper hundiéndose en el hombro de Pavel que se tambaleó hacia atrás. Jasper no soltó su daga pero no volvió a necesitarla. El dolor permitió que le agotamiento se apoderara de Pavel y cayó lentamente sobre las rodillas.

—Gana por segunda vez —le dijo Latzko a Jasper poniendo un fin oficial a la pelea—. Si alguna vez se atreve a volver a desafiarte, yo mismo le mataré.

A Jasper esto no podía preocuparle menos.

—¿Dónde está ella? —era todo lo que quería saber.

Latzko señaló su casa con el pulgar.

—Allí adentro. Durmiendo. Y nadie la tocó excepto para atarla. Pero una palabra de advertencia, mi amigo. Mis hombres no toparon con ella de casualidad. Yo los envié a Varsovia de negocios. Allí alguien se acercó a ellos y los sobornó para que mataran a la muchacha. Afortunadamente para ella, mis hombres por lo general no toman decisiones en este tipo de cosas sin mi consentimiento. Y más afortunadamente aún, el pago resultó no tener ningún valor. Les dieron rubíes hechos de vidrio.

—¿Entonces decidió vendérmela a mí, en cambio?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer con ella? Estoy demasiado viejo para quedármela para mí.

—Es demasiado ambicioso para quedársela.

—Es verdad —Latzko se sonrió—. Pero vamos, es bienvenido para quedarse esta noche y descansar...

—Partiremos de inmediato, Latzko, pero gracias de todas maneras.

En la casa Jasper comprobó que Alice estaba realmente durmiendo, totalmente inconsciente de que había venido por ella y de que, de alguna manera, se había vengado por todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Pero no parecía estar agobiada. Se veía exquisitamente hermosa, durmiendo en paz, sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Jasper se preguntó si sabría el peligro por el que acababa de pasar, que si la persona que quería matarla hubiera podido conseguir algo mejor que joyas hechas de vidrio, tal vez estaría muerta. Se preguntó si sabría la agonía por la que había pasado él, primero al pensar que la habían atrapado los lobos y después al temer que hubiera sido el asesino.

No la despertó. La recogió cuidadosamente y la sacó de la casa, entregándosela a Serge por un instante —lo que le llevó montarse al caballo y ponerla en su falda—. Entonces se movió y entreabrió los ojos.

—Hola, Jasper —volvió a cerrar los ojos y se sonrió arrimándose más a él—. ¿Encontraste a Latzko? Un tipo agradable pero espero que no le hayas pagado demasiado dinero.

—Una suma despreciable —expresó con un gruñido—. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría pedido la luna y yo se la habría dado.

—¿La luna? —Alice bostezó. Cuando terminó su sonrisa era aún más amplia.

Jasper se sentía mortificado. No había sido su intención admitir algo así. Dijo lo que había planeado decirle.

—Puedes agradecer a tu amigo Pavel que buscara una fusta cuando llegué aquí. Ahora estoy demasiado cansado para golpearte.

Este comentario se había encargado de desdibujar su sonrisa presumida.

—¿Por qué querrías golpearme?

—Lo discutiremos más tarde.

Alice abrió bien grandes los ojos.

—No, quiero...

—¡Más tarde!

—El hecho de que me evitaras todo el tiempo condujo a todo esto, estúpido —refunfuñó.

—¿Una prueba de tu obstinación? Creo que seguirás usando estas ataduras hasta que lleguemos a casa.

Pero no fue así. Jasper la soltó cuando se reunieron con los carruajes esa misma noche en la finca de un barón. Un hombre que desbordaba de alegría, extasiado de que el rey Jasper lo honrara con su visita. Puso toda la casa a disposición de Jasper, incluyendo su propia habitación muy lujosa, que Jasper simplemente aceptó considerándolo su deber. Alice se encontró compartiendo la misma habitación. Había estado tensa el resto de la tarde, sin poder dormir más. Estaba preparada. Pensaba que volvería a pelear pero esta vez de una manera real. Pero se equivocó. Jasper, después de cerrar la puerta y guardar la llave en un bolsillo, rápidamente se acostó en la enorme cama antigua que había en la habitación y se durmió.

* * *

**jejej ke lindos... espero les haya gustado el cappu**

**y tambien espero reviewss..**

**cuidenc!**


	45. Chapter 45

**hola hola espero les guste**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertnec**

**Capitulo 45**

Alice pasó la noche en un sillón muy cómodo pero, de todas maneras, sintió un calambre en el cuello cuando la despertó una sacudida en el hombro. Abrió los ojos y vio que Jasper la miraba en forma amenazadora. ¿Cuánto hacía que estaba levantado echando humo por lo que había sucedido hacía dos días, como para que sus rasgos traslucieran tanta ira? ¿Estaba realmente furioso?

—¿Puedo decir buenos días? —preguntó cautelosamente sólo para que la levantaran del sillón y la sacudieran violentamente.

—¡Te dijeron que había lobos es esta parte del país! —dijo Jasper en forma explosiva.

—Sí y osos y...

—¿Sabes con qué rapidez un lobo puede hacerte pedazos? —fue la segunda explosión de Jasper, la que hizo tomar conciencia a Alice.

Dios, había olvidado lo de su hermano. Después de una experiencia semejante, eso debió de ser lo único que Jasper había pensado cuando no pudieron encontrarla.

—Lo siento, Jasper —dijo sinceramente; ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar en mentir ahora—. Me estabas ignorando. Sólo quería tu atención y decirte que estabas equivocado. Hice que me besara otro hombre y no sentí nada. Sí que me importa quién me besa.

El hecho de oír, aunque fuera de una manera solapada, que ella lo deseaba, tuvo un efecto muy rápido en Jasper. Su furia simplemente inducida por el miedo, sucumbió bajo esta excitación instantánea. Ya la estaba tomando de los hombros. Había estado a punto de volver a sacudirla. Sin embargo, la atrajo contra él y la besó en forma casi salvaje.

Alice no tuvo que preguntarse qué había originado esto. Su furia por supuesto, o al menos eso era lo que suponía después de tantas promesas apresuradas. Pero la lucha había terminado en cuanto a lo que a ella se refería. También había cesado su propia furia con la cual se había dormido la noche anterior. Era verdaderamente sorprendente cómo el hecho de besarse podía, por un lado, calmarlos y, por otro, encenderlos de una manera más placentera.

Se vio atrapada de inmediato por ese placer. Comenzó a responder con su lengua a los besos profundos de Jasper. Le ayudó a que le quitara la blusa que él mismo había desabotonado. Su falda cayó a sus pies. No pareció estar sorprendido de que ahora estuviera desnuda, ya que se había quitado la ropa interior la noche anterior para dormir. Sólo se había dejado las prendas externas por una cuestión de modestia, como lo había hecho en el barco de vapor. Pero probablemente Jasper no reparara demasiado en esto, no más de la atención que le había deparado últimamente. Pero por el momento tendría que aceptarlo porque no tenía ninguna intención de detenerlo.

Todo lo contrario. En realidad Alice participó ya que fue ella esta vez quien le fue llevando lentamente hacia la cama. Y una vez allí fue ella quien se aseguró de que el beso no se interrumpiera mientras se acostaban, pausadamente, sobre el colchón. Alice tenía que preocuparse no sólo por alguna probable interrupción, la cual le traería de inmediato a sus cabales, sino también por esa maldita promesa que había hecho Jasper que, de llegar a recordarla, pondría fin a todo esto más rápido que cualquier otra cosa.

De manera que estaba ansiosa por mantener a Jasper en este estado de insensatez inducido por la furia y no le soltó la cabeza cuando comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Sólo cuando él estuvo tan desnudo como ella, Alice se relajó lo suficiente como para gozar de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero de inmediato se encontró otra vez envuelta en esa locura, en ese deseo puro y desenfrenado que clamaba ser saciado.

Esta vez fue ella quien no prestaba demasiada atención a todo lo que él hacía. Estaba tan concentrada en las sensaciones que sus manos provocaban en ella a medida que la exploraban con una suavidad enloquecedora, desde el cuello hasta las ingles, que le llevó un instante darse cuenta de que ya no la estaba besando. De hecho la estaba observando con total fascinación. Cuando Alice por fin abrió los ojos, él dejó de tocarla, sus miradas se enlazaron y descubrió que él no estaba enojado en lo más mínimo.

Alice sintió una profunda sensación de frustración y estalló:

—¡Maldito seas, Jasper, no te calmes justo ahora!

Para su total disgusto Jasper de echó a reír y todavía estaba sonriendo cuando le preguntó:

—¿Por qué? —se inclinó y le besó suavemente el labio inferior que luego lamió con la lengua—. ¿Piensas que no voy a seguir haciéndote el amor? —entre palabra y palabra le mordisqueaba con los labios—. Recuérdalo, pequeña hurí. Me perteneciste con el consentimiento de tu padre desde el día en que naciste —le acarició los pechos de una manera inconfundiblemente posesiva—. Eres la única mujer que fue verdaderamente mía. No volveré a poseerte en un ataque de locura, Alice. ¿No lo había prometido?

En realidad, no esperaría que respondiera a su pregunta en ese momento, ¿o sí? Estaba tan abrumada por el placer tácito que sintió con esas palabras "perteneciste" y "verdaderamente mía" que tenía que devolverle parte de ese placer o iba a estallar. Le rodeó el cuello con el brazo y acercó su boca a la de él penetrándola con la lengua hasta empujar con fuerza. Mientras tanto, con la otra mano buscó atrevidamente su órgano masculino, duro como el acero, y lo tocó con la más suave de las caricias. Sus caricias inocentes hicieron que Jasper gimiera desde lo profundo de su cuerpo, contorsionándose y suspirando de satisfacción. Ella le estaba haciendo el amor y él la dejaba. Y cuando Alice pensó que no podía tolerarlo ni un minuto más, él la penetró con todo su calor. Pero, a diferencia de la otra vez, comenzó a moverse lentamente, sensualmente, prolongando deliberadamente ese éxtasis maravilloso. Luego empezó a empujar y a menear las caderas hasta lo profundo de sus entrañas y la llevó a un clímax desgarrador que le sacudió el cuerpo con violentas pulsaciones que continuaron hasta su empujón final, con menor fuerza después, para volver a estallar otra vez cuando Alice sintió sus espasmos de calor.

No quería que la realidad se inmiscuyera. La última vez no había sido placentera. Pero, obviamente, no podían quedarse allí para siempre aferrados el uno al otro como ella hubiera querido. Era la mañana. El resto de la gente ya estaría levantada preparándose para la partida. Y Alice todavía tenía que responder por el comportamiento tonto que la había enviado directamente a los brazos de los bandidos.

De manera que con cierta sorpresa sintió que Jasper la besaba en la mejilla.

—¿Quién te besó y no te hizo sentir nada? —le oyó preguntar por simple curiosidad.

Sin la menor culpa por la furia que le haría sentir a ese Adonis de cabellos oscuros dijo:

—Emmett —pero de inmediato lo exoneró agregando—. Pero se opuso a hacerlo, protestó todo el tiempo y sólo accedió cuando le dije que le pediría a otro que me besara si él no lo hacía.

Jasper se incorporó sobre un codo y la miró de manera incrédula.

—¿Anduviste por ahí pidiendo besos?

—Sólo para ver si tenías razón o no.

—¿No podías deducir la respuesta a partir de la experiencia pasada?

No permitió que este comentario la afligiera. Estaba demasiado satisfecha y ligeramente embriagada como para que algo así la molestara en ese momento.

—Odio desilusionarte, como sucedió con Emmett, ya que él también preguntó lo mismo pero mi experiencia pasada no es tan grande y variada como ustedes dos piensan.

Jasper sonrió.

—Pensar que hace un instante estuve a punto de admitir, para mi propio asombro, una cierta gratitud por tu experiencia.

Alice sintió que se atragantaba pero sabía a qué se refería y se sonrojó.

—Eso no fue experiencia, eso fue puro instinto —le respondió.

—No era mi intención insultarte, Alice —dijo gentilmente.

Ella lo sabía. Pero era exactamente eso lo que le resultaba difícil de creer. Pero si éste era el tipo de reacción que podía esperar de él cuando no estaba perturbado por la culpa, cosa que, ahora comprendía, había sucedido la última vez, tendría que lograr hacer el amor con más frecuencia.

—¿No podríamos quedarnos aquí hoy para... explorar esta "gratitud' que sientes más detenidamente?

El se rió y se echó de espaldas y, como la tenía entre sus brazos, Alice rodó con él. Le acarició la cabeza y de esta manera mantuvo su rostro contra su pecho.

—Me gustaría tener más tiempo pero mi padre está ansioso por nuestra llegada. Sabrás exactamente la hora en que deberíamos llegar y esta demora...

—Le preocupará —Alice suspiró—. Comprendo.

Le dio una palmada en las nalgas y le dijo que se vistiera. Pero Alice recibió cuatro besos más que la demoraron mientras intentaba cumplir con lo ordenado. Aparentemente, Jasper no podía quitarle las manos de encima esta mañana. Ella sentía lo mismo. Era tan inusual que él estuviera así. Y Alice no podía ser más feliz.

Cuando estaban listos para partir, Alice aprovechó su estado de ánimo para preguntar:

—¿De qué trataba ese comentario que hiciste sobre que Pavel me había salvado de una tunda?

—Nada importante —contestó Jasper, pero le tomó el mentón con la mano y le dijo seriamente—. No vuelvas a ignorar las advertencias específicas, Alice.

La muchacha se sonrió conciente de que ahí terminarían sus regaños.

—Entonces no vuelvas a ignorarme otra vez, Jasper. Cometo tonterías cuando me enojo.

—Dios, ¿quien no?

* * *

**espero les haya gustado **

**espero reviews**

**cuidenc**


	46. Chapter 46

**hola a tods les aviso de nuevo ke sta linda historia sta x terminar.. jeje espero les gust el cap**

**recuerden de ke nad me pertenc**

**cuidenc**

**Capitulo 46**

La ciudad capital de Cardinia era simplemente eso, una ciudad, no muy distinta de Varsovia a la cual acababan de dejar atrás o de Danzig. Alice no sabía por qué se había imaginado una ciudad de cuentos de hadas, con su castillo y su campiña rosada. No había ningún castillo pero nevó a su llegada lo cual le brindó un bello encanto a este lugar donde iba a vivir. La ciudad en sí estaba encerrada dentro de un muro muy antiguo que ya no tenía guardia y que se desmoronaba en partes. Pero se había expandido más allá de este muro hacía muchos siglos.

Como en cualquier otra ciudad, había muchas casas grandes y elegantes en ciertas zonas y otras tantas no tan elegantes en otras, pero todas ellas eran apenas diferentes de las que había visto en el resto de Europa. El comercio era floreciente. Había grandes tiendas y pequeños negocios, mercados abiertos, vendedores, incluso almacenes, junto a parques, cafés, iglesias. Los carruajes y los trineos atoraban algunas calles donde se había barrido la nieve hacia los lados, aunque seguía quedando una capa de hielo resbaladiza, mientras que otras arterias estaban vacías, con la nieve prístina y blanca sin que nadie la hubiera tocado. En las plazas había altas estatuas de bronce y a la vera de las calles, los árboles ya no tenían hojas a causa del crudo invierno.

El palacio, si bien no era un castillo en torre, era increíblemente grande. Tenía tres pisos de altura y ocupaba toda una manzana en plena ciudad. La mayoría de los cuartos oficiales estaban al frente del palacio y muchas más habitaciones se extendían por las calles laterales. Había una barraca en la parte posterior de la manzana y jardines y patios abiertos en el centro de estos cuatro edificios largos e interconectados.

A Alice le encantó la ciudad después de no haber visto durante varios días otra cosa que pueblos pequeños y ocasionalmente la finca de un noble. Pero estaba totalmente asombrada por el palacio, por su esplendor y su opulencia. La entrada era gigantesca y ocupaba los tres pisos de altura. Allí, un oficial con guardias armados a sus lados y muchos más parados en el vestíbulo, los habría detenido si no hubiera reconocido a Jasper. Las paredes de los amplios corredores de mármol estaban cubiertos de grandes retratos en marcos de oro macizo, separados por ménsulas en las paredes con lámparas de plata o pedestales con bustos o pequeñas estatuas o puertas con lacayos de pie, prestando atención a uno y otro lado.

Todo la deslumbraba a medida que la llevaba por un corredor y luego por otro. ¿Era verdad que iría a vivir en un lugar como éste? Y si la estaban llevando a la habitación que le asignaría, por Dios, debería quedar en el extremo de la otra calle.

Pero no la estaba llevando a sus aposentos que iban a estar en el misma ala que los de Jasper. Debería haberse imaginado que él iría de inmediato a ver a su padre. Alice pensó que hubiera sido mejor que no la hubiera llevado consigo.

Jasper ahora podía ser el rey pero nunca había pensado en él como tal. Todavía pensaba en él como Jasper y nada más. Pero su padre había sido el rey durante veinte años, toda su vida, y él era un rey de verdad. Ella no estaba en condiciones de conocerle todavía. Se había olvidado del protocolo y de las formas correctas de dirigirse a él que Lazar y los otros le habían recalcado tanto. No era de extrañar que le hubiera hecho una reverencia al Primer Ministro, que estaba sentado en el escritorio de la antesala fuera de la cámara real cuando levantó la vista, sorprendido. Afortunadamente su sorpresa fue tal que no percibió que Alice se había ruborizado.

—¡Jasper! ¿Por qué no nos has hecho saber que habías regresado?

Jasper le abrazó con una sonrisa.

—Lo habría hecho pero el hombre de Peter estaba esperando en Danzig y partió inmediatamente para regresar aquí, de manera que no creí que fuera necesario enviar a otro con noticias que ustedes ya tendrían.

—¿Qué hombre? Peter no envió a nadie. Supusimos que lo harías tú.

—Entonces... —Jasper se detuvo para mirar a Alice—. Parecía que tu supuesto asesino era bastante astuto después de todo. Esto quiere decir que Alicia sabría cómo era.

—¿Asesino? —exclamó Max. Pero Alice fue quien habló primero con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si vas a ver a tu pelirroja para preguntárselo, iré contigo, Jasper.

—Ni siquiera sé si regresaba a Cardinia pero, de cualquier modo, algún otro puede preguntárselo.

Alice se sintió sólo un poco más tranquila. Maximilian Daneff, en absoluto.

—¿Asesino? —repitió y volvió a contar con la atención de Jasper.

—Alguien ha hecho dos intentos de asesinarla desde que llegamos a Europa —le contestó Japser—. No quiero un tercero, Max —añadió en un tono que claramente hacía de su frase una orden.

—Yo me encargaré personalmente. Pero creo que no deberíamos decírselo a Peter. Su salud ha mejorado pero una preocupación podría causarle una recaída.

—¿Cuánto ha mejorado? —preguntó Jasper suspicazmente.

—Bueno, mi amigo, nada de eso. No puedes pensar que tu padre inventó todo...

—¿No sería capaz de hacerlo?

Max se sonrió.

—Si, es posible, pero como son las cosas, no lo hizo. Tu coronación fue oficial. Yo dije que su salud ha mejorado, no que se haya recuperado por completo. Sin embargo, los médicos tienen esperanzas de que puedan quedarle algunos años más de vida si se mantiene alejado de la sala del trono. Ahora bien, permíteme darle la bienvenida a tu prometida, quien, por cierto, no necesita ninguna presentación —Max giró la vista, miró a Alice y se inclinó formalmente. Luego dijo—. Es la viva imagen de su madre, princesa Alice, excepto por el cabello, que es puramente Brandon. Bienvenida a su hogar.

Nunca entendería por qué las lágrimas invadieron súbitamente sus ojos pero así fue. Quizá fue porque este hombre había conocido bien a sus padres, la había conocido cuando era un bebé, podía contarle cosas que ni siquiera Jasper sabía. O, tal vez, fue simplemente porque la palabra "hogar" había sido algo tan escurridizo para ella en todos esos años y ahora finalmente sentía que había llegado a su propio hogar. Ante la primera señal de lágrimas, Jasper la abrazó y sonrió al Primer Ministro sobre la cabeza de Alice.

—No fue nada que tú hayas dicho, estoy seguro, Max, de modo que no le aflijas tanto. La muchacha es muy emotiva y sensible. No creerías todo lo que tuve que hacer para tolerar... —en ese momento recibió un puñetazo en el costado y gruñó—. ¿Ya ves?

—Maldito engendro del diablo. Siempre tan arrogante. No tuviste que tolerar ni la mitad de lo que tuve que soportar yo. Te haré saber...

—Compórtate, Alice, o tendré que pensar seriamente en acostarte sobre mi rodilla otra vez.

—¡Ni lo sueñes!

—Bueno, muchachos —dijo Max entre dientes porque era obvio que ninguno de ellos estaba verdaderamente enojado—. Pienso que le dará la satisfacción a Peter de ver lo bien que se llevan —ante la mirada de Alice explicó—. Estábamos preocupados de que Jasper...

—Es suficiente, Max —le interrumpió Jasper y no había ninguna duda de que estaba realmente disgustado.

Alice le miró y sonrió.

—¿Secretos? Como si no pudiera imaginarme que iba a decirme lo mucho que te disgustó la idea de traerme de regreso a este país, que si hubieras podido decidir me habría podrido en América. Siempre te digo que no soy ninguna estúpida, Jasper, pero parece que lo olvidas constantemente.

—En lo que a mí concierne es sólo una cuestión de opinión.

—¡Bah! —Alice hizo una mueca.

—¿Podrás comportarte el tiempo suficiente como para conocer a mi padre?

—Si es como tú no estoy tan segura de que quiera conocerle.

—No protestes, pequeña hurí. Las princesas conceden con gracia.

—Pero las muchachas de las tabernas buscan la yugular.

Jasper se sonrojó. Al igual que Alice cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie aquí estaba enterado aún de su educación. Pero Maximilian no prestó atención al comentario. Supuso que simplemente estaban bromeando; quizá se tratara de una broma íntima. Además, estaba tan contento de percibir este cambio en Jasper que apenas los estaba escuchando. Peter también estaría contento. Ambos habían temido que nada haría que Jasper aceptara a la muchacha, más allá de si la traía de regreso al país o no. Pero al parecer la había más que aceptado.

—Lo siento —Maximilian oyó decir a la muchacha.

—No te preocupes —contestó Jasper—. Al menos ellos tendrán que saberlo y es mejor que sea cuanto antes.

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó Maximilian repentinamente alarmado por su seriedad.

—Se lo diremos a los dos juntos, Max, de manera que comunícale que estamos aquí. No quiero sorprenderle y entrar sin avisarle.

Max hizo lo que le había dicho aunque de mala gana.

La siguiente hora resultó ser bastante incómoda para todos pero en especial para Alice que escuchó a Jasper resumir su vida como una existencia desolada y deprimente. Al oírle, uno pensaría que había sufrido agonías insoportables, de manera que Alice intervino para pintar un panorama menos grave. Dejó de lado los momentos amargos y sólo recordó los menos difíciles en particular aquellos años que había compartido con Iris.

Pero Peter, no obstante, estaba visiblemente afectado y Alice lo supo cuando le dijo:

—Debes odiarme, muchachita.

—¿Por qué? Ni siquiera le conozco.

—Yo fui quien te envió fuera del país con Lucia. Ella era la amiga más íntima de tu madre. Te habría protegido a riesgo de su propia vida. Pero, en ningún momento, consideré la posibilidad de que muriera, dejándote indefensa y a merced de los patanes.

Alice pensó que a Dobbs no le gustaría que le llamaran patán. Estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran escoria blanca, ¿pero patán? El solo pensarlo la hizo sonreír. Se dirigió a Peter para reconfortarle.

—En primer lugar, uno no se lamenta por lo que nunca ha sabido, de la misma manera que sería inútil lamentarse por lo que se hizo y ya es pasado, de manera que no piense que lamento la vida que he llevado hasta ahora. No es así. Me enseñó mucho, cualidades que una princesa consentida y malcriada nunca habría aprendido. Y hay algo que es necesario decir para tranquilidad de todos. Creo que mi educación me hizo fuerte; de hecho, lo suficiente como para soportar a su hijo y a su temperamento real.

Peter se echó a reír.

—Verdaderamente habla como una Brandon. Esa rama de la familia siempre tuvo los mejores diplomáticos. Estamos agradecidos por tu comprensión, jovencita. Serás una reina verdaderamente espléndida.

—¿Cuándo? —Alice y Jasper preguntaron casi a la vez.

—¿La semana próxima será demasiado pronto? Después de todo es algo que hemos tenido que esperar varios años antes de que sucediera y se están organizando los preparativos desde hace meses.

¿Sólo una semana antes de la boda? A Alice no le importaba. Peter podría haber esperado durante años que esto sucediera pero ella se sentía como si hubiera esperado toda la vida que se produzca esta ceremonia que iba a otorgarle el derecho de decir que Jaspér le pertenecía.

* * *

**hola hola espero les haya gustado**

**espero reviews jeje**

**cuidenc**


	47. Chapter 47

**hola hola espero disfrutn este cap.. es el penultimo jeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 47**

El día antes de la boda Alice, finalmente, se dio cuenta de que había visto a Jasper sólo unas pocas veces en toda la semana y en esas ocasiones, muy poco tiempo. La confección de su traje de boda era un asunto importante que requería horas y horas de pruebas. Además, había habido otra infinidad de pruebas para otro guardarropa, en el cual había un atuendo que debería usar cada día para las funciones especiales a las que tenía que asistir, donde la presentarían a la corte y a los nobles más importantes del país, así como también a los embajadores y dignatarios extranjeros que estarían presentes en la boda.

También había tenido que dedicar horas a los interrogatorios a los que la habían sometido Maximilian y sus hombres de seguridad, a fin de saber todos los posibles detalles de los intentos de asesinato. Prácticamente, había tenido que reconstruir ese primer incidente, hasta el hecho de haberse tirado de la cama, antes de que se sintieran satisfechos y no le preguntaran nada más. Pero la seriedad de estos hombres le había hecho sentir que todavía estaba en peligro. Era una sensación horrible saber que alguien estaba tan obstinado en asesinarla.

Por otra parte, también habían estado los tutores, que habían aparecido todos los días y le habían quitado la mayor parte del tiempo. Por Dios, las lecciones que había tenido que aprender, sobre la historia de Cardinia, la historia de sus antepasados, la deportación, la policía externa, la diplomacia y hasta el idioma. Alice no había tomado conciencia de lo afortunada que era, por el bien de la comunicación, de que el inglés fuera uno de los seis idiomas oficiales que se habían enseñado en la corte durante los últimos cuarenta años. Había incluso una mujer cuya tarea consistía en chusmear con ella —al menos, así era como lo veía Alice—, ya que la dama tenía instrucciones de ponerla al tanto de todos los escándalos actuales, de modo que no cometiera alguna equivocación y se mostrara amigable con alguien que estaba actualmente en desgracia.

Esa semana también habían comenzado las entrevistas, por medio de las cuales tenía que elegir a las mujeres de la recámara, aquellas criadas que serian sus constantes asistentes una vez que se convirtiera en reina —una de las posiciones que Maria había estado tan segura de conseguir—. En esta materia, Alice había contado con la ayuda de la tía de Jasper, una dama que no era, en absoluto, tan arrogante como su hijo, Emmett, y por quien Alice comenzaba a sentir aprecio. De todas maneras, Alice no se había visto obligada a tomar ninguna decisión definitiva en esta cuestión. Le habían dicho que la semana siguiente llegaría pronto.

Entre una y otra cosa, había estado tan ocupada que no había tenido ni siquiera tiempo para extrañar a Jasper o para preguntarse qué estaría haciendo. Pero en la víspera de la boda, un momento natural para la introspección y las dudas, Alice tomó conciencia de que si bien ella y Jasper habían llegado a Cardinia en términos amistosos, no habían resuelto, en realidad, ninguna de sus dificultades pasadas.

Ella sabía que le quería, sabía que él no estaba tan contrariado con ella. Pero, ¿iba a casarse con él sin saber qué era lo que sentía por ella? El hecho de saber que le gustaba hacerle el amor no era suficiente. ¿Qué pasaría con el rechazo que él sentía por su belleza? ¿Y el comentario que había hecho sobre que no eran compatibles? ¿Qué pasaba con todos esos insultos con que la había acosado cada vez que le recordaban su supuesto pasado? ¿Iba a tener que enfrentarse a estas cosas una y otra vez a lo largo de los años?

El hombre ni siquiera sabía que ella le amaba. Por supuesto, era algo que resultaba obvio. ¿No le había perdonado por todo? Pero Jasper nunca se lo había oído decir.

Alice ya estaba paseando por el corredor cuando supo exactamente qué iba a preguntarle a Jasper. O más bien a decirle. Sus guardias personales la seguían de cerca. Le habían asignado doce hombres hasta que el asesino fuera aprehendido. Trabajaban en tres turnos, hacían guardia fuera de la habitación y la seguían a todas partes que fuera, de manera que siempre tenía cuatro hombres que le seguían las pisadas o que detenían a cualquiera que, supuestamente, no tenía que entrar a sus aposentos.

Pero no llegó a las habitaciones de Jasper. Maximilian Daneff venía por el corredor, junto con su secretario, y se detuvieron a hablar con ella unas palabras.

—Debería estar descansando, Su Alteza.

—Sí, lo sé, pero...

—Si busca a Jasper, está pasando la tarde con su padre. Ha estado tan ocupado desde su regreso que no tuvo muchas oportunidades de hablar con él.

Eso le sonaba familiar. Y no era su intención interrumpirle. Pero se veía tan desilusionada que Maximilian le preguntó:

—¿Tal vez pueda servirle de algo?

—No, yo... bueno, en realidad, tal vez sí.

Miró al secretario hasta que Max le dijo que se marchara. Sus propios guardias se habían alejado por discreción. No harían esto delante de muchas personas. Pero su Primer Ministro era una de ellas.

—Dígame, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

Alice encaró la cuestión de inmediato y preguntó:

—¿Usted sabe por qué a Jasper le disgusta mi aspecto?

—¿Su aspecto?

—Le gustaba más cuando pensaba que no era bella. Fue algo que nunca llegué a comprender.

Maximilian se sonrió.

—Imagino que tiene que ver con la misma razón por la que se oponía a traerla de regreso al país.

—¿Sólo porque no quería casarse conmigo?

—Porque estaba seguro de que usted no quema casarse con él. Se marchó de aquí pensando que usted sería una belleza. Si, en un principio, vio que usted no era tan bella como él esperaba, probablemente se haya sentido enormemente aliviado cuando descubrió que sí lo era.

—Sigo sin entender.

Maximilian frunció el ceño.

—¿Nadie le dijo lo sensible que es respecto a sus cicatrices?

—¿Esas malditas cicatrices otra vez? —dijo Alice en tono de burla—. Sí, supongo que lo han mencionado o dado a entender. Pero, ¿qué tienen que ver esas cicatrices con mi aspecto?

—Todo. Jasper dejó de perseguir a las mujeres hermosas después de sufrir el accidente y quedar con la cara marcada. Sentía que ellas no podían ver más allá de su rostro desfigurado. Yo mismo fui testigo en una sala llena de gente. Vi cómo algunas mujeres se alejaban de él, con la esperanza de que Jasper no reparara en ellas. Estoy seguro de que pasó por las experiencias más horribles. Pero la verdad es que no quería casarse con usted porque estaba convencido de que sentiría la misma repulsión por sus cicatrices que todas esas otras mujeres.

Alice sacudió la cabeza, perpleja. ¿Todos esos momentos difíciles por los que había pasado, al menos la mitad de la hostilidad de Jasper, todo porque él había pensado que a ella no le gustaría su aspecto? Maria había insinuado lo mismo. Sus hombres le habían preguntado si le importaban las cicatrices. Incluso Jasper había querido saber si estaba preparada para aceptarlo tal como era, con cicatrices y todo. Dios, cuánto le habría costado preguntarle eso. Y ella ni siquiera le había respondido. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que él se consideraba a sí mismo menos que atractivo? Porque ella no le veía de esa manera. Por cierto, creía que era demasiado atractivo. De todas maneras, debió haberse dado cuenta de cuál era el problema.

—¿Y yo seguía diciéndole a Jasper que no era estúpida? —refunfuñó, disgustada—. El no es tan tonto como para creer eso de mí.

Maximilian simplemente se rió entre dientes.

—Pude ver desde el día que llegó que usted era diferente. Jasper debió de haberse sentido enormemente aliviado de descubrirlo.

—Jasper no lo sabe, pero si le deja un mensaje para que vaya a mis habitaciones antes de retirarse a dormir, me aseguraré de que lo sepa.

—¿Se refiere a que todavía piensa...

—No sé lo que piensa. Eso es lo que intento averiguar.

Eran pasadas las diez de la noche cuando Alice oyó que alguien golpeaba a su puerta, de una manera tan suave que probablemente Jasper pensara que ya estaría dormida para entonces y, de ser así, no estaba dispuesto a molestarla. Su costumbre había sido abrir la puerta de su habitación sin llamar antes, pero su rey estaba siendo mucho más considerado en estos días.

Alice sonrió para sí mientras le dijo que entrara. Jasper cerró la puerta detrás de sí antes de poder encontrarla en la enorme habitación. Cuando lo hizo, pareció ponerse visiblemente tenso.

—¿Me has enviado aquí para seducirme?

Alice se rió. Sabía exactamente por qué lo había dicho y, además, con un tono tan sospechoso. Ella estaba acurrucada en un sillón junto al fuego, con el cabello negro suelto sobre los hombros. Llevaba puesto el salto de cama blanco que le habían hecho para la noche de bodas. Había decidido que cumpliría una mejor función esta noche. Tenía un talle muy bajo y la tela era tan fina que resultaba casi transparente. Las mangas largas sí eran transparentes.

—En realidad, no es una mala idea, pero no, creí que debíamos hablar.

—Todavía no estás segura, ¿no es así? —le preguntó Jasper a medida que se acercaba y, en lugar de tomar asiento en el sillón que estaba junto a ella, se quedó de pie, con los ojos encendidos.

—¿Segura?

—Respecto a casarte conmigo.

Jasper hablaba en un tono beligerante y Alice no sabía muy bien por qué.

—Estoy segura, pero lo que quiero saber es lo siguiente. Si no fuera un deber, si no estuvieras obligado por el deseo de tu padre de que así sea, ¿querrías casarte conmigo?

—¡Sí!

La vehemencia de su respuesta la sorprendió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás enojado?

—Cuando la novia pide ver al novio antes de la boda, por lo general es para romper la promesa.

Una sensación de ternura invadió sus ojos.

—¿No podría ser porque la novia necesita sentirse un poco reconfortada? —preguntó Alice.

—¿Tú?

—He tenido algunas dudas hoy. Quiero decir, tú nunca has fingido sobre no querer casarte conmigo. Dijiste que no éramos compatibles...

—¿Un hombre no puede cambiar de opinión?

—Y, además, odias el hecho de que sea, como tú dices, tan bella —continuó, como si él no la hubiera interrumpido y le hubiera dado una medida de confianza que estaba pidiendo—. Es algo que nunca he comprendido... hasta el día de hoy.

Jasper se paralizó.

—¿Qué es lo que comprendes?

Una vez más, Alice siguió adelante sin prestar atención a la pregunta.

—¿Vamos a tener un matrimonio normal, en el cual durmamos juntos, tengamos bebés juntos...?

Jasper la levantó del sillón con tanta rapidez que Alice se asustó. Pero su intención sólo fue besarla, aunque con bastante violencia. Supuso que el tema le había tocado, todo lo que no le había incitado su salto de cama. O, tal vez, sólo intentara acallarla lo suficiente como para lograr decir una palabra, ya que ella no había tenido en cuenta sus interrupciones. Pero pasó un largo rato antes de que interrumpiera ese beso y luego no dijo nada. Simplemente la retuvo en sus brazos. Alice suspiró contra su pecho y dijo, en un tono suave:

—No tienes idea de lo atractivo que te encuentro, Jasper Barany. No creo que se trate únicamente de tu aspecto físico, aunque agradezco al cielo que no seas desagradable ya que tengo que casarme contigo. Es tu personalidad... dejando a un lado tu furia, aunque ni eso me ha importado una vez que me he acostumbrado a ella. Es la manera en que...

—¡Suficiente!

Para que no la alejara de él, Alice extendió una mano y le tomó de las mejillas.

—No me crees, ¿no es así? Lo siento. No debería haber intentado agregar un poco de frivolidad a un tema que te resulta tan delicado. Pero, personalmente, y para empezar, no comprendo por qué es un tema tan delicado. Cuando vi tus cicatrices por primera vez, y me llevó un buen rato percibirlas ya que encontré que tus ojos eran extremadamente fascinantes, simplemente sentí compasión por ti. Pensé que allí había un hombre que había sufrido el dolor igual que yo. —Alice se sonrió, desafiante, porque Jasper tenía un aspecto severo. Suavemente, le acarició con los dedos cada una de sus cicatrices. —Ni siquiera están ahí cuando te miro, porque todo lo que veo es ese apuesto demonio moreno que me hizo conocer por primera vez la pasión. Ningún otro hombre me ha hecho sentir lo mismo que tú, Jasper. —Luego le preguntó, directamente: —¿Crees que podría desearte tanto si me molestaran tus cicatrices?

El no le respondió y Alice supo, instintivamente, que no lo hizo porque su respuesta habría sido agraviante, seguramente relacionada con su pasado sórdido, probablemente que podría querer a cualquier hombre si le pagara bien y que él, después de todo, le estaba ofreciendo todo un reino. Alice dio un paso atrás y un resplandor espontáneo le impregnó los ojos. No pudo evitarlo. Después de todo, él se estaba mostrando bastante testarudo.

—Muy bien, ya que esta es una noche de confesiones, tal vez tendrías que oír una muy importante. Cuando llegué a Danzing contigo, todavía era virgen. Y dejemos las cosas claras respecto a esto, ya que apenas recuerdas esa noche. No tomaste mi virginidad, yo te la di. Pero si piensas que voy a repetirlo una y otra vez hasta que finalmente lo creas, reconsidéralo.

—¿Piensas, honestamente, que no me habría dado cuenta de la diferencia? —preguntó incrédulamente—. Lo que estás sugiriendo es imposible, Alice.

—Por supuesto que lo es —le respondió Alice—. Fui una prostituta durante años y años.

Con este comentario se ganó una sacudida.

—Ya es suficiente sarcasmo —le advirtió Jasper en tono severo—. Ya no me importa tu pasado. ¿Me oyes? Me importa un bledo lo que has sido. Ahora eres mía y... eso es lo único que me interesa.

Todo lo que Alice pudo hacer fue mirarle. Estaba demasiado perpleja como para hablar. Sus instintos le indicaban que Jasper había estado a punto de decir que la amaba. ¿Qué era lo que le había detenido? ¿Esas malditas cicatrices? ¿Seguía estando inseguro, aún después de lo que ella había dicho? Por supuesto que lo estaba y siempre lo estaña, en la medida que siguiera pensando que el deseo que ella sentía por él venía acompañado de un precio. Su orgullo ahora iba a impedirle solicitar a Serge que le contara la verdad. Tendría que demostrarle ella misma, una y otra vez, que le quería y que sólo le quería a él. No debería ser una tarea demasiado difícil. Más bien, placentera...

"¿No le importaba su pasado?" Dios mío, ¿no era eso acaso lo que ella había querido, que a él no le importara, que la quisiera a pesar de lo que pensara de ella? Y así era. Y si no estaba equivocada, Jasper ya la amaba. Bueno, debía de amarla, si era capaz de pasar por alto el pasado vil que, según él, había vivido.

Alice se sonrió, con una sonrisa sorprendentemente cálida, se echó sobre él y le bajo la cabeza, para poder ser ella quien iniciara el beso esta vez. Estaba tan feliz que apenas podía contener la emoción. Perdió el aliento por un instante. El la había apretado con fuerza al responder a su beso. Ahora era él quien la estaba besando, de una manera realmente voraz, en un beso que se prolongó largo rato. Pero luego se detuvo y la abrazó, bien fuerte. Alice podía oír sus latidos en el pecho, podía sentir la tensión sexual que se estaba apoderando del cuerpo de Jasper. De manera que experimentó una sorpresa frustrante al oír sus siguientes palabras.

—No voy a hacerte el amor esta noche, Alice mía, porque esta vez me llevaría toda la noche antes de sentirme satisfecho y no quiero que estés cansada para la ceremonia.

—¡Jasper!

El le levantó el mentón para darle un beso muy tierno en los labios y luego le ofreció una sonrisa increíblemente bella.

—El día después de la boda será comprensible que duermas hasta tarde.

Con una promesa de ese tipo, ¿cómo podía Alice protestar?

* * *

**holaa espero les haya gstad **

**espero reviews jej**

**cuidenc**


	48. Chapter 48

**hooollaaa a tods.. espero esten bien.. bueno pues para empezar le kiero dar las gracias a tods las y los seguidores de esta historia hasta al final.. jeje gracias x sus reviews sus favoritos sus alertas mil gracias cuidenc y espero hayan disfrutado esta hermosa historia... **

**La escritora real de esta historia es Johanna Lindsey y el nombre de la novela es Cardinia: Habia una vez una princesa... espero hayan disfrutado esta linda adptacion**

**cuidene y ¡Disfrutenlo!**

**Capitulo 48**

El vestido de boda de Alice era una trama de encaje blanco con hebras plateadas sobre el satén blanco, con pequeñas perlas cultivadas esparcidas aquí y allá. Debido a la cola inmensamente larga, no le resultaba demasiado sencillo desplazarse dé un lado a otro sin la ayuda de asistentes que recogieran parte del peso. Alice aceptó que ellas la acompañaran, incluso durante la larga caminata por el pasillo del brazo de Peter, quien había exigido autocráticamente el honor de entregarla al cuidado y atención de su hijo.

Debería estar cansada. Le había costado mucho quedarse dormida la noche anterior después de que Jasper se había marchado. Una mezcla de felicidad gloriosa, de deseo insatisfecho y de expectativa había ocupado su mente, sin permitirle descansar. Pero ahora estaba demasiado excitada como para estar cansada. Decenas de mujeres habían llegado casi al alba para comenzar a prepararla, y habían entrado y salido de sus habitaciones durante toda la mañana. Tan pronto como la última pinza con incrustaciones de diamante estaba correctamente colocada en su cabello, el silencio se apoderó del grupo de mujeres que la rodeaba. A Alice le llevó un instante darse cuenta de que las mujeres no estaban simplemente anonadadas por el trabajo manual realizado.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Maria Huszar. Le habían permitido entrar en su recámara. Alice se puso tensa. Estaba dispuesta a hacer que reemplazaran a esos malditos guardias que estaban apostados delante de su puerta. A juzgar por el silencio que reinaba en la habitación, todas las mujeres presentes, obviamente, sabían quién era Maria. ¿Cómo podían no saberlo sus guardias? ¿O no era nada fuera de lo común que la examante viniera a felicitar a la futura esposa sin ningún sentimiento de enemistad? ¡Al diablo!

Alice despidió a sus mujeres rápidamente. Esta conversación no iba a convertirse en semilla para los molinos de chismes. Una vez que estuvieron a solas, esperó a ver qué cara pondría Maria esta vez. Si iba a ser aquel rostro amigable y solidario una vez más, Alice probablemente sintiera ganas de vomitar. Pero Maria era más que sincera esta vez, si su pequeña sonrisa presumida y su primera descarga podían considerarse un buen indicio.

—¿Sabe dónde pasó la noche, Jasper?

Alice dudó por un momento, pero sofocó la duda de inmediato. Prefirió las reglas del juego de Maria y le devolvió la sonrisa con la misma presunción que ella.

—Oh! Claro que lo se.

El hecho de que Maria no la llamara mentirosa o le dijera, abiertamente, que Jasper había estado con ella le dio a entender a Alice que su momento de duda había sido en vano. Maria no tenía ninguna idea de dónde había pasado la noche Jasper, pero seguramente no había sido con ella.

—Si todo lo que quiere es causar problemas, Maria, ya puede ir abriendo la puerta.

Furiosa, ahora, de que su primera táctica no hubiera funcionado, la pelirroja intentó la segunda.

—Esa no es la razón... Tenía que venir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Si deshace el compromiso, si se niega a casarse con Jasper, le dará la excusa que necesita para no casarse sin eludir su obligación. No quiere casarse con usted. ¿No tiene ningún orgullo?

—Más del necesario, no tengo ninguna duda. Pero sucede que yo...

Alice interrumpió la idea cuando vio la gargantilla de rubíes de Maria. Era casi igual...No, era exactamente igual a la que Latzko se había colgado del dedo para mostrarle lo que habían pagado por su desaparición. Y aquí había una copia. O, para ser más precisos, la gargantilla de Latzko había sido una copia de esta.

Una ira incontrolable le subió desde las entrañas hasta la garganta, casi a punto de atragantarla. Alice no tenía la menor duda de que la persona que había intentado mandarla a matar, no una vez, sino dos, estaba ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, no dejó traslucir ni una milésima parte de esa ira. Simplemente, extendió la mano lentamente para tomar el cuchillo. Pero luego recordó que no lo tenía en el muslo, porque no había querido impresionar a todas esas mujeres que la estaban vistiendo de la cabeza a los pies esa mañana. De modo que se puso de pie y caminó, de forma casual, hasta el escritorio. Abrió el cajón, sacó el cuchillo y lo escondió en la palma de la mano.

Posteriormente, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Maria, le, ofreció una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba y siguió con la frase que había interrumpido un momento antes.

—Sucede que yo sé que se está engañando a sí misma si piensa que voy a seguir creyendo todo lo que me diga. Puede haber sido cierto antes de que Jasper se marchara a América, pero su opinión decididamente cambió. Sucede que me ama, Maria, de la misma manera que yo le amo a él. Pero apuesto a que usted ya lo sabe.

Una vez que se había acercado lo suficiente, Alice empujó a la mujer contra la pared y le puso el cuchillo en la garganta.

—¿Acaso no es esa razón por la que intentó mandarme matar?

Maria empalideció por completo. Su rostro estaba tan blanco como el traje de Alice y sus ojos reflejaron terror cuando sintió que la hoja afilada del cuchillo le estaba cortando la piel.

—¡No... por favor!

—Déme una razón por la cual no debería partirle el cuello —siseó Alice taxativamente.

—Estaba totalmente loca de furia porque él me había dicho que lo nuestro se había acabado para siempre. Le había entregado dos años esperando que se convirtiera en rey, pero cuando esto finalmente sucede me hace a un lado. Sí, me había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de usted. Era a é1 a quien quería herir a través de usted. Pero después de que me calmé y recapacité, me sentí horrorizada por lo que había hecho. Se lo juro por Dios, no soy una asesina. Sólo estaba furiosa...Alice, si hubiera querido de verdad asegurarme de que estuviera muerta, habría usado los rubíes reales.

Esa explicación parecía bastante factible, pero no era suficiente como para convencer a Alice de perdonarla.

—¿Piensa que eso le importará a Jasper cuando se entere?

Todo el color que regresaba lentamente a las mejillas de Maria porque Alice, al menos, la estaba escuchando volvió a desaparecer de inmediato.

—Oh, Dios, no se lo diga. Aunque usted todavía esté con vida, hará que me ejecuten. Cualquier amenaza contra la casa real se considera una traición y él no lo verá de otra manera.

—Yo no me preocuparía por él todavía, cuando yo aún no he decidido si voy o no a cortarle el pescuezo — dijo Alice, al mismo tiempo que apretaba el cuchillo, lo suficiente como para hacerse entender.

Maria volvió a abrir bien grandes los ojos.

—Le juro, Alice, por mi vida, nunca haré algo tan tonto otra vez. Me iré del país, me...

—¡Entiendo, por el amor de Dios! —dijo Alice con irritación e impaciencia—. Aceptaré su palabra por ahora, aunque Dios sabe por qué tengo que ser tan tonta. Pero también voy a transmitirle el mensaje a Maximilian Daneff de que si intentan una vez más quitarme la vida, no tendrá que buscar a otra persona que no sea usted y será usted la única responsable. Ahora, vayase, Maria. Y mejor que se vaya del país.

Después de que la puerta se cerró detrás de Maria, Alice sacudió la cabeza. Se preguntaba si no había sido la cosa más tonta que había hecho en toda su vida dejar que esa mujer se marchara sólo con un raspón en el cuello y que con eso pagara todos los problemas, miedos y preocupaciones que había causado. Además, ¿qué iba a decirle a la gente de seguridad de Maximilian, quienes ahora mismo estarían buscando a ese presunto asesino? ¿Iba a permitirles seguir perdiendo su...?

—Es muy buena para hacer frente a sus enemigos, Brandon, excepto a aquellos a quienes no conoce. Tal vez le permitiré escribir ese pequeño mensaje para Daneff antes de que la mate. Será divertido ver que otra persona paga por mis culpas.

Alice se había dado media vuelta cuando el hombre comenzó a hablar y le descubrió de pie en el marco de la puerta de la sala de estar, donde había recibido sus lecciones durante toda la semana. Y entre las lecciones sobre sus propios antepasados había retratos diminutos de Janos Stamboloff y de varios miembros de su familia. Sabía que, en este momento, se encontraba frente a uno de ellos. Jasper había tenido razón. Este hombre tenía la tez morena, el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. Era una réplica más joven del propio Janos. Y tenía un arma que la estaba apuntando directamente al pecho.

—¿Ivan Stamboloff? —adivinó.

—Muy astuta, princesa. —Se inclinó para ofrecerle una burla de lo que sería una reverencia formal.

—¿Cómo ha sobrevivido a ese naufragio?

El se sonrió. Era verdaderamente un hombre apuesto. De hecho, no había ningún indicio siniestro en su aspecto que diera a entender que se trataba de un asesino a sangre fría. Quizá esa era la razón por la que Alice todavía no tenía el corazón en la garganta.

—Soy un buen nadador —fue la respuesta petulante a su pregunta.

—¿Ha cruzado a nado todo el océano?

—Nadé para alejarme del barco hundido. Allí me esperaba la muerte, no el rescate. La única alternativa que tenía era abandonar la zona.

—¡Pero eso era un suicidio!

El hombre se encogió de hombros ante su sorpresa.

—Pero resultó ser mi salvación. Me encontraron al día siguiente. Seguramente, fue un milagro que un barco de bandera turca navegara lo suficientemente cerca como para verme y subirme a bordo. Un milagro, porque fue la voluntad de Dios que yo terminara lo que mi abuelo había jurado que se haría.

¿Él creía realmente eso? Y a pesar de haber dicho claramente que iba a asesinarla, su expresión no cambió. Si en su interior escondía un odio profundo y persistente hacia ella, no se notaba.

—Si me dispara —señaló Alice de forma razonable—, mis guardias estarán aquí al instante. No tendría ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Usted también morirá.

—Preferiría que no fuera así, pero estoy dispuesto a morir si es mi deber. Ahora aléjese de esa puerta, princesa.

Alice se apartó de ella lentamente, pero sólo porque él se estaba acercando lentamente a ese lugar. Se dio cuenta, tal vez demasiado tarde, de que él probablemente iba a cerrarla con llave, mejorando así sus propias posibilidades de escapar después. Alice intentó distraerle.

—¿Cómo ha entrado aquí?

—Por esa ventana que está allí. —Hizo un gesto hacia la sala de estar.:—Pensé que el alba era el momento perfecto, así que imagínese mi dilema cuando sus malditas mujeres aparecieron tan temprano. Apenas tuve tiempo de esconderme detrás de las cortinas.

—¿Ha subido dos pisos?

—No, bajé del tejado. Fue mucho más sencillo. Estaba vestido de color gris claro, el mismo color de las piedras del palacio. Habría resultado muy difícil divisar a alguien fuera, colgado del techo.

—¿De manera que estuvo escondido allí toda la mañana?

—Si hay algo que me caracteriza es la paciencia, princesa. ¿Acaso no he esperado veinte años hasta que usted volviera a aparecer?

Alice hubiera querido que todo esto le sonara más real, hubiera querido sentir la mitad del miedo que había sentido la última vez que estuvo en peligro, para no decir este tipo de cosas:

—Eso no parece ser paciencia. Más bien suena a fanatismo.

Sin embargo, su comentario no le perturbó. En realidad, se rió entre dientes cuando, finalmente, llegó a la puerta.

—Si toca esa cerradura, gritaré —dijo Alice irritada.

Él dudó y llegó a bajar la mano.

—Eso no sería muy astuto de su parte, princesa.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—De todas maneras va a matarme. ¿Por qué no debería llevarle conmigo?

—Tal vez antes le gustaría persuadirme de que no la mate, como hizo su amiga hace un rato con usted. No me importaría oírla suplicar un poco.

—No creo que vaya a oír algo así de mis labios. Pero usted tiene un cuchillo —dijo, mirando la daga que llevaba en el cinturón y sabiendo muy bien que ésa era la manera en la que intentaría matarla si pudiera, para reducir el ruido al mínimo—. Yo tengo un cuchillo. ¿Se atreve a intentarlo de una manera más justa?

El se echó a reír.

—¿Quiere pelear conmigo? ¿Piensa que porque me ha sorprendido con el cuchillo una vez va a saber manejarlo bien?

Alice sintió que sus ojos echaban llamaradas cuando oyó lo que este hombre acababa de admitir.

—¿De modo que fue usted quien me atacó esa noche en Danzig?

—Por supuesto. Había estado esperando allí durante meses a que Barany regresara con usted.

—Pero ¿cómo sabía que yo vendría?

—Porque todos ellos pensaron que yo estaba muerto, lo cual, estaba seguro, la sacaría a usted finalmente del escondite. No podría haber planeado mejor ese naufragio si me lo hubiera propuesto.

—Bueno, no me ha pedido que dejara mi cuchillo. Tampoco lo haría. ¿Esto quiere decir que está dispuesto a romper con la tradición y hacerlo de forma más justa?

Por fin había logrado incitar su calma exterior.

—¿Está dándome a entender que mi familia se comportó de una manera injusta, cuando fue su familia la que inició esta batalla?

—Su tío Yuri la comenzó al resultar ser un asesino. Mi padre simplemente administró justicia, tal como se merecía. Pero luego toda su familia resultó ser igual que Yuri, ¿o no?

El hombre no respondió. Entrecerró los ojos, sacó la daga y puso el arma en el cinturón. Alice finalmente sintió que el corazón le latía en la garganta cuando él comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Iba a pelear con ella de forma más justa. Ella le había provocado para que lo hiciera, pero él era un hombre. Y tal vez ella supiera manejar un cuchillo cuando lo tenía en la mano, pero nunca había intentado usarlo con un hombre igualmente armado. De pronto, Alice supo cómo se había sentido Maria momentos antes y la sensación no era agradable. Al diablo con ser justa respecto a todo este asunto cuando su propia vida estaba en juego.

Abrió la boca para gritar, pero nunca llegó a hacerlo. Antes, la puerta se abrió violentamente y Jasper estaba allí. Una vez más había entrado sin llamar, obviamente, y ya completamente enfurecido antes de ver que Ivan estaba allí. Pero no pudo evitar hacerlo y, cuando Ivan se dio media vuelta, vio nítidamente el cuchillo que tenía en el puño.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue increíblemente rápido. Jasper golpeó a Ivan en el rostro con lo que llevaba en la mano —un par de pantalones—, un truco que, probablemente, había aprendido de Alice. Los guardias que le seguían entraron inmediatamente detrás de él, pero Jasper no los había esperado para que se ocuparan del problema. El también había reconocido a Ivan y, mientras el hombre intentaba quitar lo que le obstruía la visión, Jasper le quitó el arma del cinturón y, sin ni siquiera dudarlo, le disparó.

Alice simplemente observó cómo los guardias cargaban a Ivan fuera de la habitación y entonces comenzó a temblar. No porque acabara de presenciar la muerte de un hombre con el que había sostenido una conversación —había sido testigo de siete muertes, como mínimo, en "El Harén"—, sino porque la preocupación había terminado y había estado mucho más asustada de lo que había pensado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Alice miró a Jasper, sorprendida de que la tuviera en sus brazos.

—Estoy bien...de veras. —Pero la sacudió un escalofrío que hizo que Jasper la apretara aún más.

—¿Cómo diablos ha entrado aquí? —quiso saber.

—Por la ventana.

—Alice, ya ha terminado todo. Ya no tienes más enemigos y si así fuera, los mataré a todos, uno por uno. Nunca permitiré que nada te lastime.

—Lo sé. —Comenzó a relajarse un poco, pero necesitaba desesperadamente dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido.— ¿Por qué has entrado aquí?

Sintió que se ponía tenso. Ahora temía que la distracción iba a ser importante. De hecho, Jasper la soltó para ir a buscar los pantalones con los que había golpeado a Ivan. Alice no pudo evitar ver que sus ojos brillaban cuando regresó con ellos.

—Voy a vestirme para mi boda, y ¿qué es lo que me da Sasha para ponerme? ¡Esto!

—¿Quizás el color es equivocado? —preguntó, asombrada.

—Están manchados, chaparra.

—Bueno, entiendo por qué te puedes sentir ofuscado, pero...

Jasper le arrojó los pantalones en la cara al mismo tiempo que gruñó:

—¡Con sangre!

Alice hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

—Sasha se ha debido equivocar. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto por alto?

—No se le pasó por alto. Lo único que hizo fue asegurarme de que a mí no se me pasara por alto. —Luego dijo sarcásticamente y con mucha más calma, lo cual debería haberle servido a ella de clara advertencia: —No me has preguntado de quién es la sangre, Alice.

—¿Tuya?

—No.

—¿Cuando peleaste con Pavel...?

—No. No he usado estos pantalones desde que llegamos a Danzig.

—Oh. —Finalmente Alice comprendió perfectamente y dijo: —Bueno... ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Has dicho que ya no importaba.

—No importaba que no fueras virgen cuando te conocí, pero sí me importa ahora que lo fueras.

Ya que su tono de voz se había elevado nuevamente, Alice pensó que sería prudente dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Bien, tendrás que explicármelo, Jazz. Yo tenía la impresión, en ese momento, de que objetabas que no fuera una mujer virtuosa.

—¡Sabes exactamente lo que pensaba! ¡Y nunca, ni siquiera una vez, intentaste corregir mi error!

—Lamento contradecirte. Creo que te dije, la mañana que llegamos a Nueva Orleáns, que no había tenido ninguna experiencia con otros hombres que no fueras tú.

—Y lo dijiste con el suficiente sarcasmo como para que ni se me ocurriera creerte.

Alice frunció en entrecejo. Era el día de su boda. ¿Iban a caminar por el pasillo gruñéndose el uno al otro?

—Jazz, ¿por qué estás tan ofuscado? ¿Porque era virgen o porque no lo sabías?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas... o ambas... —Suspiró acariciándole el cabello con la mano. Luego, retomó la frase con un bufido: —Estoy furioso conmigo mismo.

Alice se sonrió.

—Las sorpresas nunca terminarán.

—Y contigo.

—Ya me lo imaginaba.

—Cada vez que te entregabas a mí, Alice, pensé que era porque eras una prostituta y porque habías estado mucho tiempo sin un hombre. Y en todas las oportunidades, el solo pensarlo me irritaba, porque estaba extremadamente celoso de todos esos hombres que te habían conocido antes que yo. Pero me dejaste pensarlo, tú me permitiste que te calumniara con las peores acusaciones y nunca dijiste una palabra para defenderte. Es decir, ni una palabra que yo pudiera creer. En cambio, admitiste que lo que yo pensaba era verdad. Hiciste esto en todas las oportunidades...

—No, solamente cuando eras particularmente ofensivo. —Alice sacudió la cabeza.— Reconociste el sarcasmo cuando dije que era inocente. ¿No podías reconocerlo cuando dije que no lo era?

—Siempre estaba demasiado enfadado como para creerte en esos casos. Pero cuando pienso con qué facilidad podría haber tranquilizado mi mente...

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a probar mi inocencia sino entregándome a ti? Y cuando finalmente lo hice, no sirvió de nada, ¿o sí?

Jasper se ruborizó de sólo pensarlo.

—Tengo que pedirte perdón por eso y por haber dudado de tí hasta ayer por la noche, cuando finalmente fuiste sincera.

—No, no es necesario que lo hagas —dijo la muchacha y sintió que ya no corría ningún peligro al acercarse a él. Fue lo que hizo, acariciándole la mejilla con las cicatrices—. Lo que dijiste anoche me hizo olvidar todo, Jasper. Dijiste que mi pasado ya no importaba y eso me hizo entender que me amabas. Me amas, ¿no es así?

—Más de lo que pensé que fuera posible amar a alguien —dijo con toda sinceridad. Pero sus ojos color jerez seguían revelando cierta incertidumbre y supo por qué cuando Jasper le pregunto—¿Es cierto que mis cicatrices no te importan?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo, de forma petulante, antes de estirarse para besar cada una de ellas—. Después de todo, son bastante grotescas.

Jasper se sonrió y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Supongo que me acostumbraré a ese sarcasmo que te caracteriza.

—Es mejor que lo hagas. Probablemente me acompañe para siempre y tú estas pegado a mí.

—Si tú puedes soportar mi rostro desagradable, ¿piensas que también podrías amarme, aun a pesar de mi horrible temperamento y...

—Sucede que me gusta tu horrible temperamento. Me hace aterrizar en los mejores lugares. —Jasper se echó a reír, pero Alice no había terminado. —Jasper, juré que nunca me casaría con ningún hombre, que nunca me sometería por mi propia voluntad a que un hombre pudiera ejercer control sobre mi vida. El hecho de que esté dispuesta a casarme contigo debería decirte algo.

—¿Que has conseguido amarme?

—Sí, tontuelo.

La felicidad que se reflejó en su sonrisa hizo que pareciera aún más apuesto. Alice se sintió abrumada.

—Pienso que deberíamos casamos, Alice mía... si ya no estás molesta.

—¿Molesta? Intente alejarme de esa iglesia hoy y ya verá, mi Majestad.

—Es su Majestad —la corrigió. Alice simplemente esbozó una sonrisa.

—Lo sé. De ahora en adelante, serás todo para mí.

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

**wait...! y ke pasa kn Emmett..? no se puede kedr solo o si? jeje pronto bendra la continuacion kn la historia de amor de sta hermosa pareja Rose&Emmett**

**espero les haya gustado el final... **

**y espero los ultimos reviews gracias..**

**cuidence**

**y ahora sip.. Adios.. ;)**


End file.
